Un Long Moment A Venir
by a.a.k88
Summary: A/B romance, angoisse. AC/ amitié et romance éventuelle vous devez être très patient!. A/C/W/F amitié.
1. Prologue

_Fanfiction traduite. Cette merveille ne m'appartient pas, dommage! _

**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre: **Un Long Moment A Venir  
**Auteur: **Becjane  
**Estimation: **NC17  
**Contenu: **A/B romance, angoisse. A/C amitié et romance éventuelle (vous devez être très patient!). A/C/W/F amitié.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes: **Se passe à Sunnydale, après qu'Angel soit revenu de l'enfer et que Cordélia ait rompu avec Alex. Wes et Faith sont là mais le béguin Wes/Cordy est non existant parce que ça interfère avec l'histoire. C'est un U.A de la saison 3 de Buffy, indépendamment de ce qui précède, donc ça ne s'imbrique pas correctement avec la vraie ligne du temps. Angel, Cordélia, et Wes sont plus comme à L.A que ce qu'ils étaient réellement dans cette saison de Buffy, mais je pense que leur attitude de L.A a toujours fait partie de leurs personnalités et qu'ils ne l'ont simplement pas montré durant les années Buffy. Oh et Angel n'est également pas aussi aveugle devant les défauts de Buffy.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ben Simmons n'arrivait pas vraiment à croire à sa chance, il était sur le point de coucher avec Cordélia Chase et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Il repensa à une heure plus tôt quand la pom-pom girl s'était dirigée vers lui au Bronze, et lui avait demandé de danser. Il avait accepté volontiers; après tout qui refuserait à Queen C, la fille la plus populaire du lycée? Ignorant les sifflements de loups de ses amis, il avait suivi la jolie brunette jusqu'à un coin sombre de la piste de danse où Cordélia avait serré étroitement ses bras autour de son cou, et avait pressé son corps voluptueux contre lui, envoyant des frissons d'excitation le traverser.

Les deux avaient quitté le Bronze ensemble une heure et demi plus tard, et elle l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce coin reculé à la lisière des bois. Cordélia avait coupé le moteur, grimpé sur le siège arrière, puis lui avait pratiquement ordonné de coucher avec elle. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi; plusieurs de ses amis étaient sortis avec Cordélia et lui avaient dit, dans de rares moments d'honnêteté, que cette fille n'avait jamais laissé aucun d'eux aller au-delà de la première base.

Il sentit son sang pomper frénétiquement à travers ses veines et se rassembler rapidement dans la moitié inférieure de son corps tandis qu'il contemplait la beauté aux cheveux sombres couchée sous lui, avec sa jupe au-dessus de sa taille et sa culotte autour des chevilles. Ben décida finalement de ne plus questionner sa bonne fortune, et ses mains tremblantes allèrent à son pantalon.

* * *

Angel pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le ciel de nuit. Comme il faisait ça, le vampire sentit la tension s'écouler lentement de lui. La demi lune brillait comme une lanterne et les étoiles scintillaient comme des lumières féeriques dans l'obscurité noire d'encre. Angel ne savait pas pourquoi, mais contempler les cieux le calmait toujours. Pendant un bref moment, il pu presque oublié sa culpabilité sur ses actions maléfiques en tant qu'Angélus, son récent séjour en enfer, et sa relation de plus en plus compliquée avec la tueuse - presque.

Le moment de calme du vampire s'évapora comme ses sens surhumains captèrent une odeur familière – de la peur. Angel leva la tête et renifla, essayant de localiser la source de peur qu'il sentait toute proche. Les lignes lisses de son front se transformèrent alors que les dures arêtes et les yeux jaune brillant de son démon émergeait, puis il se tourna et se dirigea rapidement vers une petite clairière près de la lisière nord des bois.

* * *

Cordélia Chase observait la faible lumière de la voiture tandis que l'adolescent trifouillait avec sa ceinture; la vue de son érection pressée fort contre sa tirette fit sa respiration sortir en de petits halètements discordants et son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Quand Ben tendit la main pour se libérer de la restriction de son pantalon, elle ferma fort les yeux, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder. Cordélia prit une respiration calmante et tenta de se concentrer sur toutes les raisons qui l'avaient conduite là en premier lieu. Elle devait le faire; elle allait laisser Ben Simmons lui prendre sa virginité parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre option, pas d'autre moyen d'échapper au cauchemar que sa vie était devenue.

Cordélia força lentement ses yeux noisette à s'ouvrir, focalisa son regard sur le visage rouge et en sueur du garçon, et attendit l'inévitable.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Part 1**

Ben réussi finalement à se débarrasser de son pantalon et de son boxer, ce qui n'était pas un petit exploit dans l'étroit confinement de la voiture. Il déchira le paquet de préservatif que Cordélia lui tendit, et le roula sur sa chair lisse et dure. Il n'avait couché que quelques fois, mais se souvenait vivement de la sensation intense de pousser frénétiquement dans un corps chaud de fille. Ben ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait être en elle maintenant. Il tendit le bras pour séparer les cuisses bronzées de Cordélia, s'installant au-dessus de la jolie jeune fille, impatient d'entrer dans sa chaleur humide.

Dans son excitation écrasante, il remarqua à peine que Cordélia s'était raidie à la seconde où son pénis effleura son entrée, ou qu'elle avait saisit ses avant-bras en une prise éprouvante. Il ne remarqua pas que ses yeux noisette fixaient aveuglément le toit de la voiture alors qu'il commençait lentement à pousser en elle; l'adolescent était complètement inconscient de la détresse de la jeune pom-pom girl.

Ben secoua la tête, essayant de dissiper les étoiles de sa vision. Comment était-il arrivé ici? Une minute, il était entre les cuisses de la délectable Cordélia Chase, la suivante il était étendu sur le dos à l'autre bout de la clairière. Il leva les yeux, et recula immédiatement avec terreur devant le monstre qui le menaçait.

* * *

Angel se força à contrôler son démon intérieur. Bien qu'il ait sentit de la peur venant de la voiture, il réalisa rapidement que ça n'était pas un viol; c'était juste une jeune fille qui s'était mise dans une situation pour laquelle elle n'était pas prête.

Le vampire permit à ses traits humains de revenir sur son visage, puis il se dirigea résolument vers la voiture, récupérant le pantalon et le boxer du garçon avant de retraverser la clairière. Angel n'essaya pas de vérifier l'identité de l'autre occupant de la voiture pendant qu'il faisait ça; il avait d'abord besoin de s'occuper du garçon.

Il jeta les vêtements au gamin pétrifié. "Habille-toi et rentre chez toi."

L'adolescent se mit difficilement sur les pieds, enfilant rapidement ses habits. "Mais on est a plusieurs kilomètres de la ville..." protesta-t-il.

Angel permit une fois encore à ses traits de vampires d'effacer son joli visage. "Rentre chez toi," répéta le vampire, gardant sa voix calme et contrôlée, mais insufflant une sous tonalité menaçante à son instruction; ça fonctionna comme menace, comme il savait que ça l'aurait fait.

"Ok, j'y vais, j'y vais," bégaya le garçon blond, reculant loin d'Angel avec terreur. L'adolescent déguerpit en courant vers Sunnydale, et ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière.

Le vampire avec une âme se tourna vers la voiture.

* * *

La première réaction de Cordélia quand le poids étouffant de Ben avait été enlevé de son corps, avait été du soulagement, rapidement suivi pas de la panique. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, et son compagnon avait été saisi hors de la voiture contre sa volonté. A Sunnydale, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose – des Vampires. Le son de pas lourds s'approchant de la voiture la fit sortir de son état paralysé et elle se mit rapidement dans une position assise, luttant pour remettre sa culotte. Avec un serrement au coeur, elle regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle pour trouver une sorte d'arme pour se défendre. _Oh Seigneur, je suis tellement morte!_

Cordélia gela avec horreur tandis que l'agresseur de Ben tendit la main dans la voiture, et sortit les vêtements de son défloreur potentiel.

_OH . . MON . . DIEU . . ANGEL !_

* * *

Angel fit une pause à quelques mètres de la voiture; il n'était vraiment pas doué avec les gens. Devait-il essayer de lui parler, ou juste la laisser partir et espérer que la fille ne se mettrait plus dans cette position? Sa décision fut prise pour lui quand le moteur de la voiture rugit soudainement et qu'elle, avec l'occupante inconnue à l'intérieur, disparu en un crissement de pneus et un nuage de poussière.

Le vampire aux cheveux sombres baissa les yeux sur l'objet tressé dans ses mains froides. Comme il le levait dans la lumière de la lune, le métal brillant captura la lumière. C'était un bracelet délicat fait d'argent alterné s'imbriquant avec des coeurs d'or, joli et apparemment cher. Il était parvenu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à ramasser l'objet quand il avait prit les habits du garçon du siège arrière. Angel supposa que ça appartenait à la mystérieuse fille, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de rendre l'article de bijouterie à sa propriétaire légitime, donc il glissa le bracelet dans sa poche, puis retourna vers Sunnydale.

* * *

Cordélia sortit de sa voiture et fit courir ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux sombres, les ôtant de son joli visage. Elle était à la maison; pas qu'elle l'appellerait réellement comme ça de nos jours. La large maison se tenait sur son propre terrain, entourée par une haute clôture de sécurité, et pour la jeune pom-pom girl ça ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à une maison ces temps-ci. La majorité de la maison était dans l'obscurité, mais une lumière venait du bureau de son père au rez-de-chaussée, et une autre de la chambre de sa mère à l'étage. Cordélia entra dans la maison se dirigeant directement vers sa chambre, espérant éviter tout contact avec ses parents.

"Cordélia?"

Pas une telle chance apparemment; elle se tourna à contrecoeur. "Oui, Papa?"

Malcolm Chase regarda sa fille, qui se tenait nerveusement à mi-chemin de l'escalier de marbre en spirale. "Ton rendez-vous est programmé dans deux semaines – Samedi à 10 heure." Son ton autoritaire indiqua qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour des arguments.

Cordélia sentit un doigt froid d'effroi lui traverser le corps, "Oui Papa," répondit-elle faiblement.

Son père retourna dans son bureau et le son de la lourde porte de bois se claquant résonna dans le hall. Pendant un court instant, Cordélia resta congelée sur place, contemplant la porte fermement fermée, puis elle se sortit de sa transe pour continuer à monter dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, enlevant ses vêtements tandis qu'elle avançait; elle avait besoin de se laver des événements de la soirée.

Alors que Cordélia se tenait sous le spray d'eau, elle ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude lui masser les muscles fatigués. Tout serait déjà fini maintenant si Angel n'était pas venu; Cordélia ne savait pas si elle était reconnaissante envers le vampire pour ça, ou fâchée contre lui.

Un fait restait le même cependant – elle était encore vierge.

* * *

Le soir suivant, rapidement après que son horloge interne lui ait dit que le soleil s'était couché, Angel ouvrit la porte pour révéler sa jolie petite amie blonde. Buffy lui sourit, un regard d'adoration dans ses yeux vert. "Hey!" dit-elle doucement, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour presser brièvement ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes qui étaient froides.

Le vampire âmé regarda comme Buffy marchait autour de la pièce éclairée par des bougies, soulevant divers objets, les étudiant attentivement, puis les remettant à leur place originale. "Nouveau Grand Méchant, hein?" présuma Angel.

La petite tueuse se redressa et se tourna pour lui faire face, ses yeux verts regardant ses yeux bruns foncé. "Un genre de truc démoniaque qui aime arracher le coeur des gens de leur poitrine. Les recherches ne mènent rapidement nulle part, les Scoobies sont dessus depuis la nuit dernière. On a besoin de toi à la bibliothèque maintenant." Buffy se tourna brusquement, et se dirigea de façon déterminée vers la porte toujours ouverte.

Angel fronça les sourcils, l'expression troublant son joli visage. _Ca commence vraiment à me mettre en colère. Comment cela se fait-il que je sois toujours le dernier recours et pourquoi est-ce qu'on me dit toujours et qu'on ne me demande jamais?_

"Angel, allez. On doit y aller. Maintenant." Buffy frappa son pied contre le sol en pierre avec impatience.

Avec un gros soupir, Angel saisit sa veste en cuir et suivit Buffy dans la nuit. Il s'occuperait du manque de respect envers lui de sa petite amie plus tard, là tout de suite il y avait des innocents à sauver.

* * *

Cordélia hésita devant les portes de la bibliothèque de l'école. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Un peu pathétique! Alex et moi c'est vraiment fini, donc il n'y a plus besoin de traîner avec ce groupe de perdants. _

Cependant, quelque chose profondément à l'intérieur d'elle n'arrêtait pas de l'attirer à nouveau là. Elle n'était plus ignorante des monstres de ce monde; elle en avait trop vu. Malgré elle, elle devait faire quelque chose pour aider à combattre le mal, et faire une contribution, bien que petite.

La jeune pom-pom girl ouvrit la porte, inspectant la scène devant elle. Buffy, Giles, Alex, Willow et Oz étaient installés autour de la table au milieu de la pièce, l'ordinateur portable de Willow et des livres jonchaient la surface de bois devant eux. Du côté droit de la pièce, Faith faisait tourner expertement une épée dans de grands cercles à travers l'air autour d'elle. Cordélia espionna Wesley assis dans le bureau de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, étudiant un livre épais sur le bureau devant lui. Elle regarda comme l'observateur ôta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, les remit et continua de lire. _Pourquoi est-il assis tout seul dans le bureau quand tous les autres sont ici? _

Le regard de Cordélia tomba ensuite sur Angel assis sur les marches près des rayonnages, un livre lourd sur les genoux. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer comme les souvenirs de la nuit précédente l'assaillirent. _Calme toi Cordy, il n'a même jamais su que c'était toi,_ s'avertit-elle. Glissant son masque de Queen C en place, elle traversa la pièce jusqu'à la table centrale.

"Alors, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise que vous soyez là un samedi soir? Oh ouais, vous n'avez pas de vie socia... Eww, c'est dégoûtant!" Cordélia s'arrêta à mi-phrase comme elle aperçu l'image sur le portable de Willow; un corps avec sa poitrine efficacement déchirée.

Par habitude, Alex ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer une remarque acerbe, puis la referma immédiatement comme Willow lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table, lui lançant un regard sévère. _Oh ouais, je suis le grand méchant petit copain trompeur. Je me ferais passer pour un salaud complet. Mince! Je n'ai plus de fun._

Les yeux de Buffy se plissèrent à la vue de la jolie pom-pom girl. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Est-ce qu'elle ne sait pas qu'on la tolérait seulement parce qu'elle était la petite amie d'Alex? Pourquoi est-ce que la garce croit toujours qu'elle est la bienvenue?_

"Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui a décidé de rendre visite à la Bouche de l'Enfer cette fois-ci?" demanda Cordélia avec lassitude.

Wesley s'était aventuré hors du bureau de la bibliothèque à l'arrivée de Cordélia et son accent Britannique brisa le silence tendu, répondant à la question de la pom-pom girl. "Il semblerait qu'une sorte de démon ait été lâché sur Sunnydale; un démon qui prend le cœur de ses victimes comme trophées. Nous essayons d'identifié les espèces et de trouver une stratégie de combat, de sorte que Buffy et Faith puissent le traquer et le tuer."

"Comment savez-vous que ce n'est pas juste une sorte de tueur en série ordinaire?" demanda Cordélia, "Vous savez comme ce dingue qui enlève la peau de ses victimes pour s'en faire un costume."

Devant le regard blanc de Wesley, elle développa "Vous savez - 'Le Silence des Agneaux' abruti!"

Wesley décida de la ménager, "Les coeurs ont été ôtés des victimes par les mains nues du tueur; il n'y avait aucune évidence d'utilisation d'instrument chirurgical."

"Sans mentionner le fait que le salaud maléfique semble avoir des griffes à la place des mains." Faith émergea derrière Cordélia et pointa les marques évidentes de gouges dans la poitrine de la victime.

"Il y a ça, oui." approuva Wesley.

"Toutefois, l'identité de ce démon s'avère être évasive," Giles prit la relève du récit, "bien que son Motus Operanti soit assez distinctif."

"Ce qui signifie que vous ne savez rien," déclara platement Cordélia.

"Ca serait une supposition raisonnable."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que je cherche?" Cordélia s'installa à la table et sélectionna l'un des livres.

"On n'a pas besoin de ton aide. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas trouver d'autres gens à torturer avec ta présence?"

"Buffy!" Les voix choquées de Giles et Wesley retentirent simultanément, les deux corrigeant la jeune tueuse.

Cordélia sentit les larmes jaillir dans ses yeux devant la remarque de Buffy et elle baissa la tête, essayant de cacher sa réaction aux autres de la pièce. _Je ne vais pas laisser la Petite Mademoiselle Aime Tuer m'atteindre. Je suis Cordélia Chase, première garce du lycée de Sunnydale, pas une certaine anomalie blonde qui n'est même pas comprise sur l'échelle sociale._

"Hey C, tu veux apprendre quelques trucs de combat? Tu dois avoir une longueur d'avance étant une pom-pom girl et tout, parce que tu dois déjà savoir comment bouger."

Cordélia ne savait pas pourquoi Faith avait choisi d'interrompre, mais elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle sourit à la tueuse brune avec reconnaissance, "Biensûr pourquoi pas? J'en ai assez d'être celle qui doit toujours être secourue. Est-ce que j'ai 'kidnappez-moi' tatoué sur le front ou quoi?"

Angel observa la scène de sa place habituelle sur le côté. Sa présence passait souvent inaperçue par les amis de Buffy; parfois, il avait l'impression de regarder une pièce de théâtre où on lui demandait de temps en temps de faire une participation d'audience. Buffy lui avait dit que Cordélia était une garce superficielle, mais la jeune pom-pom girl s'était toujours montrée pour les recherches, même après qu'elle et le garçon Harris aient rompu. Ca n'était jamais venu à l'esprit d'Angel auparavant, mais Cordélia avait souvent été celle qui faisait remarquer ce que les autres ne voyaient pas. Le vampire ne pouvait pas se rappeler si Buffy avait jamais dit merci.

Ses yeux bruns profonds se posèrent sur la jeune pom-pom girl et pour la première fois il la regarda réellement. Elle portait un pantalon bleu foncé, une blouse rouge décolletée et une paire de tennis bleu marine. La fille était magnifique et distante, mais en tant que maître des choses comme ça, Angel pouvait voir au-delà du masque des murs de défenses que Cordélia avait soigneusement construits autour d'elle.

Par habitude née de deux cent ans en tant que vampire, son regard se posa sur son cou et il gela sur place avec choc. Cordélia portrait un collier d'argent et d'or fait de coeurs s'imbriquant, identique au bracelet qui brûlait un trou dans sa poche.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Part 2**

(_Il va y avoir un gros morceau B/A. Désolé –je suis obligée; c'est nécessaire à l'histoire. Je ne suis pas une fan de B/A donc ça ne va pas durer. S'il-vou-plaît ne partez pas – il y a du A/C à l'horizon._)

"Tu l'a tient mal."

Cordélia fut surprise par le son de la voix d'Angel; habituellement le vampire ne parlait jamais volontairement. Elle baissa les yeux sur l'épée qu'elle tenait dans sa poigne. "Deux mains sur le manche; rien de mal."

L'épée fut rapidement frappée hors de ses mais et vola sur le sol. "Ok, peut-être un peu de mal. Oww ça fait mal!" Elle frotta ses poignets, essayant d'apaiser la douleur.

"Désolé ... je n'en n'avais pas l'intention... Ca va?" Angel tendit la main et saisit ses poignets, tentant de faire partir, en massant, la tension causée par la secousse de l'épée étant violemment ôtée de sa prise.

Cordélia fut hypnotisée, regardant comme le vampire frottait ses pouces sur ses points de pulsations. Son corps traître réagit immédiatement à son toucher froid, ses mamelons se tendirent et elle sentit une sensation pulsative commencer entre ses cuisses.

_Oh Seigneur! Reprends-toi Chase._ "Je vais bien." Cordélia recula ses mains loin de la prise du vampire puis se précipita en travers de la pièce pour ramasser l'épée.

"Ok, alors comment devrais-je la tenir?" _Tu vois. Calme, Cool, Composée – bien mieux._

"Ta prise était trop rigide. Tu dois décrisper ta poigne de sorte que tes mains et tes bras puissent absorber l'impact. Regarde, je vais te montrer." Angel alla se mettre derrière elle et glissa lentement ses mains le long de ses bras pour ajuster sa prise sur l'épée.

_Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec tous les touchers? Je ne suis pas une tueuse et je ne suis définitivement pas blonde._

Angel recula finalement, satisfait. "Essaie maintenant."

Cordélia fit tourner l'épée expérimentalement. "Hey, Cool! C'est vachement mieux. Merci Monsieur le Boudeur."

Angel l'étudia attentivement; il devait dire quelque chose à propos de la nuit dernière. Ce n'était plus une adolescente anonyme; c'était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. "Cordélia..."

"Angel." Buffy se matérialisa à ses côtés, glissant sa petite main dans la sienne qui était bien plus grande. "Giles veut que nous aillons patrouiller."

"Euhh ..." Angel lança un regard furtif à Cordélia. "Faith ne vient pas avec toi?"

"Non, l'une de nous doit rester ici juste au cas où quelque chose se passerait. Faith a tiré la courte paille."

Angel baissa le regard dans les yeux verts de Buffy, et tout le reste se fana en insignifiance. "Je ne peux pas te laisser aller seule, pas quand nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire." Il tendit la main pour mettre une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, prenant brièvement son visage en main comme il le faisait. Il sentit Buffy frissonner sous son doux toucher et lui sourit doucement. "Ok, allons-y."

Le vampire âmé lança un bref coup d'oeil à Cordélia comme il quittait la bibliothèque main dans la main avec sa petite amie; sa conversation avec la pom-pom girl devrait attendre - Buffy avait besoin de lui.

* * *

Wesley fixait les pages jaunissantes du livre et observa, fasciné, comme tous les mots fusionnèrent en un seul. Il ôta ses lunettes et pinça le bout de son nez entre son pouce et son index, essayant de faire fuir par la pensée la migraine qui se développait rapidement.

"Tenez." Une tasse ébréchée de café fut poussée devant lui. "J'ai pensé que de la caféine vous ferait du bien; vous avez votre tête fourrée dans tous ces livres moisis depuis une éternité!" Cordélia fit un geste vers les volumes ouverts et éloignés qui jonchaient toute la surface disponible dans le bureau de la bibliothèque.

Wesley accepta la tasse avec reconnaissance. "Merci." Il prit une gorge de la boisson chaude et inspira, remplissant ses poumons du céleste arôme de café; l'Observateur se sentit immédiatement mieux.

"Vous voulez aussi un beignet? Je les ai volés pendant qu'Alex ne regardait pas. La poubelle humaine est tout de même parvenue à en manger la plupart cependant; il ne reste que nature et chocolat." Cordélia tendit une boîte presque vide, la secouant comme une boîte de collecte de charité.

Wesley tendit la main dans la boîte et se prit le beignet nature recouvert de sucre. Il se rassit dans sa chaise alors que la jolie pom-pom girl prit l'autre gâteau. Cordélia se percha sur la petite table à côté du bureau et commença à manger, faisant une pause de temps en temps pour lécher le sucre de ses doigts.

"Puis-je t'aider avec quelque chose?" demanda poliment Wesley.

"Quoi? Non, vous aviez juste l'air seul ici, donc j'ai pensé que je viendrais vous 'torturer avec ma présence.'" Cordélia ne pu pas tout à fait cacher le mal dans sa voix.

"Buffy est sous beaucoup de pression en ce moment; elle ne le pensait pas." Wesley défendit automatiquement sa (ou plutôt celle de Giles) tueuse bien que son cœur n'y était pas. La remarque de Buffy avait été injustifiée. Cordélia avait juste essayé d'aider.

"Si, Wesley, elle le pensait mais ça va – Je le méritais."

"Ah oui? Comment?" questionna Wesley.

"J'ai été une garce toute ma vie. On récolte ce que l'on sème – c'est pas ce qu'on dit? Je dois payer le prix à un moment donné; je suppose que mon temps est venu." Sourit tristement Cordélia.

Wesley sentit qu'elle ne parlait pas vraiment le sarcasme cruel de Buffy, mais il ne connaissait pas assez bien la jeune fille pour la questionner là-dessus. Pas que parler de chose émotionnelle était quelque chose qu'il faisait bien – d'habitude il faisait juste du thé quand une telle situation se présentait. Tous les problèmes pouvaient être réglés avec du thé.

"Alors, vous avez trouver quelque chose d'utile?" demanda Cordélia, changeant rapidement le sujet de ses propres problèmes, mais se concentrant sans le vouloir sur les insécurités de Wesley à la place.

"Non, rien j'en ai peur." Wesley soupira lourdement. _Comment pouvait-il être un bon observateur s'il ne pouvait même pas identifier le démon qui terrorisait le voisinage? Mon père avait raison – je suis inutile._

"Hey, c'est pas grave. Enfin, ça l'est, mais je suis sure que vous trouverez quelque chose. Vous êtes si doué avec les livres et tout. Giles doit chercher les choses dans les livres la plupart du temps, mais vous, vous le savez habituellement simplement. Est-ce que vous avez mémorisez tous les livres à l'Ecole des Observateurs? Parce que ça serait plutôt triste, mais cool d'une façon assez abrutie."

"L'Académie des Observateurs," Wesley corrigea distraitement sa terminologie. "Je suppose que je voulais faire bien. Rendre mon P..." il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas révéler d'information vraiment personnelle. "Etre le premier de la classe."

"Je suppose que vous étiez l'as de la démonologie, hein?"

L'esprit de Wesley tourbillonnait sous les compliments équivoques de Cordélia. Il était bien conscient que la majorité des amis de Buffy le voyait simplement comme une incommodité; quelqu'un de qui se moquer. Wesley était techniquement l'Observateur légal de Buffy et Faith, mais Giles était toujours celui chez qui elles allaient chercher conseils, malgré le fait que le bibliothécaire avait été récemment renvoyé par le Conseil des Observateurs. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un reconnaissait la contribution de Wesley.

L'Observateur fut tiré de ses pensées quand Faith entra dans la pièce avec confiance. "Alors Wesley, quand vas-tu trouver ce démon griffu dans tes livres ennuyeux? Je vais devenir dingue ici; j'ai vraiment besoin de botter des fesses, réduire des vamps en poussière, tuer des démons. Ca craint vraiment - B et Angel ont pu patrouiller."

"Si ce n'était pour les constantes interruptions, je pourrais peut-être réellement arriver quelque part." cassa Wesley avec irritation.

"Oooh, qui a fait du bruit dans ta cage?" Le rire riche de Faith fit écho dans le petit bureau.

"Je lui ai fait du café, et j'ai apporté des beignets et tout. Le moins qu'il pourrait faire est montré un peu de gratitude." Cordélia fit dramatiquement la moue.

Wesley sentit une vague de remords et leva les yeux pour s'excuser de son éclat, mais s'arrêta quand il réalisa que Faith et Cordélia lui souriait, leurs yeux pétillant avec un amusement amical. Les deux filles le taquinaient; l'observateur se relaxa, tendit les bras et prit deux livres du tas de tomes fermés derrières le bureau. Il en tendit un à chacune des deux brunettes. "Rendez-vous utiles et commencez à lire"

"Oui, Papa" répondirent les filles en cœur. Wesley sourit, retournant son attention sur le livre devant lui.

* * *

Angel ouvrit la porte du manoir d'un coup d'épaule, monta les escaliers deux à deux et entra dans sa chambre où il déposa gentiment son précieux paquet sur le lit. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ouvrit brusquement la porte de la pharmacie, envoyant divers articles s'écraser sur le sol carrelé dans sa hâte pour trouver les réserves de premier soins qu'il cherchait. L'odeur forte, douce du sang de tueuse assailli ses narines comme il retournait dans la chambre, et ne fit qu'exacerber sa culpabilité; il avait laissé la fille qu'il aimait se faire blesser. La créature les avait pris à l'improviste et, avant que l'un des deux n'ait pu réagir, elle avait entaillé Buffy avec l'une de ses griffes, envoyant la jeune tueuse s'écraser contre un arbre en même temps. Le vampire enragé était parvenu à repousser le démon, mais il s'était enfui et Angel ne donnait pas la chasse quand sa petite amie était blessée et saignait sur le sol à quelques mètres de là.

Buffy gémit alors qu'il détacha gentiment la blouse bleu clair qui était maintenant rouge avec son sang. Le vampire essuya soigneusement le sang de la blessure découpée sur son ventre, puis poursuivi en enroulant étroitement des bandages autour de l'estomac pour arrêter le saignement et éviter l'infection. Angel fut soulagé de découvrir que la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'il ne l'avait craint au début, avec les capacités de tueuse de cicatrisation accélérée de Buffy, elle serait partie dans quelques jours.

"Ok – maintenant je suis officiellement en rogne. Le démon 'Freddy Kreuger' est mort." Angel sourit brièvement au commentaire de la tueuse, et leva les yeux vers elle d'où il était agenouillé, devant elle, sur le sol à côté du lit. Ses yeux verts étaient tendres, ses cheveux blonds tombant en vagues désordonnées autour de son visage. Buffy lui souriait et il sentit son sexe se durcir en réponse à cela. _Seigneur, elle est si belle._

Angel se leva silencieusement, puis mit ses mains de chaque côté de Buffy la forçant à pencher la tête en arrière pour le regarder dans ses yeux bruns profonds. Il abaissa lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes, volant un baiser bref mais tendre. La blouse de la fille blonde s'était ouverte pour révéler une étendue crémeuse de peau de tueuse, et elle portrait un simple soutien-gorge blanc, sa petite poitrine débordant presque. Alors qu'Angel regardait dans les jolis yeux verts de sa petite amie, il eu un flash de souvenir; de Buffy couchée nue dans son lit le regardant avec à peu près la même expression qu'elle portait maintenant. La tentation fut trop grande; il avait besoin de voir et de toucher son corps à nouveau. Le vampire savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire l'amour; la menace de relâcher Angélus était un effet de dissuasion suffisant. Cependant, ils pouvaient faire d'autres choses, en tout cas plus que ce qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers mois depuis son retour de l'enfer.

Angel se leva, ôta sa veste de cuir de ses larges épaules et la laissa tomber sur le sol derrière lui. Il prit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains, l'embrassant avec une passion non contenue. Quand ses lèvres s'écartèrent involontairement sous la pression de son baiser, il plongea sa langue dans la caverne chaude de sa bouche. Buffy gémit en réponse, ses petites mains se levant pour saisir ses poignets, tandis qu'il dévorait sa bouche, sa langue explorant chaque crevasse. Le vampire les coucha lentement sur le lit, la couvrant avec son corps large, mais toujours attentif à sa blessure. Angel pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son corps, sentir l'odeur épicée de son excitation grandissante et il grogna en réponse aux stimuli, se pressant dans le berceau de ses cuisses pour lui faire sentir à quel point il avait envie d'elle.

Buffy recula finalement ses lèvres des siennes pour voler une inspiration. "Angel!" Le vampire ignora sa faible protestation et fit courir ses lèvres le long de son cou, suçant gentiment pour encourager le sang à la surface de sa peau. Ses mains se démêlèrent de ses cheveux soyeux, descendant pour dégrafer l'attache de devant de son soutien-gorge, et libérer sa douce poitrine dans ses mains qui attendaient. Angel sentit une vague de triomphe comme Buffy arqua son dos pour se presser plus fermement dans son toucher; ses mamelons rosés se durcissant comme il les encerclait avec ses pouces. "Oh mon dieu, Angel!" gémit la tueuse, tandis que ses lèvres froides remontèrent le long de son cou, puis il continua à placer de gentils bisous le long de sa mâchoire. Les mains adroites du vampire quittèrent sa poitrine et descendirent lentement le long de son buste pour déboutonner son pantalon.

Buffy haleta comme ses doigts froids frôlèrent la peau exposée de son abdomen; la raison brisant finalement la brume d'excitation qui l'enveloppait, "Angel, on ne peut pas."

Angel plaça gentiment deux doigts sur les lèvres de la tueuse, qui étaient rouge et gonflées avec leurs baisers passionnés. "Je ne peux pas. Tu peux." La voix du vampire était basse et séductrice tandis que ses mains retournaient à leur tâche précédente.

"Angel! Non!" Buffy se recula vivement loin de lui. "Ton âme."

Angel fit courir avec frustration ses doigts dans ses cheveux hérissés en pointe. "Buffy, ne pas être capable de te toucher du tout me rend dingue. Tu crois vraiment que je risquerais encore mon âme? Le bonheur parfait est une chose très rare. Ca ne m'arrivera simplement pas si je te donne du plaisir de cette façon; j'aurais besoin de ma propre délivrance pour ressentir à nouveau ce sentiment. Je sais qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir, mais on peut avoir ça."

Buffy reboutonna rapidement son pantalon et rattacha son soutien-gorge, n'écoutant pas vraiment le raisonnement de son petit ami. _A quoi pense-t-il? Est-ce qu'il ne se souvient pas ce qui s'est passé avant? Je le rends parfaitement heureux, donc nous devons nous contrôler; peu importe à quel point nous avons envie l'un de l'autre._ "On ne peut pas et tu le sais. Tu laisses juste tes instincts de vampire prendre le dessus; tu dois combattre cette partie de toi, Angel."

Angel sentit une vague de colère devant son rejet, et lança. "Tu sais; parfois je pense que ça t'excite réellement de me tenir à bout de bras et de me taquiner. Tu aimes simplement l'idée de faire partie d'une romance tragique et interdite, n'est-ce pas Buffy? Ca te rends toute chaude et contrariée, non?"

Les yeux de Buffy se remplirent de larmes devant les mots coléreux d'Angel. "Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je déteste ça. Je t'aime tellement que ça me donne envie de mourir!" _Pourquoi est-il si méchant? Il est un vampire et je suis une tueuse – c'est le sacrifice que nous devons faire._ "Je veux que nous soyons normal; je veux que tu sois normal."

Le cœur d'Angel se transforma en glace. C'était ça; à la fin, c'était à ça que ça revenait. Buffy n'accepterait jamais entièrement qu'il soit un vampire parce qu'elle considérait cette partie de lui comme maléfique. Angel, cependant, savait que c'était une partie de qui il était. En tant que Liam, l'humain; il était un saoulard et une perte d'espace, et en tant qu'Angélus, dans sa pure forme de vampire; il avait été le mal incarné. En tant qu'Angel cependant, il avait trouvé un but à sa vie, une raison d'être. Il lui avait un long moment pour trouver son chemin, mais il avait finalement commencé un voyage qu'il savait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il était destiné à faire. Angel commençait à réaliser qu'il approchait une bifurcation dans la route où il devrait choisir quel tournant prendre; celui qui finissait dans une impasse, ou celui qui menait à la rédemption, mais en fin de compte loin de la femme qu'il aimait.

Angel soupira tandis qu'il se rendit compte des sanglots silencieux de Buffy. Ce choix pouvait attendre. Là maintenant, il avait juste envie de prendre dans ses bras la fille qui lui avait volé son cœur mort et savourer le temps qu'ils avaient. "Je suis désolé. Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas." Il cueillit la tueuse dans son embrasse, pressant un bisou dans ses cheveux qui sentaient bon. "Tu as raison; je me suis laissé emporter. Je t'aime juste tellement." Il se coucha sur le lit, serrant Buffy dans ses bras forts, puis lui caressa les cheveux de façon apaisante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme finalement.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Part 3**

Angel ouvrit ses yeux brun foncés et fit lentement courir sa paume sur l'oreiller vide à côté de lui. L'odeur de vanille du parfum de Buffy saturait les draps, le goût salé sa peau était encore sur ses lèvres, et la faible odeur de son sang était encore tangible. Il l'avait tenue dans ses bras toute la nuit, la regardant dormir, son joli visage paisible au repos. Buffy s'était éveillée juste après l'aube et l'avait regardé avec des yeux vert inquiets. "On est toujours ok – n'est-ce pas Angel?"

"Oui, on est ok." Avait menti Angel et il avait pressé un baiser chaste au centre de son front. La jeune tueuse avait enroulé ses bras forts autour de son cou et avait attiré sa tête jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ils s'étaient bécotés pendant un long moment, leurs langues enlacées, se combattant pour dominer le baiser. Angel avait été envahi par le souvenir doux et amère d'eux deux faisant juste ça, de lui se penchant par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de la tueuse tandis que leurs lèvres se rencontraient encore et encore, se découvrant pour la première fois.

Pour Buffy, juste s'embrasser était assez; elle était encore tellement jeune et venait à peine à terme avec sa sexualité en développement, mais Angel avait plus de 240 ans, et maintenant qu'il avait eu l'expérience de faire l'amour à cette fille, il en voulait plus. Il pouvait se souvenirs avec des détails vivants de la douceur de sa peau pressée contre la sienne, comment ça avait été d'être enterré profondément à l'intérieur de son corps, avec son canal chaud et étroit palpitant autour de lui. Il voulait faire l'expérience de ce qu'il n'avait pas eu cette nuit d'un an auparavant; il voulait goûter le doux miel de sa féminité, qu'elle le monte jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'effondrent sur le lit en pure extasie, mais il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ces choses. Leur relation était coincée dans l'oubli et Angel était très conscient que ça avait besoin de grandir et de changer pour se poursuivre. Angel ne souhaitait pas risquer à nouveau son âme, mais il voulait que leur relation aille de l'avant; pour qu'ils se connectent à un niveau sexuel, même s'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir tout le rapport. Pour Buffy, tout était encore très blanc et noir. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir les nuances de gris entre et continuerait donc à se refuser à lui, tout comme elle l'avait fait la nuit précédente. 

Les deux amoureux s'étaient finalement séparés et Buffy avait quitté le manoir peu après. Angel avait ôté ses vêtements puis était retourné dans le lit vide avec lassitude, laissant finalement le sommeil le réclamer.

Un coup bruyant interrompit la rêverie du vampire. Sortant du lit, il enfila un pantalon noir et descendit les escaliers pour ouvrir la lourde porte du manoir.

"Bonjour. Puis-je entrer?" Wesley Wyndam-Pryce se tenait sur le seuil, redressant nerveusement sa cravate.

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'Angel était surpris. Le vampire n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec le nouvel observateur de Buffy. Il avait observé en passant que le jeune anglais manquait sérieusement d'assurance; une situation qui était empirée par le manque total de respect de Buffy et Faith vis-à-vis de son autorité. Autre que ça cependant, la présence de Wesley ne s'était pas faite remarquée pour Angel, "Biensûr." Le vampire se recula, laissant l'autre homme entrer dans sa maison.

Wesley entra dans la pièce et se tint de façon incertaine au milieu du living. L'observateur était habillé d'un costume gris et de chaussure brillante en cuir qu'Angel était sur qu'il aurait pu voir son reflet dedans; s'il avait été humain, évidemment.

Wesley regarda autour de lui, observant les meubles, les lourds rideaux de velours qui bloquaient les rayons du soleil et... les chaînes pendant à l'un des murs. Il déglutit puis prit une profonde respiration pour calmer ses nerfs. Le jeune homme se tourna pour trouver Angel en train de l'étudier, un regard d'amusement désabusé sur son joli visage. Wesley fut sûr que le vampire pouvait sentir toutes ses pensées. "Hum ... Buffy a dit que vous aviez tous les deux été attaqués la nuit dernière; que vous aviez vu le démon qui importune cette ville depuis une semaine." L'observateur fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées puis continua. "Malheureusement, elle était moins que descriptive pour l'apparence de la créature. Grande, grise avec des griffes extrêmement tranchantes est tout ce qu'elle a pu nous dire. J'espérais que vous pourriez fournir un rapport plus complet."

"Giles vous a envoyé?"

Wesley se rembrunit avec ça, "Non, je suis tout à fait capable de prendre mes propres décisions quand le besoin se présente. Mr. Giles s'inquiétait plus de la blessure de Buffy, que d'essayer de lui tirer des informations plus utiles."

"Et ce n'est pas votre cas, je présume?"

Le cœur de Wesley fit un bond; il savait que le vampire était très protecteur de sa petite amie tueuse, souvent violemment protecteur. "Je... Euh... Naturellement j'étais inquiet, mais nous avons besoin de..." La voix de Wesley s'affaiblit. _Pourquoi ais-je pensé que venir ici serait une bonne idée? J'aurais dû savoir que je gâcherais tout. _

Angel pouvait sentir la peur venir en vague du jeune observateur; il avait manifestement fallu beaucoup de courage à l'homme pour venir ici. Un vampire avec une âme était un concept étranger pour la plupart des observateurs car on leur avait appris, pratiquement depuis la naissance, que les vampires étaient des êtres malfaisants qui devaient êtres éliminés. Le besoin de Wesley de trouver des réponses l'avait emporté sur sa méfiance inhérente envers Angel, tout autant que sur son propre manque de confiance en lui. Angel admirait ça; quand la marée était basse cet homme était prêt à s'accrocher malgré que les chances soient contre lui Wesley avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui lui donne une chance de faire ses preuves, quelqu'un qui croie en lui.

"Je peux le dessiner si vous voulez." Offrit Angel.

"Quoi?" Ce n'était la réponse à laquelle Wesley s'était attendu, surtout après son faux-pas envers Buffy. "Oh oui, merci, ça serait utile."

Angel acquiesça et traversa silencieusement la pièce pour prendre un bloc de dessin du bureau en bois sombre se tenant contre un mur. Il s'assit et commença à dessiner, son esprit rapide et ses doigts habiles reproduisant une image exacte du démon qu'il avait combattu la nuit précédente.

Wesley regarda curieusement par-dessus l'épaule du vampire pour observer le dessin. "Vous êtes artiste?"

"Je voulais l'être quand j'étais enfant mais la vrai vie, puis la mort dans une allée se sont plutôt mises en travers du chemin." Angel compléta son croquis, déchira la page du bloc et la tendit au jeune observateur. "Cette chose était également très forte – de la force de démon en extra."

Wesley étudia le croquis, une lueur de reconnaissance commençant à s'enflammer en lui.

"Vous l'avez déjà vu auparavant." Angel remarqua l'expression de l'observateur.

"Oui, je pense. Je n'arrive juste pas à me rappeler où – peut-être le Livre des Démons de Montgomery? Non, je l'ai feuilleté hier. Le Codex Niazthian alors?" Wesley fronça les sourcils. "Je vais devoir contacter le conseil et voir s'ils peuvent m'envoyer leur copie. Mr. Giles a une collection considérable de livres, mais je ne crois pas que celui-là en fasse partie."

"J'en ai une copie. Je l'ai prise à Delaware. Je voulais savoir comment tuer un démon Troisac il y a quelques décennies."

Wesley se tourna vivement pour faire face au vampire. "Le Codex Niazthian est un volume extrêmement rare. Etes-vous en train de me dire que, pendant tout ce temps, vous en aviez une copie? Avez-vous une large collection de livres?"

"Assez oui; je m'ennuie la journée. Je vais vous montrer."

Le vampire se leva et traversa la pièce jusqu'aux escaliers en pierre qui menaient au sous-sol, Wesley sur ses talons. Angel réprima un sourire; l'excitation de l'observateur était palpable. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne puissent descendre, une série de coups assourdissants retentirent dans la pièce, rebondissant sur les murs en pierre. "Ca ressemble à 'Grand Central Station' ici aujourd'hui." Maugréa Angel dans sa barbe comme il se retournait vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

Deux brunettes se tenaient dans la faible lumière du porche. Faith était habillée dans ses vêtements habituels – un jeans bleu foncé, des bottes, et un T-shirt bleu moulant. Ses cheveux étaient sauvages et indomptés comme ils flottaient dans son dos comme une cascade et elle étincelait avec un pouvoir et une énergie non contenue.

En revanche, l'apparence de Cordélia était bien plus raffinée. La pom-pom girl portait une robe trompeusement modeste avec un grand décolleté; le vêtement bleu de minuit moulait le dessus de son corps, accentuant plutôt que dissimulant ses courbes. La jupe était courte, exposant des longues jambes bronzées; de délicates sandales noires ornaient ses pieds, et ses ongles d'orteils étaient vernis de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses cheveux lisses et sombres étaient tirés loin de son visage et sécurisés dans sa nuque avec une pince en argent.

Bien qu'elle était manifestement consciente qu'elle était attirante, Angel ne pensait pas que Cordélia comprenait vraiment la tentation qu'elle représentait pour chaque homme qu'elle croisait dans le rue, ou pour les vampires qui rodaient dans Sunnydale la nuit. Il y avait une raison à pourquoi la pom-pom girl était une cible constante; elle était la jeune innocence enfermée dans le corps d'une femme. C'était une combinaison enivrante; le corps du vampire se raidit involontairement à cette pensée.

L'attention d'Angel fut déviée de Cordélia par le bas sifflement d'appréciation de Faith devant son état dévêtu. "Wow! Mate-toi. Pas pour rien que B est si chaude pour toi. T'es un Adonis attitré." Faith tendit le bras pour placer une main chaude sur le torse fort musclé du vampire.

Angel attrapa son poignet dans sa forte poigne avant que ses doigts ne puissent toucher sa peau nue. "Tu voulais quelque chose?"

"Rabat-joie!" Faith fit la moue. "C m'a dit que Wesley est venu pour t'interroger. J'ai pensé que j'avais intérêt de venir vérifier que tu ne l'avais pas mangé tout cru," elle passa à côté du vampire aux cheveux sombres et entra dans le manoir.

"Je suis en parfaite santé – merci beaucoup." Wesley lança un regard désapprobateur à la tueuse brune. "Angel a été des plus utiles; en fait, nous avons peut-être une percée dans notre enquête. Le livre, Angel?"

Angel reposa son regard sur Cordélia. "Tu entres?"

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement puis entra lentement dans la pièce, tournoyant pour observer l'environnement. _Joli – un peu de couleur ne ferait pas de mal, mais j'aime le sentiment minimaliste de l'endroit._

"Le livre?" répéta impatiemment Wesley. Angel guida les trois jusqu'au sous-sol. Il atteignit le haut de l'étagère, extrayant un livre ancien et la passa à l'observateur désireux. Wesley s'assit à la petite table boiteuse près de la bibliothèque et commença immédiatement à feuilleter les pages, essayant de localiser l'information qu'ils recherchaient.

Faith traversa la pièce vers où Angel gardait ses armes et son équipement d'entraînement, et détacha une hache du mur, testant son poids et la sensation de l'arme à l'air mortel. "Jolie hache."

Angel ramassa une chemise noire du dos d'un fauteuil et regarda Faith balancer la hache autour de sa tête en une série de mouvements précis; l'arme fit un son aigu et sifflotant comme elle tranchait l'air. Faith possédait un certain flair que Buffy n'avait pas, observa le vampire comme il boutonnait sa chemise. La tueuse brune était bien mieux dans sa peau; elle acceptait sa vocation et ne luttait pas contre comme sa petite amie.

"Euréka!" Les deux filles se mirent à glousser devant l'exclamation de Wesley.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant?" L'observateur fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

"Qui dit ça de nos jours? On est au 20ème siècle, Wes." Faith abaissa la hache puis se dirigea vers la table à l'autre bout de la pièce, "Qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Wesley leva le livre ouvert, le montrant à Angel. "C'est ça?" demanda-t-il, pointant le dessin d'un démon à l'air méchant avec ce qui semblait être des couteaux à la place des doigts.

Angel acquiesça, reconnaissant le démon qui les avaient attaqués lui et Buffy. "Oui, c'est lui." Il se pencha pour lire les petits caractères sous l'image. "Démon Kryzlic. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler."

"Je ne suis pas surpris – le livre dit qu'ils sont éteints depuis 300 ans."

"Alors comme ça se fait qu'il y en a un qui fasse une fête de la tuerie à Sunnydale?" demanda Cordélia, "Peut-être que votre livre moisi se trompe."

Wesley secoua la tête. "Le Codex Niazthian est un texte sacré; une parie est des récits historiques, l'autre des prophéties. Il ne s'est jamais trompé. Quelqu'un a dû trouver une façon d'extraire un démon Kryzlic du passé."

"Ca signifie qu'on a deux Gros Méchants à combattre." Présuma Faith. "Cool!"

"C'est sérieux Faith." Wesley réprimanda son enthousiasme mal placé. "Il a fallu une grande puissance pour ressusciter un démon éteint."

"Ma toute première apocalypse alors." Répondit nonchalamment Faith. "Chaque chose en son temps – comment est-ce qu'on botte les fesses d'Edward aux Mains d'Argent?"

"Le livre ne le dit pas, mais maintenant que nous avons identifié l'espèce, ça devrait être possible de le découvrir. Nous devrions retourner à la Bibliothèque et montrer cette information à Mr. Giles et aux autres." Wesley se leva.

Faith se tourna et lança la hache en travers de la pièce avec une précision mortelle; l'arme tourna dans l'air et alla se planter sur le crochet qui l'avait originairement attachée au mur de pierre. La tueuse frappa l'air avec triomphe. "Je suis trop forte! Et toi aussi – bien joué Wes." Faith tapa Wesley sur l'épaule.

Wesley rougit, embarrassé mais content intérieurement par le compliment de la tueuse. "Angel, nous pourrions avoir besoin de votre aide; votre expérience pourrait être utile."

Angel lança un regard rapide à Cordélia; c'était sa chance. "Je serais là. J'ai juste besoin de vérifier quelques petites choses d'abord. C'est la journée donc je vais avoir besoin d'un chauffeur. Pourquoi est-ce que vous et Faith n'iriez pas et Cordélia pourra me conduire à l'école dans pas longtemps?"

"Ca paraît correct. Bien. Allez, Faith." Wesley souleva le lourd volume et se dépêcha vers les escaliers montant, pressé de retourner à la Bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches. Faith suivit l'Anglais; elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait mal évalué son observateur. Il n'avait pas le sens de la rue de Giles, mais l'homme n'était pas aussi inefficace qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Peut-être qu'elle devrait donner une chance à Wesley; ça serait sympa d'avoir à nouveau son propre observateur plutôt que de jouer le second rôle de Buffy avec Giles. La tueuse aux cheveux sombres se retourna comme ils atteignaient la porte de devant. "Ca va aller, C? Angel ne mord pas, je te le promets. Enfin, sauf s'il se couche et fait des choses sales avec B, alors t'as un problème."

"Je sais – j'ai eu ce plaisir particulier auparavant. Il a l'air d'avoir une âme et d'être boudeur là maintenant, donc je suppose que ça va." Cordélia pivota vers Angel. "Tu ne vas pas me traîner dans des repaires puants de démons pour que tu puisses péter la figure de l'un de tes informateurs, n'est-ce pas? Parce que si je me fais couvrir par de la bave de démon – tu vas tellement payer pour la facture du nettoyage à sec."

_Il avait des informateurs? Qu'est-ce qu'il était? Un détective Privé?_ Angel secoua la tête. "Je crois que je peux dire sans risque que tu n'auras une once de bave de démon sur toi."

"Bien." La pom-pom girl se retourna vers Faith. "Je suppose que c'est d'accord de me laisser seule avec le tueur vicieux alors. C'est juste un bisounours avec des crocs, vraiment."

Faith rit, puis suivit Wesley dans la lumière du jour. "A plus tard."

_Qu'est-ce qu'un bisounours? Peu importe, je ne pense pas que je veuille savoir._ Angel traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau, contournant prudemment les rayons de soleil qui entraient par la porte ouverte. Il était midi; entre 11h du matin et 1h de l'après-midi, c'était le seul moment où la porte du manoir laissait entrer le soleil. Angel évitait toujours d'ouvrir la porte à ce moment-là; du moins il le ferait s'il avait des visiteurs durant les heures de veille humaine. Aujourd'hui devait être un record.

Cordélia ferma la porte et sourit à Angel de façon incertaine. _Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça?_

"Tends ta main." Instruisit Angel, revenant à ses côtés.

"Pourquoi?" exigea soupçonneusement Cordélia, mais elle fit tout de même ce que le vampire demandait.

Angel plaça quelque chose de froid et métallique dans sa paume. "Je crois que tu as fait tombé quelque chose."


	5. Chapitre 4

**Part 4**

Cordélia était gelée sur place, fixant l'objet qu'Angel venait de mettre dans sa main. Son bracelet – celui qu'elle avait perdu deux nuits plus tôt. _Oh Merde. Angel savait._ Cette pensée la fit entrer en action, et elle vola vers la porte seulement pour trouver son chemin bloqué par le grand vampire sombre.

"Cordélia..." dit Angel, tendant les bras pour saisir ses épaules.

Cordélia le fit lâcher. "Laisse-moi partir!" La pom-pom girl fixa le vampire, ses yeux noisette le défiant. "Je veux partir maintenant."

"Pas question." Répondit Angel, secouant la tête de façon têtue. "Pas avant que tu m'ais dit ce qu'il se passe."

"C'est pas tes affaires." Hurla Cordélia. "D'où tu viens de toute façon? Si j'ai envie d'avoir un rapport sexuel à l'arrière de ma voiture alors je le ferais; tu n'avais pas le droit d'envahir mon intimité comme ça. Ôte-toi de mon chemin!" Cordélia essaya de contourner Angel, mais ses réflexes de vampire furent trop rapides; il était un mur inébranlable empêchant sa fuite.

"Je suis un vampire Cordélia." Commença Angel.

"Bien, duh!"

Angel ignora son interruption et continua. "Je peux voir, entendre et sentir des choses que les humains ne peuvent pas et tu sais ce que j'ai senti il y a deux nuit quand j'ai 'envahi ton intimité'? De la peur – tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec ce garçon, c'était la dernière chose que tu voulais!"

"Tu ne peux pas le savoir. Tu ne me connais pas Angel!"

"Non, c'est vrai." consentit Angel. "Mais je veux t'aider."

"Tu ne peux pas m'aider – personne ne le peut." Cordélia s'effondra, la lutte s'en allant d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus le faire; elle ne pouvait plus prétendre que tout allait bien quand c'était tout l'inverse. La jeune fille tomba à genoux, enterra son visage dans ses mains, laissant finalement tomber les larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis des semaines.

Le cœur d'Angel se serra devant la fille en sanglot; l'attitude normalement assurée de Cordélia rendait facile d'oublier qu'elle était une adolescente vulnérable, comme toutes les autres. Le vampire s'agenouilla près d'elle sur le sol en pierre, tendant le bras pour lui caresser ses cheveux sombres de façon apaisante. "Chut – tout va bien. Ca va s'arranger."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne s'arrangera pas. Ca ne s'arrangera jamais plus." La fille aux cheveux sombres se rapprocha de lui, enterrant son visage rempli de larmes contre son torse robuste. Les bras d'Angel allèrent automatiquement autour d'elle, et elle s'accrocha à lui, prenant de la consolation dans le réconfort qu'il offrait. Cordélia pleurait sérieusement maintenant, ses sanglots hystériques faisant écho dans la pièce. Angel la berça gentiment, murmurant des mots apaisants dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce ses pleurs cessent finalement.

Le vampire aida la jeune pom-pom girl à se lever, puis la guida jusqu'à un énorme fauteuil qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce. "Tiens." Dit-il, lui tendant un grand mouchoir blanc.

Cordélia moucha bruyamment son nez et frotta ses mains tremblantes sur son visage mouillé. "Merci." Murmura-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible.

Angel tendit la main et ôta quelques mèches mouillées de ses yeux. "De rien. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe maintenant?"

Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Mon père veut que je marie."

"Et tu n'en as pas envie?"

"Non! Pas avec celui que Papa a en tête. Mes parents ont des problèmes d'argent – quelque chose à propos de Papa n'ayant pas payé ses impôts. Apparemment c'est mon devoir de sortir notre famille des ses problèmes financiers en mariant un gars de quarante-cinq ans. Ryan Lauper est prêt à payer un million de dollar de dot pour moi." Cordélia recommença à pleur silencieusement; ses larmes faisant des traces le long de ses joues rouges.

Angel fut choqué; il ne pensait pas que les hommes échangeaient leur fille contre de l'argent et des biens à cette époque. Une chose le laissait perplexe cependant. "Qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec toi qui t'offres pour une relation sexuelle pour laquelle tu n'étais clairement pas prête?"

"Il veut une mariée vierge. Je suppose que les filles innocentes l'excitent. J'ai un rendez-vous chez le docteur dans deux semaines pour vérifier si je suis toujours intacte. Papa dit qu'il me jettera à la porte si je ne suis pas restée pure, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que d'être forcée de marier cet homme et d'être son esclave sexuelle pendant le restant de ma vie."

"Tu es toujours vierge." Angel déclara l'évident. "D'où le besoin désespéré de ne plus l'être."

Cordélia hocha la tête, puis leva ses yeux désespérés vers ceux du vampire. Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'aider après tout. "Tu veux coucher avec moi? Je veux dire Buffy n'aurait pas à le savoir – je ne le dirais jamais, je te le promets."

Angel secoua la tête. "Non, Cordélia."

"Tu as dit que tu voulais m'aider." S'écria hystériquement Cordélia. "Tu ne perdrais pas ton âme. Tu ne m'aimes pas donc je ne pourrais pas te rendre parfaitement heureux, pas vrai?"

Angel saisit les épaules de la jeune fille une nouvelle fois et regarda profondément dans ses yeux remplis de larmes. "Je veux t'aider, Cordélia, mais ça n'est pas le bon moyen."

"Quel autre moyen y a-t-il?" Cordélia poussa Angel d'un côté, se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. "Je ne peux pas être vierge quand j'irai à mon rendez-vous dans deux semaines, et coucher avec quelqu'un est le seul moyen de changer ça."

Angel soupira puis s'assit dans le fauteuil. "Cordélia, ta première fois devrait être à propos de faire l'amour, pas de coucher avec quelqu'un."

Cordélia se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face. "Hé bien, certaines personnes n'ont pas le luxe d'avoir un petit ami plein d'adoration comme Buffy." Pesta-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant rageusement. "Certaines personnes n'ont que des petits amis qui préfèrent se peloter avec leurs meilleures amies ou faire les yeux doux à Mademoiselle Je-Suis-Parfaite! Si tu ne vas pas m'aider, alors je vais trouver quelqu'un qui le fera." Cordélia marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte.

Angel la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne soit à mi-chemin de la pièce, enroulant ses bras forts autour de sa taille et l'attirant contre son torse robuste pour empêcher sa fuite. Cordélia lutta frénétiquement contre sa prise sure. "Laisse-Moi Partir – espèce de gros tyran!"

Le vampire la souleva sans effort de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol, et la redéposa dans le fauteuil confortable. "Assied-toi et Reste." Ordonna-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas me garder prisonnière ici. Je crierai!" menaça Cordélia.

"Fais dont." Grogna Angel. "Personne ne t'entendra. Il y a très peu d'habitants humains de Sunnydale qui viennent près de cette maison. Apparemment un monstre vit ici!"

"Je te déteste!"

Angel étudia la jolie adolescente; il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi frustrant de toute sa non-vie. "Cordélia, je vais t'aider, mais je ne vais pas coucher avec toi. Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il-te-plaît, m'écouter au lieu de discuter à propos de tout?"

"D'accord." Répondit Cordélia d'un ton maussade, sa lèvre pulpeuse inférieur se mettant en une moue.

Angel ne pu s'empêcher de sourire; elle était adorable. "Quel âge as-tu?"

"Dix-sept ans."

"Et ton dix-huitième anniversaire?"

"Dans un mois."

"Tes parents ne peuvent pas te forcer à te marier si tu n'en as pas envie. Si tu quittes la maison maintenant ils ne pourraient pas t'arrêter. La police n'en prendra pas la peine d'essayer de te faire rentrer, pas quand ton dix-huitième anniversaire n'est que dans un mois."

"J'irais où? J'ai un peu d'argent que ma grand-mère m'a laissé, mais c'est juste assez pour m'habiller et me nourrir jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire au plus tard. Comment je paierai pour vivre quelque part? Je ne peux rester chez aucunes de mes amies; leurs parents me ramèneraient simplement à la maison."

"Tu peux rester ici." décida Angel. "J'ai de la place en abondance."

Cordélia le regarda de façon incrédule, puis se mit à rire. "Oh ouais, et Buffy adorerait ça."

Angel soupira parce que Cordélia avait un argument; la pom-pom girl était difficilement l'une des personnes favorites de sa petite amie. Cependant, Angel ne pouvait pas rester là et laisser la vie de cette pauvre fille être ruinée par ses parents indifférents, juste parce que Buffy ne lui faisait pas confiance. "Ce n'est pas la décision de Buffy, Cordélia. C'est la mienne. D'accord, elle ne va pas aimer ça, mais elle va devoir s'y faire."

Cordélia fixa le beau vampire, un espoir impossible commençant à se construire en elle. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment un autre moyen de s'en sortir? "Tu es sûr? Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu dirais à Buffy?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

Angel prit ses mains chaudes dans les siennes et les serra gentiment. "Je suis sûr. Je vais juste lui dire que tu as des problèmes familiaux et que tu avais besoin d'une place où rester. Elle n'a pas besoin de connaître les détails." Rassura-t-il devant le regard paniqué de Cordélia.

Les yeux noisette de Cordélia se remplirent à nouveau de larmes, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de soulagement. Elle lança impulsivement ses bras autour du cou du vampire, l'étreignant fort. "Merci."

Angel fut un petit peu étonné par le geste affectueux de l'adolescente, mais il répondit à l'étreinte, permettant à son corps froid d'absorber la chaleur de la fille chaude et très en vie dans ses bras. "De rien." Murmura-t-il doucement dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Angel se tint debout comme Cordélia le relâcha. "Ce soir nous irons chez toi pour prendre tes affaires. Est-ce que tes parents seront là?"

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Non – ils vont dîner chez les Peterson. Je laisserai un mot." La jeune brunette regarda Angel avec de grands yeux effrayés. "Mon père ne me laissera pas partir si facilement. Il essaiera de me récupérer quand il aura réalisé que je suis partie."

"Il devra d'abord passer par moi." Dit résolument Angel. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va s'arranger."

Cordélia espérait de tout cœur qu'il disait la vérité.

* * *

"Tu as laissé Angel seul avec Cordélia?" Buffy fixa sa compagne tueuse d'une manière incrédule. "T'essayais de le renvoyer en enfer ou quoi?"

"Hey! C. est sympa," Faith défendit sa nouvelle amie. "En plus, c'était l'idée d'Angel que ce soit Cordélia qui le conduise – pas vrai Wes?" La tueuse brune fit un léger clin d'œil à son observateur.

Wesley réprima un sourire. "Je crois que c'était la suggestion d'Angel, oui." Approuva-t-il.

Le visage de Buffy s'embrunit. "Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous là de toute façon?" exigea-t-elle. "Si vous aviez besoin d'Angel pour quelque chose, vous auriez dû venir me voir."

"Quoi, alors Angel est ta propriété exclusive maintenant, pas vrai?" rétorqua Faith. "Purée, pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux, B. Wes est juste allé questionner Angel sur le démon Kryzlic c'est tout. Il avait pas besoin d'un chaperon."

"Le démon quoi?" interrompit Giles, sortant sa tête du bureau.

"Oh, on ne l'a pas mentionné? Wes a trouvé notre démon griffu dans l'un des livres d'Angel."

Le reste du corps de Giles vêtu en tweed émergea du bureau. "Montrez-moi."

Wesley tendit le livre à Giles. "Nous avons des problèmes plus sérieux cependant. Ce démon a été ramené du passé; celui qui tire les ficelles est bien plus dangereux."

"Hé bien, ça fait six mois depuis la dernière apocalypse; il était temps d'avoir une nouvelle." Commenta sèchement Giles.

"Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une par an" dit Faith avec piquant. "Vous croyez que le maître des marionnettes a mélangé ses dates?"

"Il semblerait. A moins que ça ne soit que le commencement, évidement." Wesley se redressa puis se tourna vers la tueuse blonde. "Buffy – appelle Willow et les autres; Angel sera bientôt là avec Cordélia. Faith – commence par essayer de trouver comment tuer le démon Kryzlic. Giles et moi allons regarder dans ce qui serait requis pour faire se lever un tel démon en premier lieu."

"Oui, patron." Salua Faith, puis elle tourna sur ses talons et marcha vers les tas de livres.

Buffy ouvrit la bouche pour protester les ordres de Wesley, mais y réfléchit à deux fois quand Giles lui fit un renfrognement. Elle soupira puis se tourna pour utiliser le téléphone sur le comptoir de la bibliothèque pour appeler le Scooby Gang.

_Super. Une autre apocalypse. Je les ai toujours aimées. Ma vie sera-t-elle jamais normale?_

* * *

Buffy lança un coup d'oeil à Faith comme elles se promenaient dans le parc pour le dernier tour de la patrouille de Sunnydale; la brunette rayonnait d'une énergie très focalisée, ses sens de tueuse manifestement en alerte. Buffy soupira et essaya de rassembler la même énergie en elle, mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de vagabonder.

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée à faire des recherches sur les grands méchants. Faith avait rapidement découvert que le démon Kryzlic pouvait être tuer au moyen d'un poison nommé Balthrim, qui était, malheureusement, aussi ancien que le démon qu'il avait le pouvoir de détruire. Willow, assistée par Oz, Alex et Cordélia essayait maintenant de localiser les ingrédients et les sorts qui seraient requis pour confectionner le poison. Giles, Wesley et Angel recherchaient les sorts et les rituels d'élévation qui avaient assez de puissance pour évoquer un démon éteint.

Une fois que ces tâches avaient été assignées, Wesley avait insisté pour que Buffy et Faith concentrent leurs énergies pour l'entraînement pour se préparer pour le combat imminent. Buffy avait voulu protester par principe contre les ordres péremptoires de Wesley, mais Faith avait acquiescé immédiatement, volant à Buffy son alliée pour ignorer complètement toutes les instructions de leur nouvel observateur.

Giles avait finalement suggérer que la soirée soit finie il y avait une heure et quelque, et c'est ce qui avait suivit cette proposition qui était la source de la distraction actuelle de la tueuse blonde. Angel s'était porté volontaire pour s'assurer que Cordélia rentre chez elle en sécurité, et tandis que Buffy était d'accord que Cordélia avait probablement besoin d'une escorte – étant donné le magnétisme que la pom-pom girl semblait posséder pour attirer chaque monstre qui surgissait à Sunnydale – elle ne voyais pas pourquoi cette escorte devait être son petit ami.

Buffy ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vampire avait ouvertement offert d'être le garde du corps de Cordélia en premier lieu; il n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour Cordélia, même durant la période où la jeune pom-pom girl se jetait continuellement à sa tête. Buffy pouvait admettre que sa jalousie et son insécurité, à ce moment-là, était plus de son invention que des actions de la part d'Angel, mais son attitude des quelques dernières semaines la troublait.

Le vampire n'approuvait plus silencieusement à tous ses souhaits sans question et, bien qu'il était difficilement Mr. Extraverti, il ne restait plus non plus enfermé dans le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne lui demander de l'aide. Il y avait eu plusieurs fois récemment où le vampire n'avait pas été chez lui quand Buffy était passée. Angel participait aussi publiquement dans les discussions de tactiques de combats, et cet après-midi, à la stupeur de Buffy, il avait même plaisanté avec Faith et Cordélia durant un petit break des recherches implacables et de l'entraînement. Buffy commençait à découvrir qu'elle ne connaissait pas son petit ami aussi bien qu'elle le pensait, et ça l'énervait. Toute la vie d'Angel était censée tourner autour de la petite tueuse, mais le vampire s'éloignait lentement de ces confinements et commençait à plus interagir avec les gens autour de lui. En même temps, il révélait un côté de sa personnalité auquel Buffy n'avait pas été consciente jusqu'ici.

"B, fais attention!" L'avertissement de Faith la coupa de son abstraction et elle tourbillonna pour assener un coup de pied tournant au vampire qui avait sauté de derrière un arbre pour l'attaquer, l'action tirant légèrement sur la blessure cicatrisante sur son ventre.

Buffy redressa la tête devant la créature. "Maintenant, pourquoi tu as fais ça?" dit-elle, frappant le vampire alors qu'il se levait du sol. "On se promenait simplement dans les alentours; nous mêlant de nos affaires et tu," _coup de poing,_ "a dû" _coup de pied,_ "être totalement grossier. Donc maintenant," _coup de pied,_ "je vais devoir te tuer." La tueuse blonde sorti un pieu de quelque part sous ses vêtements puis asséna un dernier coup de pied puissant, envoyant le vampire s'écraser contre l'arbre. Buffy lança expertement le pieu en bois directement au centre de la poitrine de la créature et le vampire explosa en un nuage de poussière.

Buffy se tourna vers où Faith se battait avec deux vampires de plus et se dirigea immédiatement vers la bagarre; ses inquiétudes à propos d'Angel de côté pour l'instant, puisque ses instincts de tueuse sortaient finalement.

* * *

Angel s'assit en arrière sur le tabouret avec un coussin, faisant face au centre du living plutôt qu'au miroir oval de la coiffeuse. La chambre de Cordélia était grande et spacieuse; l'énorme lit géant prenant une place considérable, mais n'engloutissant pas la pièce. Une installation télévision/DVD se tenait dans un coin, avec un système de musique et de supports à CD à côté. Cordélia avait une grande salle de bain, et un placard, assez grand pour qu'on puisse y entrer, duquel elle était actuellement en train d'enlever divers articles de vêtements.

Comme il observait son environnement, Angel fut frappé par le fait que les chambres d'amis au manoir étaient difficilement dans un état habitable, et n'avaient certainement rien du luxe auquel Cordélia était habituée. Il devrait laisser la pom-pom girl dormir dans sa chambre cette nuit, et il prenait le fauteuil en au rez-de-chaussée. Demain, il nettoierait une des chambres, mettrait des draps propres sur le lit et essayerait de rendre le nouveau logement de Cordélia aussi accueillant que possible. Remplir le frigo et les armoires avec autre chose que du sang et du thé serait peut-être aussi une idée.

Cordélia pu sentir l'intense examen minutieux d'Angel. "T'inquiète pas, mon grand. Je ne projette pas de prendre tout ça avec moi." Commenta-t-elle comme elle pliait ses vêtements, les plaçant dans les deux grandes valises ouvertes sur le lit.

"Je ne pensais pas... Ok, peut-être que je le pensais." Angel changea son ton devant le sourcil levé de Cordélia. "Ma maison ne ressemble en rien à ici."

Cordélia baissa les yeux. "Je sais – ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ceci," dit-elle, indiquant son riche environnement, "est juste l'idée de l'amour de ma famille. Dans leur monde bizarre, les possessions compensent l'absence des parents; j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient là, mais je prétends que je vais bien avec leur argent comme remplaçant."

Angel acquiesça, "Peut-être que tu devrais prendre la TV; je n'ai rien comme ça pour le moment."

"Pas même un système de musique?" demanda Cordélia.

"J'ai un électrophone et quelques 33 tours."

Cordélia lui lança un grand sourire magnifique. "Je crois qu'on a besoin de te tirer de la sombre époque, Monsieur le Boudeur. Tu dois avancer avec le temps tu sais."

Angel fut renversé par la vraie chaleur rayonnant de son expression et lui rendit son sourire. "Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on fera rentrer ça dans la voiture cependant." Dit-il, pointant l'équipement électronique.

"Ca va; j'en n'ai pas besoin. Je vais prendre mon lecteur CD portable et quelques CD."

"On peut aller acheter une TV." Décida Angel, puis il demanda. "Est-ce qu'ils jouent encore 'Bonanza'?"

"Hein?" Cordélia le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

"Je suppose que non, alors."

"Angel, tu n'es pas obligé de..."

"Je sais. J'en ai envie - honnêtement." Dit le vampire devant le regard douteux de Cordélia. "Comme tu l'as dit, il est temps que je me traîne dans le présent. Peut-être que je devrais me procurer un de ces téléphones sans fil."

"Ca s'appelle des portables, abruti." rit Cordélia. "Tu es sûr que tu en veux un? Tu es déjà monsieur A-L'-Entière-Dispostion de Buffy comme ça; pourquoi voudrais-tu te rendre encore plus accessible?"

"Je ne suis pas ..."

"Pfft! Tu l'es tellement." Cordélia interrompit sa protestation. "Mademoiselle J'-Aime-Tuer claque des doigts et t'arrives en courant."

Angel lança un regard noir tandis que les mots de Cordélia se mettaient en place. Il se détestait pour accepter tous les caprices de Buffy; il sublimait qui il était, parce que n'ayant jamais vraiment connu l'amour auparavant, il était terrifié de le perdre.

Cordélia remarqua le regard noir de vampire. _Oh mince! Bravo, Cordy. Met en rogne le gars qui t'a offert une maison – beau travail._ "Je suis désolée. Le truc de Buffy et de votre amour tragique n'est pas mes affaires. Seulement, tu sais cette petite chose appelée tact – j'en ai pas du tout."

Angel sourit malgré lui. "Vraiment, je n'avais jamais remarqué."

Cordélia se relaxa puis se retourna vers ses emballages. "J'ai intérêt de finir ça. Maman et Papa seront bientôt de retour de chez les Peterson." Elle sentit des larmes remplirent ses yeux comme elle réalisa qu'elle emballait toute sa vie en deux valises. Cordélia essuya rageusement ses larmes et déglutit. _Tu peux faire ça. Tu dois faire ça._

La pom-pom girl avait son dos tourné vers lui, mais Angel pu sentir ses larmes salées et, à ce moment-là, il su qu'il avait prit la bonne décision pour l'aider. Il rendait quelque chose au monde auquel il avait tant prit; avançant un peu plus sur la route vers la rédemption.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Part 5**

Cordélia fit la sourde oreille à la voix de son professeur tandis qu'il psalmodiait à propos de Pearl Harbour et du rôle américain subséquent dans la 2ème Guerre Mondiale. La brunette fixa par la fenêtre, se re-projetant à quand elle s'était réveillée dans le lit d'Angel ce matin.

**Plus tôt ce jour-là...**

Cordélia ouvrit les yeux pour trouver la chambre toujours enveloppée de noir, bien que son horloge interne lui dit que c'était le matin. L'étrangeté de la pièce était perturbante, et ça ne fit qu'empirer son agitation. Cordélia avait peur du futur, d'être seule dans le monde sans personne pour la guider et prendre soin d'elle. Ses parents n'avaient peut-être pas été attentifs, mais elle était habituée à avoir une maison, une sécurité financière, et une gouvernante pour lui cuisiner des repas et faire ses corvées ménagères. Cependant, maintenant tout était parti. Cordélia réalisa qu'elle ne savait même pas comment cuir un oeuf; encore moins se cuisiner quelque chose de plus consistant.

Il y eut un petit coup sur la porte et la voix étouffée d'Angel s'adressa à elle à travers le bois épais. "Cordélia – Tu es réveillée? Il est 7 heure."

Cordélia se redressa dans une position assise, tirant les draps et couvertures autour d'elle. Elle tendit la main, tâtonnant pour allumer la lampe. "Oui, entre." Cria-t-elle au vampire.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Angel apparu avant qu'il ne s'avance dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Le vampire était habillé d'une façon assez semblable à la veille – pantalon sombre et une chemise bleu foncé, presque noire. _Le vamp a sérieusement besoin de couleur dans sa vie,_ pensa Cordélia.

"Bonjour. J'ai fait du café – tu en veux?" Angel lui tendit une tasse fumante.

"Merci." Cordélia prit la boisson et prit une gorgée du liquide chaud.

"Je fais aussi le petit déjeuner – des œufs et des toast, ça va?"

"Je ne savais pas que les vampires mangeaient; je croyais que vous suciez juste du sang."

Angel lui fit un petit sourire. "On peut manger, on en a juste pas besoin, donc la plupart du temps je ne m'en donne pas la peine. De toute façon, je voulais dire que faisais le petit déjeuner pour toi, pas pour moi."

Cordélia le regarda avec prévenance par dessus le bord de sa tasse de café. "Tu sais comment cuisiner?"

Angel acquiesça. "Ouais. C'est une compétence que j'ai apprise il y a un petit moment."

"Est-ce que tu m'apprendras? Mme Franklin me cuisinait toujours mes repas, mais maintenant..." La voix de Cordélia s'affaiblit et elle baissa les yeux. "Je ne sais pas faire quoi que ce soit!"

Angel sentit un désir écrasant de prendre soin de l'adolescente abandonnée, de la protéger de tous les maux, mais il savait que Cordélia devait apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule si elle devait jamais avancer dans sa vie. "Biensûr, je t'apprendrai mais aujourd'hui je te fais le petit déjeuner. Ok?"

"Ok." Approuva Cordélia, puis elle fronça les sourcils. "Hey, si tu ne manges pas, où t'es-tu procuré les œufs et le pain?"

"Oh, je suis allé au '7-Eleven' la nuit dernière et j'ai fait des réserves. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu aimais, donc j'ai pris une sélection de tout."

Les yeux de Cordélia se remplirent devant sa prévenance; peut-être qu'elle n'était pas seule après tout. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que Buffy découvre qu'elle logeait ici et force Angel à la jeter dehors, que ferait-elle ensuite? Une seule larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue.

"Hey," dit Angel d'une façon apaisante. "Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu vas t'en sortir. Tu es beaucoup plus forte que tu ne le penses." Le vampire s'assit sur le bord du lit, prenant son petit menton dans ses mains tandis qu'il essuyait gentiment ses larmes avec son pouce.

Cordélia regarda dans ses sympathiques yeux bruns profond. "Et Buffy?"

Angel soupira. "Je lui dirai ce soir. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Cordélia rit faiblement. "C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mon pote. Ce n'est pas toi qui va finir avec un bottage de fesses."

"Buffy ne te blessera pas." La rassura le vampire, puis il regarda sa montre. "Tu dois bientôt aller à l'école; je t'ai laissé des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Le petit déjeuner sera prêt dans vingt minutes."

Angel se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre, laissant Cordélia prendre une douche et s'habiller.

**Retour dans le présent ...**

Cordélia regarda Buffy et décida qu'Angel avait sérieusement sous-estimé la réaction de la tueuse vis-à-vis de leurs nouveaux arrangements de logement. La pom-pom girl était convaincue que les retombées impliqueraient une quantité considérable de douleur – surtout la sienne. Cordélia n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse faire confiance à Angel pour qu'il prenne son parti, surtout pour affronter le courroux de sa petite amie, malgré ses assurances du contraire. A la fin, Buffy était le vrai amour d'Angel et le vampire ferait n'importe quoi pour elle.

Ca ne présagerait rien de bon pour Cordélia; elle allait probablement être une sans-abri en quelques heures, et Sunnydale était difficilement l'endroit le plus sûr pour dormir dehors. Cordélia essaya d'ignorer la sensation de son estomac se soulevant comme elle retourna son attention vers son cours d'histoire.

* * *

Wesley et Faith quittèrent le magasin de magie, chargés d'achats. "Tu sais – ma super force de tueuse est censée être utilisée pour tuer des vamps, pas pour porter des livres." Se plaignit Faith comme elle titubait sous le poids de deux volumes encyclopédiques qu'elle portait. "Combien de temps ça va prendre pour que tu lises ces trucs de toute façon? On doit faire quelque chose pour cette apocalypse maintenant, pas dans une décennies."

"Je pensais vérifier les indexs plutôt que de lire tout le livre page par page." Répondit Wesley.

"Oh ouais, évidemment." Dit Faith timidement. "Je suppose que je n'y ai pas pensé – moi qui suis tout muscles et pas de cervelle. C'est pour ça qu'une tueuse a un observateur cependant, non? Tu es le petit malin et je suis la petite frappe."

Wesley rit. "Donc je suis ton observateur maintenant, hein?"

Faith lui sourit effrontément. "Au début, je pensais que tu étais plutôt un cul de pensée, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Tu pourrais encore t'améliorer, mais je crois que tu feras l'affaire."

"Je ne suis pas sûr que Buffy partage ton opinion."

"Hé bien, je pense qu'elle est d'accord avec moi pour le truc du cul de pensée." Faith rit devant l'expression indignée de Wesley. "Ecoute Wes, B et Giles ont tout le truc tueuse/observateur. Tu ne peux pas plus te mettre entre les deux que moi. Ne te fatigues pas pour rien; ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

"J'échoue en tant qu'observateur. J'ai toujours cru que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle je pouvais être doué, mais Buffy n'a aucun respect pour moi."

"On se fiche de B! Tu t'en sors très bien. Si on évite cette apocalypse alors ce sera grâce à toi. Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais c'est toi qui a cette merde la-fin-du-monde en main - pas Giles, ou Buffy. "

Wesley déglutit devant les mots de Faith et détourna rapidement les yeux de la tueuse brune, essayant de lui cacher sa réaction

"Tu vas pas devenir tout émotif avec moi, si?" dit Faith d'une voix traînante. "Parce que je fais pas le truc de l'étreinte."

Wesley retourna son regard pour rencontrer celui de Faith et ils sourirent, chacun reconnaissant silencieusement le nouveau niveau de compréhension entre eux.

* * *

Angel vint jusqu'à Sunnydale High par les égouts; l'école était finie pour la journée, mais il faisait encore crépusculaire dehors donc, à moins d'avoir envie de se faire brûler, le vampire âmé avait dû prendre cette route souterraine jusqu'au lycée. Angel entra par le sous-sol et sorti dans le couloir désert, son ouïe aiguë distinguant le son étouffé des voix émanants de la bibliothèque à l'autre bout du corridor.

Angel s'était attendu à ce que Cordélia rentre à la maison quelques heures plus tôt, mais la jeune fille ne s'était pas montrée. Angel avait décidé qu'elle était probablement allée à la bibliothèque directement après l'école, mais, essayant comme il l'avait fait, il n'avait pas pu se débarrasser du souvenir du commentaire de Cordélia de l'après-midi précédent. _Mon père ne me laissera pas partir si facilement. Il essaiera de me récupérer quand il aura réalisé que je suis partie._

Donc, au lieu d'attendre dans la couverture de l'obscurité, Angel était sorti pour aller à l'école, déterminé à vérifier si la jeune pom-pom girl était en sécurité. Comme il s'approchait de la bibliothèque, Angel fut capable d'identifier les voix individuelles et il soupira de soulagement quand le timbre clair de Cordélia s'éleva au-dessus du bourdonnement général de la conversation.

Le vampire aux cheveux sombres stoppa ses pas comme il arrivait aux portes de la bibliothèque, une pensée troublante le frappant. Son attention avait été entièrement concentrée sur s'assurer que Cordélia était indemne et, donc, il n'avait même pas envisagé comment il annoncerait sa nouvelle invitée à sa petite amie. Angel soupira; ça n'importait pas vraiment comment il lui dirait, Buffy allait être apoplectique. Le vampire prit une respiration non nécessaire, puis alla rencontrer son destin.

"Hey, tu es en avance. Je ne t'attendais que plus tard." Buffy bondit sur ses pieds pour le saluer, plantant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

La jeune tueuse portait un pantalon jogging légèrement gris et un blouse pêche moulante qui montrait on ventre. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés au dos de sa tête, sécurisés avec un élastique gris. La blessure que le démon Kryzlic lui avait infligée était couverte par un petit bandage et semblait être presque cicatrisée. Angel tendit le bras pour faire courir son doigt sur la chair tendre. "Ca m'a l'air mieux."

"Oui, presque tout parti maintenant." La peau lisse de Buffy était couverte par une légère couche de sueur, le résultat d'une session récente d'entraînement. "Je ne plus vraiment la sentir, donc ça ne me ralenti pas du tout."

Les yeux bruns profond d'Angel inspectèrent la pièce, cherchant Cordélia qui se trouvait être assise sur les marches menant aux rayonnages de livres; ses yeux perdus dans les pensées. Le vampire retourna son regard sur Buffy. _Comment vais-je lui expliquer ça sans divulguer le secret de Cordélia? _

"Je... Humm... J'ai quelque chose à te dire," commença le vampire. "Cordélia - euhh – elle a des problèmes familiaux et a besoin d'un endroit où loger. J'ai plein de chambres d'ami au manoir, donc..." Angel s'interrompit comme il observa ses mots s'inscrire sur la mine de Buffy. L'expression de la jeune tueuse passa par toute une palette d'émotions - choc, incrédulité, et doute avant de, finalement, s'arrêter sur la rage naturelle.

"Tu laisses Cordélia Chase loger chez toi? Est-ce que tu as perdu l'esprit?" La voix élevée de Buffy gagna l'attention de toute la salle. "Pourquoi voudrais-tu même ..." Buffy s'interrompit. "Très bien, alors quelle fausse histoire tristounette est-ce que la petite garce t'a raconté?"

"Ca ne te regarde pas." Répondit fermement Angel. "Cordélia m'a mit dans la confidence."

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te laisses avoir, Angel. Tu sais comment elle est; problèmes de famille – c'est ça ouais." Ricana Buffy. "Le seul problème de famille que Cordélia a, est sur quoi dépenser l'argent de Papa ensuite!"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu me connaissait Buffy parce que tu n'en a pas la moindre idée." Cordélia interrompit la tirade de Buffy. "Tu ne sais rien de ma vie." Elle ramassa ses affaires et se tourna vers Angel. "Je vais prendre mes affaires; je suppose que je pourrais trouver une chambre de motel quelque part. Je ne peux pas tout porter cependant – ça ne te dérange pas si je laisse le reste de mes affaires chez toi jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose de plus permanent?"

"Cordy – tu ne vas nulle part. J'ai dit que tu pouvais rester et je le pensais."

"Mais Buffy ..."

"Buffy a besoin de grandir et de se reprendre" dit Angel à la pom-pom girl, puis il se retourna vers la petite tueuse. "Tout n'est pas à propos de toi, Buffy. J'ai offert à Cordelia un endroit où loger parce que les choses ne sont pas bien du tout chez elle pour l'instant. Je vais l'aider et être son ami que ça te plaise ou non. Si ça te pose un problème, alors j'ai bien peur que ce soit le tien. Ce n'est pas le mien, ou celui de Cordélia. Tu es la tueuse, un champion et il est temps que tu commences à te comporter comme tel. Tu es censé être au-dessus d'une telle attitude mesquine."

Buffy fixa son petit ami bouche bée; il ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça avant. "Tu ne sais pas comment c'est."

"Quoi? D'être différent? Oh, je crois que si. Tu n'es pas la seule qui n'a pas une 'vie normale,' Buffy. Regarde bien autour de toi. Je suis un vampire de 243 ans maudit avec une âme, Faith est une tueuse tout comme toi, Giles et Wesley sont des observateurs, Willow est une sorcière, Oz est un loup-garou, et Cordélia et Alex sont des personnes ordinaires qui ont été aspirées dans ce monde fou de surnaturel. Cependant, ils sont tous là aujourd'hui pour t'aider à combattre l'apocalypse de cette année. Personne ne se plaint, ou ne s'attend à quelque chose en retour. Il n'y a que toi qui pense qu'on te doit quelque chose. Tu as presque dix-huit ans Buffy; il est temps que tu grandisses et arrêtes d'agir comme une petite fille gâtée."

"Wow! Tu peux parler avec des mots de plus d'une syllabe – qui le savait?" Faith brisa le silence écrasant qui avait suivi la déclamation d'Angel.

Angel sourit largement à la tueuse brune. "Je me suis entraîner." Il s'approcha de Cordélia, dont la bouche était grande ouverte avec une incrédulité ahurie, et lui ôta son sac de ses doigts sans nervures. "Tu restes avec moi; je t'ai préparé une chambre aujourd'hui. Il n'est absolument pas question que tu ailles dans un motel miteux, ok?" Le vampire fit gentiment courir le dos de ses doigts le long de la joue de Cordélia tandis qu'elle acquiesçait.

"Très bien, tout le monde se remet au travail; le Démon Kryzlic a tué une autre personne la nuit dernière. Nous devons faire du Balthrim aussitôt que possible car ça ne peut plus continuer." Wesley se tourna vers Cordélia. "J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'assiste avec la traduction d'un texte du Codex Niazthian – peut-être que tu pourrais aider? Willow, Alex, Oz, continuez vos recherches pour les origines du Balthrim - Buffy peut vous aider. Giles essaye de localiser un texte particulier concernant les rituels d'élévations de démons, et devrait être de retour à Sunnydale demain. Faith, Angel – que diriez-vous d'aller voir si vous pouvez localiser où le Démon Kryzlic réside? Nous devons savoir où le trouver une fois que nous aurons le moyen de le tuer."

Angel hocha la tête vers l'observateur puis suivit Faith vers les portes de la bibliothèque, faisant une pause comme il passait à côté de Buffy. "Je suis désolé, mais ça devait être dit. Je sais que tu n'en as pas l'intention, mais tu peux être assez égoïste parfois. Ils ont tous abandonné leur vie normale aussi; essaie de t'en souvenir." Le vampire se pencha et pressa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. "Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas."

Buffy regarda silencieusement Angel partir avec Faith; la jeune tueuse avait encore l'impression que son monde était tiré de sous elle. Buffy avait toujours compté sur le fait qu'Angel soit là pour elle, quoi qu'il arrive, mais il venait finalement de choisir Cordélia Chase au lieu d'elle. Le vampire connaissait les sentiments qu'elle avait par rapport à Cordélia, mais il avait tout de même invité la fille à rester. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'Angel voyait juste cela comme aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, en ce qui concernait Buffy, c'était une trahison à son amour pour elle.

La tueuse endurerait cette période pour le moment, mais si Cordélia Chase pensait qu'elle pouvait emménager chez le petit ami de Buffy Summers sans conséquences, alors elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Part 6**

Faith jeta un coup d'œil à Angel comme ils retraçaient la patrouille que lui et Buffy avaient faite deux nuit auparavant. Ils espéraient que le vampire pourrait distinguer l'odeur du démon Kryzlic de sorte qu'ils puissent le pister jusqu'à sa cachette. "Tu réalises que tu aurais pu finir eunuque là-bas, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel sourit. "La pensée m'a traversé l'esprit. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai été trop dur?"

"Si, mais tu devais l'être." Ajouta vite Faith, en voyant le regard affligé d'Angel. "B a cette grande attitude pauvre-moi. Tout le monde est juste trop poule mouillé pour le lui reprocher, ou alors ils pensent que c'est justifiable parce qu'elle est la tueuse" Faith accentua sa déclaration 'tueuse' en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts. "Comme si c'était une excuse pour qu'elle se comporte comme si elle était supérieure à tous les autres, un truc du genre. J'dois avouer cependant; je pensais que tu faisais partie de ceux-là. Quand est-ce qu'il t'est poussé des couilles?"

"Je les ai toujours eue, chérie." Répondit vilainement Angel, sa voix adoptant des tonalités ressemblant à celles d'Angélus. "Je les ai juste bien cachées ces deux dernières années. Enfin, la plupart du temps en tout cas. Ca a plutôt causé beaucoup de problèmes la dernière fois que je les ai sorties."

Faith rit de façon incrédule devant le train d'esprit risqué du vampire. "Tu ne parles pas à B comme ça, hein? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Mlle Impeccable-et-Propre tolérer ce genre de discours obscène, encore mois plaisanter à propos de sa vie amoureuse tragique. Par contre je dois dire; aussi loin que perdre sa virginité va, celle de B a dû être parmi les meilleures. Elle peut pas dire que c'était pas mémorable."

Angel sentit la culpabilité l'envahir tandis qu'il se souvint d'une des nuits les plus inoubliables de sa vie. Avec Darla, le sexe avait été bon, stupéfiant même, mais c'est tout ce que ça avait été – du sexe pur et physique. Angel ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que dans les bras de la tueuse cette nuit-là. C'était la première et la seule fois où il avait réellement fait l'amour à une femme et, malgré l'inexpérience de Buffy, leur couplage avait surpassé de loin le millier de fois où lui et Darla avaient partagé un lit. Néanmoins, la perte de son âme et la réapparition d'Angélus avaient suivi, détruisant la nature idyllique de ce moment pour toujours. Angel ferma les yeux avec honte comme il se rappela les railleries cruelles d'Angélus envers Buffy le jour d'après; la jeune fille s'était donnée à lui si complètement et ça avait été sa récompense. Faith avait raison, Buffy ne pouvait pas dire que ça n'était pas mémorable; ça l'était, juste pour toutes les mauvaises raisons.

"C'était pas ta faute." Affirma Faith, remarquant l'expression peinée du vampire. "Tu savais pas ce qui se passerait; tu peux pas être tenu responsable pour ce qui est arrivé ensuite."

Angel soupira, "Je souhaiterais pouvoir croire ça Faith, mais ça n'est pas si simple. Angélus est toujours là, profondément à l'intérieur de moi; nous ne sommes pas deux personnes séparées. C'est juste qu'avec une âme, c'est moi qui prend les commandes et sans âme – c'est Angélus."

Faith acquiesça comme la compréhension pointa sur elle. "Je suppose que ça ressemble assez à l'afflux que je ressens immédiatement après un combat. Mon sang de tueuse bat dans mes veines et j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. Parfois, j'ai ce besoin désespéré de tuer quelque chose, n'importe quoi - démon ou humain - juste pour satisfaire ce désir maladif. Il me faut une quantité considérable de volonté pour ne pas céder à cette impulsion. Si c'est si près de la surface en moi, je ne peux pas imaginer comment c'est en toi. Je peux me défouler avec... humm... d'autre moyen, mais tu ne peux même pas faire ça." Faith regarda curieusement le vampire tendu. "Tu marches sur une corde raide Angel – je ne sais pas comment tu fais."

"C'est parce que tu n'as jamais tué personne. Je peux encore me souvenir de chaque personne innocente que j'ai tuée. Je peux encore sentir leur peur, voir la douleur que je leur ai infligé et les entendre me supplier d'arrêter. Quand les bohémiens m'ont maudit avec une âme en Roumanie, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou avec la mémoire de ce que j'étais. Je suppose que j'ai un peu perdu l'esprit pendant un moment, mais à la fin céder à la démence était bien trop facile. J'ai finalement trouver un moyen pour compenser toute la souffrance que j'avais causé."

"En combattant pour l'autre côté." présuma Faith. "Pour chaque action il y a une réaction identique et opposée – tu vois j'ai appris quelque chose à l'école."

Angel acquiesça, "C'est en théorie en tout cas, mais les balances sont bien loin d'être équilibrées. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles le seront jamais; après tout je dois me racheter pour une centaine d'années de mal indescriptible."

"Hé bien, c'est une conversation réjouissante, pas vrai? Excuse-moi pendant que je vais m'ouvrir les poignets." Blagua Faith, puis elle regarda Angel d'un air penaud. "Désolé, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. La conversation devient toute pesante – je fais une plaisanterie."

"Il y a de pires moyens de voir les choses, je suppose." Répondit solennellement Angel.

Le vampire fit une halte comme son nez capta l'odeur du sang de Buffy, mélangé avec celui du Démon Kryzlic. Angel regarda autour de lui; il avait été si absorbé par sa conversation avec Faith qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement. Les deux se tinrent sur le bord sud du cimetière, la seule lumière venant de la lune et d'un lampadaire qui lançait une teinte orangée sur tout. A droite était l'énorme arbre d'où le Démon Kryzlic avait bondi, surprenant la tueuse blonde et son amoureux vampire. Les branches surplombantes jetaient des ombres sombres sur la terre consacrée.

"C'est l'endroit, non? Tu peux sentir les conséquences maléfiques qui restent dans l'air." Faith frissonna, un frisson la parcourant. "Parfois je souhaiterais ne pas avoir de sens de tueuse."

Angel acquiesça, ses yeux prédateurs scrutant la zone. Il était déterminé à ne plus se faire prendre par surprise.

"Quelque chose?" demanda Faith.

Le vampire secoua la tête, "Pas vraiment, mais je pense qu'il est parti par là." Il pointa une rangée d'arbustes denses. "Il y a encore une faible odeur. Ca sera plus facile à pister une fois que je m'éloignerai de l'odeur de Buffy; le sang de tueuse est une chose assez puissante."

"Et j'avais tellement pas besoin de savoir ça." Murmura Faith comme elle suivit le grand vampire dans les buissons.

Ils firent leur chemin à travers les broussailles épaisses, coupant les branches les plus têtues qui leur bloquaient le passage avec la hache d'Angel. Ils émergèrent finalement dans une petite clairière qui était complètement entourée d'arbres et de buissons, la rendant virtuellement inaccessible. Angel s'arrêta soudainement sans avertissement et Faith lui fonça dans le dos, incapable d'arrêter son avancée. "Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" chuchota-t-elle, cramponnant le dos de sa veste en cuir pour reprendre son équilibre.

"L'odeur part de partout à partir d'ici." Angel garda sa voix basse, réalisant qu'ils étaient probablement très proche du repère du démon Kryzlic.

Faith marcha lentement dans le centre de la petite clairière; son couteau apprêté près de son épaule. "Il n'y a rien ici," déclara-t-elle, "à moins qu'il ne vive dans un arbre ou un truc comme ça." La tueuse brune leva les yeux avec prudence.

Angel secoua la tête. "Non, c'est trop visible. Attends!" dit-il, levant la main avec sa paume vers l'extérieur. Faith s'arrêta. "Recule de l'autre côté." Instruisit le vampire, indiquant où elle devait aller avec ses doigts. La tueuse fit comme il demandait, puis s'arrêta quand Angel releva la main. "Quoi?" souffla-t-elle.

"Le sol semble différent, plus creux."

Faith tapa sa botte contre l'herbe et écouta le faible écho - Angel avait raison, il y avait quelque là. Elle s'agenouilla et sentit les alentours avec le bout de ses doigts, réalisant qu'il y avait un cercle de gazon qui avait été coupé du reste de la terre. Elle pela lentement la boue et l'herbe fusionnées pour révéler une trappe en bois. La tueuse brune saisit la boucle de corde fixée à la porte, mais stoppa quand Angel lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.

"Mais ..."

"Il n'y a pas de sens à donner de l'avance à la chose, nous avons besoin de garder l'élément de surprise." Expliqua patiemment Angel. "Nous savons où il vit maintenant, donc nous reviendrons quand nous aurons le poison. Nous nous ferons tués si nous entrons là non armés."

Faith donna son accord d'un hochement de tête. "D'accord. Allons-y." Elle replaça soigneusement le gazon puis suivit le vampire comme ils revenaient sur leurs pas vers le cimetière.

* * *

Quand Angel et Faith retournèrent à la bibliothèque, ils trouvèrent Wesley et Cordélia assis à la table centrale étudiant de manière approfondie la copie d'Angel du Codex Niazthian.

"Où est-ce que tout le monde est parti?" demanda Faith, cherchant Buffy et les autres dans la pièce.

"Chez eux - Willow a trouvé." Répondit Cordélia, soulevant un bloc avec l'écriture griffonnée de Willow dessus.

"Nous devons juste obtenir quelques articles demain et puis nous serons prêts." Continua Wesley, comme la tueuse et le vampire s'assirent sur deux chaises vides de l'autre côté de la table.

"Bon travail qu'on ait trouvé où se terre le Kryzlic alors, non?" interrompit Faith. "Et quand je dit 'se terre' – je le dit assez littéralement. Je crois que la chose pourrait avoir des aspirations à devenir un 'Hobbit'."

"On va devoir trouver un moyen de l'attirer dehors." Réfléchit Angel, grattant pensivement son menton. "Il aura l'avantage de son propre habitat."

"Un autre job pour for Appât Girl alors." Dit Cordélia, assez sarcastiquement. "Je vais juste me tenir là ayant l'air jolie et attendre d'être attaquée."

Angel fronça les sourcils, "je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi?" répondit Cordélia. "En quoi c'est différent de toutes les autres fois?"

Angel regarda la jeune pom-pom girl d'un air coupable. Ca ne l'était pas, évidemment. C'était juste que cette fille faisait maintenant partie de sa vie, et était en train de devenir son amie. Son besoin de la protéger était maintenant primordial alors qu'avant ça n'avait pas été un problème. Le vampire soupira, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté là à ne rien faire pendant que Cordélia était utilisée pour attirer tous les démons. Ca n'arriverait plus. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a un autre moyen de le faire sortir. On a besoin de gaz lacrymogène, ou du moins un équivalent pour démon."

"Je pense que je peux probablement fournir quelque chose." Dit Wesley. "Il y a plein de potions qui neutralisent les démons. Je devrai simplement trouver la plus appropriée."

"Hey les gars!" Faith interrompit la discussion, "Est-ce qu'on est en train de sympathiser? De former notre petit Scooby Gang?"

"Sûrement pas! Je veux dire - Scooby Gang – c'est tellement dépassé." Cordélia expliqua rapidement son éclat comme trois paires de yeux se tournèrent vers elle. "On est le..." elle regarda le petit groupe, ses yeux se posant finalement sur Angel, "...Fang Gang." Finit-elle avec fioriture.

"Je n'ai pas de Crocs." Protesta Faith.

"Je ne dirais pas ça." Marmonna Angel dans sa barbe.

"Hey! J'ai entendu." Faith frappa Angel sur le bras. Si le coup avait visé quelqu'un d'autre que le vampire, ça les aurait fait tomber de la chaise.

"Aïe!" s'écria Angel, frottant son épaule. "Ca fait mal!"

Son regard aux yeux bruns se tourna vers Cordélia comme elle commençait à rire. "Quoi?"

"Tu es tellement abruti! Je croyais que t'étais censé être un vampire dur à cuire. Le Fléau de l'Europe – c'est pas comme ça qu'on t'appelait?"

"Je suis à moitié retraité." Dit Angel avec piquant, un rare sourire traversant son visage. Cordélia rayonna vers lui en retour, faisant élargir son sourire .

Faith observa le petit échange en silence; Cordélia n'avait pas vu Angel combattre. Le vampire se mettait habituellement en arrière avec Buffy et elle, mais il se battait avec une adresse extrême, et une certaine quantité de violence. Faith savait que Buffy s'entraînait régulièrement avec le vampire, mais elle était pratiquement sure qu'Angel n'avait jamais vraiment montré à la tueuse blonde tout ce dont il était capable.

Wesley regarda pensivement le vampire. Cordélia avait raison; la personnalité Angel ne semblait pas coller avec ce qu'il avait lu sur Angélus. L'observateur savait, cependant, que c'était le vampire qui avait terrorisé Sunnydale seulement l'année dernière. Il était le monstre qui avait torturé Giles et assassiné Jenny Calendar. Wesley ne savait pas si une âme pouvait vraiment faire beaucoup de différence, mais Angel lui avait donné une chance, donc il décida qu'il devait au vampire la même courtoisie. Le jeune observateur n'était pas sûr s'ils pourraient jamais être amis, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'ils devaient être ennemis.

"Buffy ne t'a pas ennuyée après que nous soyons partis, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Angel à la pom-pom girl d'une façon inquiète.

Cordélia secoua la tête. "On aurait pu couper l'atmosphère glaciale au couteau, mais non elle n'a rien dit. Je ne suis pas encore prête à croire que je m'en sorte si facilement cependant."

Angel soupira; il souhaitais pouvoir dire que Cordélia avait tord, mais il connaissait Buffy et il était bien conscient que sa petite amie n'allait pas simplement laisser tomber. Ca contrariait Angel que les sentiments de Buffy n'étaient pas au plus haut de son esprit pour l'instant. Il supposait que ça se résumait avec ce qu'il avait dit à Faith à propos du besoin d'expier toute la douleur qu'il avait relâchée sur le monde. Angel voulait faire la bonne chose, ce qui signifiait aider Cordélia à sortir de la pagaille que sa vie était devenue. S'il tournait son dos à la fille, alors il trahissait cette mission. Buffy avait toujours rapidement changé de sujet quand il avait essayé de lui parler de sa vie avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, donc elle ne comprendrait jamais sa motivation.

"Je lui reparlerai quand elle se sera un peu calmée. Allez, on devrait y aller. Il se fait tard." Le vampire se tourna vers Wesley. "Quelle heure demain?"

"Je suggère que nous nous réunissions à nouveau ici à 7h du soir. Mr Giles devrait être rentré à cette heure-là, et je vais devoir acheter tout ce dont nous avons besoin pour faire le Balthrim."

Angel acquiesça et souleva le sac de livres de Cordélia, "Ok, à demain."

"Ca va tellement finir mal." Commenta Faith comme le vampire et la pom-pom girl quittèrent la bibliothèque ensemble.

Wesley hocha la tête; il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord avec la tueuse sur ça.

* * *

Les yeux de Cordélia se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. _Arrête de pleurer pour l'amour de Dieu._

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu n'aimes pas?" lui demanda Angel avec une inquiétude croissante.

"Non... je veux dire oui… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas..." Cordélia s'interrompit comme elle regardait la chambre qu'Angel avait décorée pour elle. Des rideaux sombres pendaient toujours aux fenêtres, mais les murs avaient été peints d'une couleur bleu pâle, donnant à la chambre de la lumière bien nécessaire; elle pouvait encore sentir la peinture fraîche dans l'air. Des draps blancs avaient été mis sur le lit double ainsi qu'un couvre-lit de couleur lilas, et son nounours se tenait contre les oreillers. Ses vêtements avaient été déballés, mis dans les tiroirs à côté du lit, ou pendus dans le placard en bois qui se tenait dans le coin de la pièce. Un miroir circulaire avait été fixé au mur au-dessus de la coiffeuse en chêne, et ses articles de toilettes étaient empilés en rangées sur la surface de la coiffeuse. Deux vases de fleurs fraîches remplissaient la pièce avec leur parfum céleste. "Comment as-tu ...?"

"Wal-Mart a des accès souterrains." Angel haussa les épaules, comme si ça expliquait tout.

"Oh." Cordélia fit une pause; personne n'avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça pour elle auparavant. Elle était habituée aux cadeaux de ses parents, habituellement le meilleur que l'argent pouvait acheter, mais les cadeaux avaient été donnés avec peu de pensée. Angel, il semblait, avait pensé à tout, s'était même souvenu de lui procurer un miroir. Cordélia essuya ses larmes avec ses doigts, puis traversa la pièce vers où le vampire se tenait près de la porte. "Merci." Lui murmura-t-elle sincèrement, elle prit son beau visage entre ses petites mains et pressa un gentil baiser chaud sur ses lèvres charnues.

Angel sentit un choc le traverser avec son toucher; il n'était pas habitué au contact humain. Mis à part la bref étreinte que Cordélia lui avait accordée le jour précédent, Buffy était la seule personne à l'avoir toucher depuis des décennies. Avant même qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, Angel attira la jolie adolescente plus près, une main allant dans le bas de son dos, et l'autre prenant sa nuque dans sa paume, la tenant contre lui pour prolonger le baiser.

La réalité fit son entrée quand il sentit les lèvres de Cordélia s'ouvrirent légèrement sous les siennes, et qu'elle haleta devant ses actions inattendues. Angel la relâcha rapidement et recula. "Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que je... Je suis désolé." Répéta-t-il, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. "Je vais te laisser pour... humm... enfin, ... Bonne nuit." Le vampire se tourna rapidement et quitta la pièce, la porte se fermant derrière lui avec un doux clic.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Part 7**

Cordélia était assise dans sa voiture à l'extérieur du manoir d'Angel essayant de rassembler son courage pour entrer dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux paquets posés sur le siége passager; elle était allée au centre commercial après l'école pour se procurer quelques affaires essentielles. Toutefois, si Cordélia était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, l'excursion shopping avait été plus pour éviter Angel que pour un grand besoin des articles qu'elle avait achetés.

Le vampire n'avait pas été debout quand Cordélia avait descendu les escaliers ce matin, donc elle s'était rapidement évadée du manoir, s'arrêtant pour prendre un cappuccino et un muffin au Starbucks sur son chemin jusqu'à l'école. Maintenant beaucoup d'heures plus tard, elle était de retour et affronter Angel était une inévitabilité. Ses doigts montèrent à sa bouche; elle pouvait encore sentir la pression des lèvres du vampire. Le baiser avait été essentiellement platonique, même s'il avait duré plus longtemps que strictement nécessaire, mais les intérieurs de Cordélia s'étaient transformés en gelée devant la douce manière dont Angel l'avait tenue contre lui.

Cordélia secoua la tête; elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Elle savait qu'Angel aimait Buffy, alors pourquoi avait-il prolongé le bisou amical qu'elle lui avait donné pour le remercier de sa gentillesse. Ca l'effrayait un peu – elle venait juste d'échapper à être contrainte dans une relation sexuelle dont elle n'avait pas envie. Et si Angel essayait de la séduire avec sa philanthropie sachant qu'elle n'avait personne pour la protéger? Elle regarda à nouveau le manoir. _Bon, il n'y a qu'un moyen de le découvrir,_ décida-t-elle et elle sortit de la voiture.

* * *

Angel leva les yeux de son livre quand il entendit la porte de voiture claquer. Il avait cru qu'il avait entendu la voiture se garer dix minutes plus tôt, mais quand Cordélia n'était pas entrée le vampire s'était convaincu qu'il se trompait. Il se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce, essayant d'essayer de trouver le meilleur moyen de rassurer la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas un pervers qui l'avait seulement invitée dans sa maison afin de profiter d'elle. Le souvenir du baiser de la nuit dernière était encore frais; Angel avait essayé de repousser l'expérience à l'arrière de son esprit, mais avait échoué misérablement dans ses efforts. Cordélia avait eu un bon goût, doux et légèrement épicé. Il aimait Buffy, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de contact et d'affection humaines comme un homme affamé avait besoin de nourriture. La chaleureuse et désinvolte affection de Cordélia était quelque chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué et il ne savait pas comment négocier avec les sentiments que sa nature tactile engendrait en lui.

Angel s'arrêta comme la porte s'ouvrit et Cordélia entra chargée de divers paquets. Il traversa rapidement la pièce et prit certains de ses articles pour elle, les plaçant sur la table contre le mur près de la porte. Le vampire observa comme Cordélia fit nerveusement courir ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux sombres; lui souriant prudemment.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds et s'éclaircit la gorge. "Ecoute, à propos d'hier soir. Je suis désolé, ok? C'est juste que tu m'as embrassé et je..." il soupira. "Les gens ne me touchent pas très souvent."

Cordélia regarda la tête baissée d'Angel et une lueur de compréhension s'alluma en elle. Elle comprenait la solitude – elle s'était sentie seule et isolée toute sa vie, un résultat de l'indifférence de ses parents à sa présence. Pour compenser, chaque fois que quelqu'un lui avait montré de l'affection, elle avait tendu les bras et l'avait saisie avec les deux mains. Petit à petit, avec le temps, elle était devenue celle qui entreprenait de telles interactions; recherchant les moyens pour assouvir sa solitude d'elle-même. Cordélia avait dix-sept ans, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer comment c'était d'endurer des décennies de solitude de la façon dont Angel l'avait manifestement fait. Fallait pas s'étonner qu'il se soit accroché à la petite quantité d'affection qu'elle lui avait montré la nuit précédente. Angel n'avait pas essayé d'approfondir le baiser, ou de profiter d'elle de quelque façon; réalisa-t-elle tardivement. Il avait juste voulu prolonger le contact; Cordélia pouvait s'y rattacher.

"Hey! Pas grave. Après tout, qui ne voudrait pas continuer de m'embrasser? J'ai été élue 'la plus embrassable' deux années de suite maintenant."

Angel se détendit et il leva son regard jusqu'au sien; elle n'était pas fâchée. Cependant, il devait toujours s'assurer qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était en sûreté avec lui. "Je ne te toucherai plus, enfin, pas à moins que tu ne veuilles que je le fasse. Mince! C'est sorti de la mauvaise façon – je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça – je voulais dire que je te toucherai seulement si – tu sais ce que je veux dire, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle.

Cordélia commença à rire devant son bégaiement, mais acquiesça. "Je crois que oui – quoi que tu as vraiment besoin de travailler sur tes compétences de conversation. Relax, mon grand, d'accord? Je comprends la solitude, crois-moi. Je suis entourée par des gens chaque jour, mais aucuns ne me connais vraiment. Je n'ai pas de vrais amis."

"Jusqu'à maintenant." Dit Angel. "Je veux être ton ami Cordy. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que je serai très doué pour ça."

"Oh, je pense que tu t'en tires très bien jusqu'à maintenant." Dit doucement Cordélia, aimant la manière dont il avait raccourci son nom. Il l'avait appelée Cordy l'autre jour à la bibliothèque, réalisa-t-elle; quand il l'avait rassurée qu'il n'allait pas la jeter dehors. "J'ai une condition cependant."

"Qu'es-ce que c'est?"

"Je peux être ton amie aussi. On a un marché?"

Angel acquiesça. "Oui, on a un marché. Maintenant, est-ce que mon amie n'avait pas dit quelque chose à propos de vouloir un cours de cuisine? Il reste deux heures avant qu'on ne doive aller à l'école, c'est assez de temps pour faire des pâtes et de la sauce pesto."

* * *

Cordélia était assise sur les marches, observant Willow placer des bougies en cercle sur le sol poussiéreux de la bibliothèque. Wesley mesurait minutieusement des quantités de poudres colorées dans un pot sur la table, Giles barrant chacune de leur liste pendant qu'il le faisait. Alex parlait à Oz tout près; les deux semblaient être passés outre leurs différences en ce qui concernait Willow. Cordélia étudia son ancien petit ami, et réalisa qu'elle non plus ne sentait plus de douleur devant sa trahison.

En parlant d'amis, Cordélia lança un rapide sourire à Faith comme la tueuse aux cheveux sombres s'assit à côté d'elle, et commença à polir le couteau à l'air méchant qui devait être oint avec le Balthrim. A la suite des sessions entraînements de diversion de Faith, les deux filles avaient rapidement découvert que, malgré les apparences, elles avaient réellement beaucoup de choses en commun. Cordélia commençait à penser que, peut-être, elle serait capable de se confier à Faith à propos de ses problèmes de famille. Angel était compréhensif, mais également mâle et il y avait quelques choses à propos desquelles elle ne se sentait pas assez confortable pour lui en parler.

"On dirait que B et Angel se sont se rafistolés." Dit Faith, hochant la tête vers où Angel et Buffy étaient en grande conversation. La tueuse avait sa main sur la cuisse du vampire, et Angel frottait ses doigts en lents cercles sur la peau exposée du bas du dos de Buffy.

"On dirait." Approuva Cordélia, essayant d'ignorer la touche de jalousie qu'elle ressentait devant cette vue.

Son cours de cuisine avait été amusant - Angel était vraiment une sorte d'abruti, et elle s'était ravie à le taquiner tandis qu'il lui avait patiemment montré comment faire la sauce pesto. Cordélia avait pu dire qu'Angel ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire d'elle, et ça n'avait fait que l'inciter à augmenter ses efforts pour faire sortir un rire du vampire boudeur en l'amadouant. Elle avait finalement réussi et avait été récompensée par le timbre riche du rire grave d'Angel, un son qui avait envoyé des frisons le long de son épine dorsale et avait provoqué un fourmillement chaleureux dans son ventre.

Cordélia avait toujours trouvé Angel attirant, d'une façon très canon appétissant, mais l'avait rangé dans sa catégorie impossible à obtenir depuis longtemps. Maintenant, comme elle pouvait connaître la vrai personne derrière l'énigme, son attirance vers lui s'accroissait sans arrêt chaque heure, malgré la force avec laquelle elle essayait de refouler ces sentiments. Cordélia ne voulait pas craquer pour quelqu'un d'autre qui pensait que Buffy Summers était la meilleure chose depuis le pain en tranche, ou pour un vampire doté d'une âme qui était efficacement châtré par sa malédiction.

_Pas que je veuille effectivement coucher avec Angel,_ se rappela-elle rapidement. _C'est un bonbon pour les yeux, c'est tout. Pourquoi ruiner une amitié potentiellement bien avec une aventure?_

* * *

Angel était confus par l'attitude de sa petite amie. Quand lui et Cordélia était arrivés à l'école tout à l'heure, Buffy l'avait immédiatement tiré sur le côté pour s'excuser de son attitude de la soirée précédente. L'excuse de la tueuse avait semblé authentique, mais Angel n'était pas entièrement convaincu. Il était assez évident que Buffy marquait son droit sur lui; elle n'avait pas garder ses mains pour elle de toute la soirée, le touchant de manière qui n'était pas entièrement appropriée en public. A intervalles réguliers, elle lançait des coups d'œil à Cordélia pour s'assurer que la jeune fille observait chacun de ses mouvements.

Angel savait que Buffy était presque aussi possessive que lui, surtout quand ça en venait à lui. Elle ne l'encourageait jamais à interagir avec son cercle d'amis, préférant, à la place, le garder pour elle et lui rendre visite au manoir toute seule. Le fait qu'elle était soudainement d'accord avec la présence de Cordélia dans sa vie, rendait le vampire soupçonneux de ses motivations. La jeune tueuse n'avait pas offert une excuse similaire à Cordélia, donc Angel craignait que la pom-pom girl allait porter le poids du mécontentement de Buffy quand il ne serait pas là pour l'en empêcher.

Angel regarda vers son amie comme elle était assise sur les marches, parlant tranquillement à Faith. Il se rappela comme elle l'avait fait rire plus tôt; le son avait été si étranger à ses oreilles qu'il l'avait fait sursauter. Il commençait à avoir la jolie adolescente dans la peau, son attitude amicale et son honnêteté rafraîchissante le réchauffant de l'intérieur, le faisant se sentir plus humain qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis un long moment.

Cordelia avait causé quelques sourcils levés quand elle était entrée dans la bibliothèque ce soir. Elle s'était changée en une tenue plus confortable après leur cours de cuisine, et portait un pantalon de combat gris foncé avec deux rayures rose foncé au-dessus de la couture externe. Son T-shirt moulant était d'un rose bien plus pâle et se terminait à environs un centimètre de sa ceinture, exposant une bande de peau dorée. La pom-pom girl avait des escarpins de style à ses pieds et ses cheveux étaient tirés en une haute queue de cheval, quelques mèches sombres s'échappaient pour encadrer son joli visage qui était dépourvu de maquillage.

Cordélia était habituellement vêtue de la tête aux pieds avec des vêtements de style et élégants, donc le look décontracté était un contraste saisissant. Pour ne pas mentionner sexy, pensa Angel à titre personnel; se souvenant comme le tissu de son pantalon accentuait les globes jumeaux de ses fesses rondes, et comme le matériel stretch de sa blouse épousait confortablement sa poitrine opulente.

Angel sentit les doigts de Buffy s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse comme son regard s'attardait un peu trop longtemps sur Cordélia. Il retourna rapidement son attention vers la tueuse, juste au moment où Wesley annonça que tout était prêt pour que Willow lance le sort qui engendrerait le poison mystique.

Giles éteignit les lumières de la bibliothèque, plongeant tout dans l'obscurité. Willow se déplaça jusqu'au centre du cercle de bougies, puis les alluma lentement chacune à leur tour avec un long cierge. Wesley lui passa avec précaution le bol contenant les ingrédients pour créer le Balthrim, et la sorcière rousse le plaça sur le sol en s'abaissant pour s'asseoir jambe croisée devant lui. Willow ferma les yeux avec concentration, leva ses mains, paumes vers le haut, et commença à psalmodier d'une voix lente et mesurée.

Cordélia sentit le poids oppressant de la magie entré dans la pièce et il lui aspira son énergie. Elle tituba légèrement et Angel traversa la pièce en un instant pour la rattraper. Cordélia regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Alex, Giles et Wesley était affecté de la même façon. Elle observa, hypnotisée, tandis que les bougies se soulevèrent lentement du sol et commencèrent à encercler la sorcière, gagnant graduellement de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que leur lumière deviennent un cercle concentrique de flammes jaunes. Soudain, les yeux de Willow s'ouvrirent de manière brusque et elle leva les bras plus haut en l'air en supplication, avant de ramener ses paumes ensemble avec un craquement retentissant. Les poudres dans le bol explosèrent, et les bougies tombèrent à terre, éteintes par une force inconnue. La jeune sorcière laissa retomber sa tête avec lassitude, vidée, elle aussi, de toute son énergie maintenant que le sort était complet.

"Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" exigea Angel, ses bras supportant toujours Cordélia, qui était sure que ses jambes se déroberaient sous elle si le vampire la libérait de son étreinte.

"La traduction du sort n'est pas si claire; le langage est tellement ancien que la plus grande partie avait peu de signification dans le monde moderne." Wesley répondit à la question d'Angel du mieux qu'il le pouvait comme il s'affaissait avec lassitude sur une chaise. "Tout ce que j'ai à peu près pu comprendre était que le sort aurait besoin d'aspirer la force de la vie humaine pour générer assez d'énergie pour faire fusionner les composants purs en Balthrim."

"Et vous n'avez pas pensé à le mentionner?" La voix de Cordélia avait une faible touche d'hystérie.

"Ne t'inquiète pas; ça ne causera pas de dégâts durables. Le sort a juste emprunté l'énergie de nos auras, c'est tout. Les effets ne devraient pas durer très longtemps et une bonne nuit de sommeil devrait définitivement réapprovisionner la force perdue." Répondit Wesley.

"Il vaudrait mieux." Dit Angel de façon menaçante, ses yeux bruns vacillant jusqu'à jaune comme il aidait une faible Cordélia à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne nous a pas affecté moi, B et Oz?" demanda curieusement Faith.

"Vous n'êtes pas des êtres humains purs." Expliqua Wesley avec un air d'excuse.

"J'ai le sentiment que je devrais être insultée par ça." Répondit Faith avec un large sourire.

"Sois prudente avec ça Willow!" avertit sévèrement Giles comme la sorcière soulevait le pot du sol et le plaçait sur la table. Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour; le bol était maintenant à moitié rempli avec un liquide bleu brillant.

"Alors comment ça marche?" demanda Faith, dégainant le couteau.

"Tu plonges la lame dans le Balthrim, et le métal absorbe le poison." Expliqua Giles "Une coupure du couteau est mortelle pour les démons et tout comme pour les humains."

"Comment on est censé s'éviter de couper la mauvaise personne dans le feu de la bataille?" Faith regarda la lame avec trépidation.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi cette arme." dit Wesley, prenant le couteau des mains de la tueuse. Il repéra un petit renfoncement sur le manche du couteau et pressa; la grande lame se rétracta dans la poignée, exposant une lame interne plus petite.

"C'est trop cool!" s'exclama Faith.

"Quiconque sera choisi pour combattre le Kryzlic ointera la lame interne, puis il gardera la lame externe dehors durant le combat, la rétractant seulement quand il poignardera le Kryzlic."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire 'quiconque sera choisi', ce sera juste la personne qui aura la meilleure tentative, non?"

Giles secoua la tête. "Ca ne marche pas comme ça Faith. Le Balthrim est un poison mystique, celui qui oint la lame doit être celui qui tue le démon."

"Alors ce sera qui? Moi ou B?"

"Aucune des deux."

"Quoi?" Les deux tueuses et Giles se tournèrent pour regarder Angel.

"Buffy, cette chose t'a jetée sur le côté comme une poupée de chiffon. Je l'ai combattu et je sais comme elle est forte. Il faut un démon pour vaincre un monstre comme ça. Je combattrai le Kryzlic." Angel tendit la main pour la lame.

Wesley donna l'arme au vampire. Tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le Kryzlic suggérait qu'Angel avait raison; il était le plus qualifié pour combattre ce duel.

"Mais Angel, tu ne peux pas." Protesta Buffy. "Faith et moi sommes habituées à de tels combats; nous sommes des tueuses. Je sais que tu es un bon combattant, mais tu n'as jamais été dans un 'un contre un' avec un démon auparavant."

Angel fixa sa petite amie de façon incrédule, puis laissa soudainement sortir éclat de rire sur éclat de rire.

"Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fais avant de venir à Sunnydale?" demanda-t-il après s'être repris. "Tu es une tueuse depuis quoi? Trois ans. J'ai 243 ans, j'ai combattu plus de démons un contre un que tu n'as eu de dîners chauds. Je crois que je peux m'en occuper."

Buffy s'empourpra rageusement; Angel lui riait au nez – qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ces temps-ci?

Cordélia posa son menton dans sa main, son esprit était confus et son corps picotait encore à cause des séquelles du sort de Willow autant que du son du rire d'Angel. Elle observa, fascinée, tandis que le vampire plongea l'épée dans le bol, et que le métal absorba le poison bleu comme une éponge.

Angel leva l'arme devant son visage, l'étudiant attentivement, avant d'envelopper la lame mortelle avec le couteau extérieur. "Ok – Mettons ce spectacle en route."


	9. Chapitre 8

**Part 8**

Wesley raffermit sa poigne sur la matraque qu'il tenait en mains, se préparant à l'action. Il était inquiet, tout était en place, mais l'observateur craignait que quelque chose ne manque. Angel avait rapidement fourni un plan d'action, distribuant les tâches précises qui étaient toutes conçues pour déséquilibrer le démon Kryzlic. L'attitude 'je prends les choses en mains' du vampire avait quelque peu apaisé les nerfs éreintés de Wesley. Cependant, étant donné son rôle signifiant à les avoir amenés jusque là, Wesley ressentait tout de même une certaine quantité de responsabilité. Les idées d'Angel semblaient sensées - Wesley espéraient juste qu'ils pourraient les mettre en pratique.

Angel regarda autour de lui, vérifiant que tout le monde était en position. Willow, Alex, Oz et Cordélia étaient tous perchés sur les arbres environnant; chacun armés d'un panier rempli de ce que Willow avait nommé 'balles magiques' avec un rougissement embarrassé. Les missiles étaient inoffensifs pour les humains, mais causait une quantité considérable de douleur à un démon; Angel espérait simplement qu'il n'en recevrait pas de trop. Il avait voulu que Cordélia reste à l'arrière, mais elle avait refusé d'une manière inflexible et il avait cédé à la vue de son adorable lèvre faisant la moue. Angel raisonna que sa position devrait la garder hors de danger car le Kryzlic aurait assez contre quoi lutter au sol, sans attaquer ceux dans les arbres.

Wesley, Giles, Buffy et Faith étaient ses forces à terre; ils étaient armés avec divers déploiement d'armes, et devaient monter des attaques de coups et de courses des diverses positions encerclant la clairière. A présent cependant, les deux tueuses se tenaient à côté du vampire, se préparant à amorcer la première phase de leur attaque.

"Tu es prête?" Angel s'abaissa pour murmurer dans l'oreille de Faith.

"Cinq sur Cinq, patron."

"Buffy?"

"Ouais, je suis prête." Répondit la voix rétive de Buffy; la petite tueuse n'avait pas aimé d'être mise à l'arrière.

Angel ignora l'irritabilité de sa petite amie. "Très bien – C'est parti."

Buffy et Faith se glissèrent au centre de la clairière, localisant et découvrant la trappe. Faith sortit un briquet de sa poche, alluma le bout de la fusée qu'elle tenait dans la main et hocha la tête vers sa contrepartie blonde. Buffy saisit la poignée en corde attachée à la trappe, et l'ouvrit d'un mouvement rapide. La tueuse aux cheveux sombres jeta la fusée crépitante dans le trou, Buffy ferma la trappe d'un coup de pied, puis les deux tueuses se retirèrent dans les broussailles pour attendre l'apparition du démon Kryzlic.

Angel vérifia que le couteau oint était toujours fermement attaché à son poignet, et se prépara au combat imminent. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris la tête d'un combat, mais ça ne l'effrayait pas; une fois qu'il se mettait en mouvement, le reste venait habituellement naturellement.

Le rugissement enragé du démon fit écho dans la clairière lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était attaqué. La trappe s'ouvrit brusquement et le démon fâché émergea. Angel n'avait pas eu la chance de bien regarder le Kryzlic jusqu'à maintenant. Le démon mesurait environs deux mètres soixante de hauteur, était de couleur grise avec des épaules larges et d'épais membres musclés. Son visage avait des traits ressemblant à ceux d'humains, avec un nez proéminent et des yeux profondément entrés dans leurs orbites. La bouche de la créature était remplie de dents acérées comme des rasoirs, et ses yeux brillaient d'un rouge fougueux. La caractéristique la plus distinguée du Kryzlic était ses doigts qui se prolongeaient en pointes acérées comme des rasoirs à partir des articulations. C'étaient une arme formidable, mais Angel réalisa qu'elles pouvaient aussi être une entrave à la créature si un attaquant pouvait s'approcher assez près. Le vampire supposa que ça impliquerait beaucoup de saignements, c'était juste chanceux que de telles choses ne le tuaient pas, même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

Le Kryzlic hurla tandis qu'une volée de missiles lui tomba dessus, venant d'en haut. Il se tordit et se tourna, essayant de se protéger des balles magiques grésillantes. Tandis que la créature était déséquilibrée, les deux tueuses et leurs observateurs se précipitèrent sur le démon, infligeant une série de blessures béantes sur différentes parties de son anatomie.

Angel se retint, attendant le bon moment pour lancer son offensive.

Buffy et les autres attaquèrent à nouveau, mais ils ne n'eurent pas autant de succès à leur deuxième sortie. Les deux observateurs allèrent voler dans des directions opposées avec les coups de pieds puissants du Kryzlic. Buffy et Faith engagèrent immédiatement le démon dans le combat; leurs armes étincelant à travers l'air, contrant tous les coups du Kryzlic.

Le vampire se retint encore.

Une fois que leur réserve de missiles magiques eut été épuisée, le Kryzlic commença à prendre le dessus et les deux tueuses commencèrent à peiner. Faith balança sa hache en visant le poignet gauche du Kryzlic, mais son pied glissa soudainement sur l'herbe mouillée et elle tomba en arrière, le démon la désarmant facilement comme elle s'écrasait sur le sol. Buffy parvint à écarter l'assaut initial du Kryzlic sur la tueuse à terre, mais fut jetée en travers de la clairière au second essai. Le Kryzlic s'avança vers Faith qui n'avait pas vraiment réussi à remettre ses pieds sous elle.

Angel attaqua finalement.

Faith s'ôta difficilement du chemin tandis que le démon et le vampire s'encerclaient, la petite clairière faisant office de ring de boxe pour le combat à mort qui allait venir. Buffy peina pour se relever, mais Faith attrapa son bras et retira la fille sur le sol. "N'interfère pas – c'est le combat d'Angel maintenant."

Cordélia s'accrocha à la branche de l'arbre, son coeur battant la chamade avec peur comme elle regardait le combat commencer en dessous d'elle. Elle grimaça comme le Kryzlic entailla Angel sur la poitrine avec ses griffes, lacérant à travers le tissu de la chemise du vampire et faisant sortir du sang, beaucoup de sang. Bien qu'Angel ne sembla pas le remarquer, et il assena un coup de pied rotatif au torse du démon, envoyant la créature s'étaler par terre. Le démon Kryzlic fut sur ses pieds en quelques secondes et enfutailla à nouveau le vampire; ses griffes tendues pour infliger le plus de dégâts possible. Ses doigts acérés comme des rasoirs s'enfoncèrent dans la poitrine d'Angel avec un bruit sourd écoeurant, et Cordélia s'écria avec alarme devant son cri de douleur. "Angel!" _Oh Seigneur! Oh Seigneur!_ La main de la jeune pom-pom girl couvrit sa bouche avec horreur, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

Angel s'arracha des griffes du Kryzlic et se transforma en vampire, ses yeux jaunes étincelant et un grognement menaçant sortant de sa gorge. Le Kryzlic fut décontenancé par la férocité de l'attaque suivante du vampire, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, sauf constamment se défendre contre le déluge des coups. Les mains et les bras d'Angel devenaient glissants à cause du sang qui se déversait des myriades de coupures infligées par les gestes défensifs du démon. Il ignora la douleur et continua à faire pression, empêchant le Kryzlic de se regrouper. Cependant, Angel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer ça pour toujours; il n'infligeait pas de vrais damages au Kryzlic car les griffes du démon détournaient tous ses coups.

Du coin de l'œil, Angel vit le scintillement de quelque chose couché sur le sol à quelques mètres – la hache de Faith. Le vampire fit quelques pas en arrière, puis s'élança en l'air en un flique arrière, le talon de sa botte frappant le démon sous le menton, le déséquilibrant momentanément. Angel profita de la distraction du Kryzlic pour plonger vers l'arme, roulant sur ses pieds en un mouvement continu, la hache maintenant dans sa poigne.

Il leva l'arme, prêt à s'en servir, tandis que le Kryzlic avança lentement. Les yeux jaune brillants rencontrèrent les rouges brûlants comme les deux démons se suivaient, enfermés dans le combat. Le Kryzlic attaqua soudainement, mais Angel était prêt et évita rapidement la charge, abaissant son arme avec une force phénoménale sur l'avant-bras de la créature. Le bord de la hache trancha proprement la peau et l'os, coupant la main droite du Kryzlic du reste de son bras. Du sang vert foncé jaillit, et le démon laissa sortir un hurlement d'agonie. Angel balança immédiatement la hache une nouvelle fois, amputant le démon de l'autre main et la créature tomba à terre, son sang maculant l'herbe noire.

Angel jeta la hache sur le côté et planta un pied dans le creux de la gorge du Kryzlic, "Qui t'a envoyé?" grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

"C'est à moi de le savoir et à toi de le découvrir." La voix du démon était gutturale, mais les mots étonnamment précis.

Angel appliqua plus de pression sur la gorge de la créature, les os craquèrent et le Kryzlic hurla. "Je veux un nom. Je peux soit te tuer maintenant, soit te garder en vie et te torturer pendant des jours – c'est ton choix."

Le démon leva les moignons sanglants de ses bras, essayant d'enlever le pied du vampire, mais en vain.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera – un nom et une mort rapide, ou plusieurs semaines d'agonies?" exigea Angel. "Tic, toc – tu perds du temps."

"Styjasimok" le Kryzlic haleta avec agonie, admettant finalement la défaite.

"Là, ça n'était pas si dur, si?" dit Angel d'une voix traînante comme il enlevait l'arme empoisonnée attachée à son poignet. Il leva le couteau avec les deux mains et plongea l'arme au centre de la poitrine du démon, retirant la lame externe comme il le faisait. Le Kryzlic hurla tandis que son corps se désintégrait lentement, sa peau bouillonnant et éclatant comme le Balthrim brûlait comme un acide à l'intérieur.

"Angel, recule." Wesley hurla un avertissement paniqué lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait se passer. "Tout le monde à terre."

Le vampire plongea pour se couvrir juste au moment où le Kryzlic explosa, éparpillant des parties de corps chargées de Balthrim autour de la clairière. Les morceaux brûlèrent puis se transformèrent en néant, ne laissant aucune trace du démon éteint ou de l'arme ointe de Balthrim.

Le premier round de l'apocalypse de cette année était fini.

* * *

Angel était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant, sans voir, la nuit noire à travers la vitre ouverte. Il était incapable de dormir; la douleur de ses blessures en train de cicatriser, l'adrénaline de son combat avec le Kryzlic et les évènements qui avaient suivis, le gardaient bien éveillé.

Le vampire baissa les yeux sur son torse nu et sourit brièvement. Bien qu'elle ait été morte de fatigue, Cordélia avait insisté pour lui mettre des bandages quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison dans les premières heures du matin. Il était maintenant couvert de carrés de bande mis au hasard et ressemblait à un collage à moitié fini.

Angel fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux foncés mis en pointes et ferma ses yeux devant un souvenir pas si plaisant. Buffy s'était reculée loin de lui quand il avait tendu une main ensanglantée pour l'aider à se relever et cette action avait précipité l'incident déchirant qui avait suivi.

**Quelques heures plus tôt...**

Buffy était ahurie par l'exécution violente d'Angel du démon Kryzlic. Elle ne voulait pas être près de lui pour l'instant. En fait, la jeune tueuse avait hâte de s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Buffy devait finalement, contre son gré, affronter la réalité de la nature vampirique de son petit ami et elle était contrariée d'y être forcée par des évènements qui étaient hors de son contrôle. Si elle ou Faith avait combattu le démon Kryzlic, comme elles étaient censées le faire, ça ne serait pas en train d'arriver, et sa bulle de fantasme ne serait pas en danger d'éclater.

Angel soupira avec résignation quand sa petite amie tressaillit loin de lui, puis se tourna vers Faith pour lui rendre sa hache. La tueuse brune le regarda juste avec admiration. "Ca va?"

"Cinq sur Cinq." Dit-il, lui renvoyant sa phrase avec un petit sourire.

Angel fit un signe de tête vers Wesley comme l'observateur approchait le petit groupe. "Merci pour l'avertissement. Ca aurait pu être douloureux."

Les sourcils de Wesley se froncèrent. "J'aurais probablement dû vérifier un peu plus les effets du Balthrim." Se reprocha-t-il.

"Relax Wes, tu as fait du bon travail." Lui assura le vampire.

"C'est vrai?" Wesley leva les yeux, stupéfié.

Faith roula les yeux devant l'incertitude de son observateur. "Je pense – ouais. Moi je dis, un point pour le Fang Gang."

"En parlant de ça." Angel traversa la clairière vers le grand arbre sur lequel Cordélia était encore nichée.

Alex et Oz étaient déjà descendus et aidaient Willow à mettre pied à terre. La jeune pom-pom girl était assise sur une des branches les plus basses, essayant de décider si elle devait se risquer à sauter puisque personne n'avait daigné lui offrir de l'aide pour descendre – enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. Elle sourit à un Angel couvert de sang.

Le visage de Cordélia était pâle et elle semblait épuisée, les évènements de la nuit laissant leurs traces sur son physique. Elle se jeta dans les bras d'Angel comme il la souleva de l'arbre, l'étreignant très fort. "Oh mon Dieu! J'ai cru que cette chose allait te tuer."

Angel serra la fille tremblante dans ses bras pendant quelques moments, frottant son dos de façon apaisante tandis qu'elle enterrait son visage fatigué dans son cou.

"Cordélia, je sais qu'enlacer les hommes sans méfiance est ta forme favorite de distraction, mais je pense vraiment que mon petit ami préférerait que tu n'ais pas tes mains partout sur lui. Il a de meilleurs goûts que la plupart de tes conquêtes." La chaleur de la présence de Cordélia fut rapidement ôtée de l'étreinte d'Angel alors que Buffy tira la fille loin de lui.

"Hey!" protesta Alex.

"Désolé, Alex – je ne parlais pas de toi. Tu étais juste temporairement fou pendant un moment."

Angel regarda l'adolescent de travers quand il manqua de contredire la tueuse. Alex avait fréquenté Cordélia pendant plus d'un an; le vampire pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir plus de respect pour elle.

_Qui Buffy pense-t-elle être de toute façon? Elle ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien, m'a encore moins enlacé ou embrassé. Elle est censée être ma petite amie, mais c'est Cordy qui exprime du soulagement devant ma survie._ "Je crois que c'est Cordy qui était probablement temporairement folle." Lâcha-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher.

Buffy lui lança un regard noir. "Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"Juste qu'Alex était manifestement trop stupide pour réaliser ce qu'il avait." Répondit Angel, refusant de s'abaisser devant ce qui était une ligne de conversation potentiellement explosive. "Cordy ne faisait rien de mal, Buffy. C'est mon amie; tu étreins tes amis tous le temps."

"La différence est qu'ils n'essaient pas de s'introduire dans mon pantalon!"

Angel ricana. "Comme si Alex dirait vraiment non si tu lui offrais!"

"Pourquoi es-tu comme ça? Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'elle te fait? Tout allait bien avant que Cordélia n'arrive avec son histoire tristounette."

"Non, Buffy. Tout n'allait pas bien. Les choses ne vont pas bien entre nous depuis un long moment."

"Comment peux-tu dire ça? Nous nous aimons."

"Parfois ça n'est pas assez." Déclara Angel à regret.

"Que veux-tu de plus?" pleura Buffy. "Je t'ai tout donné."

"Oh, je ne sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir – que dirais-tu du respect? Que dirais-tu de reconnaître que j'ai eu une vie avant de te rencontrer? Que dirais-tu de m'accueillir dans ton cercle d'amis au lieu de me maintenir enfermer dans ma niche comme ton petit chien personnel? Que dirais-tu de m'accepter pour tout ce que je suis, au lieu d'essayer de me faire rentrer dans ton moule du petit ami idéal? Que dirais-tu de l'amitié?" Deux ans d'insatisfaction inexprimée avec certains éléments de leur relation avaient finalement échappé à Angel avant qu'il ne puisse tenir sa langue.

Buffy le fixa, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Elle conserva sa position pendant un bref moment puis, avec un petit pleur, se tourna et s'enfuit. Angel la regarda partir, des larmes non versées brouillant sa vue. Il regarda leur audience ahurie, remarquant les quatre paires d'yeux accusateurs, autant que les trois paires de compréhensifs.

Wesley se racla la gorge. "Euh – peut-être que nous devrions finir la soirée. Rentrez chez vous, reposez-vous. Les choses auront peut-être l'air différentes demain matin."

Angel ravala le noeud dans sa gorge et acquiesça. "Allez," dit-il doucement à Cordélia, tendant le bras pour placer une main de soutient dans le bas de son dos. "Rentrons à la maison."

**Fin du flash-back...**

Angel ouvrit les yeux et laissa enfin les larmes déborder. Il enterra son visage dans ses mains froides, et pleura ce qu'il pensait être probablement la perte de son premier vrai amour.

* * *

Cordélia se réveilla lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrant en clignotant. Elle s'était endormie au moment même où sa tête avait touché l'oreiller; son corps et esprit vidés de toute son énergie par le sort de Willow. Elle regarda son réveil, 15h00 – elle avait dormi pendant plus de douze heures et avait manqué tout un jour d'école. Cependant, Wesley avait eu raison, elle se sentait totalement rafraîchie et rien ne persistait de l'épuisement jusqu'à l'os du soir précédent.

Cordélia s'étira, dégageant les pliures de son corps, avant de sortir du lit pour enfiler son peignoir et une paire de grosses pantoufles duvetées. Elle descendit les escaliers et scruta le living - Angel n'était nulle part en vue. Cordélia alla dans la cuisine et mit le percolateur en marche, puis fouilla les placards pour quelque chose à manger. Des gaufres, elle pensa qu'elle pourrait les gérer sans trop de problèmes.

Une fois qu'elle eut mangé, Cordélia prit sa tasse de café et se blottit dans le grand fauteuil avec le dernier exemplaire de Cosmopolitan. Une demi-heure passa paisiblement jusqu'à ce que sa lecture soit interrompue par un martèlement bruyant sur la porte d'entrée. Cordélia baissa les yeux sur sa tenue - pyjama, pantoufles et peignoir. Elle était difficilement habillée pour de la compagnie, mais la pom-pom girl supposa que les seules personnes qui visitaient le manoir serait l'un du Scooby Gang, donc elle décida de se risquer à ouvrir la porte – et souhaita immédiatement qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait.

"Bonjour Cordélia," dit sévèrement son père. "Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu reviennes à la maison pour accomplir ton devoir envers ta famille, pas toi?"


	10. Chapitre 9

**Part 9**

Angel était couché sur son lit, fixant le plafond; il était dans la même position depuis quatre heures, immobile, ne voulant pas se lever pour affronter la journée et confronter la réalité de la lente désintégration de sa relation avec Buffy.

"Non!" La voix élevée de Cordélia s'imposa dans sa conscience, perturbant son broyage de noir. Angel se précipita hors du lit devant la panique qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de la pom-pom girl. Saisissant une chemise, il quitta sa chambre et traversa le haut des escaliers pour observer la scène en dessous de lui.

Cordélia se tenait au centre de la pièce, vêtue d'un pyjama turquoise, un peignoir blanc et une paire de grosses pantoufles bleues duvetées. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient tirés en une queue de cheval vite faite et ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine en une position nettement défensive. En face d'elle était un monsieur distingué plus vieux qu'Angel ne reconnut pas, mais étant donné sa ressemblance avec Cordélia, le vampire supposa que c'était le fameux Mr Chase. Cordélia sembla soudainement sentir la présence d'Angel en haut des escaliers et elle lança un regard rapide dans sa direction, avant de relaxer visiblement sa posture.

"J'ai dit – va emballer tes affaires. Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade. Je suis ton père et tu vas faire ce que je dis." Répéta Mr Chase de sa grosse voix autoritaire.

"Comment m'as-tu trouvé?" demanda Cordélia, sa voix tremblant légèrement devant le ton dominateur de son père.

"L'école m'a donné ta nouvelle adresse." Malcolm Chase regarda dédaigneusement la pièce. "C'est à ça que tu t'abaisses? Je croyais que je t'avais mieux élevée."

Le corps de Cordélia devint rigide tandis qu'un éclat de colère écrasante la traversa. _Comment ose-t-il insulter la maison d'Angel comme ça?_ Angel lui avait montré plus d'affection dans les quelques derniers jours que son père en presque dix-huit ans. Soudainement, Cordélia ne fut plus effrayée par lui; cet homme avait dicté le cours de sa vie depuis sa tendre enfance, et il n'était absolument pas question qu'elle le laisse faire ça alors qu'elle entrait dans l'âge adulte. C'était sa vie et Cordélia Chase allait enfin la reprendre.

"Non, Mme Franklin et diverses nounous m'ont mieux élevée." Cassa-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. "Tu n'as été en rien responsable de mon éducation. Si tu crois que tu peux venir ici, faire ta loi et que je vais juste revenir en courant comme la gentille petite fille à papa, alors tu vas attendre très longtemps! Je ne reviens pas à la maison et je ne vais définitivement pas me marier avec ce saligaud. Si tu étais un genre de parent alors tu n'y compterais pas – la plupart des pères feraient n'importe quoi pour protéger leur fille d'hommes pervers comme ça."

"C'en est assez! Tu vas m'obéir, jeune fille." Les yeux de Mr Chase flamboyèrent avec colère alors qu'il tendit la main pour agripper le poignet de sa fille en une poigne blessante.

"Non, je ne le ferais pas." Les yeux noisette de Cordélia flambèrent avec rage comme elle essayait de s'arracher à sa prise. "Lâche-moi!"

"Je pense que vous devriez faire ce qu'elle dit." La voix calme et cool d'Angel pénétra la bataille de volonté se passant entre père et fille.

"Et qui êtes-vous?" L'attention de Malcolm Chase se focalisa sur le vampire séduisant qui descendait lentement les escaliers. "Elle n'a pas d'argent vous savez – je ne lui laisserai pas un centime si elle ne rentre pas à la maison pour accomplir son obligation envers ses parents."

Angel fixa l'homme avec un regard glacial. "Je ne suis pas intéressé par l'argent," déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

"Donc, c'est à propos de sexe alors? Quel âge avez-vous - 28, 29 ans? Il y a un nom pour les hommes qui se promènent pour séduire les jeunes filles innocentes, vous savez."

"Oui, et il y a un nom pour les pères qui vendent leur fille à de tels hommes." Rétorqua Angel. "Alors laissez-moi vous dire comment ça va marcher. Vous allez sortir de ma maison et si jamais vous vous approchez encore de Cordélia, alors vous devrez en répondre par moi."

Mr Chase ricana. "Je n'ai pas peur de vous, jeune homme."

"Ca serait une serieuse erreur de jugement. Vous devriez avoir peur – très peur." Angel traversa la pièce et enleva de force la prise de l'homme sur le poignet de Cordélia. Il se planta ensuite entre les deux, protégeant la jeune fille du courroux de son père.

Malcolm Chase lança un regard menaçant à sa fille "C'est pour ça que tu as abandonné ton style de vie privilégié? Des ébats dans le foin avec ce jeune vaurien? N'as-tu pas de honte – tu veux laisser tes parents sans-le-sou?"

"Si vous finissez sans-le-sou alors ça sera de ta faute papa. C'est toi qui n'a pas payé tes impôts si je me rappelle bien." répondit Cordélia, sa voix forte et sure. "Et Angel est mon ami, il m'a offert un endroit où loger quand je n'avais nulle part où aller; quand tu as essayé de me forcer dans un mariage dont je n'ai pas envie. Je ne couche pas avec lui; certaines personnes sont simplement des êtres humains honorables qui aident les autres et ne demandent rien en retour. Je sais qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que **tu** puisses éventuellement le comprendre, mais ça arrive."

"J'ai eu tout ce que j'ai pu supporter de ton insolence, Cordélia. Maintenant va prendre tes affaires – tu rentres à la maison. Ryan Lauper vient dîner ce soir et il espère rencontrer sa future femme."

"Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment entendu. J'ai dit – Sortez de ma maison et restez loin de Cordélia." Répéta Angel, une menace de violence implicite dans ses mots.

"Et qu'allez-vous faire si je ne le fais pas?"

"Ne posez pas de questions auxquelles vous ne voulez pas les réponses." Angel laissa ses traits de vampire effacer son visage humain pour accentuer son argument.

Mr Chase trébucha en arrière avec horreur. "Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?"

"Quelqu'un que vous ne voulez pas croiser, si vous êtes assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui est bon pour vous."

"C'est un monstre." Mr Chase implora sa fille.

"Non, c'est un homme bon – tu es un monstre." Rétorqua Cordélia à son père, s'avançant à nouveau entre lui et Angel. "Pars maintenant papa. Rentre à la maison et dis à maman que tu n'as pas réussi à me forcer à revenir. Vous avez intérêt à emballer vos affaires – le Service des Taxes va bientôt vous poursuivre."

Mr Chase regarda entre une Cordélia rebelle et un Angel en colère, réalisant qu'il avait perdu le contrôle qu'il avait autrefois sur sa fille. "Tu le regretteras." Lui informa-t-il avec confiance.

"J'en doute sérieusement." Répondit Cordélia, avec la même assurance. "Aurevoir papa. Ferme-la porte en sortant."

Mr Chase lança une dernière fois un regard noir à sa fille, puis sortit du manoir avec fracas, la porte se claquant derrière lui. Cordélia relâcha le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et s'affaissa contre le torse large d'Angel avec soulagement. Les bras du vampire se levèrent pour encercler sa taille. "Ca va?"

Cordélia acquiesça. "Oui, je l'ai fait. Je lui ai réellement tenu tête; je n'y crois pas."

Angel retira la manche de son peignoir. "Ca va se contusionner." Dit-il, touchant gentiment la marque rouge sur son poignet. "Tu devrais mettre de la glace dessus."

"Je vais bien." Répondit Cordélia, puis une pensée la frappa. "Et toi? Tu étais si battu la nuit dernière." Elle se tourna dans ses bras et ouvrit sa chemise, faisant courir le bout de ses doigts sur les blessures presque cicatrisées sur le torse du vampire.

Angel baissa le regarda dans ses yeux noisettes et lui fit un petit sourire. "Capacités cicatrisantes de vampire – elles font l'affaire." Il tendit la main et tira espièglement sur sa queue de cheval. "Je vais bien – je me porterai comme un charme en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire."

Cordélia lui fit un grand sourire, puis réalisa soudainement où elle était et se dépêcha de se reculer loin de ses bras. Un autre coup agita la porte et Cordélia se tourna pour l'ouvrir. "Buffy – Salut! Entre."

La petite tueuse passa la porte et regarda autour d'elle, remarquant la tenue de chambre de Cordélia et la chemise déboutonnée d'Angel. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"Purée – un peu soupçoneuse!" s'exclama Cordélia. "Rien ne se passe Buffy – pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas te mettre ça dans la tête? J'étais plutôt épuisée la nuit dernière à cause de toute l'énergie aspirée hors de moi par le sort de Willow, donc je viens juste de me lever. Crois-moi, si j'essayais de séduire ton petit ami, je porterais quelque chose d'un peu plus sexy que ça. Je vérifiais juste les blessures d'Angel; tu te souviens de ce qui c'est passé hier soir, non?"

"Oui, je me souviens." Dit doucement Buffy en tournant ses yeux verts blessés vers Angel, qui baissa les siens vers ses pieds, évitant son regard.

_Oh super! Nous y revoilà – un autre chapitre dans la saga amoureuse 'Buffy et Angel'. Ils devraient vraiment commencer leur propre série TV – c'est comme regarder un feuilleton à l'eau de rose._

"Tu permets?" Buffy lança un regard noir à Cordelia. "Je voudrais avoir un peu de temps en tête à tête avec mon petit ami."

_Reste cool, Cor. Mordre à l'hameçon maintenant serait une mauvaise idée._ "Biensûr, je vais juste partir et... hé bien, être autre part qu'ici." La pom-pom girl se retira dans sa chambre à l'étage.

La tueuse blonde prit une profonde respiration et se lança dans le petit discours qu'elle avait répété une centaine de fois avant de s'aventurer vers le manoir. "Ecoute, je suppose que nous étions tous plutôt stressés hier soir, avec tout ce qui se passait. Tout le monde réagissait de manière excessive pour tout. Je sais que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu as dit alors on va simplement oublier - ok?"

Angel, cependant, avait finalement trouvé le courage de s'attaquer à leur relation tête la première; il ne pouvait plus laisser les choses s'entasser et espérer que tout irait pour le mieux. "Je suis désolé Buffy, mais je le pensais. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit, seulement la façon dont je l'ai dit."

La lèvre inférieure de Buffy commença à trembler "Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Angel? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit – parce que je n'ai pas voulu te laisser me toucher de cette façon?"

Angel secoua la tête. "Non, biensûr que non. C'est juste que je ne peux pas être la personne que tu veux que je sois. J'ai essayé si fort de rentrer dans ton idéal du petit ami parfait parce que je t'aimais tellement et j'avais si peur de te perdre. Cependant, en faisant ça, j'ai perdu qui j'étais vraiment et je ne peux plus faire semblant, c'est trop dur."

"Quand as-tu arrêté de m'aimer Angel?" sanglota Buffy, son cœur se brisant avec son utilisation du passé.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté." Répondit Angel, prenant son visage entre ses mains. "Je t'aime toujours, Buffy, mais cette relation ne va pas marcher si nous continuons comme ça. J'ai besoin que ce soit honnête et réel, pas un fantasme d'adolescente rempli de cœurs et de fleurs."

La tueuse blonde s'arracha de son étreinte. "Tu appelles tout ce que nous avons traversé 'rempli de cœurs et de fleurs'?" cracha-t-elle.

"Non, mais la souffrance, le chagrin d'amour, tout ça fait tout de même partie d'une illusion de l'amour parfait – un scénario à la Roméo et Juliette."

"Roméo et Juliette sont les plus grands amoureux de tous les temps – tout le monde le sait." Rétorqua Buffy.

Angel fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres. "A quel point Roméo et Juliette se connaissaient-ils vraiment, honnêtement? Ils se sont rencontrés à une soirée et se sont mariés en l'espace de quelques jours. Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, est-ce que leur relation aurait duré? Je ne crois pas. J'ai vécu longtemps Buffy; Roméo et Juliette ne sont pas mon idée du vrai amour."

"Alors c'est quoi?"

"Est-ce que tu as lu 'Orgueil et Préjugé'?" La tueuse acquiesça donc Angel continua. "Elizabeth et Darcy – deux personnes qui ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment au début, mais ont fini par se connaître avec le temps. Deux personnes qui sont devenues amis, qui ont appris à accepter les défauts de la personnalité de l'autre, et qui sont finalement tombés amoureux malgré eux. C'est une relation qui, je crois, aurait survécu aux épreuves du temps; c'est ma définition du vrai amour."

"Et c'est ça que tu veux?"

"Quelque chose qui y ressemble, oui. Ma vie avant Sunnydale a façonné la personne que je suis devenue, j'ai besoin d'être capable de te parler de ça; j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que, même si je ne suis pas lui, Angélus n'est pas une entité complètement séparée. Je veux que nous soyons autant amis qu'amoureux."

"Nous sommes amis." Protesta Buffy.

"Non, nous ne le sommes pas, pas vraiment. Spike avait raison – nous nous aimons peut-être à en mourir, mais nous n'avons jamais été amis. Pour l'être, il faudrait que tu m'acceptes pour ce que je suis – l'homme et le vampire, mais c'est comme si tu souhaitais que cette partie de moi n'existe pas."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce que j'ai dit, la fois à la patinoire – tu ne t'en souviens pas?"

"C'était juste des mots Buffy, suivis par un grand geste. Aucune de tes actions depuis lors ne les ont soutenus. Combien de fois as-tu ouvert des rideaux, laissant entrer le soleil, sans réfléchir? Si acceptais vraiment le vampire en moi, alors ne pas faire ça serait simplement instinctif en toi." Angel prit ses mains dans les siennes, la forçant à le regarder. "Dis-moi honnêtement. Pourrais-tu jamais regarder ça," demanda-t-il comme il laissait le vrai visage de son démon émerger, "et voir quelque que tu aimes?"

La respiration de Buffy était irrégulière, son cœur martelant sa poitrine, comme elle fixait ses yeux jaunes, incapable de détourner le regard. "Buffy..." implora doucement Angel, désespérément.

La jeune tueuse ferma les yeux et deux larmes s'échappèrent pour couler le long de ses joues. Ses yeux verts se rouvrirent et se bloquèrent sur ceux d'Angel. "Non." La voix de Buffy fut à peine audible.

Angel tituba en arrière; sa réponse n'était pas entièrement inattendue, mais ça le frappa néanmoins comme une tonne de briques, arrachante son cœur de sa poitrine.

"Angel…" Buffy tendit la main vers lui, mais le vampire lui fit signe de s'éloigner, secouant la tête. La tueuse prit une profonde inspiration "C'est fini?" demanda-t-elle, sa voix grave à cause des larmes.

"Je crois que oui." La voix d'Angel craqua sur les mots.

"Peut-être que nous pourrions..."

"Non, Buffy. Si on continue comme ça, on va probablement finir par se détester et je ne veux pas ça." Angel la regarda avec tristesse, ses profonds yeux bruns remplis de larmes non versées.

"Oh Seigneur! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est en train de se passer." Pleura Buffy, ses mains allant sur sa bouche. "Dis-moi que ce n'est pas en train d'arriver."

"Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. Je souhaiterais que je puisse. Je le souhaiterais vraiment."

Buffy se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit, sortant dans la lumière. Elle regarda son ex-petit ami, pleurant franchement maintenant. "Aurevoir Angel."

"Aurevoir." Murmura Angel d'une façon brisée comme il ferma la porte derrière elle et posa son front contre le bois lisse. Il resta comme ça pendant quelques minutes, essayant de s'empêcher de s'effondrer en mille morceaux. Finalement, il força son corps épuisé à bouger et monta les escaliers en se traînant. La porte de Cordélia s'ouvrit lorsqu'il passa devant. "Hey! Buffy est partie?"

"Oui." Répondit Angel d'une voix plate.

"Mais vous vous êtes réconciliés, non?" demanda vivement la pom-pom girl.

"Non, c'est fini."

"Quoi?" Cordélia était choquée jusqu'au cœur. "Tu veux dire pour de bon?"

"Oui, je veux dire pour de bon."

"Oh." La jolie brunette ne savait pas quoi dire. "Peut-être..."

"Tu vas bien? Après le sort de Willow, je veux dire, et tout à l'heure avec ton père?" interrompit le vampire, levant son regard vers le sien; Cordélia chancela devant la désolation qu'elle vit dans ses profonds yeux bruns.

"Oui, je vais bien, mais Angel ..."

"Bien, c'est bien." Angel hocha la tête de façon non attentive, puis se retira dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Cordélia ne le vit plus pendant plus d'une semaine.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Part 10**

**Samedi – une semaine et demi plus tard**

_Dring! Dring!_

Cordélia grogna et sortit une main de sous la couverture, attrapant son téléphone portable. Elle le porta à son oreille. "Allo?"

"Hey C!" La voix vivante et joyeuse de Faith raisonna dans son oreille. "Comment tu vas?"

"Hé bien, je dormais – quelle heure est-il?"

"A peu près 8h du matin." Fut la réponse. "Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais des projets pour ce soir."

"Tu n'aurais pas pu m'appeler pour me demander ça quelques heures plus tard? C'est le week-end, tu sais." Grommela Cordélia avec bonhomie.

La tueuse rit. "Désolé, je me suis levée à l'aube ce matin. Bref, tu es libre ou pas?"

"Je suis libre chaque soir. Tu n'as pas entendu? Je fais personnellement partie du non gratin de l'échelle sociale de Sunnydale pour le moment. Avoir tes parents qui s'enfuient à l'étranger pour échapper au service des taxes, fait des merveilles pour ta position sociale dans la communauté."

"Tu es bien débarrassée de ces salauds." Affirma Faith. "Et tu ne devrais pas te sentir responsable pour les ennuis de tes parents, surtout étant donné ce qu'ils t'ont fait." Cordélia avait pris l'opportunité de raconter son secret à Faith quelques jours plus tôt. La réaction de la tueuse brune avait été obscène, mais la confidence partagée avait cimenté l'amitié des deux filles.

"Je ne me sens pas responsable." Lui assura Cordélia. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?"

"Wes devient tout obsessionnel avec les recherches sur l'apocalypse. J'ai pensé qu'un break lui ferait du bien, donc je l'ai persuadé de venir danser avec nous ce soir."

Cordélia commença à rire. "Tu vas emmener Wesley au Bronze?"

"Diable non." Répondit vite Faith. "Je veux qu'il se relaxe et les Scoobies vont traîner B au Bronze ce soir. Je pensais qu'on irait d'abord manger un petit bout puis qu'on irait au Lunar à Springdale."

"Wesley dans une boîte. Mmm, ça je dois le voir - ok compte-moi avec."

"En parlant de B. Comment va Angel?"

"Hé bien, il fait toujours partie des non-vivants; j'ai approvisionné le frigo de sang et ça diminue un peu. Cependant je ne l'ai pas vu; il doit s'aventurer dehors uniquement quand je suis à l'école ou endormie. Il n'ouvre même pas sa porte quand je frappe." Cordélia soupira. "Ca a duré assez longtemps; j'ai promis d'être son amie et le vampire boudeur a sérieusement besoin d'un coup de pied dans le derrière. Angel sort avec nous ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non."

"T'as raison, ma fille!" l'acclama Faith. "Je te souhaite bonne chance C; tu t'es fixé un défi d'enfer."

"Hey! Un peu plus de confiance en mes capacités, s'il-te-plaît. Le vampire qui se morfond quittera cette chambre aujourd'hui, ou mon nom n'est pas Cordélia Chase."

"O-k, Wes et moi passeront vous prendre vers dix-neuf heure alors."

"Biensûr, à tantôt." Cordélia raccrocha et se recoucha sur le lit, décidant un stratégie convenable pour l'opération 'Coup de pied au derrière d'Angel'.

Après s'être douche et habillée, Cordélia alla dans la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée pour exécuter la première partie de son programme. Sortant une grande tasse, elle la remplit à ras bord avec du sang de porc du frigo et la mit dans le four à micro-onde pour la chauffer à la température du corps. Cordélia farfouilla dans les autres placards et dans congélateur, cherchant les autres choses qu'elle voulait. Enfin satisfaite, elle posa ses articles sur un plateau et remonta à l'étage, où elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de la chambre d'Angel. Comme d'habitude, il n'y eu pas de réponse, mais cette fois Cordélia n'allait pas se laisser dissuadée de son objectif. Elle prit le plateau dans une main et tourna la poignée, soulagée de voir que la porte s'ouvrait; au moins le vampire n'avait pas fermé à clé cette fois. Elle entra lentement dans la chambre avec trépidation.

La pièce était enveloppée d'une complète obscurité avec toutes les lumières éteintes; Cordélia pouvait juste à peine discerner une forme immobile assise dans le fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Elle tendit la main et alluma la lampe qui se tenait près de la porte, inondant la chambre d'une lumière voilée. Angel était plus pâle que d'habitude, les cercles sombres sous ses yeux indiquant un manque de sommeil et de nutrition. Il cligna rapidement des yeux devant la lumière, essayant d'ajuster sa vue. "Eteins ça et sors d'ici" grogna-t-il de manière menaçante.

"Non." Répondit obstinément Cordélia. "Et n'ose pas devenir monsieur 'grr' avec moi – tu sais combien de fois j'ai frappé à cette porte la semaine dernière? Tu n'as pas répondu une seule fois – un peu grossier!" Elle traversa la pièce pour se tenir près de son fauteuil. "Buffy et toi avez rompu – je comprends. Je sais que ça fait mal, mais tu ne peux pas simplement interrompre ta vie. Il est temps d'arrêter de te complaindre dans l'apitoiement sur toi-même."

"Je suis déjà mort; je n'ai pas de vie."

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Un peu mélodramatique? Des couples se séparent chaque jour Angel; Buffy et toi n'êtes pas uniques. Tu pleures la perte, évidement, mais ensuite tu fais l'effort de tourner cette page de ta vie."

Cordélia posa le plateau sur le sol et souleva l'un des articles, le plaçant sur la petite table près du fauteuil. "Là – du bon sang de porc; bois-le, tu n'as pas mangé assez."

Elle fit une pause puis, contemplant le vampire boudeur. "Faith, Wes et moi sortons ce soir et tu viens avec nous. Oh non, ne pense même pas à protester." Elle remua son doigt vers Angel lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. "Il te reste deux ou trois heures pour te morfondre et puis c'est fini. Je vais au centre commercial et quand je serais rentrée, tu auras intérêt à être en bas. Tiens" Cordélia poussa l'autre article de son plateau dans ses mains. "Tires-en le meilleur."

Angel fixa le bol dans ses mains, stupéfié. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Deux boules de glace chocolat avec des morceaux de cookies émietter dessus. J'ai mangé ça pendant une semaine quand moi et mon premier petit ami avons rompu; j'ai pris 4 kilos, mais je me suis sentie mieux." Cordélia se dirigea vers la porte.

"Cordy?" appela Angel.

"Mmm?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?"

Cordélia se retourna pour lui faire face. "On a fait un marché – on est ami, tu te rappelles?"

Angel hocha la tête avec compréhension, puis l'honora d'un petit sourire. "Merci."

"Y a pas de quoi – à quoi serve les amis de toute façon?" Cordélia lui fit son grand beau sourire. "Je serai de retour à midi."

* * *

"Hey C. Attends." Cordélia se retourna pour voir Faith courir pour la rattraper. "Tu fais les magasins?"

Cordélia acquiesça et souleva les divers sacs dans ses mains. "La dernière folie. Je dois faire attention à ces dollars maintenant que je suis indépendante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je suis venir me faire un nouveau tatouage." Faith abaissa la ceinture de son jeans pour montrer à la pom-pom le dauphin sur sa hanche gauche.

"Tu viens juste de le faire? Je croyais qu'il fallait une éternité avant que ça ne cicatrise."

"Ce tatoueur a le touché magique." Expliqua Faith.

"Tu dis ça littéralement, pas vrai?" devina Cordélia. "C'est de la triche – je pensais qu'endurer la douleur faisait partie de la procédure."

"On s'en fiche – j'ai les relations donc je les utilise. Etre une tueuse doit avoir quelques avantages." Répondit Faith avec un grand sourire. "Tu as le temps pour un café?"

Cordélia regarda sa montre. "Biensûr, j'ai dit à Angel que je serais de retour à midi – il reste deux heures."

Les deux filles firent leur chemin jusqu'à un petit café-restaurant dans la rue principale, où elles se blottirent sur un grand sofa avec leur boisson à l'arrière du restaurant. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as acheté?" demanda Faith.

"Une robe pour ce soir." Répondit Cordélia, allant dans l'un de ses sacs et montrant l'habit à la tueuse brune.

"Wow! On s'habille pour impressionner, pas vrai?" siffla Faith.

Cordélia rougit. "Biensûr que non. Ma vie vient d'être mise sens dessus dessous, et j'avais besoin de quelque chose qui fasse que je me sente bien."

"Donc, attirer le regard d'un certain vampire n'aurait rien à voir là dedans?" taquina Faith avec un sourire entendu.

"Faith!" Cordélia rougit d'un rouge plus profond. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que, quand elle s'était tenue devant le miroir au magasin, ce qu'Angel penserait de la robe avait été la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

La tueuse rit. "Hey, je ne te blâme pas C – c'est un sacré canon et en plus il est célibataire maintenant"

"Ouais, mais pour combien de temps?" Cordélia baissa les yeux dans sa tasse de café.

"J'ai le sentiment que c'est pour de bon cette fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais B agi définitivement comme si tout était fini. Si tu penses qu'Angel se morfond, alors tu devrais voir la reine de la tragédie – c'est pas joli, crois-moi." Ensuite l'expression de Faith devint sérieuse. "Tu devrais être prudente cependant C. Angel est un type génial et tout, mais il est toujours maudit et il vient juste de rompre avec B."

Cordélia acquiesça. "Je sais. Je ne veux pas être madame bouche-trou. Je serai prudente, je te le promets." Ensuite elle rit pour elle-même. "Ce n'est pas comme si Angel serait intéressé par moi de toute façon."

"Je n'en serais pas si sure." Dit Faith. "Il t'aime bien C – ça c'est évident. J'ai vu la façon dont il te regarde, et c'est définitivement monsieur surprotecteur en ce qui te concerne."

Cordélia réprima le sentiment d'anticipation qu'elle sentit avec les mots de Faith. Mis à part un baiser, Angel n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt romantique envers elle. Buffy était l'amour de sa vie; elle risquait de tomber de haut si elle se laissait croire que le vampire âmé la voyait comme autre chose qu'une amie.

"Et vous? Toi et Wesley, je veux dire?" dit-elle, éloignant le centre de la conversation d'elle.

"QUOI?" Faith la fixa de façon incrédule.

Cordélia gloussa devant l'air d'horreur abjecte sur le visage de la tueuse. "Il est sûr que tu lui montres beaucoup d'intérêt ces temps-ci." Taquina-t-elle. "Il pourrait commencer à se faire des idées."

"C'est tellement pas comme ça." Répondit Faith, un peu agitée. "C'est mon observateur. Je l'aime bien, mais c'est plus un genre de truc frère/sœur - Wes le sait." Les yeux de Faith se plissèrent alors qu'elle surprit le regard amusé de Cordélia, réalisant finalement que la pom-pom girl la faisait marcher. "Je ne t'aime plus C."

"Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher." Cordélia sourit effrontément à la tueuse faisant la moue. "Sérieusement, je trouve que c'est cool que tu lui ais donné une chance. C'était pas la faute de Wes si Giles s'est fait renvoyé; il ne méritait pas de recevoir toutes les remontrances de Buffy pour ça. Cependant, la relation observateur/tueuse n'est-elle pas censée être plus un truc père/fille?"

Faith rit. "Peut-être pour B et Giles, mais je ne crois pas que ça marcherait avec moi et Wes, c'est un innocent total comparé à tous les gens normaux et il n'a également que quelques années de plus que moi."

Cordélia sourit. "Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aime quoi?" questionna Faith.

"Avoir ton propre observateur au lieu de partager Giles avec Buffy."

"Je ne pense pas que j'ai jamais partagé Giles avec Buffy – j'ai toujours joué la chandelle dans cette petite équipe. Ouais, j'aime avoir à nouveau un observateur, malgré ce qui est arrivé à mon ancienne. C'est un truc de tueuse, je suppose – tu ne te sens pas complète sans un observateur." Faith plissa son nez avec consternation. "N'ose pas raconter à qui que ce soit que j'ai dit ça C, car ça ruinerait totalement ma réputation cool et intrépide."

"Et on ne voudrait pas ça." murmura Cordélia, pour rire.

"C'est trop vrai." affirma Faith, puis elle sourit à son amie. "Alors dis-moi – comment ça s'est passé avec Angel ce matin?"

* * *

Angel se tenait sur le seuil de la cuisine fixant, consterné, la scène devant lui. Chaque surface était couverte de vaisselle sale, ou de boîtes à emporter et l'évier débordait de vaisselle.

Un sentiment de tristesse écrasante envahissait toujours l'humeur d'Angel, mais un sens de soulagement était mélangé avec. Le rejet involontaire de Buffy de son côté vampirique avait exacerbé le sens déjà suffocant de culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour sa vie passée, et il avait lutté pour faire face à son poids oppressif ces derniers mois. Ca s'était envolé avec sa séparation avec Buffy, et maintenant il se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même.

Il avait voulu se retirer dans les ombres après les événements de la semaine dernière, mais il connaissait Cordélia assez bien maintenant pour réaliser qu'elle ne le permettrait pas. Il avait donc admis la défaite, s'était douché et changé, puis s'était aventuré au rez-de-chaussée, seulement pour être confronter au site bombardé qui avait l'habitude d'être sa maison propre.

Angel baissa les yeux sur la tasse incrustée de sang dans ses mains; l'apparente acceptation de Cordélia du vampire en lui avait également aidé à égayer son humeur. La brunette lui avait tendu la tasse de sang ce matin sans cligner des yeux, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Ca n'avait pas échappé à Angel qu'elle avait approvisionné le frigo de sang frais, sans qu'il le demande.

Cordélia était une dichotomie; d'un côté, elle montrait une maturité au-delà de son âge et de l'autre, elle était juste une adolescente normale. Elle lui avait donné de la crème glacée pour l'aider à recoller son cœur brisé, et Angel avait mangé le bol de dessert, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment le goûter, juste pour absorber l'intention derrière le geste.

Angel soupira et commença à travailler pour restaurer l'ordre dans le living du manoir. En deux heures, l'endroit fut à nouveau propre et rangé et l'activité physique avait détourné son esprit de ses problèmes pendant un petit moment. Il venait juste de ranger la dernière assiette propre quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Il alla dans le salon. "Tu es bordélique."

Cordélia eu la grâce d'avoir l'air embarrassée devant sa déclaration. "Je suis juste habituée à avoir des personnes qui ramassent derrière moi, je suppose." Se défendit-elle. "Je vois que tu t'es finalement aventuré dans le pays des vivants."

"Il y avait plusieurs choses vivantes dans ma cuisine. Tu es complètement dégoûtante, tu sais ça?" répondit Angel, tandis que la jeune fille déposait ses achats sur le canapé et commença à farfouiller dans ses sacs, cherchant quelque chose.

Cordélia lui tira la langue, puis trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle sortit un paquet emballé dans du papier de soie et le tendit au vampire. "Tiens, je t'ai acheté quelque chose."

Angel ouvrit le paquet, sortit une chemise turquoise clair et la leva devant lui, une expression confuse sur son beau.

"C'est une coul-eur." Cordélia énonça chaque mot lentement comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

"Tu m'as acheté un cadeau?"

"Hé bien, duh! Le look noir sur noir est plutôt sexy, mais ça ne ferait pas de mal de mélanger de vrai couleur avec de temps en temps. La diversité est l'épice de la vie."

"Tu m'as acheté un cadeau?" répéta bêtement Angel, son esprit ne saisissant pas vraiment le concept.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a – personne ne t'a jamais acheté un cadeau auparavant?"

"Pas depuis une centaine d'années – le dernier était sûrement la gitane de la part de Darla."

"Que tu as mangée et où tu as fini par être un vampire maudit et boudeur au lieu d'un grand méchant."

Angel sourit devant la description succincte de Cordélia de l'un des plus grands événements dans son existence de deux cent ans. "Je crois que ça s'est passé comme ça, oui." Il examina encore la chemise. "Merci."

"De rien, on ne veut pas que tu m'embarrasses ce soir. On va au Lunar à Springdale. J'espère que tu as quelque chose de décent pour mettre avec." Cordelia plissa le nez en réfléchissant. "Tu as encore les pantalons en cuir qu'Angélus portait?"

Angel acquiesça. "Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr pour ce soir. Je pourrais rester ici et ... "

"Te morfondre dans le noir; pas question. Le pantalon en cuir sera parfait; Faith et Wes passent à sept heure, arrange-toi pour être prêt d'ici là."

"Tu ne vas pas accepter non comme réponse, pas vrai?" Angel soupira avec résignation.

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Buffy pensait peut-être que c'était acceptable que tu t'enfermes dans cet endroit, mais - allo – je ne suis pas elle. Tu devrais sortir et socialiser, aller là où sont les gens."

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter?"

"Tu as intérêt à dire ça d'une bonne façon mon grand, ou ta vie ne vaudra pas la peine d'être vécue."

"Je le disais d'une bonne façon." Lui assura Angel, se penchant pour placer un petit bisou au centre de son front. Il toucha doucement sa joue avec ses doigts froids. "Tu veux déjeuner?"

Les yeux noisettes de Cordélia s'éclairèrent; elle n'avait mangé que des cochonneries toute la semaine. Angel rit devant l'expression enchantée sur son joli visage. "Je crois que ça veut dire oui. Que dirais-tu d'une omelette végétarienne?"

"Que ça me va très bien." Répondit Cordélia avec un sourire rêveur; elle eu l'eau à la bouche comme elle suivait le vampire aux cheveux foncés dans la cuisine.

* * *

Angel arpentait le sol en pierre, attendant que Cordélia émerge. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble, discutant, jouant aux cartes et, de manière générale, apprenant à se connaître. Angel ne s'était jamais senti aussi décontracté en compagnie humaine et, malgré son chagrin d'amour, il s'était immensément amusé. Sa réticence précédente avait disparu et maintenant il attendait la sortie du Fang Gang avec impatience.

Angel regarda sa montre pour la centième fois – sept heure moins dix. _Qu'est-ce qui prend autant de temps? _

Cordélia s'était excusée pour aller se préparer il y avait plus de deux heures; Angel ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes prenaient tant de temps à se préparer pour une sortie. Darla avait souffert de la même affliction et malgré la centaine d'années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, il n'avait jamais été capable de comprendre.

_C'est juste l'un des petits mystères de la vie je suppose,_ réfléchi-t-il.

L'odorat accru d'Angel l'avertit de l'arrivée imminente de Cordélia, comme l'odeur épicée de son parfum flotta dans la pièce devant elle. Il se tourna pour l'accueillir, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge devant la vision devant lui qui coupait le souffle.

Le corps à courbes de Cordélia était enfermé dans une robe décolletée couleur vin. Deux bandes de satin couvraient stratégiquement sa poitrine opulente, mais le décolleté plongeait aussi bas que le large ruban de tissu qui encerclait et soulignait sa petite taille. La jupe était évasée et finissait juste au-dessus du genou, présentant ses longues jambes bronzées. Elle avait dégagé ses cheveux de son visage, mais sinon les avait laissé tomber en une masse de boucles foncées et lâchées dans son dos. Angel observa, hypnotisé, comme la belle adolescente descendit lentement les escaliers vers lui; ses jolis pieds parés de sandales argentées à lanières.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?" demanda Cordélia, tendant ses bras et pirouettant pour que le vampire puisse voir sa robe de tous les angles. La peau dorée de son dos était exposée à partir de là où la robe était attachée dans sa nuque, jusqu'à où la jupe commençait, juste au-dessus de ses fesses rondes.

_Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse éventuellement porter un soutien-gorge dans cette robe scandaleuse,_ pensa le vampire et une vague de pur désir le traversa à cette pensée. Ses doigts le démangeaient de tendre la main et dégrafer son vêtement et exposer sa chair nue à son regard.

Cordélia se retourna pour lui faire face et frissonna devant le sombre regard lascif qu'Angel dirigeait vers elle. Son corps répondit instantanément, son coeur s'accélérant et ses mamelons se durcissant. Les narines d'Angel s'évasèrent comme le parfum de son excitation le frappa et son érection poussa soudainement douloureusement contre son pantalon.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, bon sang? _La pensée réussi, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à traverser le brouillard d'excitation dans son cerveau. Cette fille était son amie; quelqu'un qui lui faisait confiance pour qu'il fasse attention à elle. Avec un gros effort, Angel réprima ses désirs les plus bas et répondit à sa question originale. "Tu es magnifique." Lui dit-il sincérement.

Le visage de Cordélia se fendit d'un sourire timide devant le compliment et elle regarda Angel de sous ses cils; il portrait sa nouvelle chemise avec le pantalon en cuir, et ses cheveux sombres étaient gélifiés à la perfection. "Merci – tu n'es pas si mal toi-même, monsieur le boudeur."

_Sexe sur jambes n'en dit pas assez,_ pensa-t-elle pour elle-même. _Ok –mauvaises pensées, je dois arrêter ça._

Angel se tourna pour ouvrir la porte quand un coup bruyant raisonna. "Hey, ça faisait longtemps." Lui dit Faith comme elle entrait dans le manoir.

La tueuse brune portrait un pantalon brillant taille basse qui montrait son nouveau tatouage et un top moulant, scintillant et bleu foncé. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête de façon désordonnée, laissant quelques mèches libres pour encadrer son visage. Des chaussures à haut talon, plutôt que ses bottes habituelles, recouvraient ses pieds. "Salut C – t'es superbe ma fille. Alors, vous êtes prêts à faire la fête?"

"J'y compte bien. Où est Wes?"

"Il attend dans la voiture." Répondit Faith. "On y va?"

"Tu ne vas pas avoir froid avec juste ça?" lâcha Angel comme Cordélia se tournait pour suivre Faith dehors.

"Il fait 25 degré dehors." Cordélia le regarda comme s'il avait deux têtes.

"Oui, mais... laisse tomber." Angel s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit capable d'expliquer la raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle se couvre. Il serait là toute la soirée donc il pourrait arrêter toutes les avances importunes envers Cordy, avant qu'elles n'aient trop loin en tout cas.

_Donc, la robe de C a obtenu la réaction qu'elle voulait,_ pensa Faith avec un sourire amusé devant l'accidentelle démonstration d'Angel de possessivité de macho. _Ca pourrait être une soirée intéressante._


	12. Chapitre 11

**Part 11**

"Il est temps de remettre ta langue dans ta bouche." Faith se pencha et chuchota dans l'oreille d'Angel.

"Quoi?" Angel traîna son attention loin de Cordélia, qui racontait une histoire drôle à Wesley, ce qui causa à l'observateur habituellement réticent d'avoir un fou rire. Angel ne savait pas de quelle anecdote il s'agissait, sa focalisation était plus sur les mouvements gracieux et les expressions faciales de Cordélia que sur ses mots.

Faith rit devant la contrariété d'Angel tandis que son examen silencieux et minutieux de la jolie adolescente fut interrompu. "Pourrais-tu être plus évident?"

"Je ne suis pas..."

Faith rétrécit ses yeux vers lui. "Tu n'as pas ôté tes yeux d'elle de tout le dîner." Fit-elle remarquer. Son expression devint ensuite plus sérieuse. "Ne joue pas avec elle, ok?"

Les yeux d'Angel se plissèrent dangereusement. "Tu me conseilles de m'éloigner?"

"Non, je prends juste soin d'une amie. C a traversé vachement beaucoup choses ces dernières semaines; juste, traite-là bien. Elle ne mérite pas d'être une aventure bouche-trou."

L'expression d'Angel se radoucit. Faith avait raison; il avait encore beaucoup de problèmes à régler par rapport à Buffy, malgré son attirance croissante envers Cordy. Elle était son amie et elle avait le potentiel d'être quelqu'un de spécial pour lui s'il ne se précipitait pas tête baissé dans cette relation. Il devait essayer d'ignorer ses hormones et se concentrer sur tourner la page sur Buffy pour l'instant.

Angel fronça ensuite les sourcils – il était encore maudit; Cordy méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait être un petit ami digne de ce nom et ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui, peu importe à quel point il le voulait.

Faith regarda comme Angel comprit ses mots et fronça les sourcils quand son expression devint triste. _Super, j'aurais vraiment pas du mentionner B – il va commencer à broyer du noir maintenant._

"Elle va bien, tu sais." Lui dit Faith.

"Hein?"

"B, je veux dire." Clarifia Faith. "Elle souffre, mais elle s'en remettra."

"Oh." Dit Angel et il baissa les yeux sur la table comme une nouvelle vague de perte le traversa. "C'est bien."

"Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû l'amener dans la conversation."

Angel jeta un coup d'oeil à une Faith inquiète et lui fit un petit sourire. "Ca va; je vais bien. Buffy et moi, ça ne marchait plus. Rompre était la meilleure chose à faire; je crois qu'on le sait tous les deux."

"Ca fait tout de même mal, cependant." Sympathisa Faith.

Angel acquiesça. "Ouais, ça fait tout de même mal." Il soupira. "Tu as aussi raison pour Cordy – elle mérite mieux que moi."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Protesta Faith. "Je veux juste que vous y alliez doucement, c'est tout."

"On ne pourra jamais être autre chose qu'amis; Cordy a toute sa vie devant elle et il y a tant de choses que je ne peux pas lui donner." Angel pinça la base de son nez entre son pouce et son index. "J'ai appris ma leçon avec Buffy. Je suis fait pour être seul; je le sais maintenant."

Faith tendit la main et pressa gentiment ses doigts. "Hé bien, j'estime que tu mérites plus que ça."

"Ah oui? Après tout ce que j'ai fait? Vraiment?"

"Tu aurais pu continuer à vivre ta vie de la façon dont tu l'as toujours fait; il y a plein d'assassins avec des âmes là dehors. Tu aurais pu abandonner et te laisser glisser dans la folie; tu aurais pu t'enfoncer un pieu et mettre un terme pour toujours à ton existence, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. C'était ton choix de combattre pour le bien, Angel. Je pense que ça compte beaucoup, que tu le penses ou non."

"C'est là que je fais une plaisanterie pour sortir de la conversation pesante, pas vrai?" dit Angel en grimaçant.

"Je crois que ce serait la meilleure des idées, ou on va commencer à s'étreindre." Répondit Faith avec un grand sourire.

"On ne voudrait pas ça." Dit Angel pince-sans-rire, avec un frisson simulé.

"Je pensais ce que j'ai dit cependant."

Angel lui fit un sourire sincère. "Je sais."

* * *

"Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qui?" demanda Angel à Wesley, même s'il savait exactement à qui l'observateur faisait référence. _Etait-il vraiment si évident que ça?_

"Cordélia." Wesley fit un signe de tête vers où Faith et Cordélia dansaient ensemble, attirant l'attention des mâles à droite, à gauche et au centre de la salle, au grand chagrin d'Angel.

Le vampire prit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre. "Qu'elle me plaise ou non n'est pas l'important, je ne pourrai jamais l'avoir – il y a la question de ma malédiction à laquelle je dois faire face. Je connais le bonheur parfait; je redeviens un vampire psychopathe."

"Mais ça peut être changé, non? Ta malédiction, je veux dire." Wesley expliqua devant l'air perplexe du Angel. "Une malédiction est juste un sortilège; ça peut être adapté pour l'objectif qui est demandé. Supprimer la clause du bonheur parfait ne doit pas être si difficile – tu devrais simplement faire des recherches dans les sortilèges des bohémiens roumains."

Angel fixa Wesley avec émerveillement. _Comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait lui offrir le désir de son cœur si familièrement, comme si la réponse était aveuglément évidente pour lui?_

Wesley observa le choc qui était plus qu'apparent sur le visage d'Angel. "Personne n'a jamais pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas?" dit-il, commençant à comprendre.

Angel voulait dire quelque chose, mais son cerveau refusa de dire à sa bouche de bouger donc il continua de fixer bêtement Wesley.

"Nom de Dieu." Wesley secoua la tête. "J'aurais cru que Giles l'aurait réalisé avant."

"Peut-être que c'est le cas." Parla finalement Angel.

"Tu n'es pas en train de dire qu'il a délibérément cacher quelque chose de si important, si?"

Angel secoua la tête. "Pas consciemment, non, mais Giles a beaucoup de raisons de me détester. Je l'ai torturé, j'ai assassiné la femme qu'il aimait et j'ai blessé Buffy plus de fois que je ne peux en compter. "

"Mais, j'aurais cru qu'il voudrait empêcher Angélus d'être à nouveau relâché." Wesley fut un peu perturbé par l'utilisation d'Angel de la première personne en parlant de son alter ego sans âme.

"Mais alors je ne payerais pas pour ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas? Ce qui est probablement la raison pour laquelle les bohémiens ont ajouté la clause du bonheur parfait en premier lieu."

"Là, d'après moi, ça n'a pas de sens. Je comprends qu'ils voulaient se venger, mais te faire vivre avec tout ce que tu as fait pour le reste de ta vie aurait dû être assez. Ces bohémiens ont laissé le potentiel que tu redeviennes ce que tu étais jadis. Ils ont autorisé la possibilité que la fille de quelqu'un d'autre souffre aux mains d'Angélus de la même manière que leur fille. Pour moi c'est mal – comment cela les rend-ils meilleurs que toi? Quel but cela sert-il vraiment?"

"Tu les fais presque passer pour les méchants. Ce que j'ai fait... je ne les blâme pas d'avoir voulu se venger; ils le méritaient."

Wesley acquiesça. "Oui, je suis d'accord mais, peu importe de quelle manière on regarde les choses, c'est tout de même mal qu'ils aient laissé la possibilité que d'autres humains innocents souffre. Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir comment c'est d'être toi, mais je pense que le mal que tu as fait doit faire beaucoup sa proie de ton esprit. Peux-tu dire, honnêtement, que tu pourrais être parfaitement heureux pendant plus qu'un court instant?"

Angel y réfléchit, puis secoua la tête. "Non. C'est arrivé avec Buffy parce que, pendant un bref moment, j'ai oublié qui j'étais. Je ne pourrais jamais échapper complètement à Angélus."

"Alors, est-ce que les vies d'humains innocents valent vraiment moins que te permettre d'éprouver l'étrange moment de la complète béatitude?"

"Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, Wes. Ce serait comme fermer les yeux sur mes actions et je ne peux simplement pas le faire."

Wesley étudia minutieusement Angel tandis que la dernière notion préconçue à propos du vampire s'envola. "Je ferai des recherches pour toi." Décida-t-il.

Angel ne savait pas quoi dire; il n'était même pas sûr qu'il méritait cette chance. Il avait peur d'espérer qu'il n'aurait pas à passer le reste de sa vie seul.

"Merci." Dit-il finalement. "Est-ce qu'on peut garder ça entre nous pour l'instant? Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un..." Angel s'interrompit, incapable d'articuler ce qu'il essayait de dire.

Wesley comprit ce qu'il voulait dire cependant. "Ok, ça sera notre secret pour l'instant."

"Hey les mecs! Il est temps de venir secouer votre derrières avec nous." Faith apparu devant la table à laquelle les deux hommes étaient assis.

"Je ne danse pas." Dit immédiatement Angel.

Wesley remua sur sa chaise, ayant l'air mal à l'aise. "Euh… je ne suis pas sûr que je..."

"Allez Wes. Tu danseras avec les deux filles les plus canons de l'endroit – ça fera des merveilles pour ta réputation dans la rue." Faith tendit la main vers son observateur.

"Où est Cordy?" demanda Angel.

"Elle danse toujours." Dit Faith, faisant un signe de tête vers la piste de danse.

Le regard du vampire balaya la boîte, cherchant la brunette familière, et vu un beau garçon blond l'approcher. Il observa comme l'homme se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille de Cordélia et fronça les sourcils quand elle jeta la tête en arrière riant à quoi qu'il lui ait dit. L'homme plaça ses mains sur la peau nue du dos de Cordélia et l'attira plus près. Angel sauta de sa chaise et traversa la piste de danse vers eux, avant même que son esprit ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait.

"Uh oh! Problèmes en vue." Observa Faith, remarquant la chaise renversée d'Angel et la scène se déroulant sur la piste de danse. Elle se précipita derrière le vampire, avec Wesley sur ses talons.

Cordélia sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit des mains froides atterrir sur la peau nue de sa taille. "Puis-je interrompre?"

Matthew, le gars avec elle dansait, lança un regard noir au vampire aux cheveux sombres. "Dans quel siècle tu vis? Non, tu peux pas - dégage."

Cordélia pouvait sentir la tension irradier d'Angel même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Le ton de sa voix avait été similaire à celui qu'il avait utilisé avec son père une semaine plus tôt; Matthew aurait un sérieux problème si elle ne désamorçait pas la situation. Elle fit un pas en arrière vers Angel. "Ecoute Matthew, j'allais te le dire. C'est Angel – mon rendez-vous. Désolé."

Matthew recula ensuite. "Oh, je ne savais pas. Tu es un fils de pute chanceux, mon pote."

Angel lança simplement un regard noir au jeune homme en silence. Matthew prit une inspiration. "Ouais, j'y vais alors. Si jamais tu cherches du changement, Cordélia alors appelle-moi." Il lui tendit sa carte de visite.

Cordélia tendit rapidement la main et saisit la carte, retenant un Angel grognant avec son autre main. "Aurevoir, Matthew."

Matthew s'en alla et Cordélia se retourna pour faire face à Angel, ses yeux flamboyant de colère. "Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais?"

"Il te touchait." Expliqua obstinément le vampire, tendant le bras pour lui saisir la taille à nouveau.

"Et alors – tu es en train de me toucher." Fit remarquer Cordélia.

"C'est différent."

"Comment exactement?"

"J'ai vécu longtemps, Cordélia. Je connais les humains et cet homme ne te voulait que pour une chose."

"Et toi non? Biensûr que non, comment ais-je pu oublier – tu es totalement entiché de Buffy. On doit être blonde avec des super pouvoirs pour te plaire."

La colère d'Angel s'enflamma. "Fais attention petit fille ou il se pourrait que je te montre ce qui me plaît."

"Ok. Temps mort." Faith s'avança entre le vampire et la pom-pom girl avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. "Coins séparés. Allez." Elle saisit le bras d'Angel d'une poigne ferme et le traîna vers la sortie.

"Tu vas bien?" demanda Wesley à Cordélia d'un ton plein de sollicitude, lui tapotant le bras de façon apaisante.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui? D'où il vient à effrayer des rendez-vous potentiels comme ça? Ce n'est pas mon père alors pourquoi il agit comme ça?"

Wesley réprima l'envie de rire; c'était aveuglément évident que les sentiments d'Angel envers Cordélia étaient tout sauf paternels. "Je crois qu'il se sent juste responsable de ton bien-être. Cet homme était bien plus vieux que toi."

"Et alors, j'ai déjà fréquenté des gars d'université; c'est quoi le problème?"

"Ca faisait quelques années qu'il n'était plus à l'université." Répliqua Wesley. "Ecoute, je ne dis pas qu'Angel s'y est pris de la bonne façon, mais ses intentions étaient bonnes. Je crois que tu as peut-être un peu exagéré avec ce type Matthew."

Cordélia hocha la tête. "D'accord, alors peut-être que c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas la propriété de monsieur le boudeur. Il n'est pas question qu'il s'en tire en se comportant comme s'il me possédait."

Wesley sourit. "Je dirais que Faith est probablement en train de lui communiquer ça en ce moment même."

Cordélia lui fit un large sourire. "J'espère que le gars surprotecteur se fait botter les fesses alors. Tu veux danser?"

"Je ne sais pas comment danser de cette façon." Répondit Wesley, indiquant les corps se tortillant autour d'eux.

"Pfft – qui s'en préoccupe? Angel a déjà fait une belle scène – tu peux m'embarrasser avec ta mauvaise danse tant que tu veux. J'ai la chance de mon côté."

* * *

Faith jeta Angel à bras-le-corps contre le mur dans la ruelle à l'extérieur. "Très bien, alors maintenant je te conseille de t'éloigner. Tu restes loin de C jusqu'à que tu reprennes le contrôle."

La tête d'Angel craqua contre les briques et il vit des étoiles, mais ce fut assez pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Les émotions du vampire étaient en complète agitation; il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains sur son visage. La douleur de sa rupture avec Buffy; l'espoir qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de contourner sa malédiction, son attirance physique envers Cordélia, de même que ses sentiments grandissants envers elle en tant que personne; tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sache pas s'il venait ou s'il partait.

Faith recula d'un pas. "Je crois que peut-être que C devrait rester chez moi pendant un temps."

Angel ôta ses mains de son visage et regarda la tueuse, secouant la tête. "Ca ne sera pas nécessaire; je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser."

"Hé bien, ça n'en avait pas l'air quelques minutes plus tôt." pesta Faith, son humeur s'enflammant encore.

Angel soupira. "J'aurais arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin, je le jure. Je tiens trop à elle pour jamais lui causer de la douleur."

Faith étudia le vampire, pas entièrement convaincue. "Très bien, je vais te croire mais je vais faire attention." Prévint-elle. "Là maintenant, tu dois ramener tes fesses à l'intérieur et t'excuser pour avoir fait lui avoir fait le coup de l'homme des cavernes."

"J'avais raison pour cet abruti, cependant." Dit obstinément Angel comme ils rentraient dans la boîte.

"Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu t'occuper de la situation avec un peu plus de diplomatie." Faith s'arrêta et regarda la scène devant eux bouche bée. "Mince, j'ai vraiment besoin de donner des cours de danse à Wes."

Angel rit. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne danse pas?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça dérangera C si tu vas faire le héros macho et que tu vas la secourir."

Angel traversa la salle vers Cordélia et Wesley. "Ca te dérange si j'ai cette danse?"

Cordélia lui lança un regard noir, mais prit tout de même sa main tendue. Angel l'attira contre lui, mettant sa main contre son torse et plaçant son autre main dans le bas de son dos. "Je suis désolé." Dit-il doucement dans ses cheveux, après un petit moment.

"C'est ce que je pensais. Tu n'es pas mon père, tu sais."

"Crois-moi Cordy; ça n'était pas poussé par des sentiments même vaguement paternels."

"Quoi?" Cordélia se recula et le regarda avec choc.

Angel n'était peut-être pas prêt pour une relation, mais il n'était pas question qu'il la laisse penser à lui comme à un père de remplacement. "Tu me plais."

Cordélia ne pouvait pas se tromper sur la signification derrière ses mots, mais elle pouvait aussi sentir son hésitation. "Il y a un grand 'mais', n'est-ce pas?"

Angel acquiesça. "Je ne suis pas prêt pour quoi que ce soit pour l'instant."

Cordélia posa sa tête contre son épaule. "Je peux attendre." Murmura-t-elle tandis qu'ils continuaient de danser sur la piste, faisant des cercles lents.

* * *

Faith regarda Angel et Cordelia entrer dans le manoir ensemble. "J'aurais dû obliger C à rester chez moi." S'inquiéta-t-elle tout haut.

"Angel ne lui fera pas de mal." Calma Wesley.

Faith soupira. "Je souhaiterais pouvoir être aussi sure; il était hors de contrôle tout à l'heure."

"Angel a résisté à la tentation de se nourrir d'êtres humains depuis un siècle ou plus. Il se peut qu'il relâche sa prise de temps en temps, mais je ne pense pas qu'il perde jamais le contrôle. Les conséquences de cela sont bien trop sérieuses. Je crois qu'il applique cette politique à tous les aspects de sa vie."

Faith fut quelque peu apaisée par la confiance de son observateur en Angel. "Ok, peut-être que tu as raison, mais je garderai un œil sur les choses à partir de maintenant. S'il la blesse de n'importe quelle façon, il est poussière."

* * *

Angel escorta Cordélia jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre en silence. La jeune fille se tourna et lui sourit timidement. "Bonne nuit, Angel."

"Bonne nuit." Dit doucement Angel comme son regard était bloqué sur le sien. Aucun des deux ne bougea.

Angel regarda dans ses magnifiques yeux noisettes. _Juste un baiser ne fera pas de différence._

Le cœur de Cordélia fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand Angel se rapprocha d'elle et plaça ses mains contre la porte de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de ses profonds yeux bruns tandis qu'il se penchait lentement vers elle, mais elle ferma finalement les yeux comme leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un doux baiser. Angel ne recula pas quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent; Cordélia pouvait sentir sa présence, sa bouche planant toujours au-dessus de la sienne.

Angel contempla son joli visage; ses longs cils étaient couchés contre ses joues légèrement rougies. Il céda à la tentation et l'embrassa à nouveau, basculant son visage vers le sien avec ses doigts et pressant sa bouche plus fermement contre la sienne. Un petit bruit s'échappa de la gorge de Cordélia et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sous les siennes. Angel fit courir doucement sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de continuer. Cordélia ouvrit lentement sa bouche à sa langue chercheuse donc il inclina sa bouche sur la sienne, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux sombres et soyeux comme il la poussait contre la porte de la chambre.

Cordélia se noyait dans le baiser; ses mains parcourant les muscles durs du dos d'Angel alors qu'elle se pressait instinctivement contre lui et tendit sa langue avec hésitation pour l'emmêler avec la sienne. Angel grogna avec le contact et ses mains s'abaissèrent pour glisser sous la jupe de sa robe, et prit ses fesses dans le creux de ses mains. Il la souleva contre lui et bascula ses hanches vers les siennes.

_Oh mon dieu! _Cordélia ne pu s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit son organe dur pressé contre son ventre, envoyant des frissons d'excitation déferler en elle. Elle plongea ses ongles dans son dos et l'attira plus près, sa bouche fusionnant passionnément avec la sienne.

Les actions de Cordélia traversèrent la brume d'excitation d'Angel et il s'arracha d'elle à contre cœur. Il posa son front frais contre le sien qui était chaud, fermant les yeux. Cordélia ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder, ses mains courant de haut en bas le long de ses flancs, en de douces caresses. "Tu vas me dire que c'était une erreur, pas vrai?"

Angel ne répondit pas directement. "Oui, et non," dit-il finalement, reculant et se penchant contre le mur opposé. Il fit passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. "Le baiser n'était pas une erreur, mais le timing l'était. C'est comme je l'ai dit tantôt – tu me plais, Cordy, mais il y a tant de chose qui se passent dans ma tête. Avec ma rupture avec Buffy et... d'autres choses; c'est juste que ce n'est pas le bon moment. On doit reculer d'un pas et ralentir les choses. Je ne veux pas te blesser et j'ai peur de le faire si on se précipite tête baissée dans une relation romantique pour le moment. Tu comprends?"

Cordélia acquiesça. Même si elle désirait combler la distance entre eux et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé, ce qu'Angel disait avait du sens pour elle. Elle avait dit à Faith qu'elle ne voulait pas être madame bouche-trou et elle le pensait. _Donc je dois faire le truc mature alors. _

"On peut toujours passer du temps ensemble en tant qu'amis, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel sourit. "Biensûr, j'aimerais beaucoup. Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose."

"Et tu me feras savoir si ou quand tu seras prêt à... enfin, tu sais?"

"Je te le ferai savoir, je te le promets, mais tu dois réfléchir attentivement à ce que ça signifie d'être avec moi, Cordy. Je suis difficilement 'Mr Tout le Monde'; tu dois êtres sure que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment."

"Je le ferai." Promit Cordélia comme elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. "Bonne nuit, Angel."

Angel continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et pencha sa tête contre le bois sombre, essayant de contrôler les désirs non assouvis qui faisaient rage dans son corps mort.

_Maintenant j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche très froide. La noblesse est une telle garce._


	13. Chapitre 12

**Part 12**

**Six semaines plus tard...**

Cordélia plaça les quatre tasses sur un plateau. Elle souleva les boissons – du jus d'orange pour elle-même, un verre de lait pour Faith, une tasse de thé pour Wesley et une tasse de sang pour Angel – et se dirigea vers le sous-sol pour rejoindre ses amis, les quatre personnes qu'elles considéraient comme sa famille.

Cordélia descendit lentement les escaliers, observant l'activité en dessous d'elle. Wesley était installé à une petite table dans le coin de la pièce, avec ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. Il prenait des notes sur un bloc tout en consultant un grand volume sur le bureau devant lui. Faith et Angel s'entraînaient, leur corps ressemblant à un mouvement flou comme ils s'entraînaient l'un l'autre.

C'était devenu une scène familière au cours des dernières semaines. Angel s'était aventuré dehors pour se joindre aux recherches à la bibliothèque deux jours après leur sortie en boîte, mais ça avait été embarrassant, pour ne pas dire plus. Buffy avait eu l'air au bord des larmes toute la soirée et la tension avait également été évidente sur le visage d'Angel. Après ça, il avait été silencieusement convenu qu'Angel et Buffy avaient besoin de garder leur distance l'un de l'autre pendant un moment et donc les deux groupes s'étaient formés avec Faith et Wesley servant d'intermédiaires.

Cordélia n'avait pas été capable de contrôler le sentiment de mal qui l'avait traversée à la vue de la souffrance d'Angel par rapport à Buffy. Elle avait réalisé qu'Angel aurait pu la prendre dans sa chambre six semaines auparavant, et coucher avec elle sans la crainte d'un moment de bonheur parfait. Cordélia l'aurait laissé faire; elle le savait. A la place, Angel avait choisi d'arrêter les choses avant qu'elles n'aient trop loin. Cela montrait un respect pour elle et ses sentiments qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté de la part des hommes dans sa vie.

Les choses avaient été un peu gênantes entre eux pendant quelques jours, mais ensuite ils s'étaient tous les deux détendus et s'étaient re-glissés dans l'amitié facile qui s'était précédemment développée entre eux. L'attirance était toujours là, mais ils avaient été capables de la mettre de côté et de se concentrer sur la construction de cette amitié. Cordélia était contente d'une façon; elle avait réalisé qu'elle apprenait des choses sur l'homme dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse, qu'elle n'aurait peut-être jamais sues autrement.

Ca ne signifiait pas que leur baiser stupéfiant ne la hantait pas – elle s'était habituée à se réveiller la nuit trempée de sueur juste avec le souvenir. Cordélia n'avait jamais éprouvé ce niveau de désir pour personne d'autre auparavant; elle était sure que ça devait ce voir sur son visage quand elle était à quelques pas d'Angel. Bien que, techniquement, elle ne faisait rien de mal, Cordélia se sentait mal à l'aise quand elle était en présence de Buffy. Elle évitait le Scooby Gang à cause de sa culpabilité et par conséquent n'avait pas mis un pied dans la bibliothèque depuis des semaines.

"Hey les amis! Les boissons sont là," appela-t-elle comme elle atteignait le bas des escaliers avec son plateau.

"Merci C." Faith traversa la pièce et souleva son verre de lait, le vidant d'un trait.

Angel tendit une main pour la tasse de sang et prit une petite gorgée. Ses yeux brun foncé pétillèrent alors qu'il remarqua Cordélia en train d'observer attentivement ses mouvements. Un lent rougissement envahit son visage comme elle réalisa qu'elle avait été prise en flagrant délit dans sa lorgnade du vampire sexy. Posant sa tasse sur le côté, Angel croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ôta le T-shirt blanc moulant qu'il portait, exposant son torse nu à l'examen minutieux de la pom-pom girl. "Pfff – il fait chaud ici, non?"

Angel se détourna avec un large sourire, remarquant avec satisfaction les joues maintenant flamboyantes de Cordélia. Il retourna en flânant vers où Faith s'étirait sur un tapis sur un côté de la zone d'entraînement. Cordélia fut hypnotisée par la façon dont les muscles dans le dos d'Angel ondulaient sous sa peau pâle avec ses mouvements.

_Purée Cor – reprend-toi un peu. Tu sais qu'il le fait exprès._

Cordélia s'arrêta comme la pensée s'inscrivit dans son cerveau; Angel l'avait délibérément taquinée ces derniers jours. Une sensation chaude commença à brûler dans son ventre – il flirtait de manière flagrante avec elle, ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant. _Oh mince!_

Cordélia prit une profonde respiration pour se calmer, serra sa poigne sur le plateau et traversa la pièce vers où Wesley était assis à la table près de la bibliothèque. Elle plaça la tasse de thé sur la table à côté de lui.

Wesley leva les yeux avec gratitude; il avait l'air fatigué avec des cercles sombres sous les yeux. Les recherches n'allaient pas très bien. La seule chose qu'ils avaient découverte sur Styjasimok était que c'était un magicien né au 12ème siècle. L'activité démoniaque aux alentours de la Bouche de l'enfer avait augmenté sans arrêt ces dernières semaines - Buffy, Faith et Angel étaient les seuls qui parvenaient à peine à maintenir les choses en place. Les signes indiquaient tous une apocalypse imminente, mais jusque-là ils n'avaient pas été capables de découvrir quoi que ce soit sur les vraies intentions de Styjasimok.

"Tu devrais faire une pause." Lui dit Cordélia."Y jeter un oeil nouveau demain. Parfois, c'est dur de voir la forêt à cause des arbres."

Wesley acquiesça, sachant qu'elle avait raison mais il se sentait toujours obligé de continuer. Le besoin désespéré de savoir le rongeait. Faith l'avait patronné à ce propos deux semaines plus tôt, quand il s'était presque effondré à cause du manque de sommeil et de repas manqués. Après ça, Wesley avait fait un effort pour se distraire en s'impliquant dans les séances d'entraînements d'Angel et Faith. Ses instincts internes d'observateur avaient protesté contre certains mouvements que le vampire apprenait à sa tueuse, mais son bon sens réalisait que Faith devenait une combattante plus forte et plus débrouillarde en conséquence.

Il cherchait également dans les malédictions des bohémiens pour Angel. _Au moins cette recherche rapportait des résultats,_ pensa-t-il, jetant un oeil au morceau de papier plié qu'il avait mis dans un fin volume de sortilèges ce matin avant de venir au manoir d'Angel.

"Hey C – je peux utiliser ta douche? J'ai chaud et je suis en sueur."

"Tu n'es pas la seule." Marmonna Cordélia dans sa barbe comme elle s'asseyait à la table.

"Qu'est-ce t'as dit?" appela Faith de l'autre côté de la pièce.

"Rien, c'est pas important." Répondit Cordélia, élevant un peu la voix. "Vas-y, utilise la douche." Elle se tourna vers Wesley tandis que Faith montait les escaliers du sous-sol deux par deux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?"

"J'ai besoin que tu recoupes mes références avec ça." Wesley plaça un livre et un bloc avec des notes devant elle sur le bureau. "Assure-toi que je n'ai rien manqué."

Cordélia acquieça. "Ok, je peux faire ça."

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'une douche toi aussi?" Angel se matérialisa dans l'air derrière sa chaise.

Cordélia sauta presque au plafond. "Purée Angel – préviens-nous quand tu fais ça, d'accord? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une douche? Je ne sens pas mauvais." Elle lui lança un regard indigné.

"Je croyais que tu avais chaud et que tu étais en sueur." Angel lui lança un regard innocent comme si de rien n'était.

Cordélia rougit encore furieusement. _Maudit soit-il avec sa super ouïe de vampire._ "Je vais bien." Répondit-elle les dents serrées alors qu'elle baissait les yeux sur la table pour cacher ses joues brûlantes.

"Ok." Dit Angel en un souffle, faisant un clin d'oeil à un Wesley souriant. "Je ne fais que vérifier."

Wesley prit pitié de la fille mortifiée. "Angel, je peux te parler en privé, s'il-te-plaît?" demanda-t-il, soulevant le livre de sortilèges qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Ils allèrent de l'autre côté du sous-sol, où Wesley ôta le bout de papier du livre et le tendit à Angel.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Angel, dépliant le parchemin.

"Ta malédiction." Expliqua Wesley, pointant le rituel écrit à l'encre noir. "Et ceci en est une version modifiée." L'observateur indiqua le second rituel rédigé en bleu.

Angel serra le morceau de papier dans sa main. Si son coeur était capable de battre, il battrait la chamade maintenant; Angel pouvait presque en sentir la sensation.

"Maintenant tout ce dont tu as besoin est une sorcière qui est disposée à accomplir le rituel." Continua Wesley.

"Willow?" La voix d'Angel craqua sur le nom.

L'observateur soupira. "Tu es sûr qu'elle le fera? Etant donné..." Il fit un signe de tête vers Cordélia pour accentuer son argument.

Angel se tourna et regarda là où l'objet de son désir était assise à la table, avec son attention concentrée sur le livre devant elle. Il était prêt, réalisa-t-il. Buffy serrait toujours spéciale pour lui – elle était son premier amour après tout, mais Angel savait, sans savoir comment, que la tueuse n'était pas faite pour faire partie de son futur. Il était finalement temps de tourner la page.

Il regarda Wesley par-dessus son épaule. "Je vais aller lui parler ce soir. Elle le fera – elle est obligée de le faire."

* * *

Faith était assise sur le sofa et regardait Angel arpenter le sol avec impatience. Le vampire avait été sur des charbons ardents les deux dernières heures, ses yeux allant constamment se poser sur les fenêtres couvertes de draps, attendant manifestement le coucher du soleil.

Faith n'était pas stupide - Angel et Wesley projetaient clairement quelque chose. Leurs conversations s'étaient interrompues plusieurs fois les dernières semaines quand elle était entrée dans la pièce. Wesley avait refusé de lui dire quoi que ce soit quand elle l'avait interrogé, disant que c'était un sujet privé entre lui et Angel. Hé bien, privé ou non – ce soir, Angel ne quitterait pas le manoir sans l'avoir mise dans la confidence du grand secret. La tueuse n'aimait pas qu'on la laisse dans le noir, surtout avec une apocalypse arrivant à grande vitesse.

Faith sauta sur ses pieds et se déplaça rapidement pour obstruer l'embrasure de la porte quand Angel prit sa veste. "Où vas-tu?"

"Dehors." Fut la courte réponse d'Angel et il bougea pour la contourner.

Faith bloqua à nouveau son chemin. "Pourquoi faire?"

"Faith." Dit Wesley avec un ton d'avertissement.

"Non, Wes. Je ne suis pas bête – quelque chose se passe et l'un de vous va me dire ce que c'est."

"Ce n'est rien qu'il est nécessaire que tu saches." L'informa Wesley.

"Ouais, hé bien, permet-moi d'être d'un autre avis – on ne devrait pas se cacher des secrets à des moments comme ça."

Angel soupira. "Ca va, Wes. Ca ne me dérange pas qu'elles le sachent maintenant." Il se détourna de la porte et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Cordélia était blottie. "Wes a trouvé un moyen de contourner ma malédiction."

Faith se rassit dans le sofa. _D'accord, alors je ne m'attendais pas à ça._ "Contourner? Je ne suis pas sure que j'aime ce son."

"Ce n'est pas contourner en soi." Expliqua Wesley. "C'est plus une méthode pour annuler la clause du bonheur parfait."

"Comment?"

"Après une grosse quantité de recherches, j'ai réécrit la malédiction bohémienne. Angel sera encore maudit avec une âme, mais elle sera permanente."

"Donc il peut coucher sans nous revenir maléfique." Déclara Faith avec un sourire malicieux dans la direction d'Angel. "Tu es sûr que ça marchera?"

"Je l'ai faite vérifier par plusieurs experts, mais nous ne serons certains que quand la malédiction sera effectivement remaniée."

"Comment peut-on prouver que ça marche, cependant? C'est assez risqué pour tenter la chance, tu ne crois pas?"

Angel fronça les sourcils; il n'y avait pas pensé. "Faith a raison Wes. Je ne peux mettre la vie de mes amis en danger d'aucune façon."

Wesley acquiesça. "J'y ai pensé. Une fois que Willow aura accompli le rituel, je crois que je connais un moyen de vérifier que ton âme est permanente. Bien que ça signifiera une excursion à L.A."

Faith se leva et tendit les bras vers Angel, lui donnant une brève étreinte. "Félicitations. Je ne vois pas le besoin de la routine clandestine cependant."

"On ne savait pas si Wes allait trouver quelque chose et je ne voulais donner de faux espoirs à personne." Expliqua Angel. "Alors, puis-je aller parler à Willow maintenant?"

"Je suppose que je vais te laisser aller." Répondit Faith avec un sourire.

"Je suis si honoré." Angel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. "Je vous verrai plus tard."

Cordélia était restée silencieuse durant tout l'échange. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être contente pour Angel, mais le bonheur était la dernière chose qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant. Ses espoirs pour le futur venaient juste de se briser en mille morceaux. Une fois que Willow aurait re-maudit Angel, il n'y aurait plus rien qui le séparerait de Buffy. Ils pourraient enfin être ensemble sans le risque d'Angélus ruinant leur bonheur. Cordélia sentit ses yeux commencer à se remplir devant cette éventualité et elle se leva immédiatement, fâchée contre elle-même pour être devenue émotive. "Je vais au lit."

Faith regarda sa montre. "Il est très tôt. Ca va?"

"Je vais bien; je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai le début d'une migraine." Cordélia monta rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre avant que Faith ou Wesley ne puissent l'interroger davantage.

* * *

Willow leva les yeux de son ordinateur devant les doux coups sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit les rideaux. "Angel."

La sorcière rousse ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le vampire entrer. Angel s'arrêta comme une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'entrer. "Willow?"

"Tu ne vas pas redevenir maléfique, n'est-ce pas?"

"En fait, c'est pour ça que je suis là." Commença Angel. Willow se précipita immédiatement de l'autre côté de la pièce et souleva une croix en bois, la tenant devant elle pour le conjurer.

"Willow. Je ne suis pas maléfique." Dit rapidement Angel.

"Mais tu as dit..."

"Wesley a trouvé un moyen de changer ma malédiction, un moyen de supprimer la clause du bonheur parfait."

"Oh." Willow abaissa lentement la croix. "Je suppose que c'est d'accord pour que tu entres alors. Enfin, d'accord pour moi en tout cas. Ma mère et mon père perdraient totalement la boule s'ils trouvaient un garçon dans ma chambre."

"Je ne suis pas un garçon." Dit Angel comme il entrait par la fenêtre.

"Non, tu es un homme et un vampire. Deux choses très mauvaises. Pas qu'être un vampire est mauvais, même si ça l'est, mais tu es différent car tu es un bon vampire et je parle pour ne rien dire, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel acquiesça puis mit la main dans la poche de sa veste et lui tendit le rituel. Willow le lu rapidement. "Oh Wow! Comment est-ce que Wesley...? Oh Seigneur – tu l'as dit à Buffy? Elle va être si heureuse. Elle était si triste ces temps-ci, et maintenant vous allez être capable d'être à nouveau ensemble, car vous pouvez faire les gros câlins et il n'y aura pas d'aspiration du monde en enfer ensuite."

"Willow – à propos de Buffy, je..."

"Tu veux garder le secret jusqu'à ce que tu saches que ça a marché." Interrompit Willow. "Je comprends; ce ne serait pas bien de lui donner de faux espoirs. Vous pourrez avoir la grande réunion romantique quand tu seras sûr."

Angel ne la contredit pas; il avait trop peur que sa seule chance de gagner un semblant de vie normale lui glisse entre les doigts à cause de la loyauté d'une adolescente envers sa meilleure amie. "Tu feras le rituel?"

"Tu sais que oui. Quand?"

"Demain après-midi?" demanda Angel. "Comme ça nous pourrons aller L.A durant la nuit."

"L.A?" questionna Willow, fronçant un peu les sourcils. "Je ne crois pas que mes parents me laisseront partir en excursion avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas."

"Ca va – tu n'es pas obligée de venir. Wesley a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un ou quelque chose à L.A qui pourrait dire si mon âme est permanente ou non."

"Très bien. Je viendrai chez toi dans l'après-midi alors." Willow tendit les bras et lui donna une étreinte rapide. "Oh Angel, c'est tellement génial. Buffy va être si heureuse quand elle l'apprendra."

"Willow..."

"Je sais - mes lèvres sont scellées." Willow pressa ses lèvres entre ses doigts pour souligner son point de vue.

"A demain." Angel se tourna pour partir, se détestant de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, mais ne voulant pas risquer la perspective d'une âme permanente.

* * *

Cordélia était couchée le visage contre le lit avec son nounours coincés sous un bras. Ses joues étaient mouillées avec les larmes qu'elle avait déjà versées et elle enterra son visage dans son oreiller quand une nouvelle vague de tristesse s'abattit sur elle. Le mots d'Angel se répercutaient dans sa tête - _je ne voulais donner de faux espoirs à personne_ – elle savait très bien que par 'personne,' il avait vraiment voulu dire Buffy. Cordélia n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait été assez stupide pour penser qu'Angel la voulait réellement – elle n'aurait été qu'une remplaçante. Une suppléante potentielle qui aurait pu satisfaire ses besoins sexuels, sans le risque du moment du bonheur parfait.

Alex lui avait brisé le cœur, mais la douleur n'était rien comparé à ça. Cordélia avait l'impression qu'elle avait été plongée dans un seau d'eau glacée qui l'avait bouleversée au point de voir la vraie vérité de l'intérêt d'Angel envers elle. Le vampire aurait toujours attendu le jour où il pourrait préserver son âme et retourner dans les bras de la tueuse.

Cordélia essaya d'étouffer le son de ses pleurs en couvrant ses mains sur sa bouche pour réprimer ses sanglots de détresse. Cependant, incapable de stopper ses pleurs, elle se blottit en une position foetale au milieu du matelas et céda entièrement à son angoisse.

* * *

Angel ferma et verrouilla la lourde porte du manoir derrière une Faith et un Wesley partant, puis se tourna pour monter les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de dormir cette nuit, mais supposa qu'il devait essayer; ça allait être une longue et très importante journée demain. Le vampire fit une pause quand il passa devant la porte de Cordélia; Faith avait dit que la pom-pom girl était allée se coucher tôt parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. _Je devrais aller verifier si elle va bien. _

Angel pressa son oreille contre le bois, mais le seul bruit qui parvint à ses oreilles fut la respiration rythmée de Cordélia; elle était profondément endormie. Il abaissa lentement la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre, la porte grinça légèrement avec son entrée. Les rideaux étaient encore entrouverts et laissaient entrer un rayon de lune, illuminant la silhouette sur le lit avec une lumière blanche bleutée.

Cordélia était entièrement habillée et était blottie au-dessus des couvertures; Angel fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua son visage strié de larmes. Il traversa la pièce sur des pieds silencieux et s'assit sur le bord du lit, tendant la main pour caresser la joue de Cordélia avec le dos de ses doigts. Elle remua avec son toucher et ouvrit lentement les yeux pour le regarder.

"Tu as pleuré." Dit Angel, déclarant l'évident. "Faith a dit que tu avais juste une migraine – est-ce que je dois appeler un docteur?"

Cordélia se mit difficilement dans une position assise, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "Non, je vais bien."

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien!" lui assura Cordélia; une déclaration qu'il aurait cru si ses yeux ne s'étaient pas ensuite encore remplis de larmes.

"Cordy." Angel tendit le bras vers elle, mais elle frappa sa main plus loin.

"Arrête Angel. Juste, arrête."

"Arrêter quoi?" Angel commençait à avoir le sentiment que sa détresse avait quelque chose à voir avec lui, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi. Il se creusa la cervelle, essayant de penser à quelque chose qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire par mégarde et qui l'aurait bouleversée, mais il ne trouva rien. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ta faute Angel. C'est moi, je n'aurais jamais dû..." Cordélia prit une profonde et calmante respiration et leva son regard liquide vers le sien. "Je suis heureuse pour toi, Angel. Vraiment. C'est juste que j'espérais que notre amitié se développerait en quelque chose de plus. Ce truc de l'âme permanente a plutôt mis fin à ça."

"Ah bon?" Angel était sérieusement confus maintenant.

"Buffy et toi pouvez être ensemble; maintenant il n'y a plus de malédiction dans le chemin."

Angel la fixa, comprenant finalement. _Elle ne pensait pas honnêtement qu'il voulait encore Buffy, n'est-ce pas?_

"Ca ne change rien entre moi et Buffy." Expliqua-t-il gentiment. "Nous avons rompu pour de nombreuses raisons; ma malédiction n'était que l'une d'entre elles. Toutes les autres raisons existent encore; avoir une âme permanente ne les fera pas disparaître. Je tiendrai toujours à Buffy, mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Je ne veux pas la récupérer."

"Tu ne veux pas?" Le cœur de Cordélia commença à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine tandis que des larmes de soulagement inondèrent ses joues.

Angel tendit les bras pour prendre son joli visage dans ses paumes. "Non, je ne veux pas." Murmura-t-il doucement, la regardant profondément dans ses yeux noisettes. "C'est toi que je veux."

Angel se pencha et pressa un bisou gentil sur son front avant que sa bouche ne se déplace pour ôter ses larmes avec des baisers. Ses lèvres se placèrent enfin sur les siennes. Le baiser n'avait rien de la passion de leur rencontre de six semaines plus tôt; il était rempli de tendresses, de réconfort et de promesse d'amour. Ils échangèrent de doux et gentils baisers pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que, éventuellement, ils se séparent.

"Reste avec moi?" lui implora Cordélia avec des yeux brillants.

Angel se racla la gorge, secouant la tête. "Je suis douloureusement tenté, mais je pense que ce serait une mauvaise idée. Je n'ai pas encore d'âme permanente."

"Je voulais juste dire pour dormir – rien de plus. Je n'ai pas un désir de mort - Angélus est difficilement une compagnie relaxante."

Angel sourit. "Je sais que tu voulais seulement dire pour dormir. C'est quand même une mauvaise idée cependant." Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de se lever du lit et de traverser la pièce. "A demain matin."

Cordélia se recoucha sur le lit en fermant les yeux, tandis que la porte se fermait derrière le vampire. Il fallu un petit moment avant que l'insinuation de ce qu'Angel avait dit ne se fasse comprendre. Les yeux de la pom-pom girl se rouvrirent brusquement avec choc quand ça la frappa vraiment.

Angel venait juste de lui dire essentiellement qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'il puisse trouver le bonheur parfait juste en dormant à côté d'elle. Cordélia ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Quelques heures plus tôt, tous ses rêves avaient été brisés. Maintenant cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentit vraiment aimée.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Part 13**

Faith était assise jambes croisées sur une table qui se tenait contre un mur du manoir d'Angel. Ils avaient poussés les meubles sur les côtés de la pièce, créant un espace vide au centre du sol de pierre. Wesley avait soigneusement mesuré et marqué divers points à partir d'un endroit central et il dessinait maintenant un symbole mystique avec une craie blanche sur le sol. Son observateur avait essayé d'expliquer la signification du dessin pour la nouvelle malédiction d'Angel, mais le raisonnement était totalement passé au dessus de la tête de la tueuse.

Faith regarda là où étaient Angel et Cordélia; ils étaient assis en silence, côté à côté, sur un vieux sofa de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le changement dans leur relation avait été apparent pour Faith au moment où elle était arrivée ce matin. Aucun de ses amis n'avaient rien dit cependant, et ils n'avaient montré aucun signe extérieur d'affection l'un envers l'autre. Faith sourit quand elle remarqua soudainement que leurs doigts étaient vaguement liés comme leurs mains reposaient sur le coussin entre eux.

Il y eut un coup sur la porte et les doigts d'Angel et de Cordélia se lâchèrent immédiatement, chacun ramenant leur main sur leurs genoux. Faith descendit de son perchoir pour laisser entrer Willow. La sorcière berçait une boîte carrée en bois dans ses mains. "La Boule de Thésulah, je présume."

Willow acquiesça, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. "Tu n'as pas idée du mal que j'ai eu pour voler ça à Giles sans qu'il le découvre." Elle ôta la boule de verre brillante de sa boîte protectrice. "Alors, on est prêt?"

"Je pense." Répondit Faith. "Wes?"

Wesley acquiesça. "C'est fini. Cordélia, peux-tu t'occuper des herbes et de l'encens?"

Cordélia sourit. "Biensûr, je l'ai déjà fait deux fois. Je pense que je peux m'en occuper."

L'observateur se tourna ensuite vers Angel. "Tu es prêt?"

Angel hocha nerveusement la tête. "Aussi prêt que je le serai jamais." Il regarda Willow. "Tu te souviens toujours de ma malédiction originale si ça va de travers?"

Willow acquiesça. "Tout ira bien. Buffy et toi serez de retour dans les bras de l'autre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

Angel se déplaça pour se tenir à l'intérieur du symbole en face de la sorcière rousse. Il pressa une main rassurante dans le bas du dos de Cordélia comme il passait près d'elle, lui laissant savoir sans un mot que Willow avait tord pour sa soi-disant réunion avec Buffy.

"Il est temps pour les herbes puantes, Cordélia." Dit Willow, alors qu'elle prenait quelques respirations profondes pour se préparer pour le rituel. Cordélia commença à faire onduler les herbes enflammées, remplissant l'air avec l'odeur de l'encens. Willow se tourna ensuite vers Wesley. "Prêt?"

Wesley acquiesça et commença à lire le livre ouvert qu'il tenait dans ses mains. "Quod perditum est, invenietur."

(Traduction: Ce qui est perdu, reviens)

Willow concentra son attention sur la boule dans ses paumes et prit la relève. "Nici mort, nici al finitei, te invoc spirit al trecerii. Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el."

(Traduction: Ni mort... Ni vivant. J'appelle les Esprits du Royaume du Milieu. Dieu protecteur, je vous implore de ne pas ignorer cette requête. Laissez cette boule être le vaisseau qui lui portera son âme.)

Cordélia regarda la Boule de Thésulah commencer à briller. Willow continua de psalmodier l'incantation et la lumière de la boule devint plus claire avec chaque mot. Ca ressemblait à du charabia pour Cordélia – elle ne voyait pas la différence avec la dernière fois. Cependant, la mémoire photographique d'Angel se souvenait de la Roumanie en 1898 et il saisit la différence subtile de sa malédiction originale.

La tête de Willow tomba en arrière et elle souleva la boule brillante plus haut dans l'air comme le rituel approchait son apogée. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!"

(Traduction: Qu'il en soit ainsi! Qu'il en soit ainsi! Maintenant!)

La lumière de la boule devint incandescente puis devint soudainement sombre. Angel grogna, cramponnant sa poitrine et tombant à genoux comme il sentit de la douleur déchirer tout son être. Cordélia haleta et fit un pas involontaire vers lui, mais Faith tendit la main et lui attrapa le poignet, la retenant en en arrière comme les yeux d'Angel virèrent au blanc brillant, puis retournèrent à leur brun profond original.

Willow tomba sur le sol avec lassitude, serrant la Boule de Thésulah contre sa poitrine. "Est-ce que ça semblait différent?" demanda-t-elle à Angel, une fois qu'elle eut repris son souffle.

Angel se remit sur ses pieds en titubant et Wesley attrapa son bras pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre. L'observateur guida son ami jusqu'à une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce. "Angel?"

Le vampire passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en pointes de façon mal assurée tandis que la désorientation passait. "Je ne sais pas – je pense que ça semble différent, mais je ne suis pas certain. Peut-être que je l'imagine juste parce que j'en ai tellement envie. Tu es sûr que ce – est-ce un quelqu'un ou quelque chose à L.A?"

"Quelqu'un." Répondit Wesley.

"D'accord, es-tu sûr qu'ils pourront dire si mon âme est permanente ou non?"

"Sûr à quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf pourcent." Lui assura Wesley.

Angel laissa sortir une respiration inutile. "Bien, c'est bien. Nous allons à L.A alors."

* * *

"Une décapotable?"

"C'est la dixième fois que tu le dis Faith." Répondit Angel tandis que la Plymouth ralentissait sur la route nationale vers L.A.

"Je sais, mais une décapotable. Tu es un vampire!"

"Et alors. Est-ce que ça signifie que je ne peux pas avoir une jolie voiture?"

"Non, mais j'aurais cru que tu en aurais choisi une qui ne te ferait pas griller si tu t'aventurais dehors durant la journée."

"J'aime vivre dangereusement." Dit Angel avec un grand sourire.

"Humph! C'est plus comme : Les mecs et leurs jouets." Rétorqua Faith. "Je peux conduire?"

"Non." Fut la réponse immédiate.

"Allez." Cajola la tueuse. "Si je conduis, tu pourras t'asseoir à l'arrière et faire des câlins à C."

Angel considéra l'idée – la perspective était définitivement tentante. _Attendez une minute – comment est-ce que Faith sait que les choses ont changé?_

"Je ne suis pas aveugle." Faith répondit à la question inexprimée d'Angel et Cordélia. "J'ai vu que vous vous teniez la main ce matin. En plus la tension sexuelle s'accumule depuis des semaines – il était temps que vous vous y mettiez."

"Je ne suis pas sure que tout le monde sera d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet." Dit Cordélia, exprimant ses inquiétudes pour la réaction du Scooby Gang par rapport à sa relation avec Angel.

Faith lança un regard compatissant à son amie. "Ecoute C, je sais que B va difficilement être enthousiasmée quand elle apprendra pour vous deux, mais ça n'est pas ta faute. Angel a rompu avec elle il y a des semaines; aucun de vous ne fait quelque chose de mal."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas compris comment marche la hiérarchie, n'est-ce pas?" dit Cordélia, une touche d'amertume dans sa voix. "Les sentiments de Buffy sont toujours les plus importants; Willow n'aurait jamais fait le rituel si elle savait qu'Angel n'allait pas retomber dans les bras de Buffy-La-Pleurnicheuse. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit cet après-midi."

"Et c'est moi qui ne l'ais pas contredite." Interrompit Angel. "Je suppose que je l'ai fait pour mon profit égoïste et je n'en suis pas particulièrement fier. Si Buffy est un problème Cordy, alors je m'occuperai d'elle. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Faith a raison – tu n'as rien fait de mal."

"Buffy ne verra pas les choses comme ça Angel, surtout après avant. Willow, Alex et Giles seront aussi de son côté. Pour eux, je serai toujours la traînée qui a volé le petit ami plein d'adoration de Mlle-Aime-Tuer, peu importe que toi ou n'importe qui d'autre dise le contraire."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'après avant'?"

Cordélia se gifla mentalement; elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de révéler ça. "Je pensais que tu étais assez canon la première fois que je t'ai vu, ok. Tu avais remarqué toute la minauderie totalement digne d'humiliation, n'est-ce pas? Buffy avait expliqué que tu étais un vampire, mais, en ce temps-là, je croyais juste qu'elle avait peur de la compétition. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était peut-être la meilleure pour les démons et tous ces trucs, mais que quand ça concernait les garçons et les rendez-vous, c'était moi la tueuse."

"Je parie que B a adoré ça." Commenta Faith avec un grand sourire.

Cordélia sourit à son amie avant de continuer "C'était au moment où le vieil ennemi de Giles avait jeté un sort sur les costumes d'Halloween; tu te souviens?"

Angel acquiesça. "Tu étais un chat. Un chat très sexy si je m'en rappelle bien. Tu as encore ce costume?"

"Angel!" Cordélia devint rouge tomate tandis que Faith et Wesley eurent envie de rire devant la question moins qu'innocente d'Angel.

"Oh mince! Je crois qu'on doit se grouiller vers L.A à... où est-ce qu'on va en fait, Wes?" demanda Faith à son observateur, posant ses avant-bras sur le dos du siège avant dans lequel il était assis.

"Caritas." Répondit Wesley.

"Et je ne suis pas la plus sage. C'est quoi un Caritas?"

"Je pense que je vais te laisser le découvrir par toi-même."

Faith s'affala à nouveau dans son siège avec une moue exagérée. "Personne ne me dit jamais rien."

Ils continuèrent leur voyage en silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Faith remue de façon irritable sur son siège. "Je peux conduire?"

"NON!"

* * *

"Tu dois te ficher de moi." Faith regarda autour d'elle avec des yeux incrédules. "Je rêve, pas vrai? Des endroits comme ça n'existent pas vraiment."

"C'est un bar karaoké." Cordélia regarda Wesley avec inquiétude. "Un bar karaoké de démon. Comment sommes-nous censés savoir pour l'âme d'Angel ici?"

"Par lui." Wesley pointa un démon vert brillant qui se tenait près du bar, habillé d'un costume jaune criard.

"Tu as reçu un coup sur la tête récemment? Allô – c'est un gros démon vert!"

"C'est un médium; connecté au mystique. Quand tu chantes, tu mets ton âme à nu, il voit dedans." Expliqua patiemment Wesley.

"Donc, il sera capable de voir si l'âme d'Angel est permanente ou non, c'est ça?" lança Faith.

"Exactement."

Angel fronça les sourcils. "Je dois chanter?"

Wesley haussa les épaules en une manière d'excuse. "C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu chantes le karaoké et l'Hôte te lit. Allez, allons nous présenter."

"Ah – de la nouvelle clientèle, je vois. Bienvenue au Caritas." Le démon vert s'adressa à eux comme ils approchaient. "Hé bien, n'es-tu pas Mr Grand, Ténébreux et Beau?" Il regarda Angel de haut en bas avec ses yeux rouges de manière suggestive.

Wesley tendit sa main vers l'Hôte. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce – nous avons parlé au téléphone."

"Oh oui. C'est vous qui voulez savoir pour le vampire avec une âme, ou devrais-je dire avec une âme permanente? C'est ton petit gâteau, je suppose?" L'Hôte retourna son attention vers Angel après avoir serré la main de Wesley. "Pourquoi ne prend-tu pas un siège et choisis une chanson? Tu seras là-haut dans environs dix minutes."

"Je dois chanter là-haut?" demanda Angel, faisant un signe vers la scène. "En public?"

"Tu souffres de la peur de la scène, n'est-ce pas mon chou?"

"Je ne sais pas chanter."

"Hé bien, Wes ne sait pas danser, mais il s'est tout de même donné en spectacle au Lunar l'autre fois." Faith tapa Angel sur le dos de façon rassurante et lui et Cordélia rigolèrent.

"Hey!" protesta Wesley, une expression blessée sur le visage.

Faith lia affectueusement son bras avec celui de son observateur. "On ne peut pas être doué pour tout, Wes. Allez, allons trouver une chanson pour Angel."

**Dix minutes plus tard...**

Cordélia était assise avec son menton dans sa main, fixant la scène avec des yeux écarquillés. "Il le pensait vraiment quand il a dit qu'il ne savait pas chanter, hein?"

"Ca détruit assez l'image de l'homme mystérieux, pas vrai?" commenta Faith avec espièglerie.

"Ou peut-être que non." Continua la tueuse en voyant le regard de déni que Cordélia lui lança. "Mince C, tu l'as vraiment dans la peau."

"Bon jeune gens. Faisons beaucoup d'applaudissements pour Angel, le vampire avec une âme." L'Hôte s'avança dans la forte lumière de la scène tandis qu'Angel concluait sa 'performance.'

Quelques petits applaudissements se firent entendre. Faith mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla en une appréciation simulée. Angel lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis qu'il descendait la scène, suivant le Hôte. "Alors?" exigea-t-il du démon vert.

"Whoa – la patience est une vertu, muffin. Tu ne veux pas que tes amis entendent ma lecture?"

"Désolé." Marmonna Angel de manière contrite et il attendit que Cordélia, Faith et Wesley se rassemblent près d'eux.

"Alors, quel est le verdict, monsieur je-lis-les-âmes?" questionna impatiemment Cordélia.

"Je pense que quelqu'un va être chanceuse ce soir." L'Hôte lui fit un clin d'œil de manière effrontée, causant à ses joues de rougir.

"Son âme est définitivement permanente alors?" demanda Wesley pour confirmation.

L'Hôte acquiesça. "Aussi permanente que toute celle des autres personnes de cette pièce. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'allez pas vous amuser, pendre du bon temps. Dieu seul sait que vous allez en avoir besoin très bientôt."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Angel.

"De sérieux ennuis se dirigent vers vous."

"Nous le savons déjà. Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre?" exigea Wesley.

"Pas beaucoup. Continuez dans la même direction – vous êtes sur le bon chemin, même si pour l'instant ça n'en a pas l'air." L'Hôte redressa son costume. "Hé bien, je vous reverrai - Mordred attend sa lecture. C'était une conversation explosive que nous avons eue. A plus."

"Hé bien, je suppose que nous devrions trouver un endroit où rester pour la nuit." dit Wesley, comme l'Hôte s'en allait. "Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour rentrer à Sunnydale avant l'aube."

"Que diriez-vous de 'The Starlight'?" suggéra Faith.

"C'est l'un des hôtels les plus chers de L.A." fit remarquer Cordélia. "Je ne peux plus me permettre un hôtel comme ça."

"C'est juste pour une nuit et on peut partager les chambres – toi avec Angel et moi avec Wes." Faith regarda ses amis. "Allez les gars – on a quelque chose à célébrer, non?"

Angel ignora son instinct immédiat de suggérer un endroit meilleur marché. Angélus avait toujours vécu dans le luxe quand il en avait l'opportunité; il supposait que c'était pour ça qu'il rechignait devant les excès maintenant. Il avait quelque chose à célébrer cependant et ça n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. "C'est une bonne idée. Allez, on y va."

Cordélia suivit ses trois amis hors du Caritas, son ventre se serrant avec son angoisse croissante. _Oh merde – ça y est vraiment; demain matin je ne serai plus vierge._

* * *

Cordélia entra dans la grande chambre d'hôtel devant Angel. Elle déglutit nerveusement comme elle épiait l'énorme lit au milieu de la pièce. Elle le contourna rapidement et alla près de la grande fenêtre, pressant ses doigts contre la vitre froide et regardant les lumières brillantes de la ville de L.A.

Angel ferma la porte derrière eux et posa leurs sacs pour la nuit dans le coin de la pièce. Il observa Cordélia se détourner de la fenêtre et ouvrir la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

Le souffle de Cordélia resta bloqué dans sa gorge; la salle de bain était immense et opulente. Un grand bain circulaire occupait le côté droit de la pièce et une grande douche était située dans le coin éloigné gauche. La chambre était parfaite, mais les papillons dans son ventre devenaient plus proéminents à chaque minute qui passait.

"Ca va?" lui demanda doucement Angel. Ses mains atterrirent sur ses épaules et ses pouces commencèrent à masser les muscles tendus de son cou.

Cordélia se pencha contre son toucher malgré elle. "Je vais bien. Je suis juste nerveuse, je suppose."

Angel planta un bisou dans ses cheveux. "Si tu n'es pas prête, nous ne sommes pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit."

Cordélia se tourna pour lui faire face. "Mais ton âme est permanente maintenant."

Angel sourit et plaça un gentil bisou sur le bout de son nez. "Ecoute, je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas envie de te faire l'amour, mais la dernière chose que je veux est te forcer à faire quelque chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prête. Je peux attendre, d'accord?"

Cordélia glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule tandis qu'Angel faisait courir ses doigts le long de son dos en une douce caresse. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Cordélia ne se recule et lève les yeux vers lui. "J'en ai envie aussi. J'ai juste peur de te décevoir."

Angel rit et prit son visage entre ses mains. "Cordy – Ca n'est pas possible." Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. "Pourquoi ne te détendu-tu pas en prenant une douche pendant que je te commande de la nourriture au service d'étage? Nous avons toute la nuit; il n'est pas nécessaire de précipiter les choses."

Cordélia acquiesça. "Ok – tu peux me donner mon sac s'il-te-plaît?"

L'eau chaude calma quelque peu son angoisse. Cordélia pencha sa tête en arrière et laissa le jet lui asperger le visage et les cheveux, avant de couper la douche et de sortir dans l'air froid de la salle de bain. Elle se sécha avec l'une des serviettes blanches duveteuses et en enroula une autre dans un style turban autour de sa tête pour absorber l'eau de ses cheveux humides. Elle trifouilla dans son sac, à la recherche d'une culotte propre et de ses affaires pour la nuit.

Après avoir enfilé ses sous-vêtements, Cordélia s'assit sur le sol pour contempler les deux tenues qu'elle avait prises avec elle – sa chemise de nuit favorite et une nuisette en soie violet foncé avec le peignoir assorti. Elle voulait qu'Angel l'aime pour qui elle était, mais elle voulait aussi faire un effort pour leur première nuit ensemble. Cordélia re-fourra sa chemise de nuit dans son sac et glissa la nuisette au-dessus de sa tête, laissant le tissu s'ajuster naturellement sur les courbes de son corps. Elle aspergea son parfum favoris sur ses points de pulsation puis enfila le peignoir, l'attachant étroitement autour de sa taille. Elle ôta la serviette et fit courir une brosse dans ses longs cheveux sombres pour séparer les mèches et enlever les noeuds.

Elle était prête; Cordélia ravala son angoisse et traversa la porte de la salle de bain.

Angel lui sourit quand elle entra dans la chambre; il avait abaissé les lumières et allumé quelques unes des bougies qui ornaient le meuble en chêne plein. "Le dîner est servi madame." Il agita sa main vers la petite table dans le coin de la pièce. "C'est juste de la soupe et des sandwichs, j'espère que ça va."

Cordélia lui sourit nerveusement. "C'est très bien. Merci."

"Tu savoures. Je vais prendre une petite douche." Angel l'attrapa par la taille comme il passait, plaçant un doux baiser dans son cou. "A propos, tu es magnifique." Murmura-t-il dans son oreille avant de se retirer dans la salle de bain. Cordélia s'assit et commença à manger.

Angel tourna la douche sur le plus froid et laissa l'eau frigide calmer son corps douloureux. La création violette que Cordy portait s'accrochait à sa peau en accentuant ses courbes; l'esprit d'Angel faisait des heures supplémentaires en imaginant ce qu'elle portait sous le peignoir. Angel secoua la tête; il devait se contrôler et y aller doucement. Cordy était plus nerveuse que Buffy ne l'avait été et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était l'effrayer en y allant trop fort. Le vampire prit quelques respirations inutiles et se calma.

* * *

Cordélia rit quand Angel la pencha en arrière comme la chanson se terminait. Cette nuit n'avait pas tourné comme elle s'y était attendue. Angel était revenu dans la chambre après sa douche, pieds nus et vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc; il s'était assis à côté d'elle à la table et avait bavardé avec elle pendant qu'elle finissait sa soupe et ses sandwichs. Ils étaient restés assis à la table à discuter après qu'elle ait terminé son repas. Cordélia avait lentement commencé à se détendre; c'était similaire à de nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble durant les dernières semaines.

Angel l'avait finalement tirée sur ses pieds, mit de la musique et invitée à danser. Son style était démodé; Cordélia avait suivi quelques leçons de danse de bal quand elle était plus jeune, mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas bien. Angel était un bon professeur cependant et elle apprenait vite donc elle avait rapidement compris le truc. Son angoisse avait totalement disparu comme ils dansaient dans la chambre, riant et blaguant ensemble.

Angel l'attira plus près alors que les premières note de 'A Case of You' _(Une Caisse de Toi) _de Joni Mitchell résonnèrent dans la pièce. Cordélia enroula ses bras autour de son cou, posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Ils dansèrent lentement ensemble, laissant les mots de la chanson les atteindre.

_Oh I am a lonely painter  
**(Oh je suis une peintre solitaire)**_

_I live in a box of paints  
(**Je vie dans une boîte de peinture)**_

_I'm frightened by the devil  
(**Je suis effrayée par le diable)**_

_And I'm drawn to those ones that ain't afraid  
(**Et je suis attirée par ceux qui ne sont pas effrayés)**_

_I remember that time you told me, you said,  
(**Je me suis cette fois où tu m'as dit, tu as dit)**_

_"Love is touching souls"  
**(" l'amour touche les âmes")**_

_Well surely you touched mine _  
**_(Tu as certainement touché la mienne)_**

Angel leva sa main du bas dos de Cordélia et fit courir ses doigts dans ses sombres cheveux soyeux, tirant gentiment, la forçant à le regarder. La respiration de Cordélia s'accéléra devant les émotions qu'elle vit tourbillonner dans ses yeux bruns foncés. Ils continuèrent de danser en se contemplant l'un l'autre.

_I met a woman  
**(J'ai rencontrée une femme)**_

_She had a mouth like yours  
**(Elle avait une bouche comme la tienne)**_

_She knew your life  
**(Elle connaissait ta vie)**_

_She knew your devils and your deeds  
**(Elle connaissait tes démons et tes actions)**_

_And she said,  
**(Et elle as dit,)**_

_"Go to him, stay with him if you can  
**("Va vers lui, reste avec lui si tu le peux)**_

_But be prepared to bleed"  
**(Mais soit prête à saigner")**_

_But you are in my blood  
**(Mais tu es dans mon sang)**_

_You're my holy wine  
**(Tu es mon vin sacré)**_

_You taste so bitter and so sweet  
**(Tu es si amer et si doux)**_

_Oh, I could drink a case of you, darling  
**(Oh, je pourrais boire une caisse de toi, chéri)**_

_And I would still be on my feet  
**(Et je serais toujours sur mes pieds)**_

_I would still be on my feet. _  
**_(Je serais toujours sur mes pieds)_**

L'autre main d'Angel s'éleva pour rejoindre l'autre, prenant son visage, et il s'abaissa pour l'embrasser alors que les notes finales de la chanson se fanèrent.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Part 14**

Angel posa son front contre celui de Cordélia alors que leurs lèvres se séparèrent. "Tu es sure?" demanda-t-il, étudiant son visage attentivement pour un signe d'hésitation.

Cordélia le regarda, ses yeux noisettes brillant d'émotions. "Oui, je suis sure." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

Angel fit courir ses doigts le long de son visage, sur ses épaules et ses bras et les entrelaça avec les siens. Il leva leurs mains enlacées à hauteur des épaules avant de se pencher pour frôler à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cordélia se rapprocha instinctivement de lui, ouvrant sa bouche sous la sienne et approfondissant leur baiser. Angel abaissa leurs mains jointes dans le bas du dos de Cordélia et l'attira plus près tandis que sa langue explorait entièrement sa bouche.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Cordélia était haletante et ses joues rouges avec passion. Angel pouvait entendre le tambourinement régulier des battements de son coeur et sentir le sang affluer dans ses veines alors qu'il faisait descendre ses lèvres le long de sa gorge. Cordélia enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux en pointes et cambra son cou vers sa bouche exploratrice, sa respiration s'accélérant tandis que sa langue fraîche glissait dehors pour goûter sa peau.

Angel leva à contrecoeur la tête de la chair douce de son cou, et croisa ses bras sur son torse pour ôter son t-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur le sol luxueusement moquetté. Ses mains se tendirent pour détacher son peignoir et il ôta le tissu de soie de ses épaules. Angel fit ensuite un pas en arrière pour la regarder, ses poings se serrant fort à ses côtés afin d'essayer de contrôler ses désirs qui s'intensifiaient. La nuisette violette à bride arrivait à mi-cuisse et se rassemblait légèrement sous sa poitrine abondante. Seigneur, elle était absolument magnifique. Un besoin écrasant de toucher et goûter chaque centimètre de son magnifique corps à courbes et lui faire l'amour avec tout ce qu'il était, inonda Angel.

Avec ce but à l'esprit, il refit un pas vers Cordélia et la tourna gentiment pour que son dos lui fasse face. Il ôta ses longs cheveux sombres de son cou et pressa de brefs baisers à chacun de ses points de pulsation, avant de passer ses doigts sous les brides de sa robe et de les faire lentement descendre le long de ses bras. La nuisette s'accrocha brièvement à ses hanches avant de tomber à ses pieds, la laissant nue mis à part une culotte en soie.

Quand sa nuisette tomba au sol, Cordélia se sentit soudainement extrêmement timide; elle n'avait pas honte de son corps, mais aucun homme ne l'avait jamais vue nue auparavant et elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'était pas aussi mince et menue que Buffy. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, protégeant sa pudeur.

Angel sentit immédiatement son malaise. "Hey!" murmura-t-il doucement, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille par l'arrière et pressant un baiser rassurant sur son épaule nue. "Ca va?"

"Je ne suis pas Buffy."

"Je ne veux pas que tu le sois, Cordy. Je croyais que nous avions eu cette conversation hier soir."

"Je voulais dire que mon corps est... Enfin, je ne suis pas ton genre."

Angel rit et pressa un doux baiser contre sa tempe. "J'ai un genre?"

"Hé bien, duh! Blonde et menue – tout ce que je ne suis pas."

Angel soupira devant son insécurité et posa son menton contre son épaule. "Cordy, tu n'as aucune idée du nombres de nuit où j'ai été incapable de dormir, juste en t'imaginant dans cette robe stupéfiante que tu portais quand nous sommes allés au Lunar. Si je suis honnête, tu es plus mon genre dans le sens physique que Buffy ne l'a jamais été, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Tu es magnifique, tout comme Buffy, parce que c'est qui vous êtes toutes les deux à l'intérieure qui compte vraiment. J'aime que tu sois mon amie, j'aime que tu m'ais donné de la crème glacée quand j'ai rompu avec Buffy, j'aime que tu saches me faire rire comme personne d'autre ne sait vraiment le faire et j'aime que tu sembles m'accepter pour tout ce que je suis – l'homme et le vampire. Je t'aime - le reste est juste la crème fraîche sur le gâteau. C'est peut-être de la délicieuse crème fraîche, mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe dans le long terme."

Cordélia n'arrivait pas à parler à cause des émotions qui la traversaient. _Comment savait-il toujours quoi dire pour apaiser ses peurs?_ Elle pencha la tête en arrière et l'embrassa pour lui montrer sa gratitude.

Angel fourra son nez dans son cou quand ils se séparèrent. "Laisse-moi te toucher." Murmura-t-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes et les éloignant de son corps. Il fit courir ses doigts froids sur son ventre, envoyant des frissons la traverser et initier une profonde sensation pulsative entre ses cuisses. Cordélia haleta quand les bouts de ses doigts frôlèrent le dessous de sa poitrine avant qu'il ne prenne gentiment ses seins abondants dans ses paumes. Cordélia cambra son dos en réponse, se pressant contre son toucher et enroulant ses doigts derrière son cou. Angel abaissa la tête pour l'embrasser avec une bouche ouverte et une langue en quête, tandis que ses pouces dessinaient des cercles autour de ses mamelons se durcissant rapidement. Quand le baiser se fini, ses mains glissèrent le long de son corps jusqu'à sa taille et il la poussa gentiment vers le lit. "Couche-toi pour moi." Dit-il, plaçant un baiser derrière son oreille gauche.

"Sur mon ventre?" demanda Cordélia, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

"Oui."

Cordélia se coucha, les draps froids furent un véritable contraste contre sa chair brûlante. Angel se déshabilla de son pantalon, mais laissa son boxeur alors qu'il s'agenouilla au-dessus d'elle sur le lit. Il ôta ses cheveux de sa nuque et plaça de doux bisous le long de son épine dorsale, caressant les côtés de ses seins et l'inclinaison de sa taille avec le bout de ses doigts comme il descendait lentement la longueur de son corps. Quand il atteignit le bas de son dos, il accrocha ses doigts sur les côtés de sa culotte et lui ôta alors qu'il sortait du lit pour s'agenouiller sur le sol. "Tourne-toi."

Cordélia hésita – si elle le faisait elle serait complètement exposée à lui. Elle prit une respiration calmante puis fit ce qu'il avait dit, frissonnant devant le regard sombre d'Angel tandis que ses yeux balayèrent son corps.

_Doux jésus! _Angel resta là où il était, combattant le désir de simplement la prendre. Cordy n'avait que de douces courbes glorieuses et de la peau dorée. Ses seins étaient opulents, mais restaient tout de même haut sur sa poitrine; sa silhouette avait la forme impeccable d'une taille de guêpe, avec son ventre légèrement bombé, mais poli à la perfection. Les yeux d'Angel se posèrent finalement sur la chaume de boucles sombres gardant l'entrée de son corps; son sens d'odorat perçant pu détecter son excitation de même que son angoisse.

Ayant quelque peu reprit le contrôle de lui-même, Angel re-grimpa sur le lit, enfourchant ses hanches. Il plaça un doux baiser sur son ventre, et un autre entre les buttes de sa poitrine abondante, puis leva les yeux vers son joli visage. Cordélia respirait lourdement et ses joues étaient rouges. Son corps était toujours un peu tendu, mais son regard confiant. "Tu es vraiment magnifique." Lui dit-il d'une voix rauque, puis il s'abaissa pour prendre son sein gauche en bouche.

"Oh mon Dieu, Angel!" s'écria Cordélia, agrippant les draps comme la sensation de succion sur son mamelon envoya des vagues de chocs droit à son milieu, l'inondant d'humidité. Ravi par cette réponse, Angel montra la même attention à son autre sein, encouragé par ses doux gémissements de plaisir et le parfum grandissant de son excitation.

Sa bouche relâcha finalement son sein avec un bruit mouillé et il pressa une série de baiser le long de sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres. Avec son genou, il sépara ses cuisses et s'installa au-dessus d'elle, faisant courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et plongeant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche. Angel pressa ses hanches dans le berceau de ses cuisses et balança son érection dure et pulsative lentement contre son doux centre comme ils s'embrassaient avec une passion croissante.

Le corps de Cordélia était inondé de sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentées auparavant. Alex l'avait excitée durant leurs tâtonnements dans le placard à balai mais ceci était simplement... il n'y avait pas vraiment de mots pour le décrire. Elle fit descendre ses mains le long du dos d'Angel et glissa ses mains dans son boxeur, le tenant instinctivement plus près d'elle pour augmenter le plaisir du contact érotique.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement quand elle sentit son poids frais la quitter. "Où vas-tu?"

Angel la regarda par-dessus son épaule, et sourit, tandis qu'il enlevait son boxeur. Il se retourna lentement vers elle et observa, avec une grande mesure de satisfaction, quand ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle découvrait sa forme nue pour la première fois.

"Comment ça va rentrer?" Sans réfléchir, Cordélia lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. _Oh Mon Dieu! Je ne viens pas de dire ça tout haut, n'est-ce pas?_

Le rire grave d'Angel résonna dans la chambre et Cordélia couvrit ses joues rouges de ses mains avec mortification. "Oh mon Dieu, je suis désolée. Je suis désolée."

Angel, riant toujours, lui enleva les mains de son visage. "Ne t'en fais pas. Ca ne doit pas être tout sérieux – c'est bien d'avoir de l'amusement."

Il se recoucha à côté d'elle sur le lit et tira ses cheveux légèrement humides derrière son oreille. Il fit traîner un doigt le long du côté de son cou, sur sa clavicule, et entre ses seins, créant de la chair de poule en passant. Angel soupira et posa sa main ouverte sur son ventre; ses peurs n'étaient entièrement sans fondement. "Cor – je vais essayer de rendre ceci aussi agréable pour toi que possible, mais je pense qu'il y aura tout de même un peu de douleur. Je suis désolé."

Cordélia posa sa main sur la sienne; elle était prête pour ça. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. "Je sais. Discussion d'adolescente, tu sais. Ca va." Elle joua avec les draps, évitant son regard. "J'ai vraiment tué l'ambiance, pas vrai?"

Angel baissa les yeux sur lui-même. "Ca ne se remarque pas."

Cordélia gloussa et le frappa légèrement. "Angel!"

Angel rit et captura à nouveau ses lèvres avec les siennes, la roulant encore sous lui. Sa main quitta son ventre et glissa entre ses cuisses. Cordélia haleta, sa gaieté oubliée alors que ses doigts la caressaient de manière experte, décuplant son excitation. Angel souleva sa bouche de la sienne et observa son visage se tordre de plaisir en réponse à ses soins. Il glissa un doigt dans sa lisse humidité et utilisa son pouce pour caresser son clitoris, faisant lentement monter son excitation au point d'ébullition.

Cordélia commença à remuer sa tête d'avant en arrière sur l'oreiller, serrant les draps et gémissant et haletant. Son monde s'était restreint aux doigts d'Angel la caressant entre ses cuisses et à la tension grandissante que son toucher habile provoquait dans tout son être.

"Oh Seigneur! Oh pitié!" s'écria soudainement Cordélia, soulevant son dos du lit et tendant le bras pour agripper son poignet alors que les sensations traversant son corps devinrent trop pour qu'elle les supporte.

Angel posa sa bouche contre son oreille. "Ca va, bébé." Murmura-t-il doucement. "Laisse-toi aller. Je te rattraperai, je te le promets."

A ses mots, Cordélia céda au plaisir écrasant et sanglota sa délivrance tandis que ses intérieurs convulsèrent rapidement autour du doigt envahissant d'Angel. Angel continua d'encercler son clitoris avec son pouce, encourageant son orgasme jusqu'à qu'elle s'effondre sur le lit, haletante.

Le contrôle d'Angel disparaissait rapidement; il était impatient de s'enterrer dans sa chaleur invitante. S'il allait faire ça et ne pas trop la blesser, alors il devait faire avancer les choses tant qu'il avait encore un peu de retenue. Il se positionna entre ses cuisses et le bout de son pénis frôla son sexe humide et toujours palpitant. "Cordy – Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi." Commanda-t-il, plus durement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention.

Cordélia fit ce qu'il avait demandé et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de passion. "Tu es sure?" demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

"Oui. Fais-moi l'amour Angel." Elle donna son consentement.

Angel se prit dans une main et poussa lentement dans son corps chaud jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte la barrière de sa virginité. Le vampire s'arrêta et pressa une série de baisers sur son visage empourpré. "Ca va propablement faire mal maintenant, bébé."

Cordélia acquiesça et Angel transperça son hymen, s'enterrant jusqu'au manche en une poussée rapide. Il grimaça quand ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et que son corps se raidit sous lui avec douleur. Angel serra les dents et se tint immobile, combattant le désir de bouger, afin de laisser son corps s'ajuster à la sensation de son pénis profondément en elle.

Cordélia haleta avec la vague de douleur aiguë qui la traversa avec sa pénétration complète. Le sexe dur d'Angel étirait les parois de son vagin jusqu'à leur limite et son corps se raidit involontairement contre l'invasion. Cependant, le vampire ne bougea pas et il continua de presser des bisous gentils contre sa gorge, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles de réconfort dans son oreille.

Cordélia se détendit lentement tandis que la douleur commençait à s'atténuer. "Je vais bien." Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, faisant courir ses mains le long de la musculature de son dos. "Je vais bien."

Angel grogna alors qu'il se retirait et replongeait lentement en elle. Cordélia s'écria encore, mais de plaisir cette fois. "Oh Angel!" Gémit-elle et elle leva ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, fléchissant les hanches en contrepoint à ses lentes et profondes poussées.

Angel perdait rapidement le contrôle; Cordy était étroite et chaude et elle lui allait comme un gant. Ses doux cris de plaisir le rendaient dingue. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps; il était si dur que ç'en était presque douloureux et son corps était plus que prêt à exploser. Ses mouvements s'accélèrent, spiralant hors de tout contrôle, mais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il eut la présence d'esprit de mettre sa main entre leur corps et de pincer légèrement le clitoris de Cordélia entre son pouce et son index.

Cordélia jeta la tête en arrière et hurla son nom tandis que son corps se raidissait avec un nouvel orgasme. "Angel!"

"Doux Jésus!" grogna Angel, martelant son corps dans le matelas avec ses poussées effrénées comme sa propre apogée l'envahit un moment plus tard.

Ils s'effondrèrent finalement sur le lit en un enchevêtrement de membres en sueur, totalement épuisés.

"Je t'aime, Angel" murmura Cordélia, sa voix à peine audible, mais l'ouïe fine du vampire saisit chaque mot doux.

* * *

Faith pratiquait le Tai-Chi qu'Angel lui avait appris pendant que Wesley faisait du thé et leur commandait le petit déjeuner au service d'étage.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui?" demanda Faith après avoir compléter la série d'exercices. "Peut-être que je vais aller voir si C veut faire les magasins."

Wesley lui lança un regard foudroyant et Faith gloussa vilainement. "D'un autre côté, peut-être pas. Je pense qu'elle a probablement de meilleures choses à faire de son temps."

"Faith!" dit Wesley d'un ton désapprobateur.

"Pfft!" Faith utilisa la phrase standard de son amie. "Wes, tu es si prude parfois; tu le sais ça?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit approprié de discuter de la vie sexuelle de nos amis, c'est tout." Dit Wesley, un peu pompeusement.

Faith rit. "Tu es si Britannique."

Wesley l'ignora. "Je pensais que j'irais visiter les magasins de livres et de magies de L.A – ils ont peut-être des informations sur Styjasimok. Nous ne devrions pas gâcher l'opportunité de faire des recherches tant que nous sommes là."

"Ok – tu as gagné. On peut prendre le train des recherches ce matin, mais cet après-midi on va aller s'amuser, prendre un peu de bon temps précieux comme l'a dit le démon vert."

"Nous nous sommes amusés hier soir."

"Angel et C se sont amusés hier soir. On a regardé des films étrangers en noir et blanc et tu m'as appris à jouer aux échecs." Faith regarda attentivement son observateur, mâchouillant la pointe de ses cheveux. "Je sais – 'Ten Pin Bowling' et 'Laser Quest'!"

Wesley secoua la tête et abandonna. "Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai décidé de devenir un observateur?"

* * *

Cordélia était couchée sur son côté avec la tête appuyée contre sa main, observant Angel comme il était couché sur le ventre à côté d'elle, toujours endormi. Elle tendit la main et traça le tatouage sur son épaule avec le bout de ses doigts.

Angel se réveilla avec la sensation de curieux doigts chauds traçant sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la beauté nue à côté de lui. "Hey!"

"Hey!" dit Cordélia, lui renvoyant timidement son sourire. Elle baissa les yeux sur les couvertures, puis s'éclaircit la gorge. "Est-ce que ça été?"

"Humm?"

"La nuit dernière, je veux dire? Tu as fait tout le travail et j'ai juste... Enfin, je n'ai rien fait pour toi."

Angel roula vers elle et blottit son nez contre sa taille, sa langue traçant des cercles autour de son nombril tandis que sa main caressait la courbe de ses fesses. Cordélia sentit de l'humidité commencer à rassembler entre ses cuisses comme son toucher provoquait des souvenirs des efforts de la nuit précédente.

Angel sourit devant la réponse de son corps et leva les yeux vers elle. "C'était probablement une bonne chose. Une centaine d'année de célibat presque complet signifie que mon self-control est en morceaux. Si tu m'avais touché, alors je l'aurais probablement perdu." Il installa son corps froid au-dessus du sien qui était chaud et baissa le regard dans ses yeux noisettes. "C'était parfait." Lui dit-il sincèrement.

"Tu me le promets?"

"Je te le promets." Répondit Angel et il abaissa la tête, ouvrant ses lèves avec sa langue pour explorer la caverne chaude de sa bouche. Le baiser fut lent et rempli d'amour partagé tandis que leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre.

"Je veux apprendre comment te satisfaire." Dit sérieusement Cordélia, quand Angel la relâcha finalement.

Angel lui embrassa le front. "A un autre moment. J'ai une meilleure idée pour l'instant." Il roula loin d'elle et sortit du lit. "Viens."

Cordélia laissa Angel la mener par la main dans la salle de bain, où il s'agenouilla à terre pour remplir le bain circulaire avec de l'eau chaude. La perspective d'une longue trempette chaude séduisait certainement, son corps faisait mal après les activités du soir précédent, révélant des muscles à des endroits dont elle n'avait jamais connus l'existence.

Angel décapsula une bouteille de bulles de bain et la versa dans l'eau coulante, regardant la mousse s'accumuler et prenant une respiration inutile tandis que le parfum enivrant remplissait ses narines. Son pénis avait immédiatement remué à la demande de Cordélia d'apprendre comment le satisfaire, mais il était bien conscient que son corps était encore relativement 'non essayé', et il n'avait plaisanté qu'à moitié à propos de son manque de self-control. Angel ne voulait pas risquer de blesser Cordy en le perdant et en la prenant avant qu'elle ne soit vraiment prête à accepter son corps en elle.

Le vampire leva les yeux vers la déesse nue se tenant à côté de lui et se mit sur ses pieds pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Il posa ses doigts sur la courbe de ses fesses et plaça un baiser sur le bout de son nez, avant de descendre espièglement ses mains pour presser les globes jumeaux de ses fesses dans ses paumes. Cordélia laissa sortir un couinement aigu et le frappa légèrement sur le derrière en revanche. "Hey! Fais attention, Mr Mains Baladeuses."

Angel rit et tendit le bras pour couper l'écoulement d'eau dans le bain. Il prit la main de Cordélia pour l'aider à entrer dans la baignoire, puis s'installa derrière elle. Ils se détendirent dans l'eau ensemble, avec la peau douce de son dos contre son large torse musclé et ses mains restant sur la courbe de son ventre.

Ils restèrent couché en silence pendant un moment tandis qu'Angel essayait de trouver un moyen subtil d'aborder un sujet difficile avec elle. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait troublé quand il avait observé Cordélia dormir paisiblement dans ses bras la nuit dernière. Il était resté éveillé tant de nuits à regarder Buffy dormir de la même façon.

A la fin, ce fut Cordélia qui lui donna son occasion quand elle soupira soudainement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Cordélia se blottit plus bas dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre son torse. "Je sais que tu as dit que je ne devrais pas m'en faire, mais je me sens tout de même coupable."

"A propos de quoi?"

"Buffy. Elle a dû aspirer à un moyen de contourner ta malédiction pendant si longtemps, et maintenant que c'est arrivé, il est trop tard pour vous deux. Elle sera obligée de nous voir ensemble tout en sachant que ça aurait pu être elle. Si c'était moi, je pense que ça me tuerait à petit feu."

Angel l'attira plus près. "J'y ai réfléchi."

Cordélia se tourna dans ses bras pour le regarder. "C'est vrai?"

Angel acquiesça. "Ouais. Même si c'est grâce çà toi que j'ai enfin trouvé un moyen de vraiment vivre ma vie, c'est Buffy qui a fait que je me sente à nouveau humain après si longtemps. Je t'aime, Cordy, mais Buffy..."

"Sera toujours ton premier amour." Termina Cordélia pour lui.

"Oui, et pour cette raison je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire. C'est pour ça que je dois quitter Sunnydale - Buffy doit avancer dans sa vie et je pense que ce sera bien plus facile pour elle si je suis parti." Angel blottit son visage dans la courbe du cou de Cordélia. "Alors, est-ce que ça te dit de déménager à L.A après la remise des diplômes et quand tout le truc de l'apocalypse sera fini?"

Cordélia se redressa assise et se tourna pour lui faire face, s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses musclées et posant ses mains contre son torse. "Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

"Hé bien, duh!" Angel roula les yeux vers elle en une parfaite imitation de sa propre of expression brevetée.

"Abruti!" Cordélia tira la langue au vampire, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser et l'enlacer.

Après la disparition de la perspective de l'université depuis son éloignement de ses parents, Cordélia avait délibérément évité de penser à son avenir après la remise des diplômes. La vie au-delà du monde cloisonné du lycée l'avait effrayée quand elle avait pensé qu'elle devrait l'affronter seule. Un sentiment chaud de contentement se répandait en elle avec la réalisation qu'Angel voulait être avec elle pour ce voyage dans l'inconnu. Déménager à L.A semblait plutôt cool en fait; elle relâcha son petit ami et se rassit. "Je pourrais être une actrice."

"Quoi?"

"L.A est tellement l'endroit où être si on veut entrer dans le showbiz."

"Et l'université?"

Cordélia baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Je ne peux plus me le permettre."

"Je pourrais ..."

"Non, Angel." Interrompit rapidement Cordélia, secouant la tête. "Toute ma vie, on m'a pratiquement tout tendu sur un plateau d'argent. Je ne veux pas que tu subviennes à mes besoins; je dois me débrouiller seule. C'est important pour moi."

"D'accord." Convenu Angel. "Mais l'offre est toujours là."

Cordélia lui sourit avec gratitude. "Merci."

Cordélia souleva ses fesses de ses talons, se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre le cou d'Angel, submergée par un désir de goûter sa peau. Il avait un goût salé et quelque chose qui était uniquement mâle, uniquement Angel. Elle frissonna alors que ses doigts froids tracèrent le long de son épine dorsale avant que le plat de ses mains ne balaye la courbe de ses fesses et descendent l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Cordélia souleva sa bouche de son cou et se déplaça pour presser ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux baiser. Ses entrailles se serrèrent quand elle vit le regard de désir sombre qui brilla dans les profonds yeux bruns d'Angel comme il observait ses actions.

"Non." Angel appliqua de la pression contre l'arrière de ses cuisses pour l'empêcher de se rasseoir sur ses talons. Ses mains se déplacèrent pour attraper sa taille fine et il observa les bulles, sous l'influence de la gravité, glisser sensuellement le long de son luxuriant et voluptueux corps.

Des picotements d'excitation couraient dans les veines de Cordélia alors que son regard chaud se déplaçait sur elle, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire avec piquant. "Tu es un tel pervers."

"Tu viens juste de t'en rendre compte?" dit Angel, avec un sourire comme réponse. Le vampire se pencha en arrière et plaça familièrement ses bras le long du bord de la baignoire. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne veux pas que je te touche?" Ses yeux pétillèrent vilainement vers elle et sa voix était dangereusement séductrice.

Cordélia sentit une précipitation d'humidité entre ses cuisses avec sa taquinerie, mais joua le jeu. "Non." Elle secoua la tête. "Pourquoi voudrais-je un vieux mec pervers sur moi, quand il y a tant de jeunes étudiants canons qui le feraient probablement bien mieux?"

_Ouille!_ "Est-ce que c'est vrai?" dit Angel d'une voix traînante, puis il se pencha en avant pour souffler de l'air froid sur son sein droit. Son mamelon rosé se fronça instantanément, se durcissant en une pointe. Angel souleva un sourcil devant la réaction évidente de son corps à sa proximité.

"J'ai juste froid!" protesta Cordélia, puis elle commença à glousser.

Angel enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux et attire sa bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant profondément. "Tu es une telle chipie."

Cordélia fit courir sa main chaude sur son visage, son rire se fanant comme le désir prenait la relève. "Touche-moi, Angel." Souffla-t-elle, sa voix basse et sensuelle.

La partie inférieure du corps d'Angel répondit instantanément à son ton. Il se redressa et fit lentement remonter ses mains dans son dos, prenant ses épaules dans ses grandes mains. Angel abaissa ensuite la tête pour presser des baisers le long du haut de sa poitrine, goûtant sa peau douce avec sa langue froide. Cordélia pencha la tête en arrière, cambrant son corps contre son toucher. Elle s'écria de passion quand sa bouche s'abaissa pour embrasser ses seins et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre elle pour prolonger le contact.

Angel fut ravi par sa réponse. Connaissant la femme brillante et passionnée qu'elle était, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, mais il l'était tout de même. Avec Darla il n'avait été question que de sexe; avec Buffy que du profond amour constant qu'il ressentait pour elle. Avec Cordélia, la sensualité pure était là, mélangée avec l'amour. C'était la combinaison parfaite – il avait trouvé sa compagne idéale. Un sentiment rare l'envahit avec cette réalisation. Il le reconnut de sa nuit avec Buffy – le bonheur parfait. _Oh Seigneur!_

Cordélia sentit Angel se raidir soudainement contre son sein. "Angel?"

Le vampire resta où il était, attendant que la sensation passe. Elle le fit sans incident et il leva la tête pour sourire à l'adolescente inquiète dans ses bras. "Je suppose que j'ai vraiment une âme permanente."

"Quoi? Tu veux dire que tu as..." bredouilla Cordélia.

"Eprouvé un moment de béatitude absolue, oui."

Les entrailles de Cordélia se liquéfièrent avec sa confirmation. "Je te veux en moi maintenant." Exigea-t-elle, tendant le bras dans l'eau pour le prendre dans sa main.

"Merde!" Angel sursauta au contact et éloigna sa main avant qu'il ne s'embarrasse. "Cordy..."

"Je suis prête Angel."

Angel glissa une main entre ses cuisses et passa ses doigts contre son vagin. Ses doigts revinrent luisant avec son excitation – elle disait la vérité. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche, incapable de résister à goûter son essence.

"Angel." Gémit Cordy devant son action et elle remua pour se rasseoir dans l'eau, ouvrant les cuisses pour qu'il puisse entre en elle.

"Oh doux Jésus!" Angel réprima le désir de simplement plonger répétitivement dans la femme chaleureuse et consentante qui s'offrait à lui avec tant de confiance. Il secoua la tête. "Je veux que tu sois au-dessus."

"Je ne..."

Angel prit ses mains. "Ca va – je te montrerai quoi faire. Enfourche mes hanches." Il attrapa Cordélia par la taille avec un bras tandis qu'elle faisait ce qu'il demandait, puis prit son sexe dur dans sa main et se guida jusqu'à son entrée. Il permit à son pénis de glisser à peu près un centimètre dans son corps.

"Quand tu seras prête." Angel combattit le désir désespéré de la tirer vers le bas et de s'enterrer profondément. Cordélia posa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis s'abaissa sur lui avec un doux gémissement.

Elle commença doucement à le monter, Angel guidant gentiment ses mouvements avec ses mains sur le haut de ses cuisses. Cordélia ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations exquises de son sexe dur bougeant profondément dans son centre en fusion. "C'est si bon." S'écria-t-elle, incapable de s'arrêter, son rythme s'accélérant comme son excitation s'intensifiait.

Angel enterra son visage dans son cou et suça sur son point de pulsation, sentant le sang affluer dans ses veines sous ses lèvres. Les mouvements de Cordélia devinrent effrénés au-dessus de lui tandis qu'elle luttait pour trouver sa délivrance. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules et gémit de frustration. "Pitié!"

Angel descendit sa main et caressa son clitoris avec son pouce, la poussant du bord dans la douce extase. "Oh mon Dieu Angel!" gémit Cordélia comme ses parois vaginales commencèrent à se serrer de façon rythmée autour de son sexe palpitant alors que des vagues de béatitudes s'écrasèrent sur elle.

"Merde Cor, oui!" hurla Angel comme son orgasme fut déclencher par la sensation du sien. Il serra Cordélia contre lui, grognant tandis qu'il pompait en elle, libérant sa semence froide dans sa chaleur étroite et palpitante.

"Je t'aime, Cordy" murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre lui et qu'ils retombèrent dans l'eau refroidissant, toujours joints mais complètement repus.

* * *

Angel était assis à l'arrière de la Plymouth berçant sa petite amie endormie dans ses bras. Il pressa un bisou sur le sommet de sa tête, absorbant le doux parfum de ses cheveux.

"Tu l'as épuisée, hein?" demanda Faith du siège avant, où elle conduisait.

"Faith!" réprimanda sévèrement Wesley.

Faith roula les yeux et Angel fit un grand sourire. "Je suppose que oui."

Une autre heure passa dans un silence de camaraderie avant qu'Angel ne soit rudement déranger de sa contemplation du magnifique visage de Cordelia par un à-coup quand la voiture s'arrêta brusquement avec un crissement de pneus. Cordélia se réveilla instantanément et les deux se redressèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Oh mon Dieu!"

La voiture s'était arrêtée au sommet d'une colline. Dans la vallée en dessous, des parties de Sunnydale étaient en feu.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Part 15**

"Buffy!"

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, tirant sur leurs gonds comme Angel et Faith firent irruption dans la bibliothèque de l'école avec Wesley et Cordélia sur leurs talons. L'endroit était un véritable chaos; les tables et les chaises étaient renversées et des livres étaient éparpillés partout.

"Angel!" Buffy se précipita en travers de la pièce et se jeta dans les bras du vampire. La tueuse blonde saignait d'une coupure sur la joue et son visage et ses vêtements étaient sales et maculés.

Angel serra brièvement son ex petite amie contre lui, puis il se recula, prenant ses épaules et se penchant pour regarder ses yeux verts hébétés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Buffy secoua la tête avec confusion. "Je ne sais pas. Un genre de tremblement de terre, je crois. Giles est blessé." Elle fit un geste vers où son observateur gisait inconscient sur le sol

Angel et Wesley se déplacèrent rapidement pour s'agenouiller près de l'homme touché.

"Il respire toujours." Dit Wesley alors qu'il agitait sa main au-dessus de la bouche de l'observateur, cherchant de l'air.

Angel tendit la main et plaça ses doigts contre le cou de Giles. "Son coeur semble aller. Je dirais qu'il a juste une commotion; quelque chose a dû le frapper." Le vampire aux cheveux foncés indiqua l'hématome bleuâtre qui commençait à se former sur le front de Giles.

"Ca n'était pas un tremblement de terre." Willow était pâle et tremblante. "C'était quelque chose qui remuait à l'intérieur du sol, quelque chose de maléfique. Je l'ai sentit ici." La jeune sorcière toucha ses doigts contre sa poitrine et frissonna.

Angel et Wesley échangèrent un regard inquiet. "Ca doit avoir un rapport avec Styjasimok."

Wesley acquiesça son accord. "Ca serait ma conclusion, oui. J'ai ramené avec moi quelques livres de L.A qui pourraient aider à éclairer les choses." Il regarda la bibliothèque dévastée. "Nous devons installer notre camp de base autre part."

"Ma maison." Décida rapidement Buffy, puis ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. "Oh mon Dieu! Maman!"

"Elle va bien." La rassura Angel, pressant légèrement son épaule. "Nous sommes d'abord passés là-bas. Le tremblement de terre semble avoir été centré autour du lycée. Il a dû faire éclater une conduite de gaz parce que beaucoup de bâtiments environnants sont en feu."

"L'épicentre a dû être directement sur la Bouche de l'Enfer." Conclu Wesley, son front se plissa avec concentration alors qu'il essayait de donner du sens à la situation.

"L.A – ton âme, j'avais presque oublié." Buffy se retourna pour faire face à Angel, agrippant les manches de sa veste en cuir dans ses poings. "Willow m'a dit pour la nouvelle malédiction – est-ce que ça a marché?"

Angel regarda le visage désireux de la petite tueuse. _Bon sang Willow!_ Il ne voulait vraiment pas commencer ça maintenant, mais il supposa qu'il n'avait pas le choix. "Oui." Répondit-il simplement.

Buffy tendit les bras pour les enrouler étroitement autour de son cou, enterrant son visage contre sa gorge. "Oh Angel." Murmura-t-elle, son souffle chaud baignant sa peau.

Angel retourna l'étreinte un court moment avant de gentiment ôter ses bras de son cou et de la repousser. "Buffy, je ..." commença-t-il à expliquer, mais il s'interrompit quand ses sens surhumains captèrent le son du danger imminent.

Le vampire lança un regard autour de la pièce, essayant de localiser la source du bruit craquant et menaçant. Une bibliothèque, sur le second tiers des rayonnages, balançait dangereusement et était sur le point de basculer. Cordélia se tenait complètement par mégarde dans son ombre.

Angel fonça vers la pom-pom girl, la bousculant loin du danger quelques secondes avant que le meuble ne s'écrase par terre avec un fracas assourdissant. Une pluie de livre cascada sur eux et un volume égaré frappa Cordélia au coin de l'œil, la faisant s'écrier de douleur. Angel attire sa petite amie contre lui et enroula étroitement ses bras autour d'elle afin de la protéger du reste de la chute des livres. Ils restèrent couchés, immobiles, pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Angel sente le parfum indubitable du sang de Cordélia.

"Oh mon dieu – tu vas bien?" Il leva la tête et fit courir les doigts de l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de Cordélia, les ôtant de son visage et examinant sa blessure avec inquiétude. "Bébé, tu saignes."

Cordélia toucha ses doigts avec précaution contre la coupure près de son œil. "Je vais bien – c'est juste une égratignure." Elle lui sourit de façon rassurante de là où elle était toujours bercée dans ses bras.

Angel prit instinctivement son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa, soulagé qu'elle semblait être relativement indemne. Cordélia se raidit et poussa contre son torse avec ses mains, forçant Angel à la relâcher. Il regarda ses yeux choqués d'un air interrogateur, complètement oublieux de autres personnes dans la pièce. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Cordélia le regarda simplement avec horreur et il comprit finalement. _Oh merde!_

Angel se redressa lentement, aidant Cordélia à se mettre en position assise. Il se tourna pour regarder Buffy avec un air coupable; la tueuse blonde se tenait bouche bée avec choc.

"Toi et Cordélia?" Buffy n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Angel hocha simplement la tête en confirmation, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Le regard glacial et furieux de Buffy se tourna immédiatement vers Cordélia. "Tu as couché avec mon petit ami? Espèce de petite traînée." Sa voix était basse et remplie de venin.

"Buffy." Angel sauta sur ses pieds et se plaça entre les deux filles avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Il tendit la main et saisit l'avant-bras de la tueuse, la retenant.

"Comment as-tu pu? On allait enfin pouvoir être ensemble et tu... avec **elle.**" Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Buffy et sa voix s'éleva d'un ton.

"Buffy. Ecoute-moi." Angel serra sa prise sur son bras, essayant de l'atteindre.

"Ne me touche pas!" hurla Buffy de façon hystérique et elle le gifla fort au visage de sa main libre, faisant sortir du sang avec ses ongles. "Comment as-tu pu, Angel?" sanglota-t-elle encore, puis elle se tourna et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque.

"Buffy." Appela Angel. "Tu ne peux pas sortir sans renfort... Merde!" jura le vampire et il suivit son ex petite amie à travers les portes toujours vacillants, laissant un silence stupéfait dans son sillage.

"Tu as séduit le mort vivant?" Alex fixa Cordélia avec incrédulité. "Il n'est pas vraiment ma personne favorite, mais lui et Buff... A quel point peux-tu descendre bas?"

"Je l'aime." Cordélia leva son regard pour regarder directement son ancien petit ami, défendant ses actions. "Et il m'aime." Ajouta-t-elle.

Alex rigola sarcastiquement. "Il a couché avec toi parce que tu as ouvert tes cuisses pour lui. Il a une âme permanente maintenant – tu ne penses pas honnêtement qu'il va rester avec toi, si? Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un te choisirait au lieu de Buffy?"

Les yeux de Cordélia se remplirent de larmes comme les mots d'Alex atteignirent la peur la plus profonde de son cœur. Angel avait poursuivit Buffy sans un regard dans sa direction. Cordélia voulait lui faire confiance, mais son coeur battait la chamade avec terreur; peut-être qu'il l'avait juste voulue pour le sexe après tout. Peut-être que, comme avec Alex, elle serait toujours la deuxième plus importante derrière la tueuse.

"Alex, ferme-la ok?" Faith lança un regard menaçant à l'adolescent. "Je sais que tu ne serais jamais capable de la garder dans ton froc quand B est concernée, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'Angel est le même. Il a aimé B, c'est sûr, mais il est totalement dans C maintenant."

"Ouais, de plus d'une façon." Ricana Alex avec dérision.

"Alex." Willow s'avança devant lui et l'interrompit avec qu'il n'ait la chance de prononcer un autre mot et d'empirer la situation. "Buffy et Angel peuvent régler leurs problèmes tous seuls. Là tout de suite, nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe ici."

Giles gémit et commença à remuer, distrayant l'attention d'Alex et Willow loin de la tension croissante dans la pièce. Ils traversèrent la bibliothèque pour l'aider à se lever.

"Il t'aime." Cordélia tourna son regard remplis de larmes vers Wesley, qui la regardait avec des yeux bleus remplis de sympathie. "Il tient toujours profondément à Buffy et ne veut pas lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire, mais c'est toi qu'il aime."

Cordélia acquiesça, essuyant ses larmes. "Je l'espère." Murmura-t-elle.

"Ouais, bien, je le sais." Dit Faith enlaçant son ami autour de la taille avec un bras. "Angel doit juste correctement éclaircir les choses avec B, c'est tout. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire C."

* * *

"Buffy." Angel rattrapa finalement la tueuse en fuite, juste au moment où elle quittait le sol de l'école. Le son percent des sirènes pouvait être entendu au loin et l'air était rempli de fumée des bâtiments en feu.

"Pourquoi Angel?" sanglota Buffy quand il la saisit par le bras et la fit tourner pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi? On aurait enfin pu être ensemble, comme on en a toujours rêvé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout gâché?"

Angel eut envie de la secouer avec frustration; n'avait-elle rien entendu de ce qu'il lui avait dit sept semaines plus tôt? "Rien n'a changé Buffy. Une âme permanente n'arrange pas soudainement tout entre nous."

"Et Queen C écartant ses cuisses pour toi dès la première occasion possible n'aurait possiblement rien à voir avec ça, je suppose." Rétorqua amèrement Buffy, arrachant son bras de sa prise et essuyant rageusement les larmes striant son visage.

"Cordy n'est pas le problème." Angel serra ses poings à ses côtés et lutta pour rester calme.

"Tu parles qu'elle ne l'est pas!" cracha Buffy. "Elle t'a voulu dès la première fois où elle a posé les yeux sur toi. Elle-même me l'a dit! Ne vois-tu pas comme elle t'a totalement manipulé dans cette situation?"

"Cordy ne m'a manipulé dans aucune situation." Cassa Angel, sa patience atteignant sa limite. "C'est mon choix. Je suis désolé que tu l'ais découvert de cette façon, mais je ne m'excuserai pas de l'aimer. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal."

"C'est **moi** que tu es censé aimer." Lui hurla Buffy. Elle secoua la tête avec incrédulité. "Elle ne t'aime pas; elle ne peut pas. Cordélia Chase ne sait pas ce qu'est le vrai amour."

"Buffy, tu ne connais même pas Cordy. Tu n'as jamais pris la peine de découvrir qui était la vraie personne derrière le masque Queen C. De toute façon, on s'égare. Même si Cordy n'existait pas, il n'y aurait pas de retour pour nous. On n'a pas rompu parce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire l'amour. On a rompu parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'accepter pour qui et ce que je suis. Tu le sais."

Les épaules de Buffy s'affaissèrent dans la défaite et elle couvrit son visage de ses mains quand les mots Angel traversèrent enfin son hystérie et atteignirent leur cible. "Ce n'est pas juste; nous n'avons jamais eu une chance."

Comme il observa son coeur se briser, le coeur d'Angel serra pour la fille qui avait eu tant d'importance pour lui. Il tenait toujours à elle et détestait la voir souffrir de cette façon. Angel tendit les bras et prit son visage strié de larmes dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. "Buffy, ce qu'on a eu était spécial et je ne l'oublierai jamais, mais c'était le premier amour, pas l'amour pour toujours."

Buffy commença à pleurer. "Et si tu te trompes?"

Angel se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front. "Je ne me trompe pas. Ecoute Buffy, tu es en train de devenir une jeune femme incroyable et un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi, mais ce quelqu'un n'est pas moi, ça ne l'a jamais été. Il est temps pour nous d'avancer."

Buffy le regarda avec un désespoir apparent dans ses yeux verts. "Comment est-ce si simple pour toi de le faire?"

"Ca ne l'est pas." Dit doucement Angel, la regardant tristement. "Notre rupture était une chose à venir. Il y a des mois que j'ai vu qu'elle était inévitable. Je n'ai pas voulu l'affronter à ce moment-là, mais je suppose que j'ai commencé à m'habituer à la possibilité d'une vie sans toi. Ca signifie que ça n'était pas un tel coup de tonnerre pour moi quand on s'est séparé. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ça a été plus facile pour moi d'accepter les choses et de tourner cette page de ma vie. Tu as besoin de le faire aussi, Buffy."

"Je ne pense pas que je puisse – ça fait si mal. Comment suis-je censée ne pas te vouloir quand tu es tout le temps dans les parages?"

"Je ne serai plus là très longtemps." Lui dit gentiment Angel, la relâchant et reculant. "Si nous survivons cette apocalypse, alors nous quitterons Sunnydale pour déménager à L.A."

Buffy releva immédiatement son utilisation involontaire du mot 'nous' au lieu de 'je.' Cordélia allait avec lui alors. "Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas?"

"Buffy ..."

"J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire Angel."

"Oui, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça semble si juste avec elle." Angel haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire."

"Est-elle ton Elizabeth?" murmura Buffy d'une voix brisée, retenant son souffle et espérant qu'il ne répondrait pas par l'affirmative.

Angel sourit à sa question. "Ouais, je suppose qu'elle l'est."

Le cœur de Buffy sombra devant l'expression tendre sur le visage d'Angel et l'amour qu'elle pouvait voir briller dans ses profonds yeux bruns alors qu'il pensait à Cordélia. Ses larmes débordèrent à nouveau; elle l'avait vraiment perdu.

* * *

La bibliothèque avait à nouveau un semblant d'ordre quand Angel revint une demi-heure plus tard. Wesley, Giles, Willow et Alex emballaient divers livres et parchemins dans une série de boîtes, s'apprêtant à lever le camp dans la maison de Buffy. Faith et Cordy n'étaient nulle part en vue.

"Elles sont parties chez toi." Wesley répondit à la question inexprimée d'Angel.

"Où est Buffy?" la voix de Giles eut un peu d'impatience comme il s'adressait au vampire.

"Elle est rentrée chez elle."

"Est-ce qu'elle va bien?"

Angel soupira, secouant la tête. "Pas vraiment."

"Ton timing est vraiment mauvais – tu le sais?"

"Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire?"

"A moins que tu ne l'ais pas remarqué, nous avons une apocalypse à l'horizon, Buffy devrait se concentrer sur ça. Cependant, d'abord tu lui brises le coeur et maintenant tu couches avec l'une de ses amies derrière son dos."

Les yeux d'Angel se plissèrent avec colère à ses mots. "Je n'ai rien fait derrière son dos, Giles. Je suis sûr que Buffy fera face à tout ce qui se mettra sur son chemin de toute façon. Elle n'a pas eu trop de mal à m'envoyer en enfer l'année dernière, après tout."

Le regard de Giles devint glacial et il contourna le vampire. "Ca l'a presque tuée et ça lui a complètement brisé l'esprit."

Angel soupira coupablement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. "Je sais, je sais; je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus; je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal. Bon, le timing est nul, mais Buffy est forte, elle s'en remettra."

"Tu aurais pu essayer de la garder ton pantalon un peu plus longtemps, montrer au moins une petite mesure de retenue." Giles n'était pas prêt à laisser passer ça.

"C'est difficilement juste." Interrompit Wesley. "Ce n'est pas comme si Angel avait trompé Buffy. Sa relation avec Cordélia ne vous regarde pas."

"Je dis juste que Buffy doit se concentrer sur son devoir pour l'instant et tout ce bouleversement avec Angel n'aide pas vraiment."

"Si Buffy est hors de la partie, alors Faith pourra faire ce qui doit être fait." Dit Wesley à son camarade observateur, confiant dans les capacités de sa tueuse.

Giles laissa sortir un bref rire. "Faith! Je pense difficilement..."

"Quoi?" La voix de Wesley devint dure. "Le destin du monde ne repose pas purement sur Buffy, Giles. Elle n'est pas l'unique tueuse, plus maintenant. D'ailleurs, Angel n'est pas non plus entièrement sans défense."

Giles, suffisamment réprimandé, se laissa fléchir. "Nous disputer ne nous mène nulle part. Finissons simplement d'emballer tout ça; plus tôt nous découvrirons ce qu'il se passe, le meilleur se sera."

"Tu m'as menti, Angel." Willow accusa le vampire quand les deux observateurs entrèrent dans le bureau pour trier le matériel de recherche localisé là.

"Non, je ne t'ai pas menti, Willow. Je ne t'ai juste pas tout dit." Angel la regarda avec un air d'excuse. "J'avais tellement peur que tu ne fasses pas le rituel si tu savais que je ne projetais pas de me remettre avec Buffy. J'aurais dû te donner plus de crédit – je suis désolé."

Willow sentit un coup de culpabilité à ces mots. Aurait-elle privé Angel d'une âme permanente si elle avait su? Elle craignait qu'elle l'aurait fait et, profondément en elle, la jeune sorcière savait que ça n'était pas bien. Angel n'avait traité Buffy qu'avec respect. Le vampire n'avait pas ni menti à, ni trompé son amie; il avait juste rompu avec elle. Willow savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de refuser de le re-maudire pour ces raisons. Elle baissa les yeux sur la table et resta silencieuse.

"Je ne te comprends pas, le mort vivant." Dit Alex. "Pourquoi Cordélia? Ton cerveau débloque ou quoi?"

Angel lança un regard noir au garçon. "Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de mettre Buffy sur un piédestal, ou que tu avais réellement fait un effort pour connaître la vraie Cordy quand tu la fréquentait, alors tu réaliserais que ça n'est pas si difficile à comprendre. Je suppose que tu étais trop occupé à essayer de mettre la main sous la culotte de Cordy pour te déranger avec cette pensée."

Alex ne savait pas comment répondre à ça, considérant que la dernière partie n'était pas si loin de la vérité. "Buffy est la tueuse, cependant; elle est quelque chose de spécial." Dit-il, faisant un second essai pour faire valoir son argument.

"Cordy et Buffy sont toutes les deux spéciales pour différentes raisons, être une tueuse ne rend pas automatiquement Buffy supérieure." Angel saisit une poignée de livres et les déposa dans l'une des boîtes avec fracas. "Je n'ai pas à vous justifier mes choix; ma vie amoureuse ne vous regarde pas. Cordy est ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime; c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir."

Willow et Alex se regardèrent avec étonnement. Queen C et Angel – meilleurs amis **et** amoureux? Bizarre.

_Je ne comprends pas,_ pensèrent-ils simultanément tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur tâche.

* * *

Faith ferma la dernière boîte avec du ruban adhésif, puis se redressa, mettant ses mains dans le bas de son dos. "C'est tout. Je suppose qu'on devrait amener ce lot chez B."

Cordélia hésita et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, inspectant ses ongles. "Je vais peut-être rester ici."

"C." Faith étira son nom en une longue syllabe. "Je croyais qu'on avait parlé de ça; Angel t'aime."

"Je sais; ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fini ma petite attaque d'insécurité. Ca va être très gênant avec Buffy, c'est tout, donc je pense qu'il serait mieux que je reste loin d'elle pendant un moment."

"Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici. Angel va flipper."

"Ca ira. Je vais juste prendre une douche puis aller au lit." Cordélia tourna son visage loin de son amie, ses joues se teintèrent de rose. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière."

Faith rit. "A moins l'une de nous a de la chance." La tueuse brune s'assit sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains. "Alors, comment c'était?"

"Faith!"

"Allez C; je veux des détails. Avec un corps comme ça et deux cent ans d'expérience, Angel doit vachement être un bon coup."

"Je n'ai personne avec qui le comparer, mais..." Cordélia rougit encore plus.

"Si bon que ça, hein?" dit Faith d'un air connaisseur. "Mince, je suis jalouse!"

"Hé bien, garde tes mains chez toi, il est à moi." Cordélia sourit espièglement à Faith et gloussa. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je discute même de ça avec toi."

"C'est juste une conversation de fille. J'ai perdu ma virginité à l'arrière d'une voiture et c'était fini en à peu près dix minutes. Je suis prête à parier qu'Angel a nettement plus d'endurance que l'adolescent moyen, et qu'il est probablement aussi mieux équipé pour satisfaire une femme, hein?" Faith fit un clin d'œil à Cordélia avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Le visage de Cordélia était maintenant couleur betterave et elle refusa de rencontrer le regard de Faith. "Nous ne sommes pas en train d'avoir cette conversation, Faith. Je vais prendre une douche." Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers.

"Alez C; ne soit pas rabas-joie. Je veux savoir pour l'équipement d'Angel." Appela Faith, puis elle se mit à rire quand son amie lui fit un doigts d'honneur avant de disparaître en haut des escaliers.

* * *

Buffy leva les yeux au son d'un coup calme, silencieux sur la porte de sa chambre.

"Hey!" dit Willow, regardant anxieusement son amie. "Tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi, n'est-ce pas?"

La tueuse secoua la tête. "Non, tu ne savais pas ce qu'Angel allait faire." Les yeux de Buffy étaient gonflés et rougis à cause des pleurs. "Tu ne le savais pas, n'est-ce pas?"

Willow traversa la chambre vers son amie. "Non, biensûr que non." La jeune sorcière s'assit sur le lit et tendit le bras pour serrer les mais de Buffy avec compassion. "Je suis tellement désolée."

"Il l'aime, Will." Dit Buffy, baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. "Je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Ils vont déménager ensemble à L.A après la remise des diplômes. Je ne comprends pas – qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial à propos de Cordélia?"

"Je ne sais pas, Buffy, mais nous ne la connaissons pas vraiment si bien que ça."

"Angel a dit quelque chose de ressemblant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à connaître? Les filles populaires comme Cordélia – elles ne s'intéressent qu'aux vêtements, aux chaussures et à être remarquée."

Willow secoua la tête en désaccord. "Cordélia ne traîne plus avec Harmony et compagnie - Angel, Faith, Wesley et elle ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. Je pense qu'ils sont devenus des amis assez proches. Tout à l'heure, Angel a dit que la vraie Cordélia est assez différent de l'image Queen C qu'elle montre à l'école."

"Et évidemment, il connaît chaque centimètre d'elle." Rétorqua amèrement Buffy. "C'est marrant comme elle a cédé pour mon petit ami, mais qu'elle n'a pas arrêter de faire balancer Alex sur une corde, n'est-ce pas?"

"Angel et toi aviez rompus, Buffy, et Alex n'a pas particulièrement bien traité Cordélia."

"On dirait que tu es de son côté."

"Non – je dis juste que, techniquement, Cordélia n'a rien fait de mal et ce n'est pas comme si Angel t'avait trompée."

"Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre la voix de la raison pour l'instant, Willow. Je viens juste de perdre l'amour de ma vie; tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de me recroqueviller et mourir." Buffy posa sa tête sur les jambes de son amie et recommença à pleurer.

Willow soupira et caressa les cheveux blonds de Buffy de façon réconfortante alors qu'elle pleurait, son corps secoué par des sanglots angoissés.

* * *

Angel entra dans la chambre obscurcie sur des pieds silencieux et s'arrêta un instant, contemplant la silhouette immobile sur le lit. Il se pencha et ôta le pyjama de la jeune fille endormie, puis il glissa ses bras forts sous ses épaules et genoux, la recueillant dans son étreinte. Cordélia fit un doux son miauleur, protestant contre son dérangement, avant de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou avec un soupir satisfait.

Le vampire porta sa petite amie le long du corridor jusqu'à sa chambre et la posa dans son lit, tirant les couvertures sur sa forme endormie. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans le lit derrière elle. Angel pressa un léger baiser contre la tempe de Cordélia, puis enroula son corps autour du sien, avec une main sur son ventre et un bras tendu le long de l'oreiller. Il enterra son visage dans ses cheveux sentant bon, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Part 16**

Le matin suivant, Buffy s'assit à sa coiffeuse, passant une brosse dans ses cheveux blonds et contemplant son reflet pale dans le miroir. Elle pouvait entendre le faible son des voix et des cliquetis de la vaisselle du petit déjeuner venant du rez-de-chaussée. Joyce Summers ne s'était pas laissée troublée quand sa maison avait été envahie par les amis de Buffy la nuie précédente. Sa mère n'était toujours pas complètement habituée à sa vocation, mais elle y arrivait doucement. Elle avait entreprit de nourrir et abreuver les troupes pour s'occuper.

"Toc! Toc!" Buffy se tourna pour voir Faith debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue d'un pantalon de combat noir et une brassière blanche. Exceptionnellement pour Faith, sa masse de cheveux sombres était tirée en arrière et retenue en une simple queue de cheval. "J'allais simplement faire du Tai-Chi dans le jardin – tu veux te joindre à moi?"

Buffy acquiesça. "Ok. Tout le monde là?"

"Ouais, on a tous plus ou moins squatté le sol la nuit dernière. Ca n'a pas eu l'air de déranger ta mère – elle est cool."

Buffy sourit. "Je sais. Donc Angel est là alors?" Le sourire de la tueuse blonde se renversa et disparu.

"Hum - non. Il est rentré chez lui vers 1h pour vérifier si C allait bien. Il n'est pas encore revenu."

"Tu le savais, pas vrai? Pour Angel et Cordélia?"

Faith entra dans la chambre et s'assit jambes croisées sur le lit. "Ils se sont rapprochés depuis des semaines, mais ils ne se sont vraiment mis ensemble que deux nuits plus tôt."

"Et tu ne pensais pas que j'avais le droit de savoir pour ce 'rapprochement'?"

Faith soupira. "Vous êtes tous les trois mes amis, B. Je suis désolée que tu ais été blessée, mais toi et Angel – il n'y avait pas d'avenir là-dedans et je ne voulais pas gâcher les choses pour lui et C. Ils sont bons l'un pour l'autre."

"Comment tu penses ça?"

"C n'est pas la personne que tu crois. Quand j'étais à l'école, une fille populaire comme elle n'aurait pas été vue morte avec quelqu'un comme Alex. C'a aurait dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille quand elle a refusé de laisser les gens 'in' lui dicter qui elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas fréquenter." Faith fit une pause pour lancer un regard lourd de sens à Buffy. "Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, B; ses parents – enfin, disons juste que ce ne sont pas des gens très sympas. Angel l'a aidée quand elle avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un et il n'a rien demandé en retour. Elle a finalement fait assez confiance à quelqu'un pour laisser tomber le numéro de la Reine des Populaires et être simplement elle-même. Elle est plutôt cool quand on peut la connaître."

"D'accord, alors ça explique pourquoi Angel est bon pour elle, mais je n'arrive pas à voir comment Cordélia Chase est si bonne pour lui."

"Elle le garde d'aplomb. Toi, de toutes les personnes, tu dois être consciente qu'Angel a tendance à broyer du noir et à se retirer sur lui-même. C coupe simplement à travers tout ça; elle refuse de le laisser se cacher dans l'ombre. Elle le fait rire et l'accepte simplement pour qui il est – ils sont meilleurs amis. Elle l'aime. Angel a besoin de quelqu'un comme ça dans sa vie."

Buffy fut silencieuse - Faith avait pratiquement décrit ce qu'Angel lui avait dit être sa définition du vrai amour. Buffy ne voulait toujours pas croire que Cordélia Chase pouvait lui donner ça quand elle ne le pouvait pas. La tueuse ne pouvait pas comprendre donc elle changea rapidement de sujet. "Du nouveau sur le front des recherches?"

Faith haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Wes et Giles ont leur nez plongé dans l'un des livres qu'on a ramené de L.A depuis au moins une heure. Ils portent tous les deux leur air 'observateur au travail', donc je pense que peut-être qu'ils arrivent enfin à quelque chose."

Buffy se leva et étira son corps souple. "Allons nous entraîner alors. On devra être prête quand cette apocalypse frappera."

Faith suivit sa camarade tueuse hors de la pièce. Elle espérait que Buffy commençait enfin à accepter la réalité de la relation d'Angel et Cordélia, mais soupçonnait qu'il y avait encore des ennuis en vue.

* * *

Cordy se réveilla pour se trouver maintenue par un corps grand, lourds et définitivement male si la chose dure qu'elle sentait pressée impérieusement contre son derrière donnait quelque renseignement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, regardant les draps blancs inconnus et la couverture comportant des motifs qui la couvraient. Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse par son environnement. _Comment suis-je arrivée ici?_

Elle roula sur le côté et piqua Angel dans les côtes. "Hey! Réveille-toi monsieur j'ai-une-âme-permanente."

Angel grogna avec protestation et ouvrit lentement les yeux, un à la fois, pour la regarder. Un sourire paresseux s'étendit sur son beau visage comme il observait son apparence. Cordy était couchée sur son dos avec les couvertures jusqu'à la taille; ses cheveux sombres étaient éventés de manière indisciplinée sur l'oreiller blanc et elle portait une expression mécontente sur son joli visage. "Bonjour ma belle."

Il pencha la tête pour l'embrasser, mais fut devancé par la main chaude de Cordélia contre son torse nu. "Oh non, n'y compte pas, monsieur. Pas de bisou avant que tu ne m'ais expliqué pourquoi je suis allée me coucher dans ma chambre et que je me suis réveillée ici."

Angel haussa les épaules. "Je te voulais dans mon lit."

"Donc tu as juste pensé que tu allais faire l'homme des cavernes, me jeter sur ton épaule et me porter jusqu'à ta grotte de chauve-souris."

"C'est à peu près ça, ouais. Je peux avoir des bisous maintenant?"

"Non! Je ne suis pas ta fille des cavernes. Allô – on est au vingtième siècle. Il est d'usage de demander à une femme si elle veut partager ton lit." Dit Cordélia de façon indignée.

Angel sourit d'un air supérieur. "Tu n'avais pas l'air de protester à être dans mon lit avant-hier." Dit-il, tirant la couverture vers le bas et exposant ses longues jambes bronzées à son examen minutieux. Il fit remonter une main froide le long de sa cuisse et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt. "En fait, tu semblais plus que consentante." Murmura-t-il d'une façon séductrice dans son oreille, pressant ses lèvres contre son cou et sortant la langue pour goûter sa peau.

Cordélia chassa sa main baladeuse d'une tape, malgré le fait qu'elle fondait contre son toucher expert. "Ne pense pas que tu puisses me regarder avec ces yeux viens-au-lit et que je vais juste céder. Je ne suis pas si facile."

"Crois-moi chérie, la dernière chose que tu seras jamais est facile." Dit Angel, plaçant une série de bisous mordillants jusqu'au bas de sa gorge. "Mais tu vas céder." Il leva la tête et ramena sa main sur sa cuisse intérieure, taquinant le bord de sa culotte de coton avec un doigt et arrachant un doux gémissement de la femme qu'il avait l'intention de séduire. Angel caressa la peau douce de sa cuisse intérieure avec son pouce et observa avidement son visage expressif tandis que son désir faisait concurrence à sa détermination de ne pas le laisser gagner. Il pouvait voir la guerre d'émotions conflictuelles tourbillonner dans les yeux noisettes de Cordélia alors qu'il la regardait, mais il était confiant qu'il serait le vainqueur de cette bataille particulière.

Cordélia respirait lourdement et son coeur battait la chamade; Angel la touchait à peine et elle était déjà une flaque d'organes. _Comment faisait-il ça?_

"Tu es un vampire très méchant." Le réprimanda-t-elle quand elle admit enfin la défaite et succomba à son toucher.

Angel sourit avec triomphe devant son abandon. "Tu as envie de moi."

"Tu m'as transformée en une nympho déchaînée, voilà pourquoi." Protesta Cordy, contrariée qu'elle ait cédé si facilement.

Angel rit et l'embrassa. "Maintenant, ça je peux vivre avec."

Quand ils se séparèrent, Cordy regarda le renflement impressionnant qui tendait son boxer avec un sourcil soulevé. "Quelqu'un s'est réveillé guilleret aujourd'hui." Plaisanta-t-elle, comme elle levait une main pour tracer un chemin le long de son torse nu et sur son ventre musclé.

Angel sourit devant son mot d'esprit audacieux, mais sentit son hésitation alors qu'elle frottait ses doigts en cercles sur le bas de son abdomen. Il tendit le bras pour prendre sa petite main dans la sienne et l'abaissa sous la ceinture de son boxer, l'encourageant gentiment à le toucher.

Cordélia fit courir ses doigts le long de son sexe dur; il était doux, lisse et frais au toucher. Stimulée par le grognement de plaisir d'Angel à sa caresse exploratrice, elle enroula sa main autour de son pénis et commença à caresser lentement de haut en bas. Quand elle pressa un doux bisou contre son ventre, elle pu sentir contre ses lèvres les vibrations des bas gémissements que ses soins provoquaient.

Angel ferma les yeux; il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de plus érotique. Le toucher de Cordélia était curieux et timide et ses lèvres douces et ses cheveux frais et soyeux, laissaient des traces de feu et de glace sur son torse. Le vampire enroula ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de Cordélia qui pressait une traînée de baiser en remontant jusqu'à son torse; sa main toujours occupée en dessous, le rendait plus dur avec chaque caresse ferme.

Angel fut soudainement envahi par un besoin de sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne, donc il fit courir ses mains sur son dos et les tendit pour tirer avec insistance sur l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit. Cordélia se redressa et leva docilement les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour qu'il puisse ôter le vêtement incriminé. Elle aspira une respiration sifflante, fermant les yeux quand les doigts d'Angel frôlèrent ses courbes tandis qu'il tirait la chemise vers le haut et puis loin de son corps.

Angel se rassit pour observer la chair dorée qu'il venait de révéler à son examen minutieux, ses profonds yeux bruns s'assombrissant avec un air de désir intense. Il doutait qu'il se fatiguerait jamais de regarder sa silhouette nubile. "Tu es si belle." Murmura-t-il avec vénération, soulevant son abondance de cheveux sombres pour les brosser sur ses épaules. Il encercla ses aréoles avec le dos de ses indexs, observant ses mamelons se durcir en pointes foncées en réponses à ses gentilles caresses.

"Angel!" Cordélia laissa sortir un bas gémissement, penchant sa tête en arrière et exposant sa gorge à sa bouche exploratrice. Tandis qu'Angel prit expertement dans ses grandes mains, caressa la douce chair de sa poitrine et embrassa son cou, Cordélia commença à frotter ses cuisses ensembles de façon rythmée afin de soulager la pression douloureuse montant entre ses jambes. Une main se glissa dans sa culotte, mais fut rapidement éloignée.

"On ne se touche pas." Grogna Angel contre sa gorge.

"Hé bien, tu as intérêt à me toucher alors, monsieur le boudeur." Exigea durement Cordélia se choquant elle-même par son audace.

En un éclair, Angel la mit sur le dos et elle haleta quand il tendit son bras vers le bas et lui arracha sa culotte d'un coup. Cordélia sentit un flux d'humidité à son apex tandis que son corps réagit immédiatement à son agressivité et elle laissa instinctivement ses cuisses s'ouvrir en réponse.

Les narines d'Angel s'évasèrent devant le parfum indubitable de l'excitation féminine saturant l'air. Ôtant son boxer d'un coup de pied, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses ouvertes de Cordélia et remonta ses jambes bronzées par-dessus ses épaules. Ses replies roses étaient gonflés et miroitaient avec son excitation et il était simplement obligé de la goûter. Angel enroula ses bras sous ses cuisses et, avec ses mains sur son ventre, la maintenu sur le lit alors qu'il pressait une série de baiser sur la peau douce de sa cuisse intérieure vers son sexe.

Le corps de Cordélia était légèrement couvert de sueur miroitante et sa respiration sortait en halètement au savoir de ce qu'il allait lui faire. Elle se souleva sur ses coudes et regarda la tête sombre d'Angel entre ses cuisses. "Oh mon Dieu!" s'écria-t-elle et elle retomba sur le lit alors qu'il faisait lentement et délibérément courir sa langue fraîche le long de son sexe.

Angel grimaça quand Cordélia enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le tenant contre elle alors qu'elle faisait ruer ses hanches contre sa bouche. Il appliqua plus de pression sur son ventre, la repoussant sur le matelas tandis que sa langue continuait son exploration enthousiaste de sa partie la plus intime.

Cordélia ne se souciait pas vraiment de comme elle devait avoir l'air de manquer de dignité, étendue sur le lit avec la tête d'Angel enterrée entre ses cuisses; il l'emmenait à de nouveaux sommets de plaisir en la cajolant et tout ce qui importait était qu'il ne s'arrête pas. Elle était en équilibre sur un précipice attendant la chute, mais Angel refusait de la laisser aller alors qu'il lapait avidement son centre, évitant tout le temps le seul endroit qui pourrait l'envoyer plonger dans l'oubli. "Angel..." gémit-elle bruyamment, suppliant pour sa délivrance.

Angel eut finalement pitié d'elle et referma ses lèvres autour de son clitoris, suçant fort. Cordélia hurla alors que son corps flottait dans la douce extasie. Elle serra ses cuisses autour de sa tête et ses hanches quittèrent le lit, son apogée s'étendant dans chaque nerf tandis qu'Angel continuait d'embrasser et de sucer son bourgeon sensible, prolongeant la sensation d'intense plaisir qui envahissait son corps entier.

Angel laissa ses jambes tremblantes retomber sur le lit et se releva d'entre ses cuisses. Tandis qu'elle récupérait encore de son orgasme, il se précipita vers le haut du matelas et la monta rapidement, enterrant son sexe dur dans ses profondeurs accueillantes en une poussée profonde. Enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Cordélia, Angel maintint ses mains sur l'oreiller et installa un rythme dur et rapidement au-dessus d'elle. Les stries dures et les yeux ambre brillants de son démon émergèrent alors qu'il s'abandonnait complètement aux désirs écrasants de son corps. Angel essaya désespérément de revenir à son visage humain, mais Cordélia lui serra les doigts et secoua la tête. "Non; ça va. Je t'aime, pour tout ce que tu es."

Angel perdu tout contrôle avec son acceptation sans équivoque de lui. Il plongea en elle quelques fois de plus avant que tous les muscles de son corps ne deviennent rigides et qu'il explose en elle avec un cri bruyant de son nom. "Cordy! Oh mon Dieu!... Ahhh..!"

Haletant et grognant, Angel se vida de façon répétitive dans son centre chaud, sa tête tournant avec l'intensité écrasante de son orgasme. Enfin dépensé, il s'effondra mollement sur la jeune femme, blottissant son visage dans son cou et relâchant ses mains de sa poigne serrée. Cordy le serra contre elle, faisant lentement courir ses mains le long des contours lisses de son dos, essayant de calmer la forme toujours tremblantes du vampire.

Finalement, Angel regagna son calme, se levant sur ses coudes et baissa le regard dans ses beaux yeux noisettes, avec une expression d'émerveillement sur son joli visage. "Comment suis-je devenu si chanceux?"

"Tu m'as aimée." Déclara Cordélia, ses yeux brillant avec dévotion.

"C'est si simple que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Le fait que tu sois un dieu du sexe et un animal au lit a peut-être aussi quelque chose à voir là-dedans, je suppose." Répondit Cordélia avec un sourire malicieux.

Angel rit. "Je suppose donc que c'est une bonne chose que tu sois une nympho déchaînée, hein?"

* * *

Les livres que Wesley avait ramenés de L.A se trouvaient être extrêmement utiles; un en particulier leur avait fourni leur première percée. Au 14ème siècle, Styjasimok avait tenté de voler un cristal rose dans couvent influent de sorcières à Oxfordshire, Angleterre. La pierre avait été le centre de la magie des sorcières et était imprégnée d'une grande puissance. Le magicien avait échoué son entreprise et, par la suite, avait été banni de son cercle pour mauvaise conduite.

Agissant par intuition, les deux observateurs avaient continué de chercher des évènements similaires dans les textes et avaient aussi demandé à Willow de mener une enquête parallèle sur son ordinateur. La table de la salle à manger des Summers était maintenant recouverte d'une chronologie des tentatives de Styjasimok de subtiliser divers objets de signification surnaturelle. Il avait échoué tous les essais sauf un - en 1923, le magicien avait réussi à voler un talisman appartenant à un puissant sorcier. Wesley et Giles avaient conclu que cet objet aurait fourni à Styjasimok le moyen de faire se lever un démon éteint tel que le Kryzlic. Cependant, la question restait 'quels étaient les motivations de la venue du magicien à Sunnydale ?'

Wesley fronça les sourcils, son front se plissant alors qu'il réfléchissait. "Ce tremblement de terre." Dit-il, se tournant vers Willow. "Tu as dit que ça semblait être quelque chose de maléfique remuant à l'intérieur du sol?"

La rouquine acquiesça, un frisson la parcourant alors qu'elle se souvenait de la sensation extrêmement déplaisante et troublante qui l'avait envahie quand le tremblement de terre avait frappé. "Ca m'a donné la chair de poule."

"Styjasimok convoite manifestement un objet qui lui permettrait d'accroître sa puissance." Déclara lentement Wesley, son cerveau essayant de traiter ses pensées brouillées.

"Vous suggérez qu'il tente d'extraire quelque chose de la Bouche de l'Enfer?" Giles suivit son train de pensée, puis secoua la tête. "J'ai fait une énorme quantité de recherches là-dessus – je n'ai jamais rien trouvé qui suggère qu'un tel objet existe."

"Ca ne veut pas dire que ça n'existe pas." Interrompit Faith de la où elle était assise sur le sol avec le dos contre le mur. "Je considère que Wes est sur quelque chose."

Leur discussion fut dérangée par un martèlement bruyant sur la porte d'entrée. Alex alla ouvrir, laissant entrer Cordélia et un Angel couvert par une couverture dans la maison.

"Peut-être qu'Angel en a entendu parler dans des rumeurs de démons." Sugérra Faith.

"Entendu parler de quoi?" demanda le vampire comme il entrait dans la pièce se débarrassant de la couverture légèrement fumante.

"T'as jamais appris si la Bouche de l'Enfer cache un trésor enterré? Wes pense que ce Styjas désire un nouveau jouet magique – il a un sacré fétiche pour les choses."

Angel haussa les épaules. "Il y a toujours eu des rumeurs, mais je n'ai jamais vu d'évidence concrète."

"Rumeurs de quoi?" questionna Giles.

"Le folklore démoniaque dit que Sunnydale héberge 'l'Orbe de Ravaclesh'. On prétend que la roche est l'essence solidifiée du mal pur et c'est soi-disant l'une des raisons à pourquoi cette bouche de l'enfer particulière est si puissante."

"Pourquoi est-ce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, alors?" demanda Giles, perplexe.

"L'orbe est une légende dans le monde des démons, mais je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'écrits la concernant. Tout ça pourrait être ouï-dire – je ne sais pas si les histoires sont même basées de loin sur des faits." Expliqua Angel à l'observateur.

"Styjasimok doit croire qu'elle existe et cherche à faire lever la pierre." Conclua Wesley. "Le tremblement de terre nous fournit au moins une évidence qui soutient cette théorie."

Angel acquiesça. "Il n'a pas pu réalisé son but, cependant. Si les divers récits sont corrects, Styjasimok pourrait faire presque n'importe quoi avec l'orbe et, mis à part quelques bâtiments détruis, rien d'autre ne semble manqué pour l'instant."

"Hé bien, nous avons intérêt de trouver un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne parvienne à extraire la pierre." Dit résolument Giles comme il se levait. "Je connais plusieurs experts qui ont une richesse de connaissance sur la Bouche de l'Enfer ou les objets mystiques et qui pourraient nous aider. Je vais aller les appeler."

"Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose dans les livres que nous avons déjà." dit Wesley. "Willow..."

"Je suis déjà dessus." Répondit la sorcière, ses doigts volant sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable.

"Tu as besoin d'aide?" Cordélia traversa la pièce vers la table. "Je peux être Mlle recherches."

"Merci, Cordélia. Je crois que ce serait probablement mieux si tu commençais par 'L'Encyclopédie des Objets Mystiques'." Wesley souleva un énorme livre du sol et le laissa tomber sur la table devant la pom-pom girl, faisant expulser un nuage de poussière de ses pages.

Cordélia toussa et regarda le livre avec agitation; il faisait environs douze centimètres d'épaisseur. Elle ouvrit le volume à la première page et grimaça, fronçant le nez avec consternation. "C'est du charabia tout ça."

"C'est un code – le livre a peut-être un titre banal, mais des démarches ont été prises pour que l'information ne soit pas si facilement accessible." Expliqua Wesley, puis il lui tendit un autre livre. "Tu auras besoin de ça pour le traduire. Très peu de ces guides de traductions existent; c'est la copie du conseil – en quelque sorte."

"En quelque sorte?"

Wesley eut l'air embarrassé. "Il est interdit de prendre le guide de la bibliothèque du conseil, donc j'en ai fait ma propre copie. Ca m'a pris des mois; je n'arrivais à mémoriser que quelques passages à la fois."

Faith rit. "Wesley Wyndam-Pryce; je suis choquée. Enfreignant les règles – comme c'est scandaleux."

Cordélia feuilleta le livre de traduction, ses yeux noisettes s'écarquillant avec horreur. "Ca va prendre une éternité!"

Wesley sourit, amusé par son épouvante. "Il est divisé en sections – tu as besoin de celle sur les orbes magiques."

"Ok, alors c'est quelle section Mr le-petit-malin?"

"Huit, je crois."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne saches pas? C'est sérieusement très impoli de jouer à celui qui est plus malin que les autres, tu sais, même si tu l'es."

"J'essaierais de m'en souvenir." Dit solennellement Wesley, ses yeux bleus illisibles.

"Fais dont ça." Rétorqua Cordélia et elle tira espièglement sa langue à l'observateur souriant. Elle baissa la tête sur le livre gargantuesque, jeta d'une façon irritée ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule et commença à lire, fronçant les sourcils avec concentration.

Après quelques minutes, elle remua inconfortablement sur son siège, devenant soudainement consciente des yeux de Buffy perçant le sommet de sa tête. Angel avait insisté pour que Cordélia l'accompagne à la maison des Summers ce matin, malgré ses protestations.

"Cordy, Buffy va devoir tôt ou tard s'habituer à l'idée que nous soyons ensemble. Je ne vais pas lui remuer le couteau dans la plaie en ayant mes mains partout sur toi en sa présence, mais je ne vais pas non plus cacher notre relation. Nous n'avons rien fait de mal et nous ne devons pas nous sentir coupable. Tu viens avec moi et c'est tout." Lui avait-il dit d'un ton qui ne permettait pas d'argument.

Cordélia leva le regard pour regarder à son tour la tueuse blonde avec des yeux défiants. Angel avait raison – elle n'avait rien fait de mal donc elle n'allait pas rester assise là et encaisser toutes les saletés que Mlle J'-Aime-Tuer lui balançait. Angel était son petit ami maintenant; Buffy n'avait plus de titre sur le vampire.

Les yeux de Buffy se plissèrent alors que Cordélia lui renvoya audacieusement son regard fixe, défiant la tueuse de riposter. _Comment Cordélia ose-t-elle s'asseoir là et jouer à la sainte-nitouche?_

Faith se leva sur ses pieds. "Bon, puisque vous allez tous être occupés ici et que je ne serai pas exactement très utile sur le front des recherches, je vais aller m'entraîner. Je suis bien trop nerveuse pour rester là à me tourner les pouces." Elle cogna espièglement son épaule contre celle d'Angel. "Tu veux venir? La mère de B nous a laissé transformé le sous-sol en salle d'entraînement."

Angel acquiesça. "Ok. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'aide, Wes."

"Je le ferai." Répondit l'observateur.

"Tu viens aussi B?" demanda ensuite Faith.

La tueuse brune avait immédiatement repéré la tension croissante entre Buffy et Cordélia et avait décidé qu'il valait probablement mieux séparer les deux filles pour l'instant. Angel et les deux tueuses allaient devoir travailler en équipe pour vaincre Styjasimok donc, malheureusement, garder Buffy et le vampire à distance n'était pas une option. Faith se plaçait à contrecoeur dans le rôle de l'intermédiaire, sachant que c'était nécessaire. Angel et Buffy devaient confronter leurs problèmes maintenant, de sorte qu'ils n'interfèrent pas avec le combat à venir.

"B?" répéta-t-elle avec insistance, distrayant la tueuse de son match de regard fixe avec Cordélia.

"Ouais, d'accord. Je vais juste me changer d'abord." Répondit Buffy et les trois se tournèrent pour quitter la pièce.

"Ca sera bon d'à nouveau s'entraîner ensemble." Dit doucement Buffy, touchant la main d'Angel comme elle le dépassait pour aller dans sa chambre.

"Tu étais obligée de l'inviter à se joindre à nous?" geignit Angel vers Faith quand la tueuse blonde fut hors de portée de voix.

"Tu aurais préféré que je la laisse là pour qu'elle commence une dispute avec C?" rétorqua Faith tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du sous-sol.

"Hé bien, non mais..." Angel s'interrompit puis soupira. "Elle a toujours l'espoir de me récupérer, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ca te surprend autant?" rit Faith. "B n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu choisirais C au lieu d'elle. Ca n'est pas entièrement sa faute cependant; quand tout le monde te dit constamment que tu es 'spéciale' et vénère la terre même où tu marches, il est facile de croire ton baratin."

"Surtout qu'elle est encore à un âge tellement impressionnable." Angel acquiesça son accord. "Cependant ça commence sérieusement à m'irriter. J'ai essayé si fort de faire la bonne chose envers elle, mais elle ne m'écoute simplement pas."

"Peut-être que tu vas devoir être cruel pour être gentil." Suggéra Faith alors qu'elle commençait à s'échauffer.

Angel ôta sa chemise bleue pour révéler la brassière blanche qu'il portait en dessous. Il posa soigneusement le vêtement sur le dos d'une chaise, s'assurant de ne pas le froisser. Le vampire fit craquer ses doigts, puis traversa la pièce pour tenir le sac de sable pour Faith. "Je ne voulais pas recourir à ça."

"Je sais, mais je pense que c'est peut-être nécessaire." Répondit Faith alors qu'elle dansait sur la pointe de ses pieds, balançant des coups de poings sur le cuir noir. "Je ne suis pas sure que B comprendra le message autrement."

Leur conversation fut interrompue quand Buffy descendit les escaliers pour les rejoindre. Faith grogna intérieurement; la tueuse blonde était vêtue avec la tenue la plus étriquée imaginable. Elle portait une blouse bleue qui couvrait à peine sa petite poitrine et un sexy pantalon noir qui exposait ses jambes musclées.

Les yeux d'Angel balayèrent le corps de Buffy, quelque peu surpris de trouver que, bien qu'il pensait toujours qu'elle était attirante, il n'était pas vraiment si excité. Toute cette chair de tueuse lui aurait fait douloureusement pousser contre sa fermeture éclair quelques semaines plus tôt, mais maintenant son esprit était rempli par les courbes douces et féminines de Cordélia plutôt que par la silhouette petit et musclée de Buffy. Le vampire repensa à l'air que sa petite amie avait ce matin alors qu'elle était couchée nue sur le lit en dessous de lui, un regard de satisfaction stupéfiée dans ses yeux noisettes. _Ok, alors maintenant je suis excité,_ pensa-t-il quand son corps répondit immédiatement au souvenir plaisant.

Remarquant l'excitation évidente d'Angel avec satisfaction, la tueuse lança un sourire brillant dans sa direction. "Alors, qui est prêt pour un combat un contre un à main nue?"

Angel ferma les yeux devant la déclaration à deux significations de Buffy; il ne savait pas si c'était intentionnel ou non, pas que ça ait vraiment de l'importance.

_Seigneur, donnez-moi la force,_ pensa-t-il avec lassitude.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Part 17**

Angel était de retour en enfer; il en était sûr.

Buffy le rendait complètement dingue. Sous prétexte de l'entraînement, elle saisissait chaque opportunité pour frotter son corps musclé contre le sien, croyant manifestement à tord qu'il serait excité par son attitude flirteuse. Pourtant, à l'insu de la tueuse, tout ce qu'elle arrivait vraiment à faire était énervé le vampire à mort. Angel essayait très fort de garder le contrôle sur son tempérament, mais il perdait rapidement patience ave elle.

"Angel?" La voix de Buffy avait un ton chanteur qui tapait sur les nerfs d'Angel d'une façon qui n'était différente de l'effet de quelqu'un grattant ses ongles sur un tableau noir.

"Quoi maintenant!" aboya-t-il, atteignant finalement à bout de patience.

"Whoa! Quelqu'un est tout excité et frustré." Rit la tueuse comme elle traversait la pièce vers son ancien petit ami en mode séductrice.

"Tu te souviens de nos anciennes sessions d'entraînement, hein?" chuchota Buffy d'un ton séduisant, regardant Angel à travers ses cils en faisant la timide. Elle tendit une main chaude pour la faire courir le long de son visage. "Moi aussi. Il n'est pas trop tard pour nous, Angel. Nous pouvons faire marcher notre relation, je le sais; tu dois juste y croire. Je peux te pardonner d'avoir coucher avec Cordélia. Tu venais d'avoir une âme permanente, et dans le feu du moment, elle était pratique. Je comprends que tu doives totalement le regretter maintenant. Je sais que c'est moi que tu aimes vraiment."

"Buffy – arrête d'accord." Angel interrompit son discours passionné, faisant un dernier essai pour la raisonner même s'il savait que c'était sans espoir. "Ne fais pas ça; ne rend pas une mauvaise situation encore pire, s'il-te-plaît."

Buffy l'ignora. "Angel – tu n'es plus obliger de lutter contre ça. Je sais que tu as envie de moi; ton excitation de tout à l'heure en était une preuve positive. Abandonne et embrasse-moi, ok?" La tueuse passe ses bras forts autour de son cou, enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux sombres et attira sa bouche sur la sienne, ne lui donnant pas la chance de protester contre ses avances non souhaitées.

_

* * *

Orbe de Hinja, Orbe de Thésulah, Orbe de Klezrah... Cordélia se répéta silencieusement les noms alors qu'elle regardait sa liste. __Pas d'Orbe de Ravaclesh cependant. _ Cordélia se répéta silencieusement les noms alors qu'elle regardait sa liste. 

La pom-pom girl soupira et commença à traduire l'entrée suivante.. R..A..V..A..C..L..E..S..H.

"Je l'ai trouvée!" couina-t-elle d'un ton excité vers Wesley. _Oh mon Dieu! Je me transforme en perdante. A quel point n'était-ce **pas** cool?_

L'observateur leva vivement les yeux, contourna la table et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. "Où? Laisse-moi voir." Exigea-t-il, scannant anxieusement la page pour l'information.

"Là." Cordélia pointa le passage dans la grande encyclopédie.

Wesley s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle et prit un crayon. Il commença à traduire plusieurs paragraphes inscrits sous l'entrée pertinente avec une efficacité paisible, au plus grand chagrin de Cordélia.

"Tu ne regardes même pas le livre de traduction !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"J'ai dû mémoriser le code pour copier le livre, donc je connais presque tout par coeur." expliqua Wesley.

"Donc, tu m'as fait trimer pendant la dernière heure, quand tu aurais pu le faire toi-même en une demi heure?"

"C'est plus logique que quelqu'un d'autre localise le passage requis pendant que je cherches des informations supplémentaires dans les autres textes." Raisonna Wesley alors qu'il continuait d'écrire furieusement sur son bloc de papier.

"Pff! Je pense que me faire souffrir te fait plaisir. Tu as une tendance maléfique en toi, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce." Cordélia fit la moue vers son ami, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lui lança un regard noir avec une fausse colère.

Wesley n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer avec une réplique marque spirituelle car Giles entra ensuite dans la pièce et commença immédiatement à leur raconter ses trouvailles. "La majorité de mes contacts croit que l'Orbe de Ravaclesh existe, mais ils ne pensent pas qu'il soit possible d'ôter la pierre de la Bouche de l'Enfer. C'est pour ça qu'aucun d'eux n'a pensé à me mentionner quelque chose à son propos auparavant." L'observateur soupira. "Malheureusement c'est tout ce que j'ai appris donc j'espère que vous avez eu plus de chance."

"Cordélia a trouvé une entrée sur l'orbe dans l'Encyclopédie des Objets Mystiques." Informa Wesley à son camarade observateur. "Je travaille sur la traduction de ce que ça dit pour l'instant."

"Je ne trouve rien sur le net pour l'instant." Contribua ensuite Willow.

"Peut-être que l'information de Wesley te donnera quelque chose pour continuer." Suggéra Giles, s'asseyant. "Cordélia – pourquoi ne vas-tu pas chercher Buffy et les autres? Ils devraient probablement entendre ceci."

"Ok." acquiesça Cordélia, elle se leva de la table et quitta la pièce pour aller chercher son petit ami et les deux tueuses.

Alors qu'elle sortait dans le hall, Cordélia pu entendre des voix étouffées émanant du sous-sol donc elle descendit rapidement les marches de pierre. La scène qui l'accueilli quand elle atteignit le bas des escaliers, cependant, fit écarquiller ses yeux noisettes avec incrédulité et son coeur faire une embardée violente dans sa poitrine. _Angel ne lui ferait pas ça, n'est-ce pas?_

Buffy et Angel semblaient être serré dans une étroite étreinte avec Faith les regardant, clairement choquée par la tournure inattendue des événements. La vision de Cordélia fut brouillée par des larmes instantanées et son cœur sombra comme un poids mort dans le creux de son estomac. Ravalant ses sanglots, elle se précipita vers le haut des escaliers, ayant l'intention de s'éloigner le plus humainement possible de la réalité de son pire cauchemar.

"Buffy! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais, bon sang?" Cordélia gela sur place à mi-chemin sur les escaliers quand le grognement colérique d'Angel retentit. Elle fit volte-face, juste à temps pour voir le vampire furieux repousser pas trop gentiment la tueuse blonde. "Combien de fois dois-je te le dire? C'est fini, bon dieu – pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te rentrer ça dans le crâne? J'ai essayé d'être gentil, mais tu ne fais que me mettre complètement en colère maintenant. Pourquoi ce refus inflexible d'accepter la réalité? C'est si dur pour toi de saisir le concept que je ne suis plus amoureux de toi?"

L'agitation émotionnelle de Cordélia fut soudainement remplacée par de la colère flamboyante tandis que les mots du vampire s'inscrirent dans son esprit et ses yeux perçants virent rapidement la tenue étriquée de Buffy. Les intentions de la tueuse envers Angel devinrent soudainement trop évidentes. _Alors Buffy-la-Pleurnicheuse pense qu'elle peut faire des avances à mon petit ami, et s'en tirer comme ça, pas vrai? Sur mon cadavre._

Cordélia perdit finalement patience, voyant rouge, quand sa camarade de classe blonde tendit désespérément les bras vers Angel, serrant sa brassière blanche dans ses petites mains. La pom-pom girl descendit le reste des escaliers dans une rage aveugle, saisit une poignée des cheveux de Buffy et la tira loin du vampire.

Buffy trébucha en arrière, momentanément déséquilibrée par l'attaque inattendue de Cordélia. Après s'être redressée, l'attention de la tueuse se concentra sur la brunette bouillonnante de colère, qui s'était plantée entre Buffy et son petit ami, déterminée à empêcher la tueuse d'atteindre sa proie. "Tiens, n'est-ce pas la tentatrice pour adolescents. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cordélia? Tu as peur que ton emprise sur Angel ne te glisse entre les doigts, maintenant qu'il a finalement eu un avant-goût de ce qu'il rate avec moi?"

Cordélia ricana avec dérision. "Pff! Comme si mon petit ami était intéressé par quelqu'un qui prend des leçons chez les 'Traînées 101'. Pitié!"

"Il semblait certainement assez intéressé plus tôt; il était vraiment prêt pour ça, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Nargua cruellement Buffy à sa rivale, ses yeux verts brillant triomphalement.

Cordélia perdit entièrement patience ensuite, et se jeta sur la petite tueuse pour ôter l'expression suffisante de son visage. "Tu reste loin de mon petit ami, espèce de garce blonde venimeuse." Hurla-t-elle avec fureur.

Les deux filles s'écrasèrent sur le sol, donnant des coups de pieds, giflant et se criant des insultes comme des marchandes de poissons. Buffy était dans une telle rage de jalousie que, heureusement pour Cordélia, elle se battait comme n'importe quelle ex possessive l'aurait fait plutôt que comme la tueuse hautement entraînée avec une force surnaturel qu'elle était vraiment. Tandis que les deux adolescentes roulaient sur le sol poussiéreux, le combat dégénéra rapidement en un tirage de cheveux et échange d'insultes.

Angel se tenait bouche bée avec ébahissement devant le combat de chats qui avait éclaté devant lui. Le vampire essaya de réprimer le sentiment de fierté masculine qui montait en lui devant cette scène; avoir deux femmes qui se battaient pour lui faisait parfaitement des merveilles pour son ego. La voix cinglante de Faith le fit enfin sortir de ses pensées et le fit entrer en action.

"Angel! Ne reste pas planté là. Aide-moi à les séparer."

Angel se déplaça rapidement vers les adolescentes qui luttaient, enroula un bras fort autour de la taille de Cordélia et la souleva de Buffy en un mouvement calme. La tueuse blonde se remit immédiatement sur ses pieds et s'élança à nouveau vers la pom-pom girl, mais fut arrêtée quand Faith lui agrippa les bras en une poigne puissante, la retenant. "Buffy, bordel de merdre – reprends-toi."

Angel retint une Cordélia combative étroitement dans son étreinte. "Calme-toi!" siffla-t-il sévèrement dans son oreille.

"Cette garce avait ses mains partout sur toi; il n'est pas question que je reste là à la laisser draguer mon petit ami." Déclara Cordélia avec colère. "Tu es à moi!"

Angel commença à rire doucement alors qu'il desserrait légèrement sa prise sur elle, mais la garda encore bloquée dans le cercle de ses bras. "Whoa! On est possessive, pas vrai?"

Cordélia cessa sa lutte et se retourna pour lui faire face. Sa jupe courte à motif rouge et son t-shirt blanc étaient chiffonnés et couverts de la poussière du sol. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient emmêlés à cause de sa dispute avec Buffy et tombaient de façon désordonnée en vague autour de son visage et sur ses épaules. Sa couleur était intensifiée avec deux emplacements vifs visibles sur ses joues et ses yeux noisettes étincelaient avec outrage.

"Ouais hé bien, j'ai le droit de l'être – tu es **mon** vampire, pas celui de Mlle Putty la Tueuse de Vampires." Déclara-t-elle passionnément, ôtant une mèche de cheveux de son visage.

Angel ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu quelque chose de plus magnifique que la femme farouche et passionnée qui se tenait devant elle. "Oui, je le suis, donc tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter." Dit-il, prenant son visage dans ses grandes mains et regardant dans ses yeux noisettes. Cordélia glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, déterminée à le revendiquer comme sa propriété. Angel répondit immédiatement, enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et lui rendant son baiser avec ferveur, oubliant momentanément qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

Faith sentit Buffy se raidir dans sa poigne alors que Angel et Cordélia se perdaient dans leur baiser. "Laisse tomber ok, B? Tu vas juste te ridiculiser si tu continues comme ça."

"Angel pense juste qu'il la veut Faith. Elle s'est offerte à lui sur un plateau quand il était vulnérable; il confond le sexe avec l'amour."

Faith soupira avec exaspération. "Non, B il ne confond pas. Si Angel te voulait toi, alors vous serriez ensemble. C'est un vampire donc il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il laisse partir si facilement quelque chose qu'il convoite. Il y a quelques semaines, il a presque arraché la tête d'un gars pour avoir oser marcher sur son territoire, et c'était avant que lui et C ne se mettent ensemble. Angel voulait C et il s'est bien assuré qu'il l'aurait; les vamps sont possessifs comme ça. Ca fait des semaines maintenant qu'il l'a séduit. Je ne dis pas que C n'était pas plus que consentante, mais c'ests Angel qui a fait la plupart de la chasse. Il est temps que tu l'acceptes car ça commence à devenir petit et ridicule maintenant."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?" Giles se tenait au sommet des escaliers avec Alex et Willow regardant curieusement par-dessus ses épaules, tous les deux désireux de découvrir pour quoi il y avait tant de vacarme.

Angel et Cordélia se séparèrent avec le son de la voix de l'observateur, mais gardèrent leurs bras l'un autour de l'autre.

"Buffy a un peu de mal à accepter qu'Angel n soit plus son petit chien personnel." Expliqua Cordélia de manière caustique. "Je suppose qu'elle pensait que se transformer en tueuse-séductrice l'amènerait quelque part, ce qui explique la tenue de traînée. Dommage que ça n'ait pas marché, n'est-ce pas?"

"Cordélia." Murmura Angel sur un ton d'avertissement, essayant en vain de calmer la situation.

"Quoi?" répondit Cordélia d'un ton cassant. "Je sais que tout le monde me déteste, mais depuis quand est-ce que ça excuse le fait de piétiner mes sentiments et d'essayer de séduire mon petit ami. Ca commence à devenir une vraie tendance. J'ai peut-être été une garce à certains moments, mais ça ne rend pas ça bien ou acceptable."

"Je ne peux pas être en désaccord là." Plaça Faith, souriant de manière sympathique à son amie. "B a dépassé les bornes."

Buffy fixa sa camarade tueuse, la trahison évidente dans son regard vert. "Elle a volé mon petit ami, Faith!"

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, B. Angel a rompu avec toi et a commencé à sortir avec C sept semaines plus tard; ça n'égale aucunement le vol de **ton** petit ami. Néanmoins, ce que tu as essayé de faire aujourd'hui est complètement différent."

"Angel avait envie de moi." Dit obstinément Buffy. "Il était excité quand il m'a regardée tout à l'heure."

Angel sentit Cordélia se raidir dans ses bras avec ça et se dépêcha de contredire son ex. "Ca n'était pas à cause de toi, Buffy. Te voir habillée comme ça m'a juste fait réaliser que je ne te désire plus, ce qui m'a fait penser à Cor parce que c'est la raison principale du pourquoi. Je me souvenais de quoi elle avait l'air ce matin après que nous ayons fait l'amour."

Faith essaya de ne pas rire; le visage de Buffy était un tableau absolu et les joues de Cordélia flambaient avec embarras.

Giles se racla la gorge. "Oui, bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que nous entendions tous les détails de vos activités extrascolaires. Wesley a découvert des informations utiles sur l'Orbe de Ravaclesh."

Faith rit à ça. "Je préférerais entendre parler des activités 'extrascolaires'." Dit-elle avec piquant.

Angel sourit largement et remua ses sourcils d'une manière suggestive avec le commentaire de la tueuse. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Faith? Tu n'en as pas assez?"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est une si grosse blague." Lança furieusement Buffy.

"Oh, tu veux laisser tomber B." rétorqua Faith d'un ton rageur. "Tes drames personnels commencent vraiment à me gonfler. Il y a des choses plus importantes en jeu pour l'instant."

"Ma vie sexuelle n'étant pas l'une d'entre elle." Ajouta Angel. "Allons découvrir ce que Wes a à dire." Le vampire prit Cordélia par la main et commença à monter les escaliers du sous-sol, mettant efficacement un terme à la discussion.

* * *

"L'Orbe de Ravaclesh est un objet entouré de mystère." Commença solennellement Wesley tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous à la table de la salle à manger. Angel attira Cordélia sur ses genoux, recevant un sourire rayonnant de la part de sa petite amie et un regard noir de la part de Buffy.

"C'est principalement à cause de son grand pouvoir." Continua l'observateur une fois son audience installée. "Angel avait raison; l'orbe est l'essence solidifiée du mal pur. Une fois qu'elle se trouvera un vaisseau approprié, elle reviendra à sa forme originale et sera absorbée dans le sang de la victime. Quiconque sera en contact avec ce sang sera également contaminé. Toutefois, seuls les démons peuvent résister à l'infection – l'attaque tuerait un être humain."

"Et une tueuse?" demanda Faith, posant ses coudes sur la surface lisse en bois de la table.

Wesley haussa les épaules. "Ca je ne sais pas. Tu es tout de même un être humain, bien qu'un être humain avec une super force. Je pense qu'il est possible qu'une tueuse puisse survivre, mais certainement pas sans de grave conséquences."

"Si Styjasimok réussi à mettre la main sur la pierre, est-ce que ça le rendra invincible?" questionna Angel.

Wesley secoua la tête. "Non, Styjasimok pourrait encore être tué, mais son sang serait un poison mortel. Il devrait être exécuté à distance pour empêcher l'orbe d'infecter son tueur."

"Un meilleur plan d'action serait d'empêcher Styjasimok d'élever la pierre en premier lieu donc." Conclua Giles. "Néanmoins, mes contacts ne pensaient pas qu'elle puisse être détachée de la Bouche de l'Enfer – ils se trompaient?"

"Pas entièrement. Le livre dit que l'orbe est fermement ancrée dans la roche environnante; c'est l'une des sources de puissance de la Bouche de l'Enfer et elle veut garder sa emprise dessus. Elle ne peut être détachée qu'au moyen d'un rituel dangereux et compliqué. Il existe beaucoup de copies du rite, mais il n'y en a qu'une de réelle. Toutes les autres sont fausses; elles ont soit des mots changés de place soit des lignes en plus ou en moins. De ce fait, elles ont peu ou pas d'effet. Le tremblement de terre était probablement le résultat de l'un des sorts frauduleux, ce qui signifie que Styjasimok n'est parvenu qu'à déloger légèrement l'orbe."

"Alors, est-ce que le livre nous donne des indices sur comment localiser la bonne version?"

"Non, principalement car c'est virtuellement impossible de la trouver parce qu'elle ne reste pas tout le temps au même endroit."

"Tu peux répéter?"

"La Bouche de l'Enfer veut peut-être garder une emprise sur la pierre, mais l'orbe n'est pas exactement une résidente consentante. Une sorcière du haut Moyen Age, effrayée par le pouvoir de Ravaclesh, a essayé de détruire toutes les références au rituel d'élévation. Le sort qu'elle a lancé n'a pas totalement fonctionné, elle a trouvé qu'une version correcte du rite restait toujours, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Elle a finalement décidé de limiter le pouvoir de l'orbe en lançant, à la place, une recherche interminable et un sort destructeur sur la vraie copie du rituel. Cela force l'orbe a constamment re-localisé le sort de livre en livre, rendant très difficile pour quelqu'un de le trouver."

"Alors comment est-ce que la version correcte du rituel peut être reconnue?" demanda Willow, ensuite elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'un frisson la parcourait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Will?" demanda Buffy à son amie, remarquant son inquiétude.

"Je ne sais pas. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de marcher sur ma tombe, sauf que je ne suis pas morte, évidemment." Willow se tourna vers Angel. "Est-ce que ça se produit vraiment?"

Le vampire rit. "Quoi, tu veux dire, est-ce que je peux dire si quelqu'un vient de marcher sur ma tombe?"

Willow hocha la vigoureusement la tête, ses cheveux roux rebondissant avec ses mouvements.

"Non, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai déjà remarqué que quelque chose comme ça m'arrivait."

"Ahem! Est-ce que l'on ne s'éloigne pas de l'essentiel?" dit Wesley d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

"Désolé." Répondit Willow d'un air contrit.

"On revient à ta question, Willow; d'après l'Encyclopédie, la vraie copie du rite porte la Marque d'Ayrion. Je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est."

"MOI SI!" Tonna une voix gloussante, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il y eut un flash de lumière verte dans le coin de la pièce et une silhouette chatoyante se matérialisa dans un nuage de fumée jaune.

"Styjasimok, je présume." Angel s'adressa à la silhouette alors que la fumée tournoyait, puis se dissipait, pour révéler ce qui semblait être un homme très vieux.

Styjasimok était un magicien archétype; il portait une robe grise flottante et un chapeau à l'air souple. Ses longs cheveux filandreux étaient blanc neige et il tenait un bâton tordu dans sa main droite. Sa peau était ridée et affinée par l'âge. Ses yeux noirs intelligents brillaient d'une manière perçante de ses orbites creuses pour se poser sur Angel et la fille effrayée dans ses bras. "Excellente déduction, vampire. C'est une jolie serveuse que tu as là." Commenta-t-il sardoniquement, puis il concentra son attention sur Wesley. "Merci pour l'information, observateur; ça a été des plus utile. J'aime quand les autres font le sale travail pour moi."

Tandis que le magicien narguait son observateur, Faith tendit lentement le bras vers le bas pour prendre son couteau de où il était attaché à sa cheville, prenant soin de garder ses mouvements discrets. Après avoir récupérer son arme, la tueuse se jeta sur le magicien – seulement pour passer à travers lui et s'écraser lourdement contre le mur d'en face.

Styjasimok commença à rire d'un air dément. "Bien essayer tueuse, mais tu ne pensais pas vraiment que je serais venu ici non armé, n'est-ce pas?"

"C'est une projection astrale." Déduit Giles.

"Un autre avec de la cervelle, je vois; quel dommage que vous n'en ayez pas tous." Styjasimok fit un signe de tête vers une Faith sonnée. "Enfin, je dois y aller. Je vous reverrai bientôt." Avec un autre flash de lumière éblouissante, le magicien disparu, laissant un silence choqué dans son sillage.

"C'est un bâtard suffisant, pas vrai?" observa Faith comme elle se mettait sur ses pieds, frottant son épaule douloureuse là où elle avait heurté le mur.

"Et il a toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous." Wesley ôta ses lunettes avec agitation et commença à les nettoyer.

"Il m'a appelée **serveuse**?" Cordélia était outragée. "Qui ce vieil homme puant pense-t-il être? Comme s'il était un tel compositeur de tendance, flashs verts et fumées jaunes – la belle affaire! Et vous avez vu ce qu'il portait? Allô – il n'y avait pas du tout d'originalité dans cette tenue."

Faith éclata de rire devant l'indignation de la pom-pom girl. "Je t'aime tellement, C."

"Tu es une serveuse vraiment très attirante." Ajouta Angel, ses yeux pétillant avec amusement alors qu'il enroulait une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Cordélia plissa les yeux et lui tira la langue, faisant rire le vampire.

Wesley ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la brusque évaluation de Cordélia du caractère de leur ennemi. Il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'elle avait dit; Styjasimok semblait avoir du flair pour le trop dramatique. Le magicien débordait aussi d'arrogance et avait manifestement une haute opinion de lui-même.

"Nous devons continuer les recherches et trouver ce sort avant Styjasimok." Décida Giles. "Remettons-nous au travail."

"Ca va?" demanda Wesley à sa tueuse, inquiet parce qu'elle frottait toujours son épaule et son visage était froissé avec douleur.

"Je vais bien, Wes. Je pense que mon épaule sera noire et bleue demain, mais je survivrai."

"Mets de la glace dessus." Instruisit Wesley comme il se tournait à nouveau vers ses livres, satisfait qu'elle irait mieux assez tôt.

Cordélia descendit des genoux d'Angel. "Je vais me nettoyer." Dit-elle, grimaçant devant la poussière sur ses vêtements. "Mes cheveux sont une vraie pagaille."

"Je trouve que tu as l'air mignonne." Angel se leva et posa un bisou sur le bout de son nez poussiéreux.

Cordélia roula les yeux. "Tu parles, monsieur j'ai-une-âme. Je me sens dégoûtante cependant." La jeune brunette se pencha pour soulever son sac avant de quitter la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle de bain à l'étage.

Angel regarda sa petite amie partir, puis se retourna vers la table. "Est-ce que je peux aider avec quelque chose?"

* * *

Cordélia fit passer sa brosse dans ses cheveux emmêlés, grimaçant alors qu'elle essayait d'enlever les nœuds. Elle s'était changée avec un t-shirt rose pale qu'elle avait pris avec elle, et elle était parvenue à bouger la plupart de la poussière de sa jupe. "Presque comme neuve." Murmura-t-elle doucement pour elle-même comme elle observait son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Cordélia haleta avec horreur quand un autre visage apparu soudainement à côté du sien dans la glace. "ANG…" Son cri fut coupé quand une main se mit sur sa bouche, la forçant à respirer les émanations d'un chiffon trempé de chloroforme. Cordélia tomba dans l'inconscience, laissant tomber sa brosse dans l'évier avec fracas.

* * *

Angel leva brusquement les yeux quand son ouïe aiguë capta le appel au secours de Cordélia. "Cordy!"

Il fut hors de son siège en une seconde et il se précipita dans les escaliers vers la salle de bain. _Bon sang! La porte est fermée à clé._

Angel recula et défonça la porte d'un coup de pied, la faisant sortir de ses gonds dans sa hâte de retrouver sa petite amie. La salle de bain était vide mas à part la brosse et le maquillage de Cordélia qui étaient éparpillés dans l'évier. Un message était griffonné sur le miroir avec son rouge à lèvres.

TA RÉPONSE? S. XXX.


	19. Chapitre 18

**Part 18**

Faith monta les escaliers deux à la fois, avec Buffy sur ses talons et tout le monde qui suivait. La tueuse atteignit le sommet des escaliers et se précipita dans le corridor vers la salle de bain. Elle dérapa jusqu'à l'arrêt sur le seuil, saisissant le chambranle fracassé de la porte pour stopper son élan.

Angel se tenait immobile comme la pierre au centre de la salle de bain, ses poings étroitement serrés à ses côtés et ses profonds yeux bruns fixés sur le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Faith regarda pour voir sur quoi était rivée l'attention du vampire et une série de juron fit éruption de ses lèvres quand elle lu le message railleur de Styjasimok.

La réaction de Faith entraîna enfin une réponse de la part d'Angel, qui avait été gelé sur place par le choc jusque là. Il se transforma en vampire avec un grognement, jeta la tête en arrière et lâcha un cri enragé qui envoya des frissons le long de l'épine dorsale de la tueuse brune.

Le vampire courroucé s'avança et envoya violemment son poing dans le miroir, brisant le verre. Angel continua de frapper le miroir déjà cassé avec son poing serré, faisant s'enfoncer des éclats de verre dans sa peau jusqu'à ce que sa main et son avant-bras soient couverts de sang.

"Angel - Arrête!" Faith attrapa son bras et le tira brutalement loin du mur. Angel la repoussa avec un grognement d'avertissement, et commença à aspirer de profondes respirations inutiles dans un essai désespéré de se calmer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Où est Cordélia?" demanda Wesley, se faufilant dans la foule horrifiée qui s'était rassemblée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. "Faith?"

"Il l'a prise, Wes." Répondit Faith, ses yeux brillant avec colère et inquiétude pour Cordélia.

"Quoi? Tu es sure?"

Faith rit sarcastiquement. "Oh ouais, je suis sure. Il a laissé un gentil petit message sur le miroir. Quand je mettrai la main sur ce salaud, je vais..." La tueuse fit un geste de torsion avec ses mains.

"Euh." Alex leva la main avec hésitation. "C'est pas pour avoir l'air stupide ni rien, mais de qui on parle?"

"Styjasimok, espère d'abruti!" rétorqua Faith à l'adolescent ignorant.

Angel ferma les yeux alors que la voix bien-aimée de Cordélia se fit entendre dans son esprit; le souvenir soudainement provoqué par la réponse de Faith à la question d'Alex.

_Vous savez - 'Le Silence des Agneaux', abruti! _

Ca s'appelle des portables, abruti.

L'image de sa magnifique petite amie agenouillée nue devant lui, dans le bain dans une chambre d'hôtel à L.A , assailli ses sens. C'était juste après qu'elle lui ait demandé s'il voulait qu'elle déménage avec lui à L.A. _Hé bien, Duh!_ Avait-il répondit. _Abruti!_ Lui avait-elle rétorqué.

Ce souvenir lui fit à nouveau perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions et il se tourna et balaya tous les articles des étagères de la salle de bain, envoyant des pots de shampooing, divers articles de maquillages et plusieurs bouteilles de parfum s'écraser sur le sol carrelé.

"Angel!" Cette fois Faith et Wesley se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne puisse complètement décimer la salle de bain des Summers.

"Je dois la trouver." Leur dit Angel, sa voix tremblant avec l'effort de garder le contrôle. "Je le dois." Ses yeux furieux s'illuminèrent alors qu'une idée lui venait. "Je peux pister son parfum."

Le vampire fut hors de la salle de balle et descendit les escaliers vers la porte d'entrée avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de l'arrêter. Angel ouvrit violement la porte et sortit sur le seuil ombragé, complètement oublieux du soleil et de la mort certaine qui s'étendait à quelques pas; son entière concentration n'était sur le fait de retrouver Cordy et de la récupérer.

Heureusement, il fit halte pendant un bref moment pour localiser le parfum de son amante, donnant à Faith et Wesley la chance de le rattraper. Ils saisirent les bras de leur ami et le tirèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Je peux la pister." Angel se déplaça pour rouvrir la porte.

"Pas beaucoup plus loin que le seuil de la porte durant les heures de lumière du jour, là tu ne peux pas." fit remarquer Faith, comme elle bloquait le chemin du vampire avec une main d'avertissement contre son torse.

"Si Styjasimok l'a prise, alors il la certainement transportée loin d'ici avec un sort de toute façon." Ajouta Wesley. "Tu pourrais pas suivre son parfum alors."

Angel y réfléchit pendant deux secondes entières. "Willow pourrait suivre le sort."

"Moi!" couina Willow alors qu'elle atteignait le bas des escaliers. "Je ne peux pas, je veux dire – je ne sais pas comment faire ça."

"Alors, découvre comment le faire, nom d'un chien." Aboya Angel, faisant quelque pas menaçants vers la sorcière rouquine. Willow fit un bond en arrière avec terreur; Angel avait toujours son visage de vampire et ses yeux jaunes la perçaient avec une colère effrayamment intense.

"Angel – arrête. Ca n'aide pas." Wesley prit sa vie dans ses mains et s'avança entre le vampire furieux et la sorcière pétrifiée. "Tu réagis exactement comme Styjasimok veut que nous le fassions. Il a pris Cordélia pour une raison; elle serait le meilleur moyen de t'atteindre ça c'est sûr, ou peut-être qu'il l'a veut pour quelque chose ayant à voir avec le rituel d'élévation. Alternativement, tout ça pourrait simplement servir de distraction."

"Je ne peux pas simplement rester assis là à ne rien faire, Wes." Angel commença à arpenter le vestibule, tordant ses mains ensanglantées.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je suggère que tu fasses, mais nous devons prendre du recul et aborder cela de façon rationnelle. Nous jouerions dans les mains de Styjasimok autrement, et ça n'aidera personne, surtout pas Cordélia."

Les épaules d'Angel s'affaissèrent, ses traits faciaux se retransformèrent en leur visage humain alors que la logique calme de Wesley traversa sa panique écrasante devant le kidnapping de Cordélia. Le vampire fit courir ses mains tremblantes sur son visage, maculant sa peau pale de sang. "Très bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères?"

"Il reste deux heures avant le coucher du soleil. Toi, Faith et Buffy pourrez aller patrouiller alors et voir si vous pouvez découvrir où Styjasimok aurait pu l'emmener. Je pense que nous devrions continuer les recherches pour l'instant. Si nous trouvons même une fausse version du rituel d'élévation, avec un peu de chance, ça nous donnera un indice à pourquoi il veut Cordélia; l'encyclopédie disait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence entre les fausses copies et la vraie."

Angel leva son regard désespéré vers celui de Wesley, ses yeux brun foncé brillant avec des larmes non versées. "On doit la trouver, Wes. J'ai besoin de la récupérer; j'ai besoin d'elle ici – avec moi."

"Je sais." Répondit doucement Wesley, ses yeux bleu remplis de sympathie devant la détresse de son ami à la disparition de sa petite amie. "C'est notre cas à tous – tu n'es pas le seul qui l'aime. Je suis sûr que Styjasimok restera en contact; il a trop d'ego que pour ne pas jubiler sur sa victoire."

Faith frotta ses mains de façon apaisante sur le bras d'Angel. "On va la trouver, et quand on l'aura trouvée, le magicien sera un toast – avec un T majuscule."

"Il est pour moi." Un bas grognement émana de la gorge d'Angel à la simple mention de Styjasimok.

"Seulement s'il n'est pas infecté par l'orbe." Insista Wesley. "Tu ne pourras être nulle part près de lui si ça arrive, Angel. Ame permanente ou non – tu es toujours un démon et si tu te fais infecté..."

"Je deviendrai probablement quelque chose de pire qu'Angélus." Termina Angel pour l'observateur. "Je le sais Wes. Je ne suis pas stupide."

"Peut-être que c'est son intention en premier lieu." Songea Wesley, plissant son front avec concentration.

"Tu penses qu'il pourrait utiliser Cordélia comme appât pour attirer Angel assez près pour l'infecter?" questionna Faith.

"Ce n'est pas impossible." Répondit Wesley. "Nous devrions reprendre les recherches; le plus vite nous aurons découvert ce qu'il se passe, le plus tôt nous pourrons ramener Cordélia à la maison, là où est sa place."

Faith acquiesça et prit le bras d'Angel. "Allez. Allons te soigner. Tu es en train de mettre du sang partout sur le sol de la mère de B; je ne crois pas qu'elle sera très contente, surtout en considérant le bordel que tu as fait de sa salle de bain."

Angel permit à Faith de le mener dans la cuisine pendant que les autres retournaient dans la salle à manger et à leurs recherches délaissées. Wesley se rassit sur sa chaise avec un gros soupir, l'urgence de trouver des réponses pesant lourdement sur ses épaules. Il tendit la main pour soulever un autre livre, mais stoppa quand le portable de Willow tinta et qu'une voix électronique informa la salle. "Correspondance trouvée."

"Que cherchais-tu?" demanda Giles à a sorcière comme ils se rassemblaient tous autour de l'ordinateur.

"La Marque d'Ayrion." Répondit Willow et elle cliqua sur le lien. L'écran clignota puis s'éclaira pour révéler un dessin d'un mystique symbole circulaire. Le texte sous l'image l'identifiait comme _'La Marque d'Ayrion - symbole utilisé pour marquer le rituel pour élever l'Orbe de Ravaclesh.'_

"Est-ce que tu peux faire une recherche pour une copie du rituel – vraie ou fausse?" demanda Wesley. "Je ne suis vraiment pas si sûr de où commencer à en chercher une."

"Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur." Répondit Willow comme elle commençait à taper. "Je ne peux qu'essayer."

Wesley hocha la tête et retourna à son travail. "Espérons, entre nous, que nous trouvions quelque chose; la sécurité de Cordélia dépend du fait que nous obtenions des réponses aussi vite que possible."

* * *

Les paupières de Cordélia semblaient lourdes comme du plomb; elle n'arrivait simplement pas à ouvrir ses yeux peu importe à quel point elle essayait. Ses mains et ses pieds semblaient être attachés et sa gorge était écorchée et desséchée. La douce et écoeurante odeur du chloroforme utilisé pour la droguer dans l'inconscience planait toujours dans l'air, faisant se soulever son estomac avec nausée.

Ses battements de coeur s'accélèrent, Cordélia commença à paniquer devant son incapacité apparente à bouger ses membres ou à ouvrir ses yeux. Ses halètements discordants semblaient bruyants à ses oreilles, et des larmes salées s'échappèrent des coins de ses fermés pour rouler le long de ses joues.

_Angel – où es-tu? Je t'en prie aide-moi,_ cria-t-elle silencieusement, avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Angel ignora la douleur de ses mains bandées et continua de marteler le sac de sable en cuir avec ses poings. Il savait que Wesley avait raison pour le fait de ne pas laisser Styjasimok les distraire de la tâche actuelle, mais l'inaction apparente le rendait dingue. Angel avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour sauver Cordy, même si c'était juste se presser dans Sunnydale, tournant en aveuglément rond en essayant de la localiser.

"Va-t-en, Buffy." Grogna-t-il, alerté de la présence de son ex petite amie par l'odeur de son parfum vanille et le son de ses pas légers descendant les escaliers du sous-sol. "Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi maintenant."

Quand elle ne partit pas, il se tourna vivement pour lui faire face. Buffy s'était changée et portait maintenant un jeans avec un simple t-shirt blanc; ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en une queue de cheval.

"Tu ne prends jamais non pour réponse?" pesta furieusement Angel, ses yeux bruns vacillant vers le jaune. "J'ai dit – dégage loin de moi."

Buffy cilla momentanément devant la fureur de son ex petit ami, puis se redressa et conserva sa position; elle n'était pas une tueuse de vampire pour rien après tout. "Je suis désolée pour Cordélia, Angel." Lui dit-elle d'un doux ton d'excuse.

Angel ricana. "Tu parles que tu l'es."

Les yeux verts de Buffy brillèrent avec colère. "Cordélia n'est peut-être pas ma personne favorite pour l'instant, mais je ne souhaiterais **jamais** que quelque chose comme ça lui arrive."

Sentant l'honnêteté dans les mots de la tueuse, Angel soupira et se retourna vers son entraînement de diversion. "Laisse-moi seul, Buffy." Répéta-t-il avec lassitude.

"Angel – tu te fais du mal." Buffy traversa la pièce et attrapa son bras blessé – le bandage blanc était maculé du sang des blessures qu'il avait rouvertes. "Je t'en prie." Ses yeux verts liquides le supplièrent d'arrêter.

Les derniers jours avaient été un tour sur une montagne russe émotionnelle pour Angel. La joie de gagner une âme permanente, l'amour et l'acceptation qu'il avait trouvés dans les bras de Cordélia, et maintenant, l'horreur soudaine de sa disparition. Tout ça, additionné avec la complète impuissance qu'il éprouvait à être incapable de la sauver, signifiait que, tout d'un coup, tout devint trop pour qu'il le supporte. Angel s'affaissa sur le sol et enroula ses bras autour de sa tête baissée, ses épaules tremblant avec des sanglots silencieux.

Buffy était choquée; elle n'avait jamais vu Angel montrer de vraie émotion extérieure auparavant. Ce fut cet épanchement de tristesse, plus que n'importe quels mots, qui la força finalement à accepter que leur relation était finie et qu'il était vraiment amoureux de Cordélia. Elle s'agenouilla près de son ancien amour et fit courir une main sympathique sur son dos. "Ca va aller Angel. On va la trouver, je te le promets."

Angel acquiesça et essuya ses yeux avec ses doigts. "Je sais, j'ai juste..." Il s'interrompit avec un rire bref. "Je suppose que j'ai perdu la tête pendant un moment."

"J'ai remarqué." Dit Buffy. "Faith a dit que Cordélia t'empêchait d'être boudeur et renfermé, mais je n'y ai pas vraiment cru jusqu'à maintenant." La jeune tueuse baissa les yeux sur ses mains. "Je suis désolée d'avoir été si pénible envers ta relation avec elle. Ca fait juste si mal."

"Je sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, Buffy, mais c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas vraiment éviter." Angel tendit le bras et lui serra gentiment la main. "Toute cette sottise va s'arrêter maintenant, n'est-ce pas?" ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

Buffy sourit avec tristesse. "Ouais, je pense que l'ex au yeux verts a été bannie; la nouvelle version mature est aux contrôles maintenant."

Angel sourit. "C'est bon à savoir." Dit-il et il se mit sur ses pieds. "Est-ce que le soleil s'est couché?"

"Encore à peu près quinze minutes." Buffy jeta un oeil à sa montre comme elle se levait. "Essaie de ne pas trop t'en faire pour Cordélia; elle est forte – elle fait sûrement vivre un enfer à Styjasimok pendant qu'on parle."

Angel rit malgré lui. "Je peux très bien l'imaginer."

Comme Buffy observait Angel monter lentement les escaliers du sous-sol, une profonde tristesse l'envahit, remplaçant la souffrance et la colère qui avaient été ses compagnes durant ces derniers jours. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y aurait toujours une partie d'elle qui aimerait Angel et elle espérait que, quand la douleur de leur rupture s'atténuerait, elle pourrait trouver un moyen de se faire à sa relation grandissante avec la pom-pom girl.

Maintenant cependant, elle devait se concentrer sur le ici et maintenant; vaincre Styjasimok et l'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur l'Orbe de Ravaclesh devait être sa priorité numéro un. Buffy ferma les yeux, prit quelques respirations calmantes et se força à mettre ses problèmes personnels de côté pour se concentrer entièrement sur ses devoirs de tueuse.

* * *

La seconde fois que Cordélia reprit conscience, elle avait beaucoup plus de contrôle sur les mouvements de son corps. Ses yeux noisettes s'ouvrirent lentement et elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour observer son environnement. Elle était couchée sur un lit rachitique dans une petite chambre, la seule lumière venait d'une faible ampoule poussiéreuse qui était suspendue à un fil qui pendait du plafond.

Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés aux tenants en fer du lit, mais après quelques secousses vigoureuses le doux tissu commença à se défaire. Elle lutta pour se libérer pendant quelques minutes de plus et réussi finalement à se dégager une main. Cordélia fit un rapide travail du reste de ses liens, se redressa et balança ses pieds par-dessus le bord du lit pour avoir un meilleur regard sur son logement.

La chambre était parfaitement carrée avec une porte en métal et pas de fenêtres; l'air sentait le rassis à cause du manque de ventilation. Un verre et une cruche d'eau était poses sur une petite table à côté du lit, et son équipement de toilette semblait consisté à un seau en métal. Autre que cela, la pièce était vide.

_Pas le 'Regent Beverly Hills' alors, _songea-t-elle comme elle abaissait ses pieds avec précaution sur le sol; ses jambes étaient toujours extrêmement tremblantes.

Comme Cordélia se levait, une vague de vertige et de nausée la frappa et elle tomba immédiatement sur ses genoux, vomissant le contenu de son estomac sur le sol sale. Ravalant ses sanglots, Cordélia regrimpa sur le lit, se recroquevilla en boule au centre du matelas et laisse les larmes déborder.

_Où es-tu, Angel? J'ai besoin de toi._

* * *

"Faith, tu es prête?" Angel entra dans la pièce et saisit son cache poussière du dos d'une chaise; il était impatient d'y aller – au moins il était capable de faire quelque chose de constructif dans la recherche de sa Cordy.

Faith glissa ses bras dans sa veste en jeans. "Cinq sur cinq." Dit-elle. "Où en premier?"

"Chez Willy." Répondit brièvement Angel.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser récolter des infos en lui mettant la raclée, ou en la mettant à l'un de ses informateurs, pas vrai?"

"Non, c'est mon rôle – tu pourras les maintenir si tu veux, cependant." Offrit Angel comme si c'était une idée venant après coup.

"Purée, merci." Dit sarcastiquement Faith.

Buffy entra dans la pièce, chargée de plusieurs armes. "Tiens." Dit-elle, lançant une hache à Angel et une petite épée à Faith. "On est prêt à partir?" Angel et Faith hochèrent la tête.

"Soyez prudents." Instruisit Giles. "Ne vous précipitez dans rien la tête baissée et assurez-vous de nous garder informés."

Buffy acquiesça. "Oui, on le fera. Vous aussi – j'ai mon portable." Elle souleva son téléphone du bureau et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Le vampire et les deux tueuses quittèrent ensuite la maison.

Deux minutes après leur départ, Wesley ferma son livre avec exaspération. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose?" demanda-t-il à Willow.

La jeune sorcière secoua la tête. "Peut-être que je ne mets pas les bonnes options de recherches." Elle fronça les sourcils avec consternation. "Je vais essayer quelque chose d'autre." Décida-t-elle.

Le téléphone sonna ensuite, les faisant tous sursauter; Giles se leva pour décrocher.

"Allô?"

"Quoi? Vous êtes sûr?"

"Comment?"

"Quelles conditions?"

"Oui. Vous pouvez le faxer chez moi; je vais aller le chercher – vous avez le numéro, non?"

"D'accord. Merci. Aurevoir." Giles raccrocha le téléphone et se précipita dans la salle à manger pour prendre sa veste en tweed et sa serviette.

"L'un de mes contacts a trouvé un sortilège pour limiter le pouvoir de l'orbe une fois qu'elle sera revenue à sa forme naturelle." Expliqua-t-il rapidement, enfilant sa veste. "Il faxe les détails chez moi. Je vous donnerai les détails quand je reviendrai."

Avec ça l'observateur parti, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

Angel cogna le visage déjà ensanglanté du vampire contre le bar une fois de plus pour bonne mesure. "Maintenant, vas-tu me dire ce que je veux savoir, ou dois-je continuer à utiliser mon pouvoir de persuasion sur toi?"

"D'accord, d'accord. Je vais te le dire." Geignit Simon (le vampire) avec une voix nasillarde. "Tu n'était pas obligé d'être si brutal Angel."

Angel relâcha les cheveux blonds de Simon et fit tourner le démon pour lui faire face. "Alors parle." Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

"Ce magicien – celui qui retient ta copine – il se balade en racontant à tout le monde qu'il va extraire l'Orbe de Ravaclesh de la Bouche de l'Enfer. Il veut que nous le rejoignons pour partager le pouvoir de la pierre."

"Il projette de lever une armée de démon infecté alors." Déduit Angel. "Et Cordy?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr, mais la rumeur dit qu'il a besoin d'elle pour le rituel d'élévation."

"En tant que quoi?"

"Je ne sais pas, personne ne me l'a expliqué et je ne lis pas dans les pensées." Répondit irritablement Simon. "Ces sorts nécessitent toujours le sang d'une vierge, pas vrai? Peut-être que c'est ça."

"Elle n'est pas vierge."

"Elle ne l'est pas? Elle en avait certainement l'odeur il y a quelques semaines quand j'ai..." Simon s'interrompit quand il se retrouva penché sur le bar avec une main étroitement serrée autour de sa gorge.

"Je ne l'ai pas touchée Angel – je le jure." Se dépêcha-t-il d'expliquer. "J'ai senti ton odeur sur elle et j'ai réalisé que tu devais la garder comme un genre d'animal de compagnie, donc j'ai tourné les talons."

"Elle n'est pas mon animal de compagnie." Grogna Angel avec les dents serrées alors qu'il luttait pour s'empêcher de broyer la trachée-artère du vampire blond avec ses mains. "Elle est à moi cependant, donc si quelqu'un pose jamais un doigt sur elle, ils sont morts. Compris?"

"Ouais, j'ai pigé."

"Bien." Répondit Angel et il ôta sa main du cou de son informateur. "Assure-toi de laisser savoir qu'elle est ma propriété, ok? Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je t'en tiendrais personnellement pour responsable."

Simon acquiesça, ses yeux écarquillés avec terreur. "Biensûr." Bégaya-t-il.

"Je suis sure que C adorerais être décrite comme ta propriété; ça a un tel air d'égalité, tu ne trouves pas?" commenta sèchement Faith.

"La ferme, Faith." Cassa Angel d'un ton irrité, puis il se retourna vers le vampire. "Quoi d'autre?"

"Rien - oh attends – cette élévation, elle est censée prendre place demain soir au lycée."

* * *

Cordélia se mit difficilement dans une position assise quand elle entendit les serrures de la porte être ouvertes une par une. La lourde porte de métal s'ouvrit lentement et inonda la petite pièce de lumière bien nécessaire.

Cordélia enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et recula contre le mur comme son ravisseur s'avançait sur le seuil de sa prison. Elle ne pouvait pas voir clairement ses traits parce que ses yeux ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la lumière supplémentaire, mais la pom-pom girl avait vu son visage dans le miroir tout à l'heure, donc elle savait qui était son kidnappeur.

"Hé bien, ma jolie serveuse; je pense qu'il est temps que toi et moi ayons une petite discussion, pas toi?" Styjasimok traversa la pièce vers elle avec confiance. "Je t'ai cherchée partout, tu sais. Les signes et présages ont dit que tu serais à Sunnydale au moment requis, et il est sûr que tu es là."

Le magicien fit une pause dramatique et leva les mains dans l'air devant lui. "Tout est finalement comme cela devrait l'être; demain soir, grâce à toi, un nouveau monde va vraiment commencer."


	20. Chapitre 19

**Part 19**

"Oui!" s'exclama Willow, donnant un coup de poing dans l'air. "Je l'ai trouvée Wesley. Ce n'est pas la vraie, mais..." Elle tourna son portable vers les autres, leur montrant le rituel sur l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Le Rituel d'Elévation de Ravaclesh – titre original." Commenta Oz de sa voix monotone.

"Ingrédients: Oeil de Triton." Alex prit la relève de la lecture du texte. "Ils suivent vraiment le thème original dans ce sort, pas vrai?"

Wesley reposa ses lunettes sur son nez et continua de faire la liste des ingrédients. "Trèfle, sauge et d'autres herbes variées, le sang d'une visionnaire, belladone et poudre frezlam; c'est tout." L'observateur fit une pause, secouant légèrement la tête. "Il n'y a rien là qui explique pourquoi Styjasimok veut Cordélia."

"Ca dit que le rituel doit être accompli la nuit de la demi-lune." Alex loucha alors qu'il pointait les mots sur l'écran brillant de l'ordinateur.

"C'est demain soir." Les informa Oz.

"Comment tu sais ça? Oh ouais." Alex lança un sourire penaud au loup-garou. "Je suppose que tu dois te tenir au courant."

"Les choses deviennent assez velues sinon." Dit Oz, son visage ne changeant pas une fois de son expression neutre.

"Demain, tu es sûr?" dit Wesley, demandant à l'adolescent de confirmer sa déclaration.

"Oui. Je suis certain."

Wesley se tourna immédiatement vers Willow. "Il vaut mieux que tu appelles Buffy et que tu les fasses revenir elle, Faith et Angel. Si cette chose se produit demain soir, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Nous devons trouver un plan d'action maintenant."

* * *

"Il mentait, Angel." Dit Faith, comme ils faisaient leur chemin à travers les broussailles détrempées. "Allez, ce démon Lefra t'aurait dit n'importe quoi pour se débarrasser de toi."

"Je sais." Répondit Angel, sa voix basse et détachée, comme il se concentrait sur la route devant lui.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se traîne au milieu de ces fichus marécages dans le noir total?" demanda Faith. "Cette boue dégoûtante est en train de ruiner mes bottes." Elle fit briller sa lampe de poche vers le sol et plissa le nez avec dégoût devant l'état boueux de ses pieds.

"Les miennes aussi. Styjasimok ne semble vraiment pas être le genre de gars qui installerait son camp de base au milieu d'une forêt, Angel." Fit utilement remarquer la petite tueuse à son ancien petit ami.

"Je sais." Répéta Angel, son ton exaspéré. "Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas suivre une piste. Et si on se trompe et que Cordy est... Doux Jésus!"

Ils sursautèrent tous quand la sonnerie du téléphone portable de Buffy commença à sonner dans sa veste, la sonnerie semblant extrêmement bruyamment dans l'obscurité calme des bois.

La tueuse blonde sortit le portable de sa poche intérieure pour voir qui l'appelait. L'écran brillant illumina son joli visage d'une lueur orange. "Hey Willow." Buffy ôta ses cheveux du chemin et souleva le téléphone à son oreille.

"Vraiment? Cool. Quoi?" Buffy mit un doigt dans son autre oreille, essayant d'améliorer sa capacité à entendre l'autre personne de la conversation.

"Ouais, on sait; un vampire chez Willy nous l'a dit."

"Giles quoi?"

"Oh d'accord. C'est bien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire maintenant? Il est conscient qu'Angel ne va pas être content à propos de ça?"

"Oui, je suppose. Ok, je vais essayer. Salut." Buffy termina l'appel et leva les yeux vers Faith et Angel qui la regardaient avec attente. Il y eut un petit silence comme Buffy réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'annoncer les choses au vampire.

"A propos de quoi ne vais-je pas être content?" Angel résolu son dilemme en allant droit au but.

"Wesley veut que nous rentrions chez moi. Ils ont trouvé une copie du rituel et donc ils savent que ça va se passer demain. Il pense que nous devrions trouver un plan d'action ce soir." Expliqua Buffy.

Angel secoua la tête. "Pas question. Je ne laisse pas Cordy là-bas toute seule et sans défense; je dois la trouver."

"Willow a dit quelque chose à propos de Giles?" demanda Faith, décidant de rassembler toutes les informations avant de décider si elle retournerait à la maison des Summers ou non.

"Oh, oui. Il a trouvé un sortilège pour limiter le pouvoir de l'orbe."

"C'est une bonne nouvelle; on devrait rentrer." Dit la tueuse brune au vampire tendu. "Je suis aussi inquiète pour C que toi," continua-t-elle avant qu'il ne puisse protester "Mais on n'arrive nulle part ici. C'est assez évident que Styjasimok a gardé secret où il se terrait; tous les vampires et démons nous disent la même chose. On sait qu'il sera au lycée demain soir et C sera avec lui. La meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire pour elle maintenant est de trouver un moyen de stopper le salaud."

Angel céda à contrecoeur. Il savait qu'ils tournaient en rond, mais la pensée d'attendre encore 24 heures, plutôt que de chercher activement Cordy, le remplit de peur. Et si Styjasimok la blessait ou pire pendant ce temps?

* * *

"Tout est finalement comme cela devrait l'être; demain soir, grâce à toi, un nouveau monde va vraiment commencer."

Malgré sa peur, Cordélia commença à rire devant la proclamation dramatique du magicien; il semblait si ridicule.

Styjasimok laissa retomber ses bras sur ses côtés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" demanda-t-il à l'adolescente ricaneuse, son expression devenant quelque peu boudeuse.

"Vous avez vraiment regardé de mauvais films de science-fiction, pas vrai?" commenta Cordélia, riant toujours. "Je ne sais pas qui vous pensez que je suis, monsieur le magicien, mais vous vous êtes trompé de fille. Il n'y a rien d'inhabituel à mon propos – enfin, mis à part le fait que mon petit ami est un vampire évidemment."

"Ah oui, le puissant Angélus."

"Angel." Le corrigea Cordélia de manière pédante. "Il a une âme permanente maintenant. Je dois dire, kidnapper sa copine était vraiment une mauvaise initiative de votre part. Vous allez tellement le comprendre quand il vous aura attraper."

"J'aurais dû savoir que les Puissances Supérieures essayeraient d'interférer avec ton destin et te cacher de moi." Songea Styjasimok. "Je suppose qu'elles ont pensé que leur champion pourrait te protéger. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Angel est plus qu'à la hauteur du travail." Pesta Cordélia d'un ton indigné, prenant automatiquement la défense de son petit ami, même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait le magicien.

"Il semblerait oui." Répondit Styjasimok ave un sourire connaisseur. Il tendit la main et ôta les cheveux sombres de Cordélia de son cou pour révéler la faible morsure d'amour encore visible sur la peau dorée, l'évidence physique du rapport sexuel passionné qu'elle et Angel avaient eu plus tôt dans la journée.

La peau de Cordélia chatouilla avec son toucher et elle ôta sa main avec une tape. "Ôtez vos sales pattes de moi, espèce de dégoûtant."

Styjasimok secoua la tête, ricanant avec dérision. "Vampire typique, même avec une âme, il est toujours dominé par ses besoins sexuels. Je doute que coucher avec toi était ce que les Puissances Supérieurs avaient en tête quand elles vous ont rapprochés."

"Qui sont exactement les Puissances Supérieures?" exigea Cordélia à son ravisseur.

"Si je réussi, alors tu ne le sauras jamais." Lui dit le magicien. "Si tes maudits camarades se mettent sur le chemin, alors je suis sûr que tu le découvriras, ma jolie visionnaire. Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et voir, n'est-ce pas?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire 'visionnaire'? Je ne suis pas l'une d'elles." Dit Cordélia d'un ton brusque. "Allô – je n'ai pas de visions du futur, et je ne suis pas non plus folle à lier comme Drusilla. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas la fille que vous voulez."

Styjasimok sourit devant ses protestations. "Non tu ne l'es pas encore, mais tu ne peux lutter contre ton destin, serveuse. Le moment viendra bien assez tôt."

Le magicien se dirigea vers la porte pour soulever un baluchon de vêtement et un sac de nourriture à emporter. Il lança les habits sur le lit et plaça le sac de nourriture sur la table. "Enfile ça." Instruisit Styjasimok. "Et mange quelque chose, ton sang devra être riche en aliments de vie demain soir."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, mon sang?" demanda Cordélia, sa voix tremblant comme sa terreur revint soudainement avec force.

"Chaque chose en son temps, ma visionnaire, chaque chose en son temps." Répondit énigmatiquement Styjasimok. Ensuite, il se tourna et quitta la pièce, fermant et verrouillant la porte de métal derrière lui, laissant Cordélia seule dans sa prison une fois de plus.

* * *

"Le vampire du bar a définitivement dit que Styjasimok voulait C pour le rituel." Faith expliquait à son observateur ce qu'ils avaient découvert. "Plusieurs autres nous l'ont dit aussi."

"Hé bien, je ne vois rien dans le sortilège qui expliquerait pourquoi." Répondit Wesley avec un froncement de sourcils dérouté.

"Nous n'avons plus le temps de chercher cela." Giles interrompit leur discussion. "Nous devons trouver un moyen de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne commence le rite."

"Est-ce que votre sortilège peut aider?" demanda Buffy.

Giles secoua la tête. "C'est trop risqué de se reposer sur ça. Il peut seulement empêcher la pierre d'infecter les autres une fois le rituel fini, et il y a des limitations." Expliqua-t-il. "Nous devons nous assurer que nous ne l'utiliserons qu'en dernier recours."

"Quelles limitations?"

"Le sortilège pour piéger l'essence du mal pur dans son vaisseau choisi ne peut être accompli que quand cette personne est inconsciente, autrement l'orbe a le pouvoir de repousser la magie." Dit Giles à Angel. "Quand Styjasimok aura fusionné avec l'orbe, il sera incroyablement fort et puissant. Le rendre inconscient sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout que tu seras hors jeu à ce moment-là."

L'observateur poussa quelques feuilles de papier sur la table vers Willow. "Il faut que tu apprennes ça; c'est le Plan B si tout le reste échoue."

"Très bien, alors c'est quoi le Plan A?" demanda Faith. "On tue le salaud avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit?"

"A peu près oui." Répondit Giles avec un sourire serré. "Nous devons trouver une stratégie de combat pour nous permettre d'y arriver."

"Au travail alors." Angel était désespéré de faire avancer les choses même s'il savait que ça ne le réunirait pas plus vite avec Cordy.

**_Des heures plus tard ..._**

Willow, Alex et Oz étaient assis en silence autour de la table. Chacun des trois amis ouvrait périodiquement la bouche pour parler, mais la refermait rapidement, décidant de ne pas déclarer l'évident.

"On sera peut-être tous mort demain à cette heure-ci." Alex exprima finalement ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

"Hum." Fut la réponse évasive d'Oz.

"Au moins j'aurais fait l'amour." Fut la réponse de Willow

"Quoi?" Les yeux d'Alex s'écarquillèrent comiquement devant la confession de sa meilleure amie.

"Oops! J'ai dit ça tout haut, pas vrai?" Willow rougit et lança un sourire timide à son petit ami.

"Ma faute." Oz haussa les épaules vers Alex avec un air d'excuse.

Alex soupira et posa son menton dans ses mains. "On dirait que je vais être le seul ado de 18 ans à Sunnydale qui va mourir vierge alors." Dit-il avec regret.

* * *

"Oui maman. Je t'aime aussi." Buffy raccrocha le téléphone et soupira bruyamment.

"Joyce est arrivée saine et sauve à L.A, alors?" demanda Giles du divan où il essayait, en vain, de lire.

La tueuse acquiesça et alla se blottir sur les coussins à côté de son observateur. "Au moins je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter pour elle maintenant." Buffy étreignit ses genoux contre sa poitrine. "On penserait qu'après trois ans, ces apocalypses deviendraient plus facile, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça Buffy." Répondit Giles, son expression devenant sérieuse. "Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as affronté tout ce qui se mettait sur ton chemin avec force et courage. J'ai tout à fait confiance que demain ne sera pas différent."

"Est-ce qu'ils vous ont appris les discours de motivation à l'Ecole des Observateurs?" dit Buffy avec un sourire espiègle.

"J'ai fini premier de la classe." Plaisanta Giles, lui rendant son sourire.

"Je ne vous l'ai jamais vraiment dit auparavant, mais je voulais que vous le sachiez juste au cas où. Je vous aime, Giles." Buffy se blottit contre le flanc de son observateur. "Enfin, pas d'une manière de couple." Ajouta-t-elle. "Car - eww! – vous êtes un vieux gars."

"Dit la fille qui a fréquenté un vampire de 240 ans." Commenta sèchement Giles comme il posait un bras paternel autour de ses frêles épaules.

"C'est différent." Murmura Buffy et elle ferma les yeux.

"Evidemment." Répondit sarcastiquement Giles. "Je t'aime aussi, Buffy," ajouta-t-il doucement alors qu'elle s'endormait.

* * *

Faith s'assit sur une chaise du porche arrière des Summers et prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette. "J'arrête demain." Promit-elle, sentant la présence de Wesley derrière elle.

Son observateur s'installa sur la chaise en face d'elle. "Comment tu tiens le coup?"

"Ma première apocalypse." Dit Faith d'une voix traînante, se levant et posant ses bras sur la petite barrière qui entourait le porche. "Je suis emballée; Impatiente d'y aller; J'ai hâte."

Wesley resta silencieux devant sa réponse à sa question, l'observant comme elle arpentait nerveusement le porche.

"Très bien, je suis terrifiée. C'est ce que tu voulais entendre?" s'exclama finalement la tueuse brune, se retournant vivement pour le confronter.

"C'est un début." Répondit l'anglais, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains. "C'est normal d'éprouver ça, tu sais."

Faith baissa les yeux sur le sol, évitant son visage. "Pas pour moi. Je n'ai que moi sur qui compter."

"Plus maintenant." Fit doucement remarquer Wesley à la jeune tueuse.

Faith sourit et hocha la tête. "Je suppose que c'est vrai. J'ai le Fang Gang maintenant, pas vrai? En parlant de ça – où se cache le vampire broyeur de noir?"

"En bas au sous-sol, je pense."

"Que dirais-tu qu'on aille lui tenir compagnie avant qu'il ne se rende dingue à s'inquiéter pour C?"

"Ca ressemble à un plan." Approuva Wesley et il se leva.

"Je ne fais toujours pas le truc de l'étreinte." Ajouta Faith comme ils retournaient à l'intérieur de la maison, mais ensuite elle se contredit en jetant soudainement ses bras autour d'un Wesley surpris, lui accordant une brève mais étroite étreinte.

* * *

Angel était assis avec son dos contre le mur et regarda vers là où Faith et Wesley étaient blottis sur deux chaises, tous les deux endormis. Le vampire n'arrivait pas à dormir; son inquiétude pour la sécurité de Cordy le gardait éveillé, malgré ses essais répétés pour détendre son corps et se reposer.

Angel pouvait toujours sentir Cordélia sur sa peau et la goûter sur ses lèvres. Son absence continue lui causait une douleur physique profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Le vampire se coucha et ferma les yeux, évoquant sa précieuse image en un effort pour se reconnecter avec elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il se souvint avoir été blottit derrière sa petite amie la nuit précédente et imagina son poids chaud reposant légèrement contre son torse. Angel pressa un baiser imaginaire sur la douce peau du cou de la Cordy de son rêve et s'endormit enfin.

* * *

Cordélia était couchée sur le matelas sale, vêtue des habits que Styjasimok lui avait donnés parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter de porter ses propres vêtements sales. Elle fixait le plafond depuis une heure, prenant de profondes respirations et essayant de rester calme, mais sans trop de succès.

_Ton sang devra être riche en aliments de vie demain soir._ Les mots du magicien n'arrêtaient pas de résonner dans sa tête, malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y penser.

Cordélia ferma les yeux et pensa à Angel à la place. Elle essaya de l'imaginer coucher blottit contre elle, ses grandes mains posées sur son ventre. Son corps froid la garderait étonnamment au chaud et elle pu presque sentir le doux toucher de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Perdue dans son fantasme, sa respiration devint mesurée comme son corps succombait finalement à son épuisement physique et elle s'endormit.

**_

* * *

La nuit suivante..._**

Giles regarda le petit groupe; tout le monde était armé avec un assortiment d'armes. "D'accord, nous sommes prêts, alors?"

"Buffy?"

"Ouais." Buffy souleva son arbalète en un salut.

"Faith?"

"Cinq sur Cinq." Faith mit son couteau préféré dans sa botte.

"Willow – tu as le sortilège?"

La jeune sorcière tapa son front avec deux doigts. "Tout est là dedans, patron."

"Angel?"

"Je suis prêt. Allons-y simplement." répondit Angel, impatient d'y aller. "Je veux récupérer ma Cordy et que ce fils de chien meure."

* * *

Buffy recula et défonça la porte verrouillée du hall d'assemblée de l'école. Ils entrèrent tous dans la salle, se bousculant dans leur hâte de découvrir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

Le hall était dans les ténèbres, sauf pour les projecteurs qui illuminaient la scène. Styjasimok se tenait devant l'estrade, vêtu d'une robe noire avec des motifs écarlates sur les manches. Une amulette dorée, avec un gros rubis en son centre, pendait autour de son cou.

Cordélia était habillée de façon similaire, portant une robe pourpre avec des motifs noirs décorant les bras du tissu relâché. Elle était aussi fermement attachée à une chaise en bois qui se tenait sur un côté de la scène.

"Angel! Aide-moi." S'écria Cordélia et elle commença à se débattre, la vue de ses amis renouvelant sa détermination de se libérer de la chaise à laquelle elle était attachée.

"Bienvenue!" tonna Styjasimok comme accueil. "Vous êtes là pour être témoin de l'élévation, je présume? Ou pour l'empêcher peut-être?" Le magicien secoua la tête. "Les tueuses sont si prévisibles; tentant toujours de sauver le monde."

Angel fut de l'autre côté de la salle en quelques secondes avec l'appel au secours de sa petite amie. Il frappa le magicien sur le sol et enroula ses mains étroitement autour du cou squelettique de Styjasimok. "Tu es tellement mort." Dit-il, les dents serrées.

Styjasimok fut momentanément distrait par l'attaque colérique du vampire, mais se reprit rapidement et saisit son amulette, haletant quelques mots en Latin. Angel fut projeté à l'autre bout de la salle par la force du sort. Il glissa sur le sol poussiéreux sur le dos pendant quelques mètres, avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de se transformer en vampire avec un grognement rageur.

Styjasimok se remit difficilement sur ses pieds, marmonnant des mots dans sa barbe, une main toujours sur son amulette. L'air devant l'estrade commença à miroiter; Faith et Buffy, qui avaient suivit le sillage de la charge initiale d'Angel, furent toutes les deux repoussées par le champ de force mystique qui séparaient Cordélia et le magicien du reste des personnes de la salle.

"Willow?" demanda Giles à la jeune sorcière.

"Je vais essayer." Répondit la rouquine et elle ferma les yeux avec concentration. Elle fit des gestes vers la barrière magique et celle-ci vacilla légèrement, mais resta regrettablement intact.

"Bien essayer, sorcière." Gloussa Styjasimok d'un ton moqueur. "Tu as un grand pouvoir; c'est dommage que tu ne saches pas encore comment l'utiliser. Attends quelques années et tu y arriveras." Le magicien saisit un grand couteau de l'estrade avec un bol en bois. "Toutefois, il est trop tard pour m'arrêter maintenant."

Il traversa la scène vers Cordélia et commença à psalmodier les mots du rituel d'élévation d'une grosse voix. L'adolescente pétrifiée leva les yeux vers lui, avec une expression paniquée sur le visage, alors qu'il coupait la corde qui attachait son bras gauche à la chaise. Styjasimok agrippa rudement son poignet et souleva son couteau.

Cordélia hurla quand la lame glissa dans la douce chair de sa paume, faisant couler son sang en des ruisselets cramoisis le long de son bras. Le magicien vieux de centaines d'années permit à quelques gouttes de son sang de se mélanger avec les ingrédients dans son bol de bois tandis que sa voix s'élevait jusqu'à un crescendo pour compléter le rite. Le bol explosa avec un flash brillant, puis il y eu un silence complet pendant un moment.

Tout le monde resta gelé sur place avec choc. Soudainement, la terre se mit à trembler, causant aux planches en bois de se fendre et craquer. La chaise de Cordélia se retourna comme le tremblement de terre devint plus violent. Styjasimok tomba à genoux et laissa tomber sa barrière magique alors que son attention se riva sur la fissure qui s'ouvrait, horizontalement, en travers du hall d'assemblée de l'école.

Angel n'attendait que ça et sauta sur la scène, se précipitant vers Cordélia. Il déchira ses liens, l'attira dans ses bras et enterra son visage dans son cou, soulagé de sentir que ses battements de cœur étaient encore forts et réguliers. Angel se leva sur ses pieds, prenant Cordélia avec lui; il jeta un oeil vers le magicien jubilant et puis vers la crevasse s'élargissant dans la terre. L'indécision de quoi faire le paralysa dans l'inaction.

"Angel – assure-toi qu'elle est en sécurité." Appela Buffy alors qu'elle saisit son épée et couru à toute allure vers l'estrade. "Je m'occupe de lui."

Angel prit Cordélia dans ses bras, sauta en bas de la scène et dépassa la tueuse dans la direction opposée afin d'éloigner sa petite amie du danger.

Styjasimok, anticipant l'attaque de Buffy, leva la main et utilisa le même sort qu'il avait utilisé sur Angel plus tôt. La forme plus frêle de Buffy fut projetée en l'air et l'arrière de sa tête alla heurter une poutre du plafond. La tueuse inconsciente, sous l'influence de la gravité, plongea vers le sol et s'écrasa face contre terre.

Faith hurla avec outrage et s'élança au-dessus de la crevasse dans la terre pour atterrir précairement au bord de la scène, agitant ses bras pour ne pas tomber en arrière. Avec un grondement assourdissant, un trou circulaire s'ouvrit soudainement au centre de la fissure et une pierre ovale sortit de la cavité.

Faith fut projetée en bas de la scène par le souffle. Elle s'écrasa contre le mur et glissa pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, assommée, mais miséricordieusement toujours consciente.

L'Orbe de Ravaclesh, brillant d'une couleur rouge foncé, plâna dans l'air au-dessus de l'estrade. Styjasimok se mit avidement sur ses pieds et tendit les mains vers la pierre. "Laisse ton pouvoir fusionner avec le mien, oh puissant Ravaclesh." S'écria-t-il avec vénération.

Le tueuse regarda, horrifiée, l'orbe tomber dans les mains tendus du magicien. La Pierre sembla fondre et Styjasimok commença à convulser comme le liquide était absorbé par la peau dans sa circulation sanguine. Quand se fut fini, le vieil homme ouvrit les yeux, sourit et commença à rire, le son faisant écho dans la salle et insufflant un sens d'horreur dans la foule choquée.

Faith était accroupie près de l'estrade, respirant bruyamment et glacée jusqu'à l'os par le mal pur qu'elle avait vu briller dans les yeux rouges miroitants de Styjasimok. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Un Giles et un Wesley sidérés luttaient pour se mettre dans une position assise à quelques mètres d'elle. Alex, Willow et Oz étaient étaient blottis ensemble à l'autre côté de la salle, tous les trois pâles et tremblants. Buffy était couchée face contre terre près de la scène, toujours inconsciente et Angel se tenait à l'arrière du hall, une Cordélia pétrifiée dans les bras.

Les yeux de la tueuse rencontrèrent le regard fixe du vampire, remarquant la frustration qui était évidente dans ses yeux bruns foncés. Angel était maintenant incapable de l'aider sans empirer la situation. Faith lui lança un rapide signe de la tête et tendit la main vers sa botte pour sortir son couteau favoris; tout reposait sur elle alors.

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au deux observateurs comme leur voix résonnait l'une après l'autre dans son esprit.

_Styjasimok pourrait encore être tué, mais son sang serait un poison mortel. Il devrait être exécuté à distance pour empêcher l'orbe d'infecter son tueur. _

Toutefois, seuls les démons peuvent résister à l'infection – l'attaque tuerait un être humain. Je pense qu'il est possible qu'une tueuse puisse survivre, mais certainement pas sans de graves conséquences.

Le sortilège pour piéger l'essence du mal pur dans son vaisseau choisi ne peut être accompli que quand cette personne est inconsciente, autrement l'orbe a le pouvoir de repousser la magie.

Faith baissa les yeux sur la longue lame dans ses mains et les releva vers Styjasimok; elle n'allait avoir qu'une chance pour ça et elle ne pouvait pas rater. La précision signifiait un point d'impact blanc donc il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse éviter d'entrer en contact avec le sang infecté du magicien.

Sa course d'action décida; elle se leva lentement sur ses pieds et se recula de la scène pour pouvoir prendre un bon élan.

_Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis née,_ se dit la tueuse, _Oh, enfin, nous verrons bien._

Faith aspira quelques respirations profondes pour affirmer sa décision, puis fit un vol plané sur la scène et enfonça son couteau dans la poitrine de Styjasimok.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Part 20**

Wesley vit Faith baisser le bras pour ôter son couteau de sa botte, son cerveau ne comprenant ce que son action signifiait que quelques instants plus tard. Une fois que le déclic se fit dans son esprit, ses mouvements se déroulèrent soudainement avec lenteur. Il regarda, horrifié, sa tueuse reculer de quelques pas, puis s'élancer sur la scène, son couteau tendu devant elle.

"Faith, non!" s'écria Wesley, retrouvant enfin sa voix, alors qu'elle enfonçait sa lame avec confiance dans la poitrine de Styjasimok, l'orientant vers son cœur.

Faith se rendit seulement faiblement compte du cri épouvanté de Wesley comme son couteau glissa facilement dans le torse du magicien. Son but fut repéré et elle sentit son coeur hésiter quand la pointe de sa lame perça l'orifice de l'oreillette droite. Faith tourna immédiatement le couteau pour bonne mesure; elle voulait s'assurer que le magicien était bel et bien mort et qu'il n'y ait pas de chance pour qu'il survive à son attaque. Son sacrifice ne servirait à rien si ça se produisait.

La tueuse regarda avec une fascination morbide le sang affluer de la plaie béante dans la poitrine de Styjasimok et couler le long de la lame vers ses doigts. Son premier instinct fut d'éloigner sa main du couteau, mais elle constata qu'elle n'y arrivait pas; quelque chose – l'orbe, réalisa-t-elle – la retenait fermement et l'empêchait de lâcher.

Faith haleta avec horreur quand le liquide chaud entra en contact avec sa peau et des étincelles d'électricité la traversèrent tandis que l'orbe se transféra du magicien mort dans la tueuse chaude et en vie. Son corps commença à avoir des spasmes de douleur comme le mal s'infiltrait dans chaque cellule, mais elle n'arrivait pas à lâcher le couteau qui était toujours profondément enfoncé dans le torse de Styjasimok. Faith se sentit devenir froide alors que son esprit déterminé essayait de combattre le fléau gagnant du terrain.

_C'est trop fort._ Pensa désespérément Faith comme sa vision devint grise. _Oh mon Dieu! Je ne vais pas être capable de le combattre._

Ce fut la dernière pensée de la tueuse avant que son monde ne devienne noir.

"Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu." Pouvait Angel entendre Cordélia marmonner encore et encore tout bas alors qu'ils regardaient, horrifiés, leur amie convulser violement durant l'infection de son corps et de son esprit par l'orbe.

Ca devint finalement trop pour Cordélia qui tourna la tête et l'enterra contre le torse d'Angel, sanglotant incontrôlablement. Le vampire attira sa petite amie plus près dans ses bras, ses yeux toujours fixés sur les horribles événements se passant devant lui. Il vit Faith s'immobiliser quelques moments plus tard, sa tête pendant de sorte que ses longs cheveux sombres obscurcissaient son visage.

Le magicien et la tueuse restèrent gelés dans cette étreinte morbide jusqu'à ce que le corps de Styjasimok se dégage du couteau et tombe comme un poids mort sur la scène. Les yeux du magicien étaient grands ouverts et aveugles – il était mort.

Faith tomba en arrière de l'estrade et atterrit sur le dos avec un bruit mat, proche de là où Buffy commençait à reprendre conscience. Les yeux de la tueuse brune étaient fermés et son visage mortellement pale.

Buffy grogna; toute sa tête palpitait douloureusement et elle pouvait sentir le sang chaud et poisseux couler de la coupure à l'arrière de son crâne. Le sol en bois vibra quand quelque chose frappa le sol quelques mètres plus loin et elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que c'était.

La silhouette inconsciente de Faith gisait en un tas fripé sur le sol à côté d'elle. "Oh mon Dieu!" s'exclama Buffy et elle se mit difficilement sur ses pieds, ayant l'intention d'aller aider sa camarade tueuse.

"Buffy, stop! Ne la touche pas!" s'écria vivement la voix de Giles.

Buffy s'arrêta devant son ton. "Mais elle est blessée."

"Elle est infectée." Dit Giles à sa tueuse comme il venait à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Buffy s'écarquillèrent avec effarement quand elle vit le cadavre de Styjasimok, le couteau ensanglanté et le corps immobile de Faith. Giles lui attrapa le bras pour la stabiliser comme elle tituba légèrement en réaction à ce qu'elle avait vu. Le reste de ses amis s'approchait et Buffy fut soulagée de constater que personnes d'autre n'était gravement blessé.

"Est-ce qu'elle est morte?" demanda Wesley à Angel alors qu'ils se tenaient tous en cercle autour de la tueuse blessée; sa voix tremblait et son visage était dénudé de couleur.

Le vampire secoua la tête. "Non, son cœur bat toujours, mais il semble très lent. Elle est gravement blessée."

Wesley acquiesça, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration; il savait ce qui devait être fait, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il aimait ça. Les yeux bleus remplis de larmes de l'observateur se rouvrirent et il se tourna vers Willow. "Le sortilège. Fais-le."

La sorcière secoua la tête. "N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour qu'on puisse...?" elle s'interrompit et fit un geste vers Faith.

"Faith connaissait les risques." La coupa Wesley. "Elle s'est permise d'être infectée par l'orbe parce qu'elle savait que, si ça ne la tuait pas, ça la rendrait inconsciente. Je crois qu'elle l'a fait pour nous permettre d'utiliser le sortilège d'attache sur elle. Nous devons honorer sa décision."

"On ne peut pas l'abandonner, Wes!" s'écria Cordélia, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. "On doit l'aider! Angel?" Elle se tourna et fit appel à son petit ami.

Angel tendit le bras, enroula une main autour de l'arrière de la tête de Cordélia et l'attira tout près. Il pressa un baiser réconfortant sur son front. "Wes a raison, Cordy. Nous devons utiliser le sortilège, ou nous devrons la tuer. Elle est trop dangereuse pour les autres pour laisser les choses comme ça pendant n'importe quelle durée."

"Je ne l'abandonne pas, Cordélia; je te le promets. Au moins comme ça, elle est toujours en vie. Je trouverai un moyen de l'aider, je le jure." Jura Wesley, son expression tourmentée par l'atroce décision qu'ils étaient forcés de prendre. Il regarda à nouveau Willow. "Fais-le."

Willow acquiesça et mit la main en poche pour sortir les deux bouteilles qu'elle avait prises avec elle au cas où ça en viendrait à ça. La jeune sorcière fit sortir la poudre pourpre d'un récipient en un grand cercle autour de la forme couchée de Faith. Elle entra ensuite dans le cercle et éparpilla le liquide clair de l'autre bouteille sur la tueuse, avant de reculer pour se tenir hors du cercle protecteur.

Le sortilège véritable était court, juste trois lignes:

_Mal de la terre, je te lie.  
Vaisseau de ce mal, je t'enchante.  
Pour que deux deviennent un, je vous combine._

L'air autour de Faith brilla d'un bleu léger et son corps s'éleva de quelques centimètres du sol. La lumière fut absorbée dans la tueuse, puis elle retomba sur le sol.

"C'est fait." Dit doucement Willow, son visage triste. "Je peux toujours sentir le mal en elle, mais il est contenu maintenant."

"Nous devrions l'amener à l'hôpital." Dit Giles. "Buffy et Cordélia ont aussi besoin d'être examinées par un médecin."

Angel relâcha Cordélia et s'avança vers son amie. Il s'abaissa, la souleva du sol puis se redressa, se tournant vers les autres avec la tueuse touchée bercée dans ses bras. "Allons-y."

* * *

Angel remua inconfortablement sur la chaise en plastique de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Il était assis à côté d'un Wesley droit comme un 'i', un bras autour de Cordélia, qui était blottie contre son flanc avec le tissu de sa chemise agrippée dans le poing de sa main indemne. Elle portait une robe d'hôpital avec son cache poussière par-dessus et son autre main était étroitement enroulée dans un bandage.

Angel pouvait sentir Cordélia trembler, ce qui l'inquiétait parce que ça signifiait qu'elle était probablement en état de choc. La pom-pom girl ne lui avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés l'école plusieurs heures plus tôt. Il leva la main pour caresser ses cheveux de manière apaisante et tourna le visage pour presser un bisou contre sa tempe afin d'essayer de la réconforter.

"Ok, on a des sandwichs de tous les goûts; faites votre choix." Alex et Oz ré-entrèrent dans la salle d'attente et laissèrent tomber les paquets sur la table basse près des sièges qu'ils occupaient.

"Cordy – tu as faim?" demanda Angel à sa petite amie; sa seule réponse fut une légère secousse de la tête, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître son inquiétude. Il se tourna vers l'observateur près de lui. "Wes?"

"Non, ça va." Répondit Wesley; la voix de l'observateur était plate et détachée alors qu'il fixait le vide, pas vraiment conscient de l'activité autour de lui.

"Du nouveau?" Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Buffy approcher, soutenue par un Giles inquiet.

"Non, rien. Ca va aller?" demanda Willow de là où elle était assise jambes croisées sur le sol.

"Une méga migraine et ce super accessoire de mode." Répondit Buffy, touchant le bandage blanc qui était collé sur la blessure à l'arrière de sa tête. "Autrement, je vais bien. Je serai comme neuve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire."

La tueuse blonde s'assit prudemment sur l'une des chaises et ils restèrent silencieux, tous perdus dans leurs pensées pour leur camarade tombée.

"Pourquoi c'est si long?" éclata Buffy après quelques minutes. "Ca fait une éternité."

"Les médecins savent ce qu'ils font, Buffy." Giles consola la tueuse. "Je suis sûr qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour aider Faith pour l'instant."

A ce moment-là, la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit et ils levèrent les yeux pour voir un médecin vêtu de blanc entrer dans la pièce vivement éclairée. "La famille et les amis de Faith?" demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

"Oui." Répondit Wesley, se levant. "Comment va-t-elle?"

"Est-ce que vous êtes son parent le plus proche?"

"Hum – hé bien, oui, je suppose que je le suis."

"Faith est dans le coma." Leur dit le médecin. "Nous lui avons fait un scanneur CAT et il semble que nous n'ayons rien trouver qui n'allait particulièrement pas, mis à part la légère enflure du cerveau ce qui suggère une blessure à la tête. Son pouls est quelque peu étrange, mais, encore une fois, nous n'avons rien trouvé qui n'aille spécialement pas bien chez elle."

"Donc, elle ira bien alors, elle va reprendre conscience?" demanda Angel, plissant les yeux contre les lumières fluorescentes; elles lui donnaient mal à la tête car ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à tant de lumière vive.

"Ca je ne saurais pas le dire, elle est dans un profond état comateux." Le médecin abaissa la voix avec compassion. "Je dois vous prévenir – les chances pour qu'elle se réveille ne sont pas bonnes."

Wesley abaissa son visage dans ses mains; Angel tendit le bras pour tapoter le dos de son ami de façon apaisante, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. "Est-ce qu'on peut la voir?" demanda-t-il.

"Nous allons la transférer aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital de Springdale; ils ont de meilleures facilités de soins pour des patients comme Faith là-bas. Il faudra quelques heures avant qu'elle ne soit installée, donc je suggère que vous rentriez tous chez vous et que vous vous reposiez un peu. Allez à l'hôpital demain matin et vous devriez pouvoir la voir alors. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus; j'ai peur que ce soit juste une question d'attendre et voir." Avec ça, le médecin quitta la salle.

Wesley redressa les épaules et se tourna vers Angel. "Je vais à l'hôpital maintenant; je veux la voir aussitôt que je le pourrais. Cordélia et toi devriez rentrer; Ce sera l'aube dans quelques heures et elle devrait être au lit." L'observateur fit un signe de tête vers la petite amie pale et tremblante d'Angel.

Angel acquiesça. "D'accord, mais appelle-moi s'il y a du changement, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit."

"Je le ferai." Promit l'observateur.

Angel donna une brève étreinte à son ami puis traversa la salle pour prendre Cordélia dans ses bras. "A demain." Dit-il avant d'aller lentement dans le corridor de l'hôpital vers la porte de sortie.

* * *

Buffy était assise sur la commode qui était située sous la fenêtre de sa chambre et regardait la nuit étoilée. Son corps était épuisé avec les événements de la nuit, mais son esprit toujours actif ne voulait pas la laisser dormir.

"Entrez." Dit-elle calmement aux doux coups sur la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit; Giles entra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. "Tu devrais te reposer."

Buffy regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. "Je n'y arrive pas – je n'arrête pas de penser que ç'a aurait dû être moi. Je veux dire, si je n'étais pas morte la fois avec le Maître, une autre tueuse n'aurait pas été appelée et Kendra, puis Faith ..." Elle s'interrompit et tourna ses yeux verts tristes vers son observateur. "C'a aurait dû être moi."

Giles tendit le bras pour lui prendre la main. "Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça Buffy." Lui dit-il. "Kendra et Faith ont toujours été des tueuses potentielles. Tu es morte et elles ont été activées – c'est comme ça que les choses fonctionnent. Deux tueuses sont une bonne chose; le monde serait un autre endroit, maintenant, si ça n'avait pas été le cas ce soir. Angel était impuissant pour aider dans ce cas particulier."

"Je suis censée mourir la première, cependant." Insista Buffy. "Mais Kendra est partie et Faith... hé bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'est Faith."

"C'est une tueuse." Déclara Giles d'une voix ferme. "Je dois admettre que j'avais des doutes sur elle, même si Wesley semblait avoir confiance en ses capacités. Elle a toujours été forte et une bonne combattante, mais je n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait ce qu'il fallait pour affronter le fait d'être une tueuse au-delà du quotidien." Giles serra la main de Buffy. "Toutefois, Faith s'est prouvée ce soir – elle a fait ce qu'il fallait malgré les conséquences pour elle; c'est le signe d'une vraie tueuse."

Buffy acquiesça. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe maintenant? Je veux dire, si elle se réveille?"

Giles soupira. "Alors nous essaierons de l'aider, mais si ça échoue, alors tu devras faire ce qui doit être fait comme tu le fais toujours."

"Vous voulez dire la tuer." Dit platement Buffy.

Giles ne répondit pas, il attira simplement la tueuse dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

* * *

Angel s'agenouilla avec inquiétude devant Cordélia qui était assise sur le lit; elle était toujours totalement sans réaction à ses essais de la faire sortir de sa transe. Il tendit le bras pour placer sa main contre son front moite. Sa peau était tiède contre son toucher ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait froid.

_Et elle est sale,_ pensa Angel, remarquant les traces de saleté sur ses joues et l'odeur de sa sueur dans l'air. Il ne pouvait pas la mettre au lit dans cet état – il devait la laver et la réchauffer d'abord.

Le vampire se leva, souleva Cordélia puis descendit le corridor vers la salle de bain. Il assit sa petite amie catatonique sur le siège fermé des toilettes pendant qu'il allumait la douche et se déshabillait de ses vêtements, les laissant en un tas dans le coin. Angel s'agenouilla devant elle et lui ôta ses chaussures, puis prit les mains de Cordélia et la tira gentiment sur ses pieds. Il ôta sa veste de ses épaules, puis enleva rapidement la robe d'hôpital bleue qu'elle portait encore, de même que ses sous-vêtements.

Une fois déshabillée, Angel guida Cordy dans la douche, entrant après elle et fermant le paravent de la douche derrière eux. La pom-pom girl se tint docilement sous le jet pendant que le vampire lui lavait et rinçait les cheveux.

Angel prit un gant de toilette, mit du savon dessus et le frotta le long de son dos, sur ses fesses et le long de l'arrière de ses jambes. Quand il eut fini de laver l'arrière de son corps, il s'approcha d'elle et lui leva les bras, un à la fois, pour les laver.

A son plus grand soulagement, Angel pu sentir Cordélia se détendre lentement sous ses gentils soins et sa peau semblait bien plus chaude à son toucher maintenant. Son sexe remua involontairement quand il déplaça le gant sur son abondante poitrine et sur son ventre, mais il repoussa immédiatement son excitation instinctive devant ses courbes appétissantes; ça n'était pas le moment.

Enfin, quand il eut lavé et rincé Cordélia avec du savon, Angel mit le bras autour d'elle pour éteindre la douche. Cordy se tourna pour lui faire face, leva ses yeux tristes vers les siens qui étaient inquiets. Content qu'elle reconnaissait enfin sa présence, Angel prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement, avant de prendre sa main et de la mener hors de la douche.

Le vampire l'enveloppa dans un grand essuie duveteux et mit un plus petit autour de sa propre taille. Cordélia répondait maintenant assez bien pour se sécher, de même que d'enfiler le peignoir qu'il lui tendit. Elle lui permit de re-bander sa main avec des pansements propres et secs de la boîte de premier secours et ensuite ils marchèrent, main dans la main, jusqu'à leur chambre.

Angel assit Cordélia à la coiffeuse et sécha ses cheveux pour elle, puisqu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de déplacer son miroir de sa chambre à la sienne. Après ça, ils s'installèrent, l'un derrière l'autre, sur le lit tandis qu'il passait une brosse dans ses longs cheveux foncés, ôtant gentiment les noeuds.

Après quelques minutes, Cordélia tendit une main pour stopper ses mouvements puis se mit sur ses genoux, se tournant pour lui faire face. "Et si elle ne se réveille pas?" murmura-t-elle, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Angel soupira et se coucha sur le lui, attirant Cordélia avec lui. Il la tint étroitement dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'elle pleurait pour son amie; il versa également quelques larmes pour la tueuse. Cordélia se calma éventuellement dans son embrasse et Angel sentit ses lèvres chaudes bouger lentement contre son cou.

"Cordy?"

La jolie brunette leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. "Fais-moi l'amour Angel. S'il-te-plaît?"

Angel se redressa, la repoussa sur le lit et tendit les mains pour lui détacher le peignoir. Cordélia souleva son corps pour qu'il puisse jeter l'habit sur le côté, puis se recoucha sur le matelas. Le vampire s'installa sur elle et baissa le regard dans la profondeur de ses yeux noisettes pendant un long moment, avant d'abaisser sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ils étaient couchés peau contre peau sur toute la longueur de leur corps et leurs mains se déplacèrent lentement sur la peau lisse de chacun tandis qu'ils échangeaient de profonds baisers, leur langues glissant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre.

Angel éloigna à contrecoeur sa bouche de la sienne, lui permettant de respirer, et continua de descendre le long de son corps en pressant de doux baisers sur chaque centimètre de la peau nue qui était exposée à son toucher. Quand sa langue sortit pour encercler son nombril, Cordélia ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à la pure sensualité de ses tendres caresses.

Angel se déplaça plus bas et elle écarta légèrement les jambes, consentante à lui donner l'accès à son sexe. Cordélia aspira une profonde respiration et l'expira en un long bas gémissement alors que sa langue lapait doucement l'essence crémeuse qui coulait librement de son centre.

Après un bref goût, le vampire remonta la longueur de son corps pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Il la pressa impérieusement contre le matelas avec le poids de son corps alors que ses mains s'enroulaient dans ses cheveux. Cordélia ouvrit les jambes sous lui en réponse et lui permit de s'installer dans le berceau de ses cuisses.

Angel laissa échapper un profond gémissement quand son sexe durcit entra en contact avec son centre doux et humide, et il leva la tête pour la regarder dans ses yeux aimants. "Je t'aime."

Cordélia sourit et fit courir une main chaude le long de son joli visage. "Je t'aime aussi."

Ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens, Angel tendit la main vers le bas et se guida dans son entrée. Cordélia laissa échapper un gémissement voilé alors qu'il glissait lentement en elle, remplissant son corps jusqu'aux bords avec son sexe palpitant. "Oh Angel."

Elle ferma les yeux en réaction à la sensation mais les rouvrit avec la demande calme d'Angel "Regarde-moi, bébé."

Perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils bougèrent lentement ensemble, Angel poussant à l'intérieur du corps étroit de Cordélia avec des mouvements peu profonds, à peine présents. Ils continuèrent ce rythme calme pendant un long moment, son os pubien pressant contre son clitoris avec chaque lente poussée.

Leurs corps devinrent luisants de sueur et la respiration de Cordélia commença à sortir en de doux halètements avec l'intensité écrasante de tout cela. Il n'était pas question de passion ou de délivrance physique, réalisa-t-elle; c'était juste de l'amour, dans sa forme la plus pure et la plus simple.

Quand Angel abaissa enfin sa main et caressa gentiment son pouce sur son clitoris palpitant, Cordélia jouit avec des vagues de frisson, gémissant doucement et se cramponnant à son dos couvert de sueur alors qu'elle arquait la tête en arrière et pressait ses hanches vers les siennes en réaction, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le matelas pour se stabiliser.

Angel posa son front sur l'oreiller à côté de sa tête et grogna, ses hanches pompant lentement entre ses jambes écartées alors qu'il libérait sa semence froide en elle. "Oh mon Dieu. Je t'aime tellement." Haleta-t-il dans son oreille quand son corps s'immobilisa et qu'il s'effondra sur elle.

"Je t'aime aussi." Murmura Cordélia en réponse, enroulant ses bras autour de lui et enterrant son visage dans son cou; il pu sentir les larmes salées couler sur sa peau comme les événements tragiques de la soirée la submergèrent à nouveau.

Angel se souleva de sa petite amie et roula sur le dos, ne lui permettant pas une fois de quitter le refuge de ses bras. Il tendit le bras et tira les couvertures sur eux tandis que Cordélia se blottissait contre lui avec la tête sur son torse et une main sur sa taille.

Angel fit courir ses doigts le long de la peau dorée de son dos et écouta sa respiration s'allonger et devenir rythmée alors qu'elle succombait enfin au sommeil.

* * *

Wesley regarda par la fenêtre de la chambre de l'hôpital comme l'aube apparaissait à l'horizon. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers là où Faith était reliée à toutes les machines médicales envisageables. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa peau d'un blanc terreux. Le seul son de la pièce était le bruit sifflant du ventilateur et le bip régulier du moniteur cardiaque.

Wesley traversa la chambre pour s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se tenait près du lit. Il souleva la main faible et froide de Faith et enroula ses doigts autour de siens. Les professionnels médicaux ici à Springdale avaient répété le pronostic sinistre des médecins de Sunnydale; ils ne pensaient pas que Faith se réveillerait. Wesley n'en était pas si sûr cependant; ils ne savaient pas ce qui l'avait mise dans le coma en premier lieu. L'observateur était certain que l'orbe trouverait un moyen de la réveiller tôt ou tard.

Wesley déglutit et serra sa prise sur la main de sa tueuse. Il espérait presque que Faith ne sortirait pas de son état comateux; l'orbe était peut-être coincé en elle maintenant mais, si elle se réveillait, elle pourrait tout de même utiliser la tueuse à ses ordres. L'observateur était bien conscient de ce que seraient les ordres du conseil dans ces circonstances, et il ne pensait pas qu'il avait la force de les accomplir.

Il ferma les yeux, affirma sa résolution et jura que lui, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, il trouverait un moyen de débarrasser Faith de son infection, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Ca voudrait probablement dire démissionner du conseil et continuer tout seul, réalisa-t-il, mais si c'était ce qu'il en coûtait, alors il le ferait. Cette femme était sa meilleure amie et il refusait de l'abandonner.

Complètement vidé, à la fois émotionnellement et physiquement, Wesley posa la tête à côté de la hanche de Faith, ferma les yeux et laissa les sons rythmiques des machines l'endormir.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Part 21**

"Cordélia Chase."

Cordélia sursauta sur sa chaise quand son nom fut appelé; elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux événements, son esprit à des kilomètres de là. L'ancienne pom-pom girl se leva, passa à côté d'Harmony et du reste des ex-Cordettes et descendit l'allée centrale pour aller chercher son diplôme de lycée.

En raison du tremblement de terre qui avait déchiré la terre en morceau quelques semaines plus tôt, le lycée de Sunnydale avait été condamné comme structuralement défectueux et donc allait bientôt être démoli. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes se tenait, durant une journée ensoleillée, sur une partie du sol non affectée.

Cordélia accepta son certificat et se tourna pour regarder la mer de visages devant elle – élèves, vêtus des robes pourpres de diplômés, étaient accompagnés de leurs parents qui étaient assis dans les rangées de chaises derrière les classes de 1999.

Les yeux noisettes de Cordélia rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Wesley et il lui lança un sourire rapide et un bref pouce vers le haut. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il s'effaça quand son regard se posa sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. Elle avait demandé à Faith et Wesley d'être ses 'parents' à la remise des diplômes quelques mois plus tôt, sachant qu'Angel aurait été incapable d'y assister.

Son amie, cependant, était toujours dans le coma et ne montrait aucun signe de réveil. Faith avait été transférée dans un petit service pour les patients dans le coma qui était situé à quelques kilomètres de Sunnydale. Angel et Cordélia lui rendaient visite assez régulièrement en soirée et lui racontaient leur vie quotidienne, ne sachant pas si elle pouvait les entendre ou non. L'équipe d'aide soignante ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune couple rendait toujours visite à leur amie durant le soir, mais choisissait de ne pas les questionner là-dessus.

Cordélia se sortit de sa rêverie et descendit les escaliers de l'estrade, retournant à sa place sous de légers applaudissements. Elle baissa les yeux sur le certificat dans ses mains; son enfance était enfin finie et il était maintenant temps de faire son chemin sur le terrain miné du monde adulte. Elle supposait qu'elle était censée éprouver un sentiment d'une page qui se tourne, mais pour Cordélia ça s'était vraiment produit quelques mois auparavant, quand un certain vampire l'avait sauvée d'une expérience humiliante à l'arrière de sa voiture et avait changé sa vie au-delà de toute reconnaissance.

Cordélia sourit alors qu'elle pensait à Angel; ils partiraient tous les deux vers une vie nouvelle dans quelques jours. Ils avaient pensé à rester à Sunnydale après ce qui était arrivé à Faith, mais Wesley avait fait remarquer que personne ne savait quand ou si la tueuse se réveillerait. Leur amie n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils mettent leur vie en parenthèses à cause d'elle, donc ils allaient suivre leurs plans pour le futur. L.A n'était qu'à quelques heures de voiture de Sunnydale après tout.

Wesley partirait au Royaume-Uni le même jour. Il avait décidé de rentrer et de rassembler toutes les informations qu'il pouvait des ressources du conseil, avant de démissionner de son poste d'observateur et de continuer seul sa quête pour aider Faith. Il détestait quitter sa tueuse, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Angel et Cordélia, de même que les Scoobies, avaient promis de le garder informer de sa condition, et de lui faire immédiatement savoir si elle montrait des signes d'amélioration.

La cérémonie arriva à sa fin et la foule se dispersa donc Cordélia alla rejoindre Wesley, qui parlait tout bas à Giles tandis que Buffy, Alex, Willow et Oz posaient tout près pour une photo qui était prise par Joyce Summers.

"Bonjour Cordélia, félicitation. Pourquoi ne te joins-tu pas à la photo?" suggéra la mère de Buffy.

Cordélia hésita, secouant la tête. "Oh, je ne sais pas."

"Allez viens, Cordy." Appela Willow d'un ton amical. "Nous devrions marquer correctement l'occasion."

Cordélia lança un regard interrogateur à Buffy, qui acquiesça, donnant son consentement avec un léger sourire. La tueuse blonde semblait avoir enfin accepté qu'Angel avait tourné la page et Cordélia en était reconnaissante. Les deux filles n'étaient pas exactement amies, mais elles parvenaient à rester civiles l'une envers l'autre, unies en quelques sortes par la perte de Faith. Cordélia se joignit au petit groupe et sourit pour l'appareil photo avec les autres.

"Encore une dernière." Dit Joyce. "Je pense qu'il est temps que vous jetiez vos couvre-chefs, pas vous?"

Cordélia leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu clair alors que son chapeau planait au-dessus de sa tête. Le lycée était enfin fini.

* * *

Wesley avait été surpris quand Cordélia avait demandé qu'ils aillent voir Faith après la cérémonie, plutôt que de rentrer directement au manoir.

"Je pensais à elle et j'ai envie de la voir – c'est ok, n'est-ce pas?"

"Biensûr." Avait répondu Wesley. "J'allais aller la voir plus tard de toute façon; cependant tu devrais appeler Angel et lui faire savoir que tu ne seras pas de retour avant un moment."

Cordélia avait roulé les yeux à ça. "Il se tracasse tellement parfois."

"C'est difficilement surprenant étant donné les événements des derniers mois." Lui avait raisonnablement dit Wesley. "Il veut simplement que rien ne t'arrive. Je pense que tu vas devoir t'y habituer; les vampires sont notoirement des créatures possessives."

"Tout comme l'est une femme qui a Mr Grand, Ténébreux et Mystérieux comme petit ami." Avait répondu Cordélia avec un sourire. "N'importe quelle traînée ayant des vues sur mon homme doit s'attendre à de gros ennuis."

Wesley avait ri. "J'imagine."

Une heure et quelque plus tard, Cordélia était assise à côté de Faith sur le lit, la main de son amie tenue légèrement dans la sienne; Wesley l'avait adroitement laissée seule avec la tueuse, marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'un besoin d'une tasse de mauvais café.

Cordélia tendit la main pour ôter une mèche sombre de cheveux des yeux de Faith. "C'était la remise des diplômes aujourd'hui et devine quoi? J'ai été réellement invitée à faire une photo avec le Scooby Gang! Wesley était là, mais Angel a dû rester à la maison à cause du truc de la torche humaine." La jolie brunette soupira. "J'aurais souhaité que tu sois là aussi, Faith."

Cordélia bougea pour s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. "Angel prépare une surprise pour moi. Il pense que je ne sais pas – les hommes, hein? Pour quelqu'un qui est habituellement Mr Furtif, l'abruti de vampire peut être si transparent parfois. Je n'ai pas essayé de découvrir ce que c'est; je ne veux pas lui gâcher. Tant qu'il ne projette pas d'inviter Buffy pour une partie à trois ou un truc du genre, alors je serai contente."

Cordélia fit une pause et passa un doigt sur la cicatrice de sa paume. "Ce magicien a dit que j'étais une visionnaire. Je pensais qu'il était fou, mais mon sang a fait que le rituel marche. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? Est-ce que je vais devenir cinglée comme Drusilla? Je sais que je devrais dire à Angel ce qui s'est passé, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Il devient tellement furieux quand mon enlèvement est mentionné, et ça n'est pas comme s'il pourrait faire quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Rien d'étrange n'est arrivé; je me sens toujours moi-même. Cependant, j'ai peur Faith."

Cordélia regarda son amie sans réaction et ses yeux se remplirent soudainement de larmes; elle les essuya rageusement et changea de sujet. "On part pour L.A lundi ce qui veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus venir te voir aussi fréquemment, mais je te promets qu'on te rendra visite aussi souvent que possible. Déménager de Sunnyhell est plutôt effrayant – on devra trouver un endroit où vivre quand on arrivera là-bas et un moyen de gagner de quoi vivre. Angel dit qu'il y a assez d'argent et de ne pas tant m'en faire, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Et si je ne réussi pas en tant qu'actrice – qu'est-ce que je ferai ensuite?"

Il y eut un léger coup sur la porte et Wesley passa la tête. "Il se fait tard Cordélia – nous devrions rentrer. Angel t'att... enfin, il va se demander où tu es."

"Ils sont tous les deux si subtils, pas vrai?" chuchota Cordélia dans l'oreille de Faith alors qu'elle se baissait pour embrasser le front de son amie. "Je suppose qu'il est temps que j'aille découvrir ce qu'est ma surprise. Je te revois bientôt."

* * *

Angel regarda la pièce; il était excité de façon ridicule et avait hâte de voir sa réaction. Tout était prêt donc maintenant, tout ce dont il avait besoin était l'invitée d'honneur. Où était-elle? Wes avait dit qu'il la ramenait à 18h et il était passé cinq maintenant.

Angel sauta quand il entendit la clé dans la serrure et se précipita vers la porte pour intercepter son entrée. "Ferme les yeux." Dit-il, un sourire heureux plaqué sur son joli visage.

Cordélia sourit; il ressemblait à un petit garçon le matin de Noël attendant de voir ce que le père Noël lui avait apporté. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Parce que." Répondit énigmatiquement son petit ami.

"Ok." Dit-elle et elle ferma docilement les yeux.

Angel tendit le bras, prit ses mains et la tira dans la pièce. Il lui prit sa cape et sa robe et les jeta sur une chaise à proximité, puis mit ses grandes mains sur ses yeux et la manoeuvra au centre du living. "Prête?"

"Je pense."

"Joyeuse remise de diplôme." Murmura Angel alors qu'il bougeait ses mains de son visage et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.

Cordélia haleta. "Angel." Toute la pièce était éclairée par des guirlandes électriques et des bougies. Une grosse partie de leurs meubles avaient été mise dans un entrepôt en attente du déménagement à L.A, mais Angel avait trouvé une petite table et l'avait déplacée au milieu de la pièce. Elle était garnie pour un dîner romantique pour deux, avec un bougeoir orné d'argent posé au milieu.

"Tu aimes?" demanda Angel, pressant un baiser sur le côté de son cou.

Cordélia se retourna, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa fermement sur la bouche. "J'aime." Répondit-elle; ses narines reniflèrent le délicieux arôme émanant de la cuisine. "Le dîner est à quelle heure?"

"A peu près dans une heure. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas t'apprêter? Porte ta robe rouge."

"Robe rouge?" Cordélia le regarda d'un air déconcerté.

"Celle que tu portais quand on a été au Lunar."

"Oh, celle-là." Cordélia acquiesça avec un sourire. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

"Parce que tu étais fichtrement sexy là-dedans, voilà pourquoi." Fut la réponse honnête du vampire.

Cordélia gloussa. "Ok alors – voyant à quel point tu l'aimes."

"Je t'ai acheté quelque chose pour aller avec; c'est sur le lit." Cria Angel alors qu'elle se retirait dans les escaliers vers leur chambre.

Cordélia ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre – le rez-de-chaussée n'était pas le seul endroit à être éclairé par des bougies. Son ventre se serra alors que son corps réagit à ce que ça signifiait. Cordélia secoua la tête et rit; ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis une éternité, pensa-t-elle, se souvenant de leurs ébats dans la douche ce matin même.

Cordy devenait bien plus à l'aise avec sa sexualité maintenant et prenait un rôle plus actif dans leurs relations sexuelles, au plus grand enchantement d'Angel. Le vampire ne faisait jamais qu'elle se sente inadéquate à cause de son inexpérience et la laissait faire son voyage de découverte sexuelle à son propre rythme, ce qui ne servait qu'à augmenter la confiance de Cordélia.

Elle se déplaça vers le lit et souleva le petit paquet emballé qui était posé sur l'édredon rouge. Ouvrant le paquet doré, elle sortit un string rouge en soie qui avait la même teinte que sa robe. Le petit triangle de tissu rouge avait le mot 'ANGEL' broder en argent sur le devant.

Cordélia rit; elle savait Angel pensait au petit cadeau comme à un plaisanterie, mais elle n'était pas inconscience du message plus sérieux derrière – c'est-à-dire le besoin vampirique de la clamer comme à lui d'une certaine façon. Elle supposait que ç'aurait dû la déranger, mais pour Cordy c'était juste quelque chose qui faisait partie d'Angel, partie du vampire qu'il était. Comme elle avait dit à Wesley, tant que ça marchait dans les deux sens, elle était d'accord avec ça.

Cordélia fredonna un petit air joyeux alors qu'elle descendait le corridor vers la salle de bain; ça allait être tellement mieux qu'une bête soirée de remise des diplômes.

* * *

Angel s'éloigna à contrecoeurde sa belle petite amie, lui prit la main et l'attira vers le divan. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

"Quelque chose d'autre?" Cordélia était rouge de bonheur; elle venait de manger le dîner le plus divin de toute sa vie. _Cuisiné par le gars le plus canon des environs, rien de moins,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle regardait le simple pantalon de cuir et la chemise blanche qu'Angel portait.

Et ensuite il y avait eu la danse – de même que plein de bécots – et maintenant? Angel plaça un étui oblong de velours dans ses mains.

Cordélia ouvrit soigneusement l'étui pour révéler un pendantif en coeur en or blanc, incrusté de petits rubis et diamants. "Oh Angel, c'est magnifique."

"Tu le vaux bien." Dit le vampire alors qu'il mettait la main dans l'étui pour prendre le collier. Cordélia se tourna et souleva ses cheveux pour qu'il puisse l'attacher autour de son cou. Angel pressa un baiser froid entre ses omoplates nues après avoir attacher le fermoir.

Cordélia se retourna pour lui faire face. "Merci." Murmura-t-elle, des larmes scintillant dans ses yeux, alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'embrasser, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Donc." Dit-elle quand ils se séparèrent enfin, sa voix basse et séductrice. "Je suis fichtrement sexy dans cette robe, hein?"

Angel lui fit un sourire lent et posa un rapide bisou sur le bout de son nez. "Définitivement la chose la plus canon que j'ai jamais vue dans ma très longue vie."

"Alors que dirais-tu me montrer à quel point je suis vraiment sexy?" dit Cordélia d'un air faussement timide, le regardant à travers ses longs cils.

"Chérie, j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais." Dit Angel comme il la prenait dans ses bras et se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Cordélia était assise au centre de leur lit, frissonnant devant le regard prédateur que le vampire dirigeait vers elle alors qu'il traversait la pièce vers elle. "Attends!" dit-elle, levant la main.

Angel s'arrêta à quelques mètres du lit. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Fais un strip-tease."

Angel souleva un sourcil foncé. "Tu veux me regarder me déshabiller, pas vrai chérie?"

"Uh-huh, c'est vrai, alors vas-y monsieur le boudeur."

Angel ôta ses bottes et chaussettes, puis déboutonna lentement sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle pende lâchement de ses épaules. Il se tourna, ôta l'habit et le laissa tomber au sol, exposant la vaste étendue de son dos musclé au regard chaud de sa petite amie.

Le vampire sourit avec satisfaction quand il entendit l'aspiration rapide d'air de Cordy, et détecta le parfum épicé d'excitation féminine dans l'air. Angel se retourna et s'approcha du lit. "Est-ce que ça te rend humide, bébé?" demanda-t-il d'un air séducteur.

Cordélia sentit ses joues rougir avec sa question. _Comment savait-il ça?_

"Je peux te sentir." Répondit Angel à sa question non prononcée, alors que ses mains allèrent détacher sa ceinture. "Sens de vampire."

_Oh mon Dieu!_ Le visage de Cordélia était flamboyant. _Ca voulait dire qu'il savait quand elle..._

"A été excitée au petit déjeuner il y a deux jours." Angel finit sa pensée pour elle. "Quand je t'ai tendu les oeufs et le toast si je m'en souviens bien."

"Angel!"

"Ne t'en fais pas Cor; tu m'excites tout le temps." Angel rit devant son embarras. "Comme maintenant, par exemple." Ajouta-t-il, jetant un oeil au renflement très visible dans son pantalon.

Il observa son regard se poser sur son entrejambe et ses pupilles se dilater. "Je crois que tu m'as dit de faire un strip-tease – dois-je continuer?"

Cordélia acquiesça simplement, ses mains serrant l'édredon, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses joues rouges. Angel détacha le bouton de son pantalon et glissa lentement la fermeture éclair vers le bas, soupirant comme la pression sur son érection fut soulevée. Il mit ses mains sur le côté de son pantalon et le tira jusqu'à ses genoux, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit pour l'ôter complètement.

Le vampire se leva à nouveau, tourna le dos à la fille hypnotisée, et poussa son boxer sur ses hanches pour qu'il tombe au sol; il était maintenant complètement nu devant elle.

"Tu as un joli derrière." Commenta Cordélia d'un ton conversationnel, brisant la tension dans la pièce.

Angel la regarda par dessus son épaule avec un sourire rapide. "Tu le penses?"

"Oh ouais." Acquiesça Cordélia avec un sourire félin sur ses lèvres charnues. "Tourne-toi"

"Oui, madame." Angel fit lentement ce qu'elle demandait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse face, son sexe dur se tenant droit et fier du berceau de ses cuisses, balançant légèrement avec ses mouvements.

"Le devant n'est pas si mal non plus." Ajouta Cordélia avec un gloussement malicieux et un sourcil levé.

Angel rit à ça et roula les yeux. "Je crois que j'ai créé un monstre. Un monstre qui est nettement trop habillé." Ajouta-t-il d'un manière significative.

"Je croyais que tu aimais ma robe."

"Je t'aimerais encore plus en dehors." Déclara Angel.

Cordélia mit ses mains sous elle et se souleva sur ses pieds, puis se redressa, séparant légèrement ses jambes pour garder l'équilibre sur le matelas souple. Elle mit ses mains derrière son cou pour détacher la robe couleur vin, la laissa tomber à ses pieds et l'envoya plus loin d'un coup de pied.

"Merde!" Angel ne pu s'empêcher; Cordy se tenait dans toute sa gloire nue, vêtue uniquement du collier qu'il venait de lui donner et une culotte avec son nom incruster sur le devant. "Viens ici." Grogna-t-il, le désir pur évident dans sa voix rauque.

Cordélia s'approcha de lui et il tendit les mains pour serrer les globes jumeaux de ses fesses dans ses paumes. Il se baissa et enterra son visage entre ses cuisses, respirant le parfum de son excitation. Cordy gémit quand sa langue sortit pour la taquiner à travers la soie de son sous-vêtement. "Oh mon Dieu!"

Angel s'éloigna, glissa ses doigts dans la ceinture de la culotte et la tira le long de ses jambes, tenant le sous-vêtement pour elle comme elle ôtait ses pieds. Il jeta la culotte humide sur le côté et mit ses mains sous ses bras pour la soulever du lit de sorte qu'elle se tienne devant lui sur le sol moquetté.

Le vampire fit courir ses mains froides sur le côté de sa silhouette à courbes jusqu'à ce qu'elles se posent sur le haut de ses hanches. Cordélia bougea ses propres mains pour les poser sur les siennes, et rencontra sa bouche à mi-chemin comme elle descendait pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser passionné à bouche ouverte. Angel fit reculer Cordélia vers le lit alors que leurs langues combattaient pour revendiquer la dominance de l'embrasse.

Quand l'arrière de ses cuisses heurta le bord du lit, Cordélia tomba sur le matelas en tirant Angel sur elle. Leurs bouches restèrent collées ensemble alors qu'ils continuaient d'échanger des baisers frénétiques jusqu'à ce qu'Angel soit finalement forcé de soulever sa bouche de la sienne pour qu'elle puisse respirer.

Il prit un sein abondant dans sa paume et pinça légèrement le mamelon sensible, arrachant un halètement de la jeune femme étendue sous lui. "Angel!"

"Tu aimes ça, pas vrai bébé?" murmura le vampire, pressant gentiment sa chaire douce entre ses doigts.

Avec un effort significatif, Cordélia ôta fermement sa main de sa poitrine. "Tu triches."

Angel appuya sa main sur sa paume et la regarda avec une expression perplexe sur son joli visage. "Quoi?"

"Je suis censée être aux commandes."

Angel sentit un grand sourire se plaquer sur ses traits faciaux. "C'est vrai?"

"Uh-huh." Cordélia hocha la tête avec vigueur. "Alors couche-toi sur le dos et tiens-toi bien, ou tu n'auras rien du tout."

"Ok, je suppose que je suis prêt pour ça." Répondit Angel, intrigué par où elle allait amener ça.

"Je le vois." Plaisanta Cordélia, tendant la main et faisant courir espièglement ses doigts le long de son sexe dur, provoquant un sifflement de plaisir de la part du vampire excité, qui venait juste de se mettre volontiers à sa merci.

Cordélia souleva un sourcil devant sa réponse à son léger toucher et se déplaça avec confiance pour enfourcher le bas de son abdomen. Angel pu sentir son excitation humide contre sa peau et tendit immédiatement les bras pour prendre sa poitrine dans ses mains, frottant légèrement ses pouces sur les pointes rose foncé. Fermant les yeux, Cordélia se pencha vers son toucher pendant quelques instants, avant de prendre ses mains et de les presser à ses côtés sur le matelas. "On ne touche pas tant que je ne l'ai pas dit." Instruisit-elle.

Posant ses paumes à plat sur son torse, Cordélia se pencha en avant et se blottit sous son menton, faisant une traînée de baisers mouillés le long de la colonne de sa gorge et sur sa pomme d'Adam. Angel agrippa étroitement les draps du lit comme elle pinçait légèrement ses mamelons plats avec son pouce et son index et ses lèvres chaudes tracèrent un chemin sur son torse. Ca le démangeait de la toucher, mais il savait qu'elle possédait la capacité de réaliser sa menace de se retenir s'il ne se tenait pas bien, donc il laissa à contrecoeur ses mains à ses côtés.

La bouche de Cordélia continua de descendre et la douce chaire de son derrière arrondi effleura l'érection palpitante d'Angel alors qu'elle se déplaçait plus bas pour avoir un meilleur accès à son corps ferme et musclé. Le vampire laissa sortir un profond gémissement guttural avec la sensation stimulante. "Oh doux Jésus, Cordy!"

Cordélia leva ses lèvres de sa peau fraîche et le regarda avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux noisettes. "Tu aimes ça, pas vrai bébé?" dit-elle, faisant écho à son commentaire précédent alors qu'elle se levait au-dessus de son sexe dur et s'installait plus bas sur ses cuisses. Elle se baissa et pressa ses lèvres contre ses abdominaux avant de faire un baiser hésitant sur le bout de son pénis.

Cordélia hésita, sa confidence s'envolant légèrement comme elle avançait en territoire inconnu. Angel leva les mains et caressa ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. "Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça." Lui dit-il sérieusement, même si la pensée de sa bouche autour de lui avait élevé son excitation à de nouveaux sommets.

Cordélia acquiesça, son regard plongé dans le sien. "Je sais. J'en ai envie." Dit-elle, avant d'abaisser sa tête et de refermer ses lèvres autour du bout de son sexe, suçant légèrement.

Angel aspira une respiration inutile, ferma les yeux et gémit avec la sensation de sa bouche chaude et mouillée autour de son dur engin. Cordélia fit expérimentalement courir sa langue le long de son pénis, arrachant un doux grognement du vampire hautement excité. "Oh oui! C'est si bon, bébé." Il enroula ses doigts à travers les mèches foncées de ses cheveux, mais ne tenta pas de contrôler ses mouvements.

Encouragée et stimulée par la réaction positive d'Angel à ses actions, Cordélia prit autant qu'elle pouvait dans sa bouche, avant d'augmenter la succion et de traîner ses lèvres tout le long jusqu'à ce que juste le bout de son sexe reste dans sa bouche. Elle installa un rythme lent et régulier qui envoya Angel en orbite; c'était une torture exquise, et il ne fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il ne doive éloigner sa tête loin de lui pour s'empêcher de perdre le contrôle et de jouir dans la chaude caverne de sa bouche.

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" demanda Cordélia, un froncement de sourcils inquiets troublant ses jolis traits, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était si abruptement éloigné d'elle.

"Non, c'était fantastique." Angel tendit la main pour lisser les lignes d'inquiétudes sur son front avec un doigt gentil. "J'aurais juste jouit si tu avais continué plus longtemps et, ce soir, je veux être en toi quand ça arrivera." Expliqua-t-il, prenant sa joue en main et attirant son visage pour un baiser lent et tendre.

Quand leur baiser se termina, Cordélia lui fit un large sourire radieux alors qu'elle enfourchait à nouveau ses hanches. "Ok, mais je suis toujours aux contrôles." Approuva-t-elle, plaçant ses doigts sur son torse et le repoussant fermement sur le matelas.

"Tes désirs sont mes ordres." dit Angel avec piquant, alors qu'il se recouchait docilement sur le lit.

Impatiente de l'avoir en elle, Cordélia se leva sur ses genoux, puis abaissa son corps sur le sien avec un doux soupir de plaisir. Elle se pencha en arrière et posa ses mains sur le haut des cuisses du vampire. "Tu peux me toucher maintenant." Lui dit-elle, fermant les yeux en réaction à la sensation de son sexe enterrer profondément en elle, son visage tordu avec extasie.

"Te toucher où?" demanda Angel comme il observait, hypnotisé, sa magnifique petite amie bouger agilement sur lui, ses joues rougies et sa tête jetée en arrière dans l'abandon total.

"Utilise ton imagination." Fut la réponse haletante à sa question.

Angel referma ses mains sur ses seins, les malaxant gentiment et taquinant ses mamelons. Une légère couche de sueur apparu sur le corps de Cordélia en réponse à ses soins et elle commença à haleter de doux cris d'encouragement. "Oh Angel! Oui! Comme ça! Oh mon Dieu!"

Angel fit espièglement courir ses doigts le long de son buste, souriant comme les muscles bas de son abdomen se contractèrent sous ses légères caresses. Son rythme au-dessus de lui s'accéléra et elle commença à le monter fermement, ses cris de passion s'élevant alors qu'elle se perdait dans le plaisir provoqué par son toucher érotique. Agrippant étroitement sa taille, Angel commença à pousser ses hanches vers le haut, s'enfonçant vigoureusement dans son centre humide alors que les besoins de son corps le submergèrent.

Quand il sentit son orgasme approcher, Angel baissa la main et pressa fermement le clitoris sensibilisé de Cordélia contre la liaison de leurs corps; la faisant immédiatement passer par-dessus bord avec un grand cri de son nom. "Angel!"

Angel la suivit dans l'oubli un moment plus tard. "Oh Seigneur, Cordy, Oui!" s'écria-t-il, arquant la tête en arrière alors que ses muscles intérieurs se serraient autour de lui comme un étau, le trayant de son essence.

Respirant toujours bruyamment, Cordélia se souleva du vampire repu avant de s'effondrer contre son torse. Elle mit sa tête sous son menton et couvrit son corps avec le sien, s'enroulant autour de lui comme une couverture chaude. Angel enveloppa sa silhouette aux douces courbes dans le cercle de ses bras et embrassa le haut de sa tête.

"Je t'aime." Murmura Cordélia contre son cou d'une façon endormie; il y eut une brève pause, puis elle parla à nouveau. "C'était amusant – on peut recommencer?"

Angel rit doucement devant son enthousiasme. "Nympho déchaînée," taquina-t-il affectueusement, son sexe recommençant déjà à remuer avec de l'excitation renouvelée.

"Mais c'est moi qui suis aux contrôles cette fois." Ajouta-t-il. "Le 'chacun son tour' est fair-play après tout."


	23. Chapitre 22

**Part 22**

Buffy était au comptoir de petit déjeuner avec son menton dans ses mains, n'écoutant pas vraiment sa mère et Giles discuter au-dessus d'un café. Sa mère avait été assez cool à propos du fait que le sous-sol ait été transformé en zone d'entraînement et avait entrepris de fournir des boissons et des biscuits à Buffy et son observateur durant leurs séance d'entraînement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chérie?" demanda Joyce, remarquant la distraction de sa fille.

"Rien maman." Répondit Buffy. "Je vais bien."

"Angel part pour L.A aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Giles, voyant comme d'habitude la tentative de sa tueuse à éviter ses problèmes émotionnels.

Buffy acquiesça d'un air triste. "Oui, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il parte vraiment. Je croyais qu'il serait à mes côtés pour toujours."

Joyce tendit la main et mit les cheveux blonds de sa fille derrière son oreille. "C'est pour le mieux, Buffy. Je sais que tu l'aimais, mais tu dois tourner la page. Angel l'a fait apparemment – est-ce qu'Alex n'a pas dit quelque chose comme de quoi il fréquentait Cordélia Chase il y a quelques jours?"

"Ils vivent ensemble, maman." Répondit Buffy, ses yeux verts se remplissant involontairement de larmes. "Elle part à L.A avec lui." Deux larmes s'échappèrent pour couler le long de ses joues. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas de moi?"

Joyce descendit de son tabouret et enlaça sa fille. "C'est comme ça que va l'amour, chérie. Quand tu seras plus vieille, tu le réaliseras. Tu t'en remettras avec le temps, je te le promets. Tu devras te concentrer sur l'université en automne, ça devrait aider."

"J'espère." Renifla Buffy, se blottissant dans l'étreinte réconfortante de sa mère. "Je ne sais même pas s'il va venir dire aurevoir."

Giles se leva quand la sonnette retentit. "Je vais ouvrir."

L'observateur alla dans le hall et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour révéler les deux meilleurs amis de Buffy se tenant sur le seuil.

"Est-ce que Buffy peut venir jouer?" demanda Alex alors qu'il entrait.

Buffy s'éloigna de sa mère, essuya ses larmes et alla accueillir ses amis. "Salut!"

"Salut, Buffy." Dit Willow, elle regarda Alex avant de continuer. "Nous - euh – je parle d'Alex, Oz et moi – nous allons passer au manoir tout à l'heure, pour dire aurevoir à Angel et Cordélia. Tu veux venir?"

La tueuse blonde acquiesça. "D'accord. J'ai besoin de le voir, de lui parler une dernière fois." Dit-elle, sa voix tremblant légèrement comme elle essayait de garder ses sentiments sous contrôle.

"Est-ce que ce sont les biscuits récemment cuits de ta mère que je sens?" Les yeux d'Alex s'illuminèrent alors que l'arôme chocolaté flotta de l'autre pièce.

Buffy ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant son enthousiasme. "Oui – va te servir."

"Ca ne me dérange pas." Alex disparu dans la cuisine à la recherche de nourriture.

Willow regarda avec compassion le visage strié de larmes de son amie. "Ca va?"

"Pas vraiment." Répondit Buffy. "Mais j'irai mieux - éventuellement."

* * *

"Tu veux arrêter ça?" s'exclama Cordélia avec irritation.

"Quoi?" demanda Angel alors qu'il continuait de tambouriner ses doigts contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, ses yeux perdus dans le vide.

Cordélia se déplaça pour s'agenouiller à côté du fauteuil et posa brusquement sa main sur la sienne, stoppant le tapotement rythmique de ses doigts. "Ca." répondit-elle, exaspérée.

Ses yeux s'adoucirent quand elle vit l'expression conflictuelle sur son visage. "Ca va. Ca ne me dérange pas."

"Hein?" Angel tourna son regard aux yeux bruns vers sa petite amie.

"Tu peux aller dire aurevoir à Buffy." Dit Cordélia avec un sourire désabusé. "C'est normal que tu y ailles."

Angel la regarda avec reconnaissance. "Tu es sure que ça ne te dérange pas?"

Cordélia grimpa sur ses genoux, soupirant d'un air satisfait alors qu'elle s'installait dans le cercle de ses bras. "Oui, je suis sure. Je te fais confiance."

Une fois bien mise, Cordélia pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le beau visage de son petit ami. Angel mit un doigt sous son menton et se pencha pour couvrir ses lèvres avec les siennes. Quand elle ouvrit ses lèvres sous la pression de son baiser, il glissa sa langue exploratrice dans sa bouche, la caressant lentement contre la sienne.

Cordélia gémit doucement et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux foncés mis en pointes, le tenant contre elle. Sa poitrine devint chargée et lourde, et de l'humidité commença à se rassembler entre ses jambes, faisant qu'elle remue de façon agitée sur les jambes d'Angel. Son derrière tomba dans le berceau de ses cuisses et elle gémit à nouveau à la sensation de son érection se pressant impérieusement contre ses fesses.

Angel fit courir une main froide jusqu'à sa cuisse intérieure, sous sa jupe et commença à la caresser, avec deux doigts, à travers sa culotte en coton, alors qu'ils continuaient leur étreinte passionnée.

"Ahem!" Angel et Cordélia se séparèrent avec sursaut alors que le son de quelqu'un se raclant délibérément la gorge traversa la brume de leur excitation. Cordélia se tordit dans les bras d'Angel pour voir Buffy, Alex, Willow, Oz et Giles debout près de la porte avec des expressions choquées sur leurs visages.

"Vous pourriez envisager de fermer et verrouiller la porte avec de donner libre cours à ce genre d'activités." Commenta Giles, une note de désapprobation évidente dans la voix.

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de frapper à la porte?" rétorqua Angel d'un ton irrité à l'observateur, contrarié par l'interruption. "C'est d'usage quand on entre dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Angel." Cordélia plaça une main calmante sur son bras. "Laisse tomber; ce n'est pas le moment de commencer une dispute – on part ce soir." Elle se leva et se tourna vers leurs visiteurs. "Quelqu'un veut à boire? On a du thé, du café, du coca et du jus d'orange."

Commande de boissons prise, Cordélia disparut dans la sûreté de la cuisine, laissant un silence gêné dans son sillage.

"Euh – je vais peut-être aller voir si Cordélia veut de l'aide." Dit Willow, lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à Oz et Alex. Les deux adolescents comprirent immédiatement le message et offrirent aussi leur aide, suivant la sorcière rousse dans la cuisine.

"J'ai ramené ça." Dit Giles, soulevant deux livres qu'il avait empruntés au vampire plusieurs mois plus tôt. "Où les veux-tu?"

"Il y a une caisse avec des livres au sous-sol." Répondit Angel comme il se levait. "Il y a la moitié d'une étagère que je laisse ici, si vous voulez y jeter un oeil – vous pouvez avoir tous ceux que vous voulez."

L'observateur acquiesça et disparut dans les escaliers du sous-sol, laissant Buffy et Angel seuls dans le salon.

Buffy était toujours un peu ahurie; elle savait qu'Angel et Cordélia couchaient ensemble, mais être confrontée à la réalité de ce fait était un peu trop à supporter. L'image de la main d'Angel se déplaçant sous la jupe de l'ancienne pom-pom girl n'arrêtait pas de repasser dans son esprit, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de la faire partir.

Angel pouvait voir l'air blessé sur le visage de la tueuse, mais refusa de se sentir honteux de son comportement et de celui de Cordy – ils avaient été dans l'intimité de leur propre maison après tout.

Buffy regarda la pièce, remarquant les cartons et valises empilées contre un mur. "Alors, tu part vraiment." Dit-elle, brisant le silence et déclarant l'évident.

"Oui." Répondit Angel. "C'est pour le mieux." Ajouta-t-il, faisant écho au commentaire précédent de sa mère.

Buffy leva ses yeux vers son visage. "Tu es sûr pour Cordélia?"

"Buffy." La chatia gentiment Angel.

"Je sais. Je suis désolée – je ne faisais que vérifier." La tueuse lui fit un sourire mouillé de larmes. "Ca va être bizarre sans toi."

"Ca ira. Tu as toujours Giles et les autres pour t'aider, et il y a l'université dans deux mois. Tu as toute une nouvelle vie devant toi."

"J'aimais mon ancienne." Répondit Buffy, ses yeux démoralisés. "Enfin, la plupart du temps en tout cas; il y a des parties qui n'étaient pas si drôles que ça."

"Comme ton petit ami devenant psychopathe." Suggéra Angel avec un léger sourire.

Buffy acquiesça, lui rendant son sourire. "Oui – ça et devoir l'envoyer en enfer." Les yeux verts de la tueuse s'assombrirent avec le souvenir.

Angel tendit le bras et lui prit la main. "Merci."

"Pour quoi?" Buffy leva les yeux vers son visage, son expression perplexe.

"Si ce n'était pour toi, je ne serais pas là où j'en suis aujourd'hui." Expliqua Angel. "Après presque un siècle de solitude, j'étais tellement mort à l'intérieur. C'est toi qui m'a fait à nouveau me sentir vivant après si longtemps et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant."

Le vampire prit sa joue dans sa paume. "Sois heureuse, Buffy." Lui dit-il doucement. "Et appelle si tu as jamais besoin de notre aide."

Buffy acquiesça, ses yeux remplis mais les larmes ne débordant pas. "J'essaierai." Murmura-t-elle, puis elle se jeta dans les bras d'Angel, sanglotant de façon incontrôlée.

* * *

"Vous estimez qu'on les a laissé seuls assez longtemps, maintenant?" demanda Alex, sirotant son verre de coca.

"Encore quelques minutes." Décida Willow, lançant un regard anxieux à Cordélia.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Will. Je peux le supporter." Dit Cordélia avec un sourire. "Angel tient beaucoup à Buffy, mais je sais qu'il m'aime." Elle regarda ses anciens camarades de classe. "Je suppose que ça y est, hein?"

"Je suppose." Répondit Oz, jamais partisan des grands discours.

Alex se leva de son perchoir et se pencha pour donner une brève étreinte à son ex petite amie. "C'était amusant, Cordy."

"Ouais, ça l'était – je ne pourrai plus jamais regarder un placard à balais sans penser à toi." dit Cordélia avec un rire comme elle lui rendait affectueusement son étreinte. Elle était surprise de comme elle était nostalgique par rapport à leur relation; ça semblait si loin maintenant.

Quand Alex la lâcha, Willow tendit aussi les bras pour enlacer Cordélia. "Reste en contact ok? Et je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passée avec Alex." Chuchota la sorcière dans son oreille avant de se reculer de la jolie brunette.

Cordélia sourit à Willow en réponse, respectant son souhait non prononcé de ne pas soulever le sujet à portée de voix de Oz et Alex. Ces relations étaient maintenant cicatrisées, il était illogique de rouvrir de vieilles blessures.

"Je pense que nous 'faisons les boissons' pendant assez de temps, pas vous?" dit Cordélia et elle observa les autres acquiescer leur accord.

Ils retournèrent dans l'autre pièce pour être accueillis par la vue d'Angel et Buffy s'enlaçant. Cordélia repoussa sa jalousie à l'image; elle pouvait au moins donner ça à Buffy.

Sentant leur présence, Angel se dégagea gentiment d'une Buffy reniflante. Il lança un regard inquiet à Cordy, mais se détendit quand il vit la confiance briller dans son regard noisette.

Giles choisit ce moment pour réapparaître du sous-sol, ses bras chargés de tomes. "Euh – je me suis peut-être laissé emporter." Dit-il, baissant les yeux sur son fardeau de livres.

Angel rit. "Les observateurs – ce sont tous les même." Dit-il, secouant la tête alors qu'il traversait la pièce vers l'anglais. "Aurevoir, Giles."

L'observateur de Buffy posa les livres sur le côté, puis tendit la main pour secouer celle que le vampire lui offrait. "Aurevoir, Angel."

Angel se tourna vers Oz. "Oz."

"Angel." Fut la réponse laconique.

"Harris."

"Le mort-vivant." Alex lui fit un signe de tête. "Prends soin d'elle, ok?" ajouta l'adolescent, inclinant la tête vers Cordélia.

"Toujours." Promit sincèrement Angel, puis il se tourna vers Willow. "Porte-toi bien, Willow."

"Toi aussi, Angel." Répondit la jeune sorcière et elle se pencha pour lui donner une étreinte affectueuse.

"Et merci pour l'âme permanente." Ajouta le vampire quand ils se séparèrent.

"Pas de problème." Répondit Willow avec un sourire radieux.

Le regard d'Angel se posa à nouveau sur Buffy et une vague de tristesse l'envahit; elle était son premier amour et il ne l'oublierait jamais. "Aurevoir, Buffy."

Buffy ne répondit pas, elle rencontra juste son regard en un adieu, comme elle se tournait avec ses amis vers la porte. Angel put sentir Cordélia venir derrière lui alors que la porte se fermait derrière le Scooby Gang. Elle plaça une main chaude sur son dos. "Je vais laver la cuisine." Dit-elle, puis elle le laissa seul avec ses pensées mélancoliques.

Après quelques minutes, Angel la suivit dans l'autre pièce et se déplaça pour se tenir derrière elle, plaçant ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle lavait les tasses et verres dans l'évier. Il se pencha pour mettre son nez dans son cou, et gela sur place. "Tu sens comme Alex." Dit-il avec colère, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

"Ne commence pas avec ça, monsieur le boudeur." Répliqua Cordélia. "Il m'a juste donnée une étreinte d'adieu – c'était beaucoup plus platonique que ton câlin avec Mlle J'-Aime-Tuer, ça c'est sûr."

Angel savait qu'il se comportait stupidement, mais l'odeur d'Harris sur sa copine le rendait dingue de jalousie; Cordélia était à lui, personne d'autre n'avait le droit de la toucher. Il attira la jeune femme loin de l'évier et la bloqua contre le comptoir, pressant ses hanches contre son derrière alors qu'il suçait son cou, attirant le sang à la surface de sa peau.

Cordélia haleta devant son agressivité, mais poussa néanmoins ses fesses contre son entrejambe. Elle leva une main pour saisir ses cheveux tandis qu'il attaquait passionnément son cou. Les doigts d'Angel firent un petit travail des boutons de sa blouse, puis il prit sa poitrine abondante dans ses paumes alors qu'il appuyait son érection grandissante contre ses fesses.

"Tu es à moi." Grogna-t-il d'un ton possessif dans son oreille quand il leva sa bouche de son cou. Angel lui fit faire volte-face, et tendit la main pour détacher l'agrafe frontale de son soutien-gorge, permettant à sa poitrine de se répandre. Il pressa son visage entre les deux buttes jumelles de chair tandis qu'il tirait brutalement sa jupe vers le haut de sorte qu'elle soit rassemblée autour de sa taille.

Le vampire lui arracha ses sous-vêtements, puis souleva Cordélia sur le comptoir, sépara ses cuisses et enterra son visage entre ses jambes. Sa langue talentueuse sortit pour balayer de manière enthousiaste les replis rosés de son centre, provoquant de doux cris de plaisir chez la fille se tortillant sous lui. Il attira son clitoris rouge et gonflé entre ses lèvres et suça fort, la cajolant rapidement jusqu'au bord de l'apogée.

La laissant chanceler à la limite de l'orgasme, Angel la souleva du comptoir, la porta sur la table de cuisine et la poussa dessus, le visage vers la surface en bois. Il se libéra rapidement de son pantalon et boxer, puis se déplaça pour entrer en elle, mais stoppa alors qu'une horrible pensée le frappa. "Est-ce que tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il doucement, il n'avait jamais été si brusque et énergique avec elle et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était lui faire peur ou la blesser.

Cordélia commença à glousser de façon hystérique avec sa question inquiète. Est-ce qu'elle allait bien? Tout son corps était en feu. "Oui, Angel, je vais bien. Continue quand tu veux."

Angel se détendit avec ses mots et se positionna à son entrée palpitante. "Tu es à moi." Dit-il encore tandis qu'il prenait ses hanches dans ses mains et entrait dans son corps en une dure poussée.

"Oh mon Dieu!" haleta Cordélia avec l'angle de pénétration et elle agrippa la table en réaction. Il était si profondément dans son centre et, avec ses poussées fermes et rythmées, stimulait une partie d'elle qu'elle avait présumé être un mythe. Quelques poussées plus tard, son orgasme éclata, elle cria son plaisir écrasant tandis que ses muscles se contractaient étroitement autour de lui. "Oh oui Angel – je suis à toi!"

Angel grogna et se transforma en vampire, son sexe palpitant devenant douloureusement dur avec sa déclaration passionnée. Il la suivit par-dessus bord, ses hanches remuant de façon incontrôlée alors qu'il éjaculait de manière répétée dans son corps avec un cri de pure extasie. "Oh bébé! Oui! Ahh! Oh merde!"

* * *

Wesley était assis en silence sur la chaise près du lit, la main de Faith dans la sienne, alors qu'il écoutait les doux bips des diverses machines surveillant ses fonctions vitales. On lui avait ôté le ventilateur et elle respirait avec l'assistance d'oxygène, mais ne montrait toujours pas de signe de sortie du coma.

L'observateur avait été avec elle toute la journée, sa valise se tenant dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda sa montre - Angel et Cordélia viendraient bientôt le prendre; il était presque temps de partir.

Wesley leva les yeux vers le visage pale de Faith, observant les creux profonds sous ses yeux; sa quête pour l'aider ne servirait à rien si elle restait dans le coma. Néanmoins, l'inconscience était la meilleure chose pour elle pour le moment; éveillée elle serait à la merci de l'orbe et il n'était pas encore près de trouver un moyen de délivrer sa tueuse de son infection maléfique. Il espérait que les ressources du conseil lui fourniraient une piste une fois qu'il serait de retour en Angleterre.

Wesley se tourna au doux coup sur la porte, faisant un hochement de tête vers ses amis comme accueil, tandis qu'ils entraient dans la pièce légèrement éclairée. "Il est temps d'y aller, n'est-ce pas?"

Angel tendit le bras et serra l'épaule de l'observateur avec compassion. "J'en ai peur; tu vas rater ton vol si on ne part pas maintenant pour l'aéroport."

Wesley soupira bruyamment comme il se levait. Il se pencha, ôta les cheveux du visage de Faith et pressa un gentil bisou sur son front. "Je reviendrai aussitôt que possible, je te le promets." Lui jura-t-il, sa voix craquant légèrement comme les émotions l'envahissaient.

Une larme tomba sur la peau pale de la joue de Faith avant que Wesley ne se reprenne et se détourne brusquement du lit. "Vous prendrez soin d'elle." Dit-il à Angel et une Cordélia en larmes. Ce n'était pas une requête.

"Tu sais que oui – c'est aussi notre amie." Répondit Angel pour les deux. "Le personnel d'ici a le numéro du portable de Cordy, et on s'assurera qu'ils connaissent notre adresse et numéro quand on sera installé à L.A."

L'observateur acquiesça et alla prendre sa valise. "Ok – Allons-y alors."

Wesley lança un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule comme la porte se fermait derrière eux; il s'imprégna de la silhouette familière de Faith, l'emmagasinant dans sa mémoire pour s'en rappeler durant les semaines ou probablement mois de séparation qui allaient venir.

_

* * *

L'embarquement de l'avion BA542 à destination de Londres se fera dans dix minutes. Tous les passagers doivent se diriger vers le salon de départ immédiatement._

"C'est le mien." Dit Wesley, se levant et se tournant vers ses deux amis. "Je suppose que c'est l'adieu, alors."

Cordélia secoua la tête. "Non, ça ne l'est pas; tu reviendras – tu l'as promis." Dit-elle, enroulant étroitement ses bras autour de l'observateur. "Tu appelleras et enverras des e-mails aussi souvent que possible, ok?"

Wesley s'éloigna d'elle et lui sourit. "Je le ferai, promis. Soyez heureux." Il se tourna vers Angel. "Prends soin d'elle."

"C'est une évidence. Aurevoir, Wes." Angel hésita puis s'avança pour donner une brève étreinte virile à l'observateur.

Wesley se tourna et se dirigea vers les portes. "Bonne chance à L.A." cria-t-il, leur faisant un petit signe alors qu'il disparaissait de leur vue.

Angel tendit le bras et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Cordélia. "Nous devrions y aller – nous devons être arrivés à L.A et trouver un endroit où loger avant l'aube." Dit-il, levant leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres pour embrasser ses doigts.

Cordélia acquiesça et ils sortirent, main dans la main, de l'aéroport, se dirigeant loin de Sunnydale vers leur nouvelle vie à L.A.

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôpital à plusieurs kilomètres de là, les machines bipèrent pendant un bref moment tandis que la tâche ardue de guérison du corps brisé que l'Orbe de Ravaclesh habitait commença...

Fin.

_**Il y a une suite/séquelle à cette histoire, malheureusement elle n'est pas finie et la dernière mise à jour date d'il y a plus d'un an. Dans cette suite, Faith se réveille sous l'influence de l'orbe et ses amis doivent trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il y a déjà plus de 200 pages d'écrites donc, si assez de personnes me le demande, je veux bien commencer à la traduire en espérant que l'auteur la continuera. Faites-moi savoir si la suite vous intéresse…** _


End file.
